The Journey of a Lifetime
by 14sleepyhead09
Summary: A story based after Season 3- Plucky meets a young red vixen who he quickly becomes enamoured with and leaves White Deer Park to travel with her with Dash at his side. Together they embark on a journey fraught with dangers and throughout Plucky learns more about himself and the past and troubles of the vixen that he falls in love with. Updated version now up. Reviews are welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

My fanfiction for 'The Animals of Farthing Wood' and the first fanfic I've ever written. I finally got around to submitting the reviewed version here, as follows. There are no significant changes, just a bit of (quite possibly failed) grammar and spell checking and a couple of reworded paragraphs, plus new ones. Do enjoy reading and please leave a review when/if you can ;)

* * *

'The Animals of Farthing Wood' (C) Colin Dann &amp; BBC

**'****_The Journey of a Lifetime_****'**

* * *

Chapter List

1\. Love at First Sight

2\. The Long Farewell

3\. Bad Beginnings

4\. A Night on the Town

5\. Two Foxes in One cage

6\. The Moorland Beyond the Mountains

7\. It's a Small World After all

8\. The Flightless Falcon

9\. Whiteout

10\. Lightning Bolt

11\. On Thin Ice

12\. The Long Ride Home

13\. The Endless Urban Maze

14\. Drunken Antics

15\. Blackout

16\. Sibling Hatred

17\. Fight Or Flight

18\. The Lone Red Fox

19\. The Young Vixen's Secret

20\. The Son Without a Father

21\. Journeys End

22\. One Life For Another

23\. Duel

24\. Plight

25\. Peace and Reconciliation 

26\. A Promise Made, A Promise Kept

27\. Epilogue 1: The Fourth Generation

28\. Epilogue 2: The Enemy of My Enemy

* * *

Chapter 1

**'Love at First Sight'**

All is well in White Deer Park. It had almost been a year after the rats were defeated and driven out and most of the Farthing Wood animals are happy living their lives with their mates, they're young or gracefully growing into old age. It had taken time for everything to settle down after the park's last ordeal but now, finally, there was peace and quiet throughout the land.

Due to the calm, Plucky's leadership duties were fairly minimal, if not non-existent. He felt a little useless as there were no troubles in the park he needed to sort out – though that wasn't necessarily as bad thing. He wasn't too bothered though, it meant he could still have his own free time and enjoy himself, and he still had to beat Dash at a race at least once. Little known to Plucky at the time, his life was about to change forever...

It was one of the fox and the hare's longest races yet across the park, and to his surprise, Plucky was in the lead.

"I got you beat this time Dash!" Plucky shouted back, "told you I was faster than ever!"

"Hey! I gave you a head start!"Dash joked back, while lagging behind, "I'm still fastest, you just wait!"

The pair whizzed through the wood, Plucky desperately holding onto his lead and Dash desperately trying to overtake him. The finish line was close now. But Plucky had revelled in his imminent victory a little too early, and didn't notice the outcropping tree root until it was too late. His left front paw got caught right underneath it, and while the front of his body stopped, the back carried on going. He rolled right forward into a ball and carried on rolling before being stopped by another tree. He was left doing a headstand against the tree, his tail dangling between his legs and the tip of it tickling his nose.

Plucky quickly fell to his side with a thump, and looked up to witness Dash overtake him, leaving him in her dust... again.

"Sorry, can't stop! Gotta win first!" Dash shouted as she ran past, disappearing through the trees.

Plucky just released a little chuckle and shook his head; it wasn't the first time something like this had caused him to lose.

"Damn tree roots," he mumbled to himself, "I swear... every time."

He got back up on all four legs, shook the dirt off him and did a quick trot on the spot making sure he wasn't injured. Everything was ok and he turned, proceeding to carry on the race, even though there was no chance of winning. However, before running off, Plucky looked to his right and noticed another fox in the clearing just beyond the trees. It was in that moment he forgot about the race, and slowly sneaked to the tree line to see who it was. Plucky reached the edge of the clearing and lied down on the floor, concealing himself stealthily in amongst the assorted shrubs. It was then he realised it was a young red vixen in the clearing, one he had never seen before.

She was beautiful. She had scarlet red fur, a white fur underbelly, a white tipped tail outlined with black; black from her paws to her knees, white tipped ears, and a brown head stripe that grew long down the back of her neck. When she turned her head it also appeared she had three small in line scars on the left of her face. The vixen looked tired and out of breath and was panting heavily, it was obvious she had been running for a very long time. Plucky just lay there, jaw dropped in awe of the vixen's beauty. He wanted to meet her but before he could even step out behind the trees she had turned tail and ran off. Plucky was about to run after her until Dash reappeared wondering where Plucky had disappeared to.

"Told you I was still fastest," she said proudly, "you ok? That was a pretty big trip," she giggled.

"Yea, I'm fine, nothing hurt," Plucky responded, looking at Dash and back to the now empty glade in the woods.

"What're you looking at?" Dash asked curiously.

"I... I just saw a vixen in the clearing over there," Plucky said revealing his distracted thoughts. He didn't keep any secrets from Dash, nor did she keep any secrets from him.

"Ooooo is someone in love?" Dash joked then gave a small giggle.

"Oh shush!" Plucky replied with a smile, he then looked back at Dash, "you thirsty?"

"I'm parched after that run! Race to the pond?"

"You're on!" Plucky said running off in the direction of the pond, Dash quickly catching up after him.

While still concentrating on the new race, Plucky couldn't shake the image of the vixen out of his head. He knew he had to see her again. It was then he realised Dash had overtaken him again and he rushed to catch up with her.

It wasn't long before the fox and the hare reached the pond, as per usual, Dash had won again. Almost everyone was there as it was summer, although late summer.

Fox lied sleeping away from the bank, with Vixen next to him; Whisper was there too lying in the shade close to them. They were watching Charmer and Ranger's and Friendly and Russet's cubs playing in the shallow waters of the pond while their parents watched over them, Friendly and Ranger making sure they didn't wander into the deeper water. The two weasel twins Fido and Cleo were splash fighting with the cubs while Weasel and Measly lay further away at the edge of the pond with their feet in the water. Shadow and Hurkle were also lounging at the edge of the pond along with the rabbits and the other hares, Mossy of course still riding on Hurkle's head. Whistler and Speedy were fishing together in the deeper water, Adder lay asleep basking in the sun on a rock while Toad and Spike were chatting with the edible frogs.

"Hey! Dash and Plucky, matey's! Been racing again?" Toad noticed and greeted the pair.

"Yea, every day," Dash announced.

"So who won?" Whistler asked.

"I did, I'm still the fastest," boasted Dash.

"What happened this time?" Vixen asked.

"Tripped over a tree root," Plucky responded.

"At least it wasn't me this time!" Weasel called out before making her trademark laugh.

"It was so funny," Dash said with a laugh.

"You're not too bruised are you?" Whisper asked her son, concerned.

"I'm fine Mother,"

"You ok Plucky? You seem rather quiet," Charmer questioned in her usual soothing voice.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"I know that look," Friendly asked suspiciously before continuing, "Who's the vixen Plucky?"

"What? There's no one!" Plucky coughed, lifting his head up from drinking, startled at his uncle's powers of deduction.

"I know who!" Dash announced, also lifting her head from taking a drink.

"Dash!"

"Sorry."

"So there is someone?" Charmer asked further.

"No! There's no one!"

"Come on Plucky, just tell us," Ranger had now piled on.

"ErrrEm!" a familiar voice called out, leading everyone to look up at a nearby tree branch as Owl and her mate Hollow had just arrived, "If I might interrupt this interrogation?"

"Good hunt Owl?" Vixen said.

"Very well thank you Vixen," Owl responded, almost taking a bow, before she continued, "though it should interest you all to know we witnessed a group of grey foxes enter the east boundary of the park on our way back"

"Grey foxes?" Ranger called out with curiosity, while it caught everyone's attention, including Fox, who had pricked his ears up and lifted his head from his afternoon slumber.

"That is what I just said Ranger," Owl continued.

"Yes, what - we lingered around for a bit to see what they were up to but they just stopped in a clearing this side of the boundary fence," Hollow said in addition.

"I should go see what this is all about," Fox announced in his aging voice.

"No grandfather, I got this," Plucky intervened, allowing the old fox to keep resting.

"Very well Plucky," Fox said, while Plucky began to walk off in the direction of the boundary.

"Be careful!" Whisper called out after her son.

"Don't worry; I can take care of myself!" Plucky called back with reassurance.

"Friendly, Ranger, go with him just in case," Fox said, turning to his son and son-in-law.

The two elder foxes nodded and departed after their nephew. They quickly caught up with Plucky and the trio proceeded to meet these... 'Grey foxes'... and learn of their intentions. It was the beginning of dusk and an orange glow engulfed the landscape as the sun came lower in the sky; trees cast shadows as tall as the trees themselves. It didn't take long for them to get there, but when they did the clearing was fairly empty, only a couple of grey foxes lay in the open. Plucky began to stroll into the clearing before Friendly stopped him.

"Something isn't right here," Friendly quickly injected, "Owl said there was a group, so where's the rest of them?"

"They're probably behind the tree line, waiting for intruders like us," Ranger said, suspiciously.

"We're not the intruders though," Plucky affirmed, "And we don't mean them any harm, so they should not harm us,"

The plucky young fox then walked out from behind the tree line, his uncles following by his side, admiring his bravery, but also concerned about his naivety.

"Good evening!" Plucky called out, grabbing the pair of fox's attention. They stayed lying there until Plucky continued, "Just wondering... what is your business here in White Deer Park?"

Moving close enough to get a good visual of them, they could see the one grey fox was fairly aged with several small scars on his face, while the other was younger, about Plucky's age from initial inspection, and was the spitting image of the older fox. They were clearly related. It was then after getting a good look at the strangers that the trio realised that Ranger's suspicions were correct. They had been surrounded by the rest of the grey troop, along with three unfamiliar red foxes working with them; there were at the very least, twenty of them altogether.

"You're not in the best situation to be asking _us_ questions," the elder fox announced in a deep, controlling voice, standing up. This fox was obviously the leader of the troop, "However... we have no hostile intentions, nor mean you any harm," the fox continued, then lifting his head to address his troop, "so stand down!"

The group of foxes then released themselves from their fighting stances and returned to their own activities.

"So I'm assuming you're the one in charge," Plucky questioned.

"Aye, that I am," the grey fox announced, moving closer, "call me Caesar."

"Well then... hello, Caesar, I'm Plu-"

"I don't need to know your names," Caesar interrupted, causing Plucky to back up and lift his head higher, "I told you we have no hostile intentions, and our business here is our own... Now, be on your way."

Caesar then turned around and began to walk away from the trio.

"Let's just go," Ranger muttered, "if he isn't going to cooperate then let him."

Plucky didn't listen though; he walked past around Caesar to face him.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you're here," he said, looking the elder fox in the eyes.

"You are a bold one aren't you," Caesar replied, in an attempt to threaten Plucky off, but all it did was make him smirk, "One day, that'll get you killed."

"Well it won't today, you reassured us of that," Plucky stated smugly.

The two then shared a deathly stare for a few seconds before one of them spoke.

"Very well, if you insist on knowing then I'll tell you," Caesar spoke, turning round and gesturing Plucky to stand next to his uncles, "I shouldn't really be turning down the offer of free information... We're looking for a young red vixen that would have passed through here not but a few hours ago."

"And what exactly do you want with her?" Plucky questioned.

"To hunt her down and rip her throat out!" the younger grey fox still lying on the grass called out, before being silenced by Caesar, who had turned his head and gave an angry snarl.

"I apologise for my son... He still has much to learn about, proper, leadership." Caesar paused, and sighed, "But he is right, it is to hunt her down and kill her... she's a deserter."

"So that means she deserves to die?" Plucky questioned further.

"I take loyalty very seriously, we all do in this troop, and desertion is the ultimate crime..."

"That's barbaric," Friendly interrupted, "Just because she runs away she has to be hunted to her last breath?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand that's why I initially refused to tell you," Caesar responded in defence.

"What does she look like?" Plucky said, quickly returning the conversation away from an argument.

"Oh, you can't miss her." Caesar then continued to provide a description of the hunted vixen. Plucky realised that he was describing the same red vixen he had seen earlier, but he kept silent and continued to listen.

"...But more to the point, have you seen her?"

Plucky was silent, lost in his thoughts until he realised Caesar was looking for an answer, fortunately Ranger answered.

"No, none of us has seen her, and even if we had, she'll be long gone by now." Ranger then turned to leave.

"Sorry to have wasted your time," Friendly apologised before turning to leave himself, Plucky soon followed.

"If you do happen to meet her..." Caesar called out to Plucky, who then turned his head, "... I suggest you kill her anyway, that vixen is nothing but bad luck, to anyone."

"Yea... I'll be sure to do that." Plucky lied, if he met that vixen, the last thing he would do was kill her.

"By the way, I never caught your name..."

"It's Plucky." Who then turned and followed his uncles out of the clearing.

"Humph... fitting name," Caesar chuckled to himself.

It was sunset now, the land and trees casting even longer and darker shadows, the daylight fading with every passing moment. By the time Plucky had caught up with his uncles, they were already in conversation.

"...to be honest, I don't really care about some vixen I don't know, I've got Charmer and our cubs to look after."

"You're not the only one with a mate and cubs to look after Ranger, but we still have to consider the Oath."

Ranger sighed, "I suppose you're right Friendly, but does that still count if it brings the wrath of those grey foxes on us?"

"Well..." Friendly then sighed too, "That's where it gets complicated." Friendly was about to continue but he had just realised Plucky walking behind them with his head down, deep in thought.

"You know you handled that really well," Friendly praised his nephew.

"Huh, wha-, oh... thanks," Plucky said looking up, and then releasing a long yawn, "sorry, my mind was somewhere else, I think I'm just gonna, go to my earth and get an early night."

Both Friendly and Ranger had their suspicions that the same vixen the grey foxes were after was the same one they had accused Plucky of being love struck by earlier. However the young fox had had a long day and so they decided not to pry into his feelings anymore for today. They said goodnight to Plucky and he went off into the night.

It was fully dark by the time Plucky reached his own earth, the one he dug with his own four paws. He was so confused. He had never felt like this before. There were other vixens in the park he had met but none had affected him in such a way, and he hadn't really met this one yet. He couldn't get the image of the young red vixen out of his head. So much so, to the point that when he poked his head inside his earth he could have sworn she was lying in there. He then quickly brought his head back out in disbelief and shook his head.

"Naaaa..." he muttered to himself, and poked his head back in... and out again... the image of the vixen was still there.

"I must be going mad," muttering to himself again.

Plucky poked his head back in, this time allowing his body to follow through. Carefully and silently he sneaked into his own earth. The vixen was definitely there, and it looked like she was asleep, her bushy tail curled around her; scarcely making a sound or any movement. But Plucky, still in disbelief, felt the need to poke her shoulder with his front right paw several times. She was definitely there.

"Do you have to do that?" a sweet and quiet calming voice spoke out.

"Sorry," Plucky paused, clearing his throat, "you looked so quiet and still I was just making sure you were actually alive," he then chuckled, as did the vixen, who then lifted her head from leaning on her front legs, as Plucky then lied down opposite her.

"Well, I am very much alive," she said with a smile.

"That's good; otherwise I'd probably have to dig another earth," Plucky joked.

"So, this is your earth?"

"Yea, dug it myself, and dragged the moss bedding in too, comfy right?"

"Yes, very... I can leave if you want; I probably shouldn't be intruding on such a well dug home."

"Well... you can stay if you want, not like I'm stuck for space."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose."

"Not at all, you're welcome to stay."

"Wow... I've never met a fox as kind as you before."

"Well... maybe all the foxes you met before were just jerks." Plucky joked.

"You're probably right," the vixen joked back, followed by a silence where the pair both stared back and forth at each other.

"So what's your name?" Plucky asked.

"Err, well... everyone just calls me Jinx," the vixen said, though Plucky could tell she felt a bit awkward, "what about you?"

"I'm Plucky," he said rather proudly.

"I can tell, but what's your name?"

"No, my name is Plucky!"

"Oh! Sorry," The pair then both laughed, and smiled at each other, "It's a pleasure to meet you Plucky."

"A pleasure to meet you too, Jinx."

The young pair continued to talk throughout the night into the early hours of the next day, until they both agreed it was in both their best interests to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**'The Long Farewell'**

Plucky was overjoyed when he awoke the next day. He had met the vixen he had seen and was already enamoured with her. She was perfect; beautiful, smart, funny and more. During the night they had talked much about several different subjects, including the story of the legend of the Farthing Wood animals and the Oath. This almost shocked Jinx to find out the legend was real, having being told stories about it during her cub-hood; she then completely understood Plucky's kindness and when he told her about his best friend, Dash, being a hare. The pair both departed the earth still in conversation. It was late morning and the sun was high in the sky brightening up the landscape of White Deer Park.

"...So you two race every day?" Jinx asked, referring to Plucky and Dash's races.

"Yep, every day, and every day she beats me," Plucky replied, sounding slightly disappointed, "But I'll beat her someday," he then laughed.

"Well, she hasn't raced me yet," Jinx said with a sideways smile.

"You a fast runner then?"

"The fastest," Jinx continued cockily.

Plucky laughed, "You're gonna fit in just fine here!"

"Oh... um... Plucky, I'm grateful for the help and the offer but, I can't stay."

"Oh... Ok, I just thought... Never mind," Plucky said sadly, his ears drooping. He knew why she couldn't stay. "Where will you go?"

"I'm not sure; probably just keep heading west..." Jinx said before being interrupted by the appearance of another fox.

"Plucky?" It was Plucky's mother, Whisper, who then walked up to them.

"Oh, hi mom," Plucky greeted his mother.

"And who's this?" Whisper asked, referring to Jinx who looked a little nervous.

"Err, this is Jinx, and Jinx, this is my mother."

"Hi, nice to meet you err..." Jinx didn't know the other vixens name until she answered.

"Whisper, nice to meet you too," the two vixens then smiled at each other, giving Plucky a bit of relief, "so do you live in the park?" Whisper asked.

"No, I was just passing through; in fact, I should really be going," Jinx then moved over to Plucky and gave him a short affectionate nuzzle, to Plucky though, it felt like a lifetime, "thanks for letting me stay the night, I won't forget it," She then turned to leave and looked back, "goodbye Plucky, goodbye Whisper."

"Goodbye Jinx," Plucky replied, almost heartbroken.

Jinx then ran off alone to live her own life. Plucky could only watch as her lithe vulpine figure soon disappeared from view. He sat down and sighed.

"So, was that the vixen who everyone was asking about yesterday?" Whisper asked walking up next to her son.

"Well, I didn't actually meet her till last night, but yes... that was her," he then sighed again, "and now she's gone."

"She seems really nice, why don't you go after her?" Whisper suggested, her maternal instinct could tell that Plucky more than just liked this vixen.

"Mother you know I can't, I'm the leader of Farthing Land, and I can't just abandon that," Plucky paused, taking a deep breath "I don't know what to do."

Whisper took pity on her son, he was right, but he deserved to be able to go after the vixen he loved.

"Well you can go and ask Fox for advice, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Maybe... I suppose it can't hurt to go and ask,"

"Exactly," Whisper confirmed with a smile, before lying down outside Plucky's earth, "go, I'll wait here."

Plucky then quickly departed and headed to his grandparents earth with a steady stroll. It was another warm late summer day. However it would soon be autumn, some of the leaves had already begun changing colour and the days were gradually getting shorter. Plucky soon reached Fox and Vixen's earth and calmly poked his head inside, so as not to startle them.

"Hellooooo?"

"Plucky! To what do we owe the pleasure?" Fox questioned, Plucky didn't often come to see them as much as he used to so it was quite a surprise.

"Well I'm looking for a bit of advice really... it's about... a vixen."

"Awww," Vixen let out, and walked over to Plucky to lick his cheek, "our young grandson is growing up." She smiled and Fox let loose a quiet chortle.

"Yea alright, alright," Plucky said, a little annoyed, but he knew his grandparents were just joking with him.

"So what's the problem?" Fox asked.

"Well I met this vixen and she's great and everything..."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?" Fox asked further.

"Well I've only just met her, I dunno... but, I can't stop thinking about her."

"Where is she now?" Vixen asked.

"She's, gone, she was just passing through... probably never see her again now," Plucky looked down gloomily, then lifted it back up slowly, "Unless I can go after her?"

Fox and Vixen shared a look; Plucky could see the concern on their faces.

"Is this the same vixen that grey fox clan is hunting?" asked Fox.

"How did you know about...?"

"Friendly and Ranger told us everything when they returned last night," Vixen interrupted, "they said you handled the situation very well."

"I handled it the only way I knew how," Plucky responded.

"And we're all proud of you Plucky," Fox paused, "but I think you should let this go."

Plucky raised his head and pricked his ears up in shock.

"How can you say that?" Plucky protested.

"It's not safe to be meddling with the issues of others, especially these grey foxes... we don't know what they're capable of."

"Well what they don't know can't hurt them."

"That's not the point, if these grey foxes are determined on catching this vixen it'll put you in danger and in turn, all of us in danger... you're the leader of Farthing Land and have to consider the Oath too before you do anything."

"That's what I did when I came to see you!" Plucky had raised his voice, "I might not as well have bothered."

"I know it's probably not what you want to hear..." Fox started.

"No, not really... I just thought you might be a bit more understanding," Plucky argued.

"Plucky, we do understand the situation you're in," Vixen interrupted to try and defuse the argument, "But Fox is right, you are the leader and have to consider the oath-"

"Well maybe I don't want to be leader anymore! It's not like I do anything around here anyway-"

"Plucky I've heard enough!" Fox shouted standing up, it was the first time he had ever raised his voice at his grandson, "I made you leader because I thought you were ready, clearly I-"

"Yes you did make me leader! Which means you can't tell me what I can and can't do!" Plucky interrupted forcefully and turned to leave.

"And you've still got a long way to go before you tell me what to do!" Fox growled.

"Fox!" Vixen shouted in horror of her mate's outburst.

"No, no one can tell you what to do..." Plucky then stormed out the earth without looking back.

"Plucky, come back!" Vixen pleaded with her grandson, but he'd already run off, "Oh Fox, there's so much of Bold in him," Vixen remarked to her mate, sadly, with a tear leaving her eye.

Fox sighed, "I know Vixen... I'm more than glad about that, but, now it's beginning to worry me," he lay back on the floor, "oh, what have I done?"

Plucky walked through the park back to his earth in a mood, his grandparent's advice was not all he hoped it would be. How dare they tell him he shouldn't go after the vixen that could very well be the love of his life? However he couldn't deny that they were right, but he was too angry with them to make any sense of it. When he arrived at his own earth his mother was still there lying on the ground, who then sat up when she saw Plucky coming.

"So how'd it go?" Whisper asked. The question became rhetorical once she saw the frown on Plucky's face.

"Not well," Plucky answered. He then continued to tell Whisper what had happened during the meeting. Once he was finished Plucky sighed and lied down next to his mother and looked off into the distance, not particularly concentrating on anything. Whisper looked down at her son.

"Plucky, do you really want to go after this vixen?"

"Well... Yea," Plucky replied, looking up at his mother.

"Then go after her," Whisper reassured.

"What?"

"Go after her."

"But after what my grandfather said I think..." Plucky started before his mother interrupted him.

"Plucky, I'm going to be completely honest with you... I know I probably haven't been the greatest mother, and I know I've been overprotective of you, a lot more than once... but you must understand that it's because you are the one thing left in my world that I really, truly, care about."

Plucky listened to his mother attentively; it was always very, _very_ rare for him to witness her open up emotionally like this.

"Plucky... I never took the chance to tell your father how much I loved him before he died..." a small tear fell from her eyes, speaking about Bold was always a delicate subject, to both of them. "I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did... If you really like her, and I could tell she liked you too, then go after her, be with her, and care for her."

"Mom... I..."

"Plucky... you're the greatest son I could have ever asked for, you've accomplished so much in your life already and you're still only young, I'm _so_ proud of you, and I know you're ready for this... You deserve to go find some real happiness."

"You... really think I'm ready?"

"I know you are," She then licked Plucky's face, who then gave his mother a nuzzle, "Oh Plucky, my only cub, you've grown so fast."

"Thank you mother."

"Just promise me you'll be safe," Whisper said, releasing another tear.

"I will... and I promise I will come back."

With that both mother and son bade each other farewell and Plucky left, while Whisper watched her son leave her to go live his own life. Plucky travelled west, the direction Jinx had said she would be travelling in. She had quite a head start on him so he was running, which immediately caught the attention of a hare that he didn't notice he'd ran past.

"Plucky? Where are you going?"

It was Dash; she seemed troubled about something, which was made clear when she spoke next.

"I haven't seen you since yesterday, where have you been?"

Plucky then explained to Dash the quick version of what had happened since last night until now.

"... So pretty much, I'm leaving the park and I'm going after her."

Dash's ears drooped, "were you... just gonna leave without saying goodbye?" she said sadly.

Plucky stopped and thought; he hadn't considered about anyone else when he'd decided to leave the park.

"I suppose I hadn't considered it, I'm... I'm sorry."

"Well I'm glad I ran into you then," Dash's tone had perked up and she turned to travel the same direction Plucky was, "come on!"

"What're you doing?" Plucky asked confused.

"Well I'm coming with you!"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no... Dash I have to do this myself, it could be dangerous."

"Hey! No best friend of mine is going on an adventure outside the park without his best friend!" She said assertively, "now come on! Race you to the boundary!"

Plucky couldn't help but smile, and soon ran after his friend, he was glad of his and Dash's friendship being so strong.

It didn't take too long for the two friends to reach the boundary. Dash went straight on through and waited for Plucky the other side; she'd left the park several times before so it didn't scare her. Plucky on the other hand stopped at the fence. He had been outside the park before, when he was captured by the humans and taken to the other nature reserve which then merged with White Deer Park. Apart from that one time though it was all new to him, and was starting to have second thoughts. That was until he heard his name being called from behind him.

"Plucky, wait!"

It was Charmer who called him, Ranger and Friendly was with her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Plucky asked.

"Fox told us what happened, and we're here to make sure you don't leave," Ranger answered.

Plucky had a sudden change of heart, he didn't care if his grandfather didn't approve anymore; he was old enough to make his own decisions.

"You shouldn't have wasted your breath then, I've made my choice," Plucky said defiantly.

Friendly and Ranger then proceeded to try and convince Plucky to stay in the park, they shared several heated arguments, but Charmer had listened carefully to Plucky's responses and had stayed quiet during the confrontation, until Ranger asked for her advice too.

"Charmer, come on back us up here," Ranger coaxed, looking to his mate.

"Plucky... I think you should go," Charmer announced.

"What!" Plucky, Ranger and Friendly all said simultaneously, shocked.

"Err Charmer;" Friendly turned to look at his sister, "we're supposed to be convincing him to stay."

"Friendly let me finish," Charmer then turned back to her nephew, "Plucky, I'm not saying you should leave because you want to, I'm saying you should listen to what your heart is telling you... and I know my father wouldn't approve... but I followed my heart when I met Ranger, and he didn't approve of that when it happened either."

Ranger couldn't deny that Charmer was right, he smiled and gave her a short nuzzle. Friendly also couldn't deny her logic, and the two foxes then gave up their argument, knowing it was now futile to change Plucky's mind.

"So, what does your heart tell you?" Charmer continued.

"It's... telling me, that I have to do this," Plucky responded.

"Then do it"

"Thank you, Charmer"

"Just... be careful"

"Don't worry, I will" Plucky turned and walked through the fence before remembering he had one last thing to do first, "Oh, I should probably put one of you guys in charge while I'm gone."

This immediately caught Friendly and Ranger's attention, both of them eager to hear which one of them Plucky would hand his leadership to.

"Charmer, you're leader now," Plucky announced.

"What?!"

"Me?!"

"Why Charmer?" Friendly asked what they were all thinking.

"Simple really, if I picked Friendly, Ranger wouldn't be happy, and if I picked Ranger, Friendly wouldn't be happy... That's why," Plucky explained, finishing with a smile.

Ranger and Friendly both looked at each other, before Ranger spoke.

"I suppose that's fair."

Friendly nodded in agreement.

"Also," Plucky continued "could you promise me two favours?" His aunt and uncles listened closely letting him continue, "Could you look after my mother, I think she feels a bit lonely... and...um, don't tell my grandfather and grandmother I've gone... at least not for a while."

"Plucky, they deserve to..." Charmer began.

"Promise me!" Plucky interrupted forcefully.

Charmer, Ranger and Friendly all looked at each other before, a little reluctantly, saying in unison "We promise."

"Thank you," Plucky then turned and took a deep breath before heading off away from the park, away from his home.

"Hey Dash," Charmer grabbed the hare's attention, who had been quiet during the whole confrontation, "take care of him."

"I will," Dash replied with a smile and then followed Plucky into the distance.

There was no need for goodbyes between them; each of them knew they would all see each other again, no matter how far in the future it would be. The two foxes and vixen looked on as they watched their nephew and his friend disappear off into the distance under the afternoon sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**'Bad Beginnings'**

Once again a clear sky of azure ruled while the sun was setting over the land, casting its usual orange radiance across it.

Far away from White Deer Park, the young red vixen Jinx was travelling free and alone. She was used to being alone and she knew very well how to look after herself, despite her young age. However, her recent encounter with Plucky had made her start to question the way she was living her life. He was different from all the other foxes she'd met... kind, funny, playful... and handsome. She wished she could have stayed to get to know him better, but she couldn't burden her past and her problems on anyone else, it was the reason she was always alone.

She had spotted a group of field mice she was now stalking along the edge of a wheat field. Jinx reckoned she could catch at least three of them before they ran. She was a skilled hunter, and that would keep her sustained for at least a couple of days. She prowled slowly and low to the ground, using the wheat stalks as cover. The unsuspecting mice had no idea what preyed upon them until it was too late. Jinx had pounced and just as she predicted, caught three of them.

Further away but closing on her fast was Plucky and Dash. They were excited about adventuring into the real world, though nothing felt much different than as it was in the park. There was field after field, fence after fence, and a few country roads they had come across so far; nothing dangerous and nothing alarming. They then reached the wheat field which Jinx was in and Plucky stopped to examine the surroundings, Dash alongside him. He could see a fox in the distance and even though he'd met her only once before, he could recognise that scarlet fur coat anywhere.

"Is that her?" Dash asked Plucky, who too had noticed the figure in the distance.

"Yea... that's her," Plucky replied with a smile.

"Sooooo... what's the plan?"

"Hmmm... I hadn't really thought about it," Plucky paused, "play it slow and play it cool I suppose."

"What does temperature have to do with it?" Dash asked confused.

"No Dash, it's a figure of... oh, never mind, come on," Plucky moved onwards and gestured for Dash to follow.

He and Dash slowly walked down the edge of the wheat field, approaching Jinx at a slow pace. Her back was turned as she devoured her recent kill. That was until she heard the footsteps behind her. The vixen stood and turned around in a defensive pose releasing a feral snarl, but then stopped when she realised it was Plucky.

"Plucky?" Jinx asked confused, "what're you doing here?"

"I left the park to explore the real world... and I figured travelling with you was a good idea because you definitely seem to know your stuff," he replied with a smile.

Jinx was flattered and smiled back, "thanks, but... I'm used to being alone.""

"You never know you might like the company," Plucky spoke persuasively.

"I, suppose it'll be ok... as long as you don't slow me down."

"Slow you down? We'd only speed you up," Plucky boasted, "By the way, Jinx this is Dash, and Dash this is Jinx."

"Hey," Dash said a little nervously.

"Hi, Plucky told me about you, I hear you're quite a runner."

"Yea, I'm the fastest," Dash replied, immediately losing her nervousness.

"We should have a race sometime," Jinx replied with a smile, and then turned to Plucky, "hey I just caught some mice, you hungry?"

"Starved actually, I just remembered I haven't eaten since yesterday," Plucky declared, he then looked at Dash, "You're ok though aren't you."

"There's whole wheat field over there I think I'll be fine," Dash replied with a laugh.

Plucky graciously accepted Jinx's offer to one her catch and ate up the mice while Dash tucked into some wheat from the field. It didn't take long for their meal to be over but once the trio had finished the sun had just disappeared below the horizon. They continued onwards for a while until they found some shelter for the night and rested their weary heads.

The two foxes and the hare continued on their adventure for a number of days, and now they were far away from White Deer Park. They never stayed in one place too long. They had passed through farmland, grassland, crossed streams, woods and copse after copse, and bypassing several towns, instead of going through them. The trio, while they were getting along really well with each other, had mixed emotions about this whole adventure.

Plucky was happy, he was travelling with his best friend and the vixen he loved and was very grateful for them both getting along. However, he couldn't help but think how he would ask Jinx to come back to the park and stay with him as his mate, nor could he stop thinking of how far they were from home and where they were going. What was worrying him most was how mad Fox was going to be with his disappearance and the repercussions of him abandoning everyone else at home. It's not like he said goodbye to everyone either and it made him feel guilty, as well as dragging Dash into it too, even though she insisted on coming with him.

Dash was feeling similar to Plucky, guilty that she had left the park without saying goodbye to anyone in particular, but she was glad she was with Plucky. As long as they were together she was always happy and she had always wanted to explore outside White Deer Park so she was feeling confident on the journey. However, although Dash liked Jinx, she was starting to get annoyed at her, whether she was doing it on purpose or had no idea; Dash felt like she was leading Plucky on and therefore she was getting a little annoyed at Plucky for not realising it.

Jinx however was having very conflicted emotions. It was nice having the company, she had been on her own for a very long time and wasn't used to it and couldn't help being emotionally distant. At times she would get annoyed at them as their presence was affecting her loner instincts. Often she just stayed quiet and only spoke when Plucky or Dash spoke to her and she changed the subject whenever Plucky started asking questions about her. She felt guilty too that she had dragged Plucky and Dash far away from their home and although she liked them, she had to get rid of them. She was still a hunted vixen by her old fox troop and as long as Plucky and Dash was with her they were in danger too, and she knew sooner or later her past would catch up with her. Caesar was relentless, and she couldn't run forever.

Four days into their adventure together she saw her opportunity to carry on alone again when her patience snapped while she and Plucky was out hunting. A small blunder made by him had caused them both to go hungry for the night when Plucky had pounced too late while Jinx was chasing a group of voles towards him. The now fighting pair returned hungry and empty handed to the copse they were sheltering in for the night, where Dash was waiting for them.

"What happened?" Dash asked looking at the frowns on both their faces and their lowered ears.

"Ask him," Jinx replied harshly.

The pair both lied down on the grass with some distance between them. Plucky then explained the short version of his blunder to Dash, who sympathised with them both.

"Well you win some and lose some I suppose," Dash said to try and calm them both down, but to no avail.

"Or you don't win any in _his_ case," Jinx muttered spitefully.

"Well it's not like _you_ was trying to catch them," Plucky responded.

"No, because that was _your_ job... way to screw it up... genius."

"Hey! I'm only trying to help," Plucky snapped, raising his voice.

"Who asked for your help? I don't need it and I don't want it! Especially hers too!" Jinx shouted and referred to the hare sitting next to Plucky.

"Leave Dash out of it, she hasn't done anything wrong," Plucky countered, standing up for Dash who was insulted by the vixens outburst.

"No, she hasn't _done_ anything at all."

"What is your problem with us? And if we've been such an inconvenience to you then why wait till now to say it!? Huh?" Plucky shouted and stood up.

"That's not what I'm saying..."

"It's pretty much what you're saying... or is it just that my charm's worn off?" Plucky finished with a snide smile, waiting for an answer.

"You..." Jinx paused, and also stood up, "You know what you are... You're just... just a pompous little country fox who never had to fend for himself a day in his life! I bet you wouldn't even last two seconds in a fight!" She turned and began to walk off.

Plucky just stood there shocked and offended that she would just blindly insult him like that. Dash was also just sitting there shocked that her two companions had just turned on each other so cruelly, but it wasn't about to get any better. Jinx had almost completely walked off before Plucky responded.

"I could last longer than you."

Jinx stopped in her tracks and immediately turned back around to face Plucky before asking, "Is that a challenge?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Oh... it's pretty much what you're saying," Jinx said sarcastically.

Plucky paused for a moment while he and Jinx stared at each other defiantly, "Fine... you wanna fight me? Then let's fight." Plucky reluctantly but convincingly agreed.

"Fine," Jinx also agreed, forcefully.

Dash, dismayed about what was going on and what was about to happen pulled Plucky aside to talk without Jinx overhearing them.

"Plucky, you don't have to do this," Dash pleaded with her friend.

"Hey, no one insults me or my friend and gets away with it."

"But you like her remember, you shouldn't be fighting."

"To be honest I'm not so sure about that anymore, plus she's the one way out of line here, so if she wants a fight, then she'll get one."

"Ok... just, be careful please," Dash said reluctantly and sighed, knowing there was no point changing his mind.

"You know me, of course I will," Plucky replied, arrogantly.

"I do know you, that's why I'm worrying,"

"Then stop worrying."

Plucky smiled at Dash and then turned to face Jinx, the smile disappearing instantly. He walked over closer to her and into the makeshift arena of the edge of the copse.

"So shall we agree to no teeth or claws? I wouldn't want to put another scratch on your pretty face," Plucky said mockingly, referring to the scar on Jinx's left cheek.

"Fine, winner is whoever pins the other, but trust me... you wouldn't anyway." Jinx replied cockily, but was also furious with Plucky's last remark.

The two foxes circled and growled at each other in the arena under the light of the moon and stars, while Dash watched anxiously.

It began when Jinx lunged into Plucky's side knocking him right over. It came as quite a shock to Plucky that Jinx was as strong as she was, but he immediately rolled over and was back up on his feet when she lunged again. This time he was facing her head on and knocked her to his left standing on his hind legs. Jinx had landed on her feet though, and wasted no time in grasping at Plucky's neck and dragged him to the ground. She attempted to finish it there and then but Plucky kicked her away with his back legs. Jinx winced from the shock and fell on her side, but she quickly got back up, as did Plucky and he charged at her. The two foxes then engaged in a lengthy grapple standing on their rear legs and beating each other with their front. Plucky was beginning to overpower Jinx, until, in an attempt to knock him down; she cheated and scratched at his right shoulder with her claws. They were definitely sharp enough to draw his blood and he fell back in shock.

"Gah!" Plucky cried out, "We agreed no claws!"

"Oh a little blood never hurt anyone!"

Plucky was infuriated she would try to cheat and leaped at her in rage. Jinx was not expecting such a move from him and she fell flat on her back. Plucky then attempted to dive at her again his claws drawn, but Jinx had rolled to her left causing him to miss but he still caught her left front leg. She yelped from the sudden pain and escaped regretting her earlier attempt to cheat. It didn't stop her from continuing though, and summoning all her strength she dived into Plucky knocking him on his back and she wasted no time in pinning him down.

"Well... I guess I win," Jinx said smugly.

"Really now...?" Plucky replied sardonically, before overwhelming Jinx, who had let her guard down. Plucky rolled right over pushing Jinx off him and then leaped on top of her and pinned her paws and neck down with his front legs.

"...Because I thought it was the one who pinned the other who won?" Plucky continued, now being the smug one.

"Let me go!" Jinx growled, as she struggled to break free from Plucky's grip.

"Say I've won then."

"...You... win..." Jinx said defeated.

"Thank you," Plucky responded, loosening his grip and standing up allowing Jinx to get up herself, "I think you'll also find that was longer than two seconds."

Jinx just frowned at him before speaking.

"Pfft... Still doesn't change anything..." Jinx then stormed off out of the copse away from Plucky, who just watched her disappear into the night. Dash then came to stand next to her friend as Plucky sat down on the soft blades of grass.

"I don't think she's coming back," Plucky sadly remarked to Dash. As mad as Plucky was at the vixen, he still liked her.

"Hey, if she doesn't want us around then it's her loss," Dash tried to comfort him. She then noticed the bleeding from his shoulder, "you're hurt!"

"It's just a scratch, I'll be fine," Plucky reassured his friend.

"So... what do we do now? Go home?"

"I guess," Plucky looked down disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"She's right you know... I haven't had to fend for myself or you know... survive," Plucky looked up and noticed the orange glow of street lights from a town in the distance. He narrowed his eyes, and look of determination swept across his face.

"You know, that's not necessarily a bad thing," Dash continued to comfort the fox, unaware what he was planning, that was until she realised the look on his face and what he was looking at, "Oh no, Plucky, I know that look... you don't have to do anything to prove yourself to her!"

"It's not to prove to her, it's to prove to myself... one night in that town and then we'll head home."

"Plucky..." Dash moaned.

"Dash it's gonna take us a few days to get back to White Deer Park anyway... why not take just this one detour?" Plucky paused, looking at Dash's unconvinced face, "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Dash replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on where's your sense of adventure gone?" Plucky said standing up, beginning to walk in the direction of the town. He then looked back at Dash, tilting and lowering his head and drooping his ears, as well as widening his eyes. It was Plucky's charm-offensive... and it always worked on Dash.

"Damn it... You know I can't say no to that face," She got up to follow Plucky who was now smiling, and she continued, "Fine... but I'm just going to clarify that I don't think this is a good idea."

Dash couldn't help but smile back at Plucky, and the fox and the hare departed in the direction of the town under the brightness of the silver moonlight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**'A Night on the Town'**

In the town the blackened haze of night ruled. It was quiet and dark, there were no humans in sight and the only light available emitted from the orange street lamps. At the edge of the town Plucky and Dash skulked around the surroundings, not drawing any attention to themselves. They turned down several dark alleyways where the manmade orange glow did not reach and they relied on the light of the full moon high above them. It wasn't long before they were in the centre of the town.

Dash was feeling rather uneasy about this idea of Plucky's; a town was no place for a hare like her, but she always stood by her friend. Plucky was feeling confident, he looked around at the empty town and thought this whole fending for himself thing would be easy.

"So what do you plan on doing now we're here?" Dash asked, curious about Plucky's intentions.

"Just follow my nose and find something to eat... Couldn't be easier," Plucky replied confidently.

"Ok..."

"Dash if you're scared just wait for me in that garden there," Plucky reassured the hare, pointing out the front garden of a house.

"I'm not scared!" Dash snapped, "Just a bit nervous being in a place like this."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you while I'm here, don't worry," Plucky smiled, "I won't be gone long, I'm just going round the back of the houses."

Plucky darted off down the alley beside the house while Dash decided to take shelter underneath a small hedgerow in the garden, waiting the fox's return.

As soon as Plucky reached the back of the houses he immediately smelt something nice... something meaty. He tracked the smell to a wheelie bin, but it was too tall for him to reach up. He looked around to see something to boost him up and his searching gaze looked upon a pile of cardboard boxes. Clambering up them he pushed the top one off and it fell to the floor. He continued to shove it along the floor towards the bottom of wheelie bin. The box wasn't heavy so it was obviously empty but Plucky quickly checked it could take his weight first, which it did easily. He climbed atop it and stood up on his hind legs to reach the bin lid.

"Damn it..." he whispered to himself; he could reach the lid but not enough to lift it up. Plucky climbed back down and repeated, moving another box into position, this time picking it up with his mouth to stack it on top of the other. When he attempted again, this time he was able to lift the plastic lid up and got a good strong whiff of the meaty smell. It smelled delicious and Plucky's mouth began to water preparedly as his stomach grumbled in anticipation. However, unknown to Plucky, he wasn't the only one who had tracked down the smell.

"You'll fall in if you climb any further," a familiar voice called out, startling Plucky, who pulled his head out in surprise, only to then have the lid fall shut on his paw.

"OW!" he cried out, removing his paw and then looked at the creature that startled him, quickly recognising the scarlet fur shining in the moonlight. It was Jinx.

"What're you doing here?" Jinx asked.

"I'm fending for myself... scavenging... what does it look like?" Plucky responded coldly, still angry with her from earlier.

"Here let me help-"

"I don't need your help!" Plucky interrupted.

"You're not going to get in there just by yourself,"

Plucky looked between her and the bin, "Alright queen of survival..." Plucky said sarcastically, "what do you propose we do?"

"You need to tip it over," Jinx explained, "Climb on top of it and rock it side to side; then once it begins to topple I'll drag it down."

Plucky didn't say a word and proceeded with Jinx's instruction. He climbed up the cardboard boxes he'd placed before, jumped and dragged himself on top of the bin; it was already quite unstable. He positioned himself and started rocking back and forth. It didn't take long for the bin to start rocking and once it was tipping over far enough Jinx jumped up and pushed the side. The bin keeled over and both foxes jumped off, the bin crashing to the ground with a loud echoing thud, the lid flung open and several bits of rubbish strewed across the alleyway.

"Ok, I guess you really do know your... stuff," Plucky praised his companion but was confused when she'd ran and hid herself away amongst some overgrown shrubbery the other side of the alley.

"What're you doing?" Plucky asked judgingly.

"Hiding... some human could have heard that," Jinx explained, only to witness Plucky shake his head and walk over to the toppled bin, "what? You're not scared of humans?"

"No... I'm not going to live in fear of man... or beast, why should I?" Plucky said proudly.

Jinx admired the fox's bravery and joined him by the bin. Plucky walked in following the meaty smell and then dragged out almost a whole roast chicken.

"Oooo, chicken, nice!" Jinx exclaimed.

"That... does not look like a chicken, where's all the feathers?"

"Humans cook their food Plucky," Jinx said then taking a bite from the chicken.

"Cook?"

"Yea they heat it up with fire and stuff... come on eat, it's really nice," Jinx persuaded Plucky, who was looking unsure at the plucked and headless chicken.

"That's weird," Plucky said and then took a bite himself, then immediately agreed after he swallowed, "ok... that is really good!" he took another bite and swallowed again, "what kind of human throws away a whole chicken though?"

"Humans tend to be quite wasteful," Jinx paused as she took another bite and swallowed, "some of them anyway... all the better for us though,"

"Yes, very true, "Plucky chuckled.

The fox and the vixen continued to eat their foraged chicken, almost stripping it right to the bone before they moved on. It was approaching midnight and despite having shared a whole chicken the pair was still hungry and continued to scavenge around for food. They travelled throughout the town, checking and poking their heads around places where an appetizing aroma enticed their sense of smell. After some time and round the back of some more houses Jinx suddenly stopped in her tracks and sniffed.

"What is it?" Plucky asked then sniffing himself.

"I think... rabbit... a dead one," Jinx replied.

"Easy pickings then," Plucky chuckled.

The smell was strong... abnormally strong. The pair began searching and sniffing the surroundings to find the dead rabbit. It didn't take long.

"Found it!" Jinx called out, grabbing Plucky's attention.

It was concealed in what appeared to be a pile of cardboard boxes help up and leaning against some metal mesh. Jinx walked closer to it as did Plucky.

"Wait, this doesn't seem right," Plucky said suspiciously. He remembered seeing something like this before back in White Deer Park, when the humans captured him and took him to the other nature reserve.

"Now who's the paranoid one," Jinx joked, and walked on to retrieve the rabbit.

"Jinx wait...!" Plucky followed trying to stop her, but was cut off when a metal mesh fell shutting them both inside the box.

"What just happened?" Jinx looked back.

Plucky turned around and tried to push open the metal mesh door. More than once he tried, but to no success.

"We're trapped," Plucky sighed, then turning his head to give Jinx a harsh look. Jinx looked down, disheartened.

The deep black sky was starting to change into a dark navy blue as dawn approached. The partial light was enough to wake Dash up, who had fallen asleep waiting for Plucky. She expected for him to be next to her but when she looked up there wasn't a soul in sight.

"Plucky?" Dash cried out, with worry in her voice.

She immediately got up and rubbed her tired eyes before heading down the alley where Plucky had gone down earlier. She came to the back of the houses and saw the toppled over wheelie bin and strewn out rubbish. She took a particularly long look at the chicken remains.

"Well at least he's eaten... oh, where is he?" Dash asked herself, before noticing several paw prints on the ground. She sniffed around and quickly picked up Plucky's scent and followed it to find him, hoping he was ok. Dash zoomed through the town continuing to follow the scent before she eventually found herself in another back alley.

Plucky was lying down in the cage looking out into the distance in a sulk, hoping Dash would find him and help get them out. He hated being cooped up in a cage, no room to move, no freedom... at least this one was bigger than the last one he was in. Jinx, with nothing better to do, was asleep the other end of the cage, her tail curled round her and her face buried into it. She felt like an idiot having fallen straight for the trap, even after Plucky had warned and tried to stop her. At least they weren't hungry anymore, having eaten a whole chicken and a rabbit during the night. The sun had just crest the horizon as the sky lit up with a slowly brightening clear blue, which highlighted the few white clouds with an orange flush.

Plucky in his sulk was very near to falling asleep, having not slept at all last night. That was until a familiar hare, running into view, caught his attention.

"Dash!" Plucky yelled out, grabbing the hare's attention who stopped in her tracks and pricked her ears up to hear where Plucky's voice came from. It also woke Jinx up, who lifted her head and yawned.

"Plucky?!" Dash shouted back.

"Over here!"

Dash instantly ran over to her friend in need.

"Wha- what happened?!" Dash questioned in shock, seeing her friend stuck in the metal mesh cage.

"Oh... queen of survival here behind me walked right into a fox trap," Plucky explained, obviously annoyed at Jinx, who stayed silent and looked away in shame.

"But how did you get in there?" Dash asked confused.

"I, tried to stop her... Look that's not the point... just help us get out of here!"

"Ok," Dash looked down at anything that could unlock the door.

"There should be a catch or something keeping it closed," Plucky explained.

"Got it..." Dash said, attempting to pull back the catch, but was interrupted when the back door of the house next to them unlocked and opened.

"Dash hide!" Plucky whispered. The hare scampered off and hid under a bush the other side of the alley.

A human stepped out from the door and another followed, the first one was larger than the other.

"Right let's see what we got tonight," the one man said while the other stopped taking a small stick from the top pocket of his shirt and lighting it with a flame. He put it to his mouth and after a moment puffed some smoke from his mouth. The one human that spoke walked over to the cage holding Plucky and Jinx while Dash watched, powerless to do anything. He removed the cardboard covering the cage and cast it aside.

"Ha! Hey Matt check this out, two foxes in one cage... that's double payment!" the human called over to his smoking friend.

"Nice, can finally get that new car I wanted," the smoking man sarcastically called back, "just chuck em in the truck with the rest of them!"

The human attempted to pick up the cage with his bare hands but Plucky snarled viciously at him causing him to back off.

"Whoa, you're a feisty one... but you're not having my fingers today," The human said pulling out a pair of heavy duty gloves. He put them on and picked up the cage, Plucky snarling at him again in a futile attempt to scare him off. The other human named Matt extinguished his cigarette and followed. They walked up the side alley to the front of the houses, Dash followed at a steady distance. The two caged foxes were put in the back of a four by four truck. There were several other cages in there with other foxes as well as all kinds of boxes and a large cylindrical tank. Dash continued to watch nervously. The two humans approached the front door of the house where an elderly woman greeted them.

"Oh thank you so much boys, them foxes cause such a bother round the town and in the local farms," the woman thanked the two men.

"No problem Mrs Heeley, it's the usual fee, plus a little extra for the two in the one cage," the larger human said.

"Oh yes of course," the woman responded, handing the two men several pieces of paper, "they will be dealt with humanely won't they?"

"Oh, yea there's a fox hu..." Matt started before the other human interrupted him.

"...reserve, up north we'll be taking them too."

"Oh that's good to hear Rick, thank you."

"It's quite a drive to get to so we'll be on our way now," Rick said.

"Oh yes, you must be off then," Mrs Heeley responded as the two men walked back to the truck.

"Oh, if you ever get any more trouble with foxes, just give us a call," Rick called back before stepping into the vehicle, and Mrs Heeley returned inside her house.

Dash still watched... she _had_ to get on that truck. She looked around frantically checking if it was safe to emerge from her hiding spot. She then had to abandon her cautiousness as the vehicles engine turned on, and began to pull away from the curb. Dash had no time to think and ran as quick as her legs would take her after the truck. She was almost alongside it as it was driving through the town. The roads were empty as it was still an early autumn morning. The vehicle then started to get away from her... and she couldn't keep up.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" She said frantically – she was _not_ going to lose Plucky again! Luckily the truck had stopped at a road junction and at the speed she was travelling at she managed to jump right up on the back of it. Hanging on with her paws hooked round the tailgate, the hare tried desperately to lift the rest of herself into the back. The truck began moving again, this time faster. Dash dared not to let go. She summoned all the strength she had and rolled over into the back of the truck, but was then stopped by a sharp pain in her right ear. It had gotten caught on a small piece of broken metal protruding from the tailgate. Now she was stuck too and everytime she tried to move to free herself from her predicament, it would hurt so much, and Dash wasn't a big fan of pain or blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**'Two Foxes in One Cage'**

The truck continued onwards, now bolting down a motorway, taking the prisoner foxes to what would be the last place they ever knew. Dash's ear was still stuck on the broken piece of metal, slowly and painfully it gouged further as she tried to break free. She was reduced to silent tears of anguish... but at least she was on the truck, and she _would _get free, she _would_ save Plucky. The hare was out of view of the cages that held the captive foxes, behind the litter of cardboard crates.

Further in the back of the truck, Plucky, unaware of Dash's rescue attempt, still tried desperately to push the cage door open. Repeatedly and determinedly he rammed his head into it, much to the annoyance of the other prisoners.

"Oh will you just give it up you dumb cub!" an elder male red fox shouted out at Plucky.

"No! I'm... not... staying... in this... cage... any... longer...!" Plucky shouted back each time he paused ramming into the cage again and again.

"It's pointless you know... these cages are design to keep creatures like us completely secure," another male fox blurted out.

"There isn't any cage that can hold me!" Plucky boldly responded, as he rammed his head into the door again, but in his heart he knew it was already a lost battle.

"He's right Plucky, just give it up... you'll give yourself a head ache," Jinx calmly said while still looking down into a pit of despair. They were the first words to leave her mouth since they'd been trapped in the cage. Plucky then stopped, leaning his head against the cage door, exhausted.

"I'm pretty sure... that's the least of our worries," He replied quietly, breathing heavily.

Jinx just stayed quiet and was then alerted to the cage next to theirs. The fox in there was only a young cub, whimpering in the corner.

"Hey," Jinx whispered to the cub, "You ok?"

The young cub looked up at Jinx and nodded before he spoke, "I'm ok, I'm just scared... what are they gonna do to us?"

Before Jinx could speak the elder red fox bellowed out terrifying the young cub, "I'll tell you what they're going to do...! They're going to kill us... and skin us... and wear our fur for themselves!"

"Hey shut up!" Plucky shouted at the fox, "Where's your sense of compassion?"

"It died long ago cub... that's why everyone calls me Callous."

Plucky just huffed at the fox in annoyance and turned to look out the cage at the back of the moving truck, until he spoke again.

"What happened to you and her then?" Callous rudely questioned, "You two get hungry mating!?" he then laughed mockingly but was immediately silenced when Plucky and Jinx both growled ferociously at him.

"Sorry I asked..." Callous spoke again sarcastically.

Plucky returned to looking out the cage and sighed. There was a chance Callous was right. Plucky then turned his head to look at Jinx and turned back, considering if he should say how he felt about her. What did he have to lose if they were going to be killed?

"I guess now is a good a time as any," he muttered to himself, and turned to talk to Jinx, there was a pained look on her face, "hey, how you feeling?"

Jinx looked at him, drawing herself out of her pit of despair, though still keeping the obvious look of despair.

"Like an idiot," she spoke.

"Yea... I know the feeling," Plucky and Jinx shared a gloomy chuckle.

"Look... I'm sorry about last night," Jinx started, referring to their argument and their literal fight.

"I'm sorry too," Plucky quickly replied, "all seems petty now really." Jinx just gave a disheartened nod.

They both looked down gloomily and there was a moment of silence between them. Nobody spoke, and only the muffled rumbling engine of the truck that contained them could be heard. Plucky looked back at the vixen.

"Hey, seen as these could be the last few hours we have left alive, can I ask you something?" Plucky asked calmly. Jinx just nodded and looked down again.

"What's your real name?"

"What?" the vixen responded almost harshly.

"When we first met, when I asked you your name you seemed very awkward, and... you said everyone calls you Jinx... You didn't say it was your name..."

"Should there be a difference?"

"It's only fair I should know who you _really_ are... you know who I am," Plucky reasoned with the vixen, who just stayed quiet and looked down. There was a long pause before Plucky spoke again.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to say if you don..."

"Scarlet..."

"Huh?"

"My name... is, Scarlet," the vixen looked up giving Plucky a small smile, who returned the look.

"That because of..." Plucky began.

"My fur is a very, vibrant, scarlet red... yea," Scarlet explained.

"Scarlet..." Plucky wondered to himself, "If you don't mind me saying... it's a much nicer name than Jinx."

"You really think so?"

"Yea... how did you even get to being called Jinx anyway?"

"Because I am a jinx... I'm nothing but bad luck... to myself... and everyone around me," Scarlet paused and let lose a tear, "everywhere I go... everyone I meet... just gets hurt... one way or another... everyone just called me a jinx and soon the nickname just stuck and I ran with it," she paused again and took a deep breath, trying to hold back more tears, "... I haven't been called by my real name for a very long time..."

"If, it makes you feel any better... I don't think you're a jinx," Plucky comforted the vixen.

"Really? If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this cage," Scarlet stated.

"Hey, I'm the one who followed you in here... and to be honest, I wouldn't have left you if it was just you in here," Plucky said calmly.

He and Scarlet smiled at each other. Although both knew saying these words almost meant nothing unless they could get out of the cage that enclosed them. At that point though, the truck stopped with a sudden jolt knocking them into each other. The fox and vixen stared into each other's eyes for a time, gazing into the pools of amber they both had. Despite the company, Plucky and Scarlet were lost in the moment, before their connection was abruptly broken by the truck moving off again and a sudden thud occurred at the back of the truck. Plucky looked round to see the culprit of the thud. He found out it was Dash, who had fallen over flat on her back, having tripped and fallen while clambering over the litter of boxes.

"Dash!" Plucky cried out. His tail swished freely and his ears perked up high, overjoyed to see his best friend.

"Oh, hey," Dash replied, picking herself up off the floor.

"Oooo a hare!" Callous said licking his lips, having noticed Dash, "a fitting last meal..." Dash backed up in fear of the other fox.

"Hey! If you want to eat her then call yourself a cannibal, because you'll have to eat me first!" Plucky scowled at the elder fox, shutting him up, before he continued talking to Dash; "How did you get here?!"

"I ran."

"The whole way!?"

"No not the whole way silly, I jumped on the back of the truck but I caught my ear on some sharp bit of metal," Dash then showed Plucky the small gash through her ear, that still bled slightly, "I was stuck there for god knows how long, and you know I don't like pain."

"You ok then?" Plucky asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Dash reassured with a smile, "now I gotta get you and Jinx out of there..."

"Don't call her that anymore, her name is Scarlet," Plucky and Scarlet looked at each other and smiled again. Dash looked between them a little confused before she spoke.

"Ok... that's a much nicer name than Jinx..."

"I know that's what I said!" Plucky remarked cheerily.

"Now come on, I'll get you out of there!"

Dash hopped up to the cage and found the catch holding it shut again. This time she pulled on it with all her might before it sprang back and she fell over. Plucky burst right out of the cage relieved to be free again and instantly helped Dash up. She then gave him a hug as he nuzzled her head.

"This isn't the first time I thought I was about to lose you, you know," Dash whined into Plucky's fur.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Stop making me worry about you, ok," Dash continued as she let Plucky go, looking up at him.

"No promises, but I'll be more careful," Plucky smiled at her and turned to see Scarlet come out the cage and also give Dash a nuzzle.

"Thanks for getting us out Dash... and I'm sorry for the things I said last night," Scarlet apologised, "can you forgive me?"

"Yes I can forgive you, I know you probably didn't mean it, you were just mad..."

"Hey you know it's all well and good that you guys are a happy... if not weird looking, family again... but are you going to let us out too?" the unknown red fox called out.

"As long as you promise not to hurt the hare!" Scarlet announced.

"Yea sure we won't hurt her," the fox responded, and the young cub just gave a small nod.

"Fine," Callous also responded.

Plucky, Scarlet and Dash then went over to free the other captives and they didn't waste time in bursting out the cages.

"Ah... Freedom," Callous spoke to himself, revelling, as was everyone else, in his freedom.

All of a sudden, the truck then emitted an unhealthy shudder and it began to slow down. The group of foxes and the hare could hear what sounded like the two humans arguing in the front of the truck, and then the whole thing came to a halt as it rumbled over some rough ground. They quickly glanced outside the back. It was dark outside, almost pitch black and they could barely see beyond the light emitted from the vehicle lights. They all knew, now was their chance to escape... but before they could they also heard the driver's seat door open forcefully.

"I gave you one thing to do Matt! One thing! I told you to fill up the tank when we were at the services and you couldn't even do that!" the larger human named Rick shouted at the other, "Honestly I don't know what I pay you for!"

"You pay for my marksman services... You can't aim a gun to save your life!" the other human named Matt who was still in the passenger seat responded jokily.

"Oh shut the f**k up!"

"Will you relax? There's a reason we bought that reserve tank for something like this."

"Lucky for you."

"Need a hand?"

"I think I can pump petrol myself thank you," Rick replied sarcastically.

Rick then came round to the back of the truck and dropped the tailgate with a loud clunk.

"Get back," Plucky whispered to the others, and they all hid behind the litter of boxes.

Rick then reached into the back and pulled the large cylindrical tank out to lean off the tailgate, and then reached back into get a long thin pipe. It was clear this was the most nervous the group of animals had ever been in their lives, but Plucky didn't waver and took charge.

"We need to all push past him together..." he looked back at them all, "ready?"

"Can I rip his face off first?" Callous asked cruelly.

"Whatever..." Plucky replied, before looking back out the truck, "Ok, on 3... 1... 2..."

Plucky was about to say 3 before the young cub's nerves got the better of him and he ran out alone.

"No wait!" Scarlet called after the cub.

The young fox cub ran and jumped out past Rick startling him.

"Gah! What the... Matt get the shotgun! One of the foxes escaped!"

The other human scrambled out of the car almost instantly, weapon in hand, and ran out to the back of the truck. The others could see him take aim with the shotgun and fired a couple of seconds after. A load bang erupted and echoed into the distance. Silence fell.

"Did you get it?" Rick asked the other human.

"Yea, that thing is as dead as a dodo," Matt replied jokily, "Pfft... and you said you don't know what you pay me for!"

"Yea, shut up... Check on the rest of them would you..."

Back in the truck, the animals were stuck in a state of shock.

"He... he didn't stand a chance..." Scarlet said horrified.

"And neither will any of us if we go out one by one," Plucky responded.

"We have to go, it's now or never!" the unnamed fox spoke out.

"If that one human has a gun, don't run in a straight line, makes you an easy target," Callous advised.

"Dash," Plucky turned to look at her, "they won't be looking for you so just run as fast as you can and stay out of sight,"

"Ok..." Dash replied worriedly.

"We all need to run in different directions too," Scarlet added.

"Ok... this time we do it," Plucky ordered. All of them posed to run, "On 3, 1... 2..." Plucky quickly paused taking a deep breath, his heart pounding heavily, "3!"

The four foxes and the hare bounded out of the back of the truck, much to the surprise of the humans. Dash darted off into the darkness to the left, Scarlet behind her. Plucky carried straight on following the road. The unnamed red fox ran to the right and Callous, as he promised had jumped up to attack the smaller human. Matt fell over and dropped the shotgun with the force of the fox jumping at his face. Callous bit and clawed at the human repeatedly and aggressively.

"Gah! Agh!" Matt cried out "get it off me! Get it off me!"

Rick dropped the pipe feeding the petrol from the reserve to the main tank, spilling a good amount of it on the ground. In shock, he rushed to help his colleague. He grabbed the fox by the tail and lifted him off Matt. Callous then turned to bite and claw at Rick but before he could Rick threw the elderly fox against the truck, and Callous fell to the floor with a whimper and left in a weak daze. Rick immediately grabbed the discarded shotgun and fired, point blank at the fox. Matt dragged himself off the ground. There were some significantly deep and bleeding scratches on his face.

"Gimme that!" he shouted at Rick yanking the shotgun from his hands, "I'll kill all these damn foxes!"

The loud crack of the gunshot had caused Plucky to look back in fear. He witnessed the human aim the shotgun to the direction right of the truck, and fired two more deafening shots, again echoing loudly across the darkened landscape. Despite aiming into the darkness, he could tell this human was a good shooter.

Plucky then decided it was time to run again when he saw the gun being aimed at him. He turned tail and ran, veering through the long grass, faster than he'd ever run before. As he did so, in mortal fear, he waited for the deafening crack and the intense brief moment of searing pain that would end his life. He dared not to look back. He heard it – but the pain never came. Instead he saw a large tuft of grass and dirt fly into the air beside him, showering him with the displaced earth. The shot had missed... but he wasn't safe yet. He continued onwards and another booming crack occurred. Again, nothing happened. He then saw the point of his safety, a wood plank fence. At the speed he was going, he jumped it cleanly, taking cover the other side. He panted heavily and moved slowly along the fence. He heard another shot, and feared who was shot at. Plucky almost fainted with fright when the fence next to him shattered loudly with shards of splintered wood, making one large and several smaller holes. He travelled along the old fence swiftly, looking for his companions. He couldn't see Dash, who had, more than likely, ran off unnoticed further into the moorland. He then saw Scarlet, still running, still in danger... in full view of the truck. Plucky noticed in dread that the human was aiming his shotgun at her.

"No, don't run in a straight line girl!" Plucky stuttered to himself.

He was more than relieved when nothing happened when the human had pulled the trigger, only a quiet click occurred. The man cursed, then lowered the gun and started reloading more shotgun shells underneath it. Plucky, determined to save her ran from his cover over towards Scarlet. The human had finished reloading the gun. Plucky looked back to see him take aim.

"Scarlet move!" Plucky shouted, ramming into the side of the vixen as she ran.

Then he heard the sickening, booming crack of the gunshot. And then... nothing. Plucky rolled over on the ground, a ringing in his ears that left him almost deaf. It wasn't until he rolled back onto his front that he felt it – the searing and unmerciful pain, and he screamed out to proclaim it.

Scarlet had been pushed right over by Plucky's force, but she quickly got back up. She looked back at him, and her heart sank. Plucky whimpered in agony, helpless on the ground. He had just saved her life, but had been severely wounded. Scarlet knew very well she could easily escape herself now but she couldn't leave him, not after he'd just risked his life for her. She looked back at the human aiming the gun, petrified. Time slowed to a crawl to her now, her breath heavy and heart pounding. She would have savoured every one of those breaths... but they were so fast and so full of fear all she could do was wait for it... knowing these were likely to be her last moments.

The human quickly rechambered the shotgun, loading another shot into the barrel while the hot ejected shell, just fired, flew out the side. The expelled shell flew over the humans shoulder, he knew not where it would land, nor did he care. It fell to the ground and bounced, and bounced again, then rolled across the exposed soil into the spilled petrol on the floor. It happened instantly...

The residual heat from the shell instantly ignited the spilled petrol. In a split second the fire quickly engulfed the back of the truck as it followed the petrol fumes. It found its way, and climbed up the pipe leading to the large reserve tank. It burned so quickly there was barely any time for the two humans to jump to the floor. The fire climbed into the tank and the heat and pressure build up was enough to rupture it.

The tank exploded with a huge ball of blinding fire and a thunderous explosion that shook the ground like an earthquake. The fire burned and expanded so brightly, it illuminated the landscape with a flush of orange that rivalled a midday summer sun. The shockwave flattened the long grass around the explosion and the force of it blew Scarlet backwards, knocking her cleanly to the ground.

Plucky, in his injured, dazed, half conscious state had been waiting for the inevitable second shot that would finish him. But it hadn't come. He was somewhat confused, and managed, with difficulty, to lift his head from the ground to look back at the truck. It was completely in flames and bits of glass, metal and burning debris littered the area around it, some of it narrowly missing the pair of foxes. Plucky watched it in his unexplainable state of confusion, mesmerised by the ominous flickering orange that dominated the darkness. With his impaired hearing he could barely hear Scarlet shouting at him.

"Come on Plucky! Get up! We have to go now!" she was shouting hysterically. She pushed her head underneath his right leg to get him to move.

Plucky used what strength he had to lift his injured body off the ground and attempted to walk off. He put his left front leg down but immediately lifted it up again when the searing pain shot up it, causing him to gasp. He then limped off after Scarlet who had begun warily walking away, constantly looking back to check on him.

The vixen trotted off, the wounded fox limping after her, into the darkness of the moorland and away from the smouldering wreckage of the fox trapper's vehicle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**'The Moorland beyond the Mountains'**

Dawn had broken over the moorland. It revealed a sky filled with thick grey clouds with not a single speck of blue anywhere. There was a light mist too that kept the ground around fairly moist. Through the eerie haze of light grey, the shape of some large snow-capped mountains could be seen in the distance and flatter land in the other.

Wandering through the mist were the two escapee foxes. The still ablaze wreckage of the fox trapper's vehicle could still be seen far in the distance, but they were far enough from danger. Scarlet was relieved they had escaped... just. Plucky was staggering behind her, his wounds still bleeding. Scarlet could see now in the light what had happened to him.

The majority of the shot from the shotgun had missed him, but some of the pellets had found their mark. Two had streaked across the left side of his face, one across his eye socket and eye and another across his cheek, both making deep gashes. Another had gone clean through his left ear, making a rather large nick in the side of it. However his worse injuries were on his left front leg, one gash on his shoulder and another deep one on his upper leg. The wounds bled excessively. The fur on the left side of Plucky's face was drenched and matted with the viscous crimson, and dripped ever so often from the tip of his cheek, staining the ground. His left front leg too was draped in his blood, so much to the point he left a distinctive track of bloody paws prints along the ground. Constantly moving his leg wasn't helping and although he was limping on it, every step Plucky took was agony, gasping and moaning in pain every time as he lurched, following Scarlet, across the moors.

"Plucky we need to stop... you're injured," Scarlet said worriedly.

"No!" Plucky started weakly, taking a deep breath every time he paused, "We need to put... as much... distance... between us... and those humans... as possible."

"I don't think they're going to come after us," Scarlet said, looking back to the eerie orange blaze in the distance.

Without warning Plucky just collapsed, exhausted and panting heavily. He lay on his right side sprawled, gracelessly, across the ground. Scarlet gasped in shock and went to his side.

"Plucky! Oh no, Plucky!" Scarlet pleaded.

Plucky didn't say a word, only continued to pant. He could hear his own heartbeat pounding through his head as the rest of his senses started to fade gradually. With each passing moment Plucky felt weaker and weaker, and also slightly colder. He was feeling dizzy and sick, his vision blurry and hearing almost gone.

Scarlet knew he needed some water, but she couldn't leave Plucky alone. The long walk in this state had left him severely dehydrated, and he had lost a lot of blood. She looked around frenetically, desperately, remembering that out there Dash was somewhere, probably trying to find them.

"DASH!" Scarlet screamed out to try and get the hare's attention, "DASH!"

Not too far away Dash heard Scarlet screaming her name and without delay ran in that direction. Dash had been darting across the moorland all night trying to find them, terrified she'd been left on her own. She had seen the explosion from a distance and it terrified her, fearing for the safety of her friends. She'd almost given up hope until she heard Scarlet's voice. However, the hope she had ultimately faded when she found a worried Scarlet and a half conscious blood covered Plucky on the ground. She gasped in horror upon seeing her friend in the state he was in.

"Oh my- What happened?!" Dash shouted frantically.

"Dash we don't have time, I need to you to go find some water!" Scarlet replied, trying to calm down the hare, yet also being just as worried.

"But I..." Dash began to protest, not wanting to leave her friend.

"You're the fastest, and Plucky needs water or he's going to die!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Ok, ok!" Dash stuttered, tearing up and rushed off through the tall grass to find water.

Scarlet turned back to Plucky and nuzzled the uninjured part of his head as he continued to breathe heavily and drily.

"Just hold on, ok... you're gonna be fine... you're gonna be fine."

Dash returned not too long after saying she had found a large pond nearby. She helped Scarlet lift Plucky up who was still only half conscious, allowing him to lean on Scarlet's back but still walk with his other three legs.

It took a while to reach the pond but they had made it in time. Scarlet placed Plucky right on the bank allowing him to reach the water. He didn't waste any time. Plucky, almost hypnotized by the clear cool liquid, dragged himself to the edge and starting to drink, lapping the water with his tongue over and over again. Scarlet and Dash took the time to satisfy their own thirst too. Scarlet had noticed Plucky's wounds had now stopped bleeding except the one on his leg. She and Dash then worked together to rip out a lily pad from the pond and used some reeds to hold it against his leg, hoping it would stop bleeding eventually.

Time passed. For the next few hours Scarlet and Dash had just left Plucky to rest. All his wounds had finally stopped bleeding and his breathing was steadier too; the poor fox hadn't slept for almost two days, unlike his companions. Dash wouldn't leave Plucky's side, curling up next to the sleeping fox, while Scarlet had gone out hunting, intending to quench her own hunger and then Plucky's when he woke up.

The weather had changed now. The mist had cleared as the sun had risen higher in the sky, and the overcast grey that was originally there had been replaced by a clean sky blue with smooth white clouds, allowing the sun to shine vibrant hazes of light through in places.

Scarlet had returned for the third time carrying her catch in her mouth, a ground dwelling bird: a grouse. She began tucking into the first of her three catches when a familiar voice faintly murmured out.

"Hey... can I get myself one of those?" Plucky spoke weakly with a sideways smile.

Dash gasped in relief and got up to cuddle him.

"Easy Dash, I'm still hurting a bit," Plucky chuckled faintly, but Dash refused to let go.

"How are you feeling?" Scarlet enquired, pausing from eating her catch.

"Like a wreck..." Plucky joked, and then looked into his reflection in the water. The gashes across his face had dried with thick black scabs. The one across his eye socket was partially swollen and his eye was only half open. He saw the nick in his left ear too, but did not see his other injuries, although he could definitely feel them. However he continued the half-hearted joke: "...look like one too."

"Well, I'm not gonna deny you took quite a hit," Scarlet tried to joke back but she couldn't help but feel guilty, "here," Scarlet picked up one of the dead grouse and placed it in front of Plucky, "eat up, you need to regain your strength."

"Thanks," Plucky replied, genuinely.

The two foxes ate up their food while Dash had gone off and returned after finding some food for herself. They had all earned a good rest and continued to lie down in the sunshine for a while. However their rest was soon interrupted when they noticed the appearance of another red fox at the opposite end of the pond. The stranger fox stared at them for a while. Plucky couldn't help but notice how uncanny it was this red fox looked like his grandfather. The fox began to approach them and Scarlet stood up, ready to possibly defend herself and her companions, she posed ready to attack and growled at the fox once he came close enough.

"Easy girl, I'm not going to harm you," The red fox proclaimed in a rather cheery voice.

"Then what do you want?" Scarlet asked warily.

The fox looked past Scarlet at the injured Plucky who was staring at him and a nervous looking Dash.

"Looks like your mate has seen better days..."

"We're not mates," Scarlet and Plucky both awkwardly said concurrently.

"Ok... your friend then, and... the hare?" the red fox asked confused.

"She's our friend too," Scarlet confirmed.

"Oh, right... what are you one of those... what is it?" the fox chuckled slightly, "Farthing Wood creatures are you?"

Scarlet looked back at Plucky for some kind of indication what to say, Plucky then spoke out to the fox.

"Yes, we are," he announced, with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Really? Thought that story was just... well, a story," The fox joked, then continued, "You guys are a long way from home then."

"You mean White Deer Park?" Dash had joined the conversation.

"Yes, the story of the Farthing Wood animals goes a long way you know, even further than here..." the fox then changed his rather cheery tone to a rather solemn one, "...but you're a long way away from White Deer Park."

"How far exactly?" Plucky questioned.

"Goodness... it must be hundreds of miles away... beyond the mountains and much further still."

Plucky and Dash then looked at each other and Scarlet could see the concern on their faces.

"I... think we were on that truck for longer than we realised," Scarlet said glumly.

After quite a time of silence the other fox was alerted by something in the distance.

"Come with me... it's not safe to out on the moors in the day."

"Why would you help us?" Plucky asked suspiciously, wondering the reason for the opposing fox's sudden helpfulness.

"Because it's what you guys would do if our roles were reversed, and out here on the moors we animals have to stick together... Bring those grouse with you too, you can't leave them out here," said the fox, referring to the dead birds Scarlet had caught hunting.

"Why?" Scarlet questioned.

"This whole region is game land... the humans breed the grouse only to shoot them, and if the humans find any dead ones they haven't killed themselves they'll start putting traps out for us... anything around here that isn't a grouse the humans usually kill... especially foxes," The fox explained forcefully.

Scarlet was quite reluctant to accept the help of this unknown fox but before she could voice her opinion Plucky had spoken.

"Well I'd rather not take the risk of getting shot at again," Plucky stood up, staggering on his front leg but the sharp pain soon shot back up it and he decided to stay limping on three.

"You're not ok to walk yet," Dash said worriedly.

"Well you heard the guy... we can't stay out here," Plucky persuaded Dash who immediately gave in.

Scarlet just stayed quiet and looked at Plucky. The reason he was in this state was because of her. The only thing she could think to do was keep him safe, and she went to Plucky's side to help him walk. She turned to look at the other red fox who was still waiting for the group to move.

"So where do you intend to go," Scarlet asked the fox.

"I'll take you to mine and my mate's earth, its big enough and it's not too far," the fox reassured.

"So what do we call you?"

"Call me Buck," the fox looked back with a smile.

The trio then introduced themselves too. The sky was still filled with patchy white clouds, the sun shone through them with prominent rays of light. What the trio had realised too is it was much colder here, though that could have been because of the strong winds over the land and the higher altitude. It didn't affect either of them in any way but it was definitely noticeable. Buck proceeded to lead the trio across the moors, a lot further than they thought it would be.

"I think his definition of 'not far' is very different to ours," Dash couldn't help but joke, and the fox and vixen chuckled.

They then approached a small patch of a few trees on a hillside. There were also several large boulders, protruding from, and embedded in the hillside. Buck then approached a gap between the boulders and walked into a small opening.

"Heather wake up! We have guests!" Buck shouted down the hole.

"That's all well and good honey," A vixen then poked her head out the hole, "But did you really have to shout it... you know it echoes down there," the vixen said with a smile and nuzzled her mate. The vixen was a similar orange colour to Buck but had black ears and paws.

"Guys, this is my mate, Heather," Buck announced turning back to the group, and then back at Heather, "This is, Plucky, Scarlet and Dash."

"Goodness! What happened to you?" Heather called out to Plucky upon noticing his wounds before anyone else could say anything.

"Yea, I was meaning to ask about that," Buck interjected.

"Let's just say I got on the wrong end of a gun," Plucky said glumly.

"Oh you poor thing, come on in, I'll see what I can do about that," Heather coaxed, and walked back into the earth.

"Don't worry; she's seen plenty of wounds like this before," Buck reassured the group, before showing a small scar on the right of his back that they hadn't noticed before.

Buck walked into the earth followed by Scarlet and Dash, with Plucky limping at the rear.

"Whoa!" the trio exclaimed simultaneously.

"It's massive in here!" Dash continued.

"Did say there was plenty of room didn't I?" Buck boasted jokily.

The place _was_ massive inside, but it was obvious Buck hadn't dug the whole thing out himself. The boulders that protruded out the hillside made a natural shelter that was large enough for a whole troop of foxes. There were several tunnels that went in-between the boulders that led to smaller chambers. Once they were all in there, Heather took Plucky down one of the tunnels to another chamber while Scarlet and Dash stayed in the main hall talking to Buck about how they got here.

"...so what kind of gun was it?" Heather asked Plucky.

"I dunno, it was big though, and loud," Plucky replied while placing himself down on the floor.

"Well... I can guess it was probably a shotgun rather than a rifle, from the state of your injuries," Heather said while examining Plucky's gashes, "you must have been some distance away too... these pellet trails are quite spread out, and they seem to have passed straight through."

Plucky just stayed quiet while Heather looked over him. She took a particular interest in the worse gash on his leg, and she took a closer look and applied the slightest bit of pressure.

"AH!" Plucky cried as the pain shot through him again.

"That hurt?"

"Yea... a lot... that's the worst one," Plucky winced, trying to hide the pain.

"I'm not surprised... the pellet is still in your leg, I can get it out but... it will hurt."

"Do... you have to get it out?"

"If you want to walk on all four legs again... yea."

Plucky hesitated at first and sighed, "Ok... do it."

"Here," Heather turned around before placing the ribcage bone of an eaten grouse in front of him, "Bite on that."

"Why?"

"Because it's going to hurt... _a lot_."

"Can't be any worse than what I've felt already..." Plucky said arrogantly.

He soon regretted those words when without warning, Heather held down his front left leg with hers and used a single claw from her right paw to dig into Plucky's wound causing him to scream in pain and bite hard into the bone. Barely half a second had gone by when Heather immediately dragged out the metal shotgun pellet, and Plucky gasped and breathed heavily in relief.

"Ok... that hurt a lot!" Plucky panted. The gash bled slightly more and Heather licked it clean. Plucky's scream had also alerted Scarlet and Dash who had ran into the chamber, despite Buck reassuring them that Heather knew what she was doing.

"Don't worry he's fine," Heather reassured them before they could say a word, "Here take a look, souvenir..."

Heather dropped the blood covered shotgun pellet onto the floor and rolled it in front of them all before speaking again.

"That, tiny piece of metal, was travelling at you, almost four times faster than a Peregrine Falcon in a full stoop."

"Whoa," Plucky muttered to himself. He knew about those birds of prey through stories about how fast they could get in a full stoop, although had never seen nor met one.

"You know though Plucky, you must have someone up there looking out for you... you're very lucky to be alive," Heather said changing to a solemn tone of voice before picking up again, "But that should heal up nicely... _Should_... being the operative word... and it will take a while."

Buck had walked in too now and soon spoke upon hearing Heathers diagnostic.

"You three are welcome to stay with us until it heals."

"That's very nice but... we should really be moving on," Plucky announced.

"You can't be serious?" Scarlet said.

"You heard Buck, White Deer Park is hundreds of miles away and I intend to go back there, preferably before winter," Plucky argued.

"But Plucky... you can't walk properly on that leg," Dash pleaded with him.

"And you're in no fit state to travel... I don't know what you know of the outside world but it's dangerous out there... especially for an injured fox like yourself," Buck tried to persuade the young fox.

"Plucky, what you need now is rest, preferably until you can walk on all fours again," Heather too tried to persuade him. Soon after she and Buck left the chamber leaving the trio to come to their own decision.

"Dash... what do you think we should do?" Plucky asked his friend.

"I agree with them Plucky... as much as I'd like to go home... I think I'd rather be patient so you can actually, get there... too," Dash said awkwardly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well..." Dash paused, speaking in a calm tone to not upset him, "You remember when anyone told the story of, your father and his adventures outside the park and... how, he died... I'd hate to, see anything like that happen to you," Her voice had filled with worry while she had said it.

"Well I'm not my father..." Plucky said quietly, looking down at his paws.

"And it's all my fault you're in this mess..." Scarlet interrupted, "I'd never forgive myself if something else happened to you."

"Fine... we'll stay," Plucky eventually said, reluctantly.

The injured young fox lay his head down on his forelegs and looked away. Dash curled up next to him and Scarlet lightly nuzzled his head before walking out the chamber to tell Buck and Heather their decision. Plucky couldn't resist a smile when the vixen nuzzled him and his best friend curled up next to him.

Inside his head though he was tormented. At the moment the only thing he could think to do was to keep his promise to his family to return... that seemed rather out of reach now, even though he'd been gone only a week, he could still only wonder what was happening back home. This adventure had gotten out of hand... now they were a long way away from White Deer Park and he could barely walk. He hated this. He hated being dependant on anyone. But there was nothing he could do about it now. They were all right. He couldn't travel, and he knew if he tried it would be suicide, and he didn't intend to repeat the mistakes of his father... the father he never knew. He tried to put these thoughts out of his head. At least he wasn't alone, he had Dash, and he had Scarlet and made two new friends in Buck and Heather, who had kindly offered their home out to then till he recovered He was grateful for this. However, he still couldn't get out his head how similar Buck looked like Fox...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**'It's a Small World After all'**

Day and night. Day and night. Sunrise and sunset. Sunrise and sunset.

It was clockwork. Time passed. Before they had realised it, Plucky, Scarlet and Dash had been staying with Buck and Heather for weeks. It was all necessary though, and Plucky's injuries were healing, albeit slowly. Plucky felt he was actually being incarcerated inside the earth, the others only let him go outside for fresh air. He knew though it was all for its benefit; they didn't want to risk Plucky opening up his wounds while they were still healing, and nor did he, particularly the one large gash on his left front leg. The others all took it in turns to keep him company, and often Scarlet would hunt for him and bring him food and water from an old saucepan that Buck and Heather had stolen from a campsite ages ago.

During another cool clear night Scarlet and Heather were out hunting, Dash slept in one of separate chambers of the earth, and Plucky, unable to sleep, was chatting with Buck in the main hall. Plucky was telling Buck the story of how he got here, including the bit that Dash and Scarlet had left out, when Plucky met Scarlet and the argument with his grandfather which led to his leaving White Deer Park. It was during this conversation that Plucky finally understood why Buck looked so similar to Fox...

"...Wait... what did you say?" Buck interrupted.

"That my grandfather will be pretty mad at me for leaving the park?" Plucky repeated himself.

"No, what did you say you're grandfathers name was again,"

"Fox,"

"You mean his name is Fox?"

"Yea," Plucky explained.

"So you're saying your grandfather Fox, the famous Farthing Wood fox's name, is Fox," Buck said intrigued, surprisingly not tripping over his words.

"Yes," Plucky explained... again, wondering what Buck was misunderstanding.

"And does he look very similar to me?"

"Well yes, actually... but I didn't say anything because I thought it was weird..."

"Wow... I never knew the Farthing Wood fox was in fact my elder brother..."

"Wait... what?" Plucky asked confused.

"Fox is my brother..."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Well from what you've said it all adds up, plus you do remind me of him in a way," Buck announced.

Plucky wondered to himself for a bit. As well as inheriting a lot of traits from his father, he'd inherited a lot from his grandfather too. He could understand why Buck could tell the resemblance.

"So... if my grandfather is your brother... then that makes you my granduncle," Plucky stated.

"Yes... I suppose it does... and you're my grandnephew,"

"Wow... it really is a small world!" Plucky laughed.

"It certainly is," Buck chuckled also.

"Hang on, why was my grandfather just named Fox and you got a more... unique name?" Plucky pondered.

"Actually, Buck isn't my original name,"

"So what were you called originally?"

"Just so you understand it was only because our mother was... very... very, unimaginative, when it came to naming her cubs," Buck paused and sighed, wondering if he should really embarrass himself in front of his newly discovered grandnephew, "Fox was the first born so he was called Fox and I was called... Fox 2..."

"What!" Plucky fell over to his side laughing, "Really!?"

"I told you my mother was unimaginative with names," Buck said, embarrassed, folding his ears and lowering his head while Plucky continued to roll on the floor laughing.

"Come on Plucky..." Buck mumbled in annoyance.

"Ok... I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Plucky staggered to sit up again, "Still that is funny... how did you start calling yourself Buck then?"

"Oh... that was because once I left the family earth I was always coming across other animals and helping them and telling them to cheer up and stuff..." Buck explained "One of them called me a buck or something... I can't really remember, it was years ago, but I kinda liked it as a name so of course I ran with it," Buck eventually finished with a smile.

"Better than having a number in your name!"

"Yes definitely!"

The two foxes laughed and continued to talk. Plucky was intrigued to hear Buck tell stories of his and Fox's cub-hood. Some of them he found hard to believe as it sounded nothing like how he portrayed his grandfather. He had heard most of the stories about his father, uncle and aunts cub-hood, but hearing about his grandfathers was certainly the most interesting.

* * *

Scarlet was sitting outside on top of the stone boulders, taking in the scenery. It was night time; the sky was clear with a sea of black and tiny, static glowing islands which were the stars. There would have been more of the celestial expanse above to admire, but the bright moon dominated most of sky. It shone down upon the land bathing it in a silver radiance. With the light of the moon Scarlet could see as far as her eyes would let her, she gazed at the snow capped mountains in the distance and lower lands and forests before it. It was colder now. Winter was coming. The clear skies allowed the cold to linger, and a bitter wind blew across the landscape. The young vixen could feel the cool breeze brush through her fur, and while she stayed sitting upright she stayed low wrapping her thick bushy tail around her black paws to keep them warm.

"Hey, do you mind having some company?" someone calmly called out to Scarlet.

Scarlet turned her head round slightly startled to see it was Heather. She hadn't even heard her come up behind her... either she was very good at being stealthy, or her own skills were lacking practice.

"Not at all," Scarlet conceded. Heather then joined and sat next to her, looking out into the distance.

"Beautiful isn't it... the landscape at night, the moon and stars," Heather thought aloud, not taking her watch away from the distance.

"Yea...it's, certainly a sight to behold," Scarlet affirmed the elder vixen's thoughts.

They continued to stare outwards for a while enjoying the magnificence of the moonlit landscape, before Heather broke the silence again.

"So... if you don't mind me asking," Heather paused and Scarlet turned to look at her, "You and Plucky... are you two... well, you know?"

"Wha- No! I... I... I don't know..."

"That was a rather mixed answer... he seems very nice though, brave and true too,"

"Well... it's not like I haven't thought about it... but I just can't... I... I'm meant to be alone," Scarlet said sombrely, looking down at her paws.

"No one is meant to be alone Scarlet," Heather reassured the younger vixen.

"I am... especially when you're being hunted by your old troop for deserting them."

"Oh... that's rough."

"That's why I have to be alone... so no one gets hurt because of me," Scarlet continued in her sombre tone.

"You know, I was like you before... minus the, being hunted thing..." Heather paused, looking back into the distance, before continuing in a poignant tone, "I was a loner, relying on my own instincts and not on anyone else... got... into some trouble at times, you know what I mean," She then picked up her tone and smiled, "but when I met Buck... that all changed... now I couldn't imagine my life without him."

"But how did you know that when you met him?" Scarlet asked unconvinced.

"It's hard to explain... but... that's how you know."

"Know what?"

"That it's love."

"I dunno Heather..." Scarlet moaned, still unconvinced by Heather's logic.

"Ok when you first met Plucky, how did you feel?"

"I... well, I felt safe, happy... more... loved than I had been for a long time..." Scarlet said, exploring the deepest thoughts in her head and how she felt in her heart.

"And how do you feel when you're around him now?"

"I... I don't know, I mean I like him... but I just don't know," Scarlet paused and looked at Heather, realising she was giving her a smug look with a sideways smile and a raised eyebrow. "Ok just because I don't know, doesn't mean anything... I don't even know if he likes me..."

"Trust me, he likes you."

"How do you know?"

"Males think they can hide their feelings well, but once you get to where I am you can see right through their straight faces," Heather chortled, and continued with a smile, "It's why Buck is terrible at lying."

"Well, even if Plucky does like me... I'm not sure if I'm ready to take a mate and settle down and have a family."

"That's exactly what I thought too, and last year me and Buck had our second litter," Heather paused reminiscing in her thoughts about her cubs, "Now they're all grown up and left to live their own lives."

"Do you see them often?"

"Oh yes, though less so now, most of them still live round here and come sometimes to visit."

"I never really was part of a loving family," Scarlet said sadly.

"You can have your own though," Heather paused, realising the young vixen was just that – young. "But you don't have to rush... you've still got your whole life ahead of you,"

"Yea," Scarlet chuckled "I suppose you're right."

"You just have to figure out what _you_ want... but, if you don't try, you'll never know." Heather finished with a smile.

"Thanks Heather, I... kinda needed to hear that."

The two vixens stopped talking and continued to look across the darkened landscape. Soon after Buck had come out and nuzzled Heather passionately. They were just about to go hunting and invited Scarlet along but she kindly declined. Scarlet had some deep thinking to do, and Buck and Heather took off into the moors under the moonlight. Scarlet sat firm on the rock, returning to her gaze but this time started to drudge deep into her thoughts, completely unaware that Dash, hidden in the darkness below the boulders, had heard the entirety of hers and Heathers conversation.

* * *

Dash came rushing into the chamber of the earth where Plucky was resting in. He was lying down resting his head on his legs, his tail curled round him. It startled Plucky slightly when Dash came in as she looked to have been in a rush, but instantly remembered that Dash had only one version of travelling, and that was running. He smiled and lifted his head and decided to ask anyway.

"Hey Dash, you ok?"

"Just checking on you, how you doing?" Dash enquired.

"Fine really... but I'm sooooo bored!" Plucky exclaimed, "I'd much rather be outside doing... something."

Plucky was desperate to get out and about again, being stuck in one place for a long time was beginning to become unbearable.

"Well remember why you need to rest," Dash continued, reminding the fox why he was stuck in here for the time being.

"Yes I know, I know, so I can actually use my leg again..." Plucky said with a hint of sarcasm.

"And the sooner it gets better... the sooner we can race again!"

"Yea but..." Plucky paused, and lowered his tone, and his head, "Dash, I don't think I'll be able to run as fast as I used to after this..."

"Don't say that, of course you will! You heard Heather, she said that your leg will heal right up," Dash reassured her friend.

"She didn't say I would be able to run on it though," Plucky grumbled

"Nor did she say you couldn't... but if you can't run as fast as you used to, don't worry, I'll go easy on you," Dash smiled.

"Thanks," Plucky then smiled back, before placing his head back on his legs to rest. Dash then lied down opposite him to keep him company for a while.

"Hey... um... can I ask you a serious question though?" Dash pried, "About Scarlet..."

"Go on," Plucky said calmly, wondering what the question could possibly be.

"Do you think that... if that human was aiming the gun at you... that she would have pushed you out the way?" Dash asked the question in a calm manner, so as not to upset Plucky. She knew it was bold of her to ask a question like that but she needed to know the answer. She let her ears fold down and gave Plucky a concerned look.

"Dash, that's a bit..." Plucky was surprised she actually asked that question, but he soon realised, with the look on her face, as much as she wondered what the answer was... so did he. He paused a moment before speaking again. "Well I... I don't know, I'd like to think that she would have... but what ever happened, happened, and there's no way to change it."

"It's ok... I just wanted to ask."

"Look, the only thing I can really think about now is getting home... once my leg is better we're going back to White Deer Park... whether she comes along or not is her decision..." Plucky announced.

"Plucky don't give up on her, there is something between you two,"

"But you were just saying..."

"I know what I was just saying... but I know that she does like you too,"

"No offence Dash, but what you think doesn't mat..." Plucky said before being interrupted mid sentence.

"Plucky, I don't _think_ she likes you... I _know_ she likes you," Dash said rather aggressively.

Plucky was taken aback a moment, "How do you know?"

"I overheard her talking to Heather... about you," she paused and moved closer to Plucky, reducing her speech to a whisper, "she said she does like you, but she doesn't know how she feels,"

"Really?" Plucky was surprised. Until now he only had a hunch that Scarlet might have liked him, but now that he knew it, it was good to hear.

"Yes... but don't mention that I said anything will you..." Dash worried.

"No, of course not," Plucky assured the hare, "But... wow, she does like me."

"Well you did save her life too,"

"Yea, I suppose I did... but you all saved mine," Plucky smiled and then chuckled, "just hope we don't have hassle like this when you meet a guy..."

"Don't worry, I'm more careful than you," Dash boasted, "and there's no other hare out there that can tame me" she continued arrogantly and laughed, "unless they can beat me in a race!"

"I'm not looking forward to that day... you know how competitive you get!" Plucky sniggered jokily.

"Hey!" Dash said insulted, before remembering how competitive she actually was, "Oh wait... you're right!"

The two best friends laughed for a while before Dash broke the silence again, returning the conversation to where it was before it had sidetracked.

"So... you won't just give up, will you?"

"Ok... I won't... but to be honest Dash... as long as I still have you as a friend, I know I'm doing just right," Plucky beamed.

"Awwww, Plucky, that's so sweet," Dash replied flattered.

Dash then snuggled up to Plucky, content with the warmth from each other, the fox and the hare drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

A total of three months had passed by the time Plucky's wounds had healed sufficiently for him to be out and about again. Every one of them had left a very definitive scar but Plucky was certainly feeling himself again. He was managing to walk outside to experience the surroundings, hunt for himself again, and more importantly he was able to race Dash again, despite her always winning... still. Scarlet joined in at times but even her original cockiness was put down by Dash's speed. Plucky found it amusing watching them race. For the first time he was a spectator and he noticed that Scarlet was a bit of a bad looser.

The weather was much colder now, they had spent the entire of autumn on the moorland and winter was right round the corner, the cold bitter wind from the north proclaimed it. Plucky was determined to get back to White Deer Park as soon as possible and now his leg was better he was certain he would be able to travel.

The day soon came when it was time to leave, and the long journey home was to commence. Plucky and Dash left the entrance to the earth, followed by Buck and Heather. It was a cold late autumn day; the sky was blotted with puffy white clouds as the low winter sun shone through.

"If you're still incessant on leaving I'd suggest you should go soon," Buck proclaimed reluctantly.

"You'll definitely want to get over the mountains before the snow starts to fall," Heather added on.

"Thank you Buck and thank you Heather, can't imagine what we would have done without your help," Plucky said sincerely. If it wasn't for Buck and Heather's help, they all most likely wouldn't have survived on the moorland.

"Don't mention it; it's in our blood," Buck assured the young fox, but was soon interrupted.

"Wait! I'm coming with you," Scarlet cried out, running out of the earth.

"You sure?" Plucky asked, wondering what had made her decision.

"It's the least I could do, someone's got to watch your back... and Dash can't do it... she's always watching your front!" Scarlet joked, and smiled at the fox and the hare.

"It'll be great to have you along," Dash said as she and Plucky both smiled back at her.

"Can't say I'm not sad to see you guys leave, it's been a pleasure having you here," Heather said.

"It's been a pleasure to stay here too," Scarlet also thanked the fox couple.

"Urgh... come on; let's not drag this out... I hate goodbyes..." Buck stammered, almost suppressing a tear, which made everyone chuckle including himself.

"Well hopefully our paths will cross again someday," Plucky reassured his granduncle.

"It's a small world... you never know," Buck announced, "Oh that reminds me... tell Fox, I said hi," he finished with a smile.

"Ok, I will," Plucky replied.

"Go on guy's you best get going... the journey is going to be tiring and difficult..." Heather began.

"...and it's a long way from here to White Deer Park... and winter is coming," Buck interrupted.

"Goodbye Buck, Goodbye Heather," the travelling trio said one after another before turning to leave.

"Goodbye and good luck!" Heather called out after them.

Plucky, Scarlet and Dash proceeded to walk off while Buck and Heather watched, but didn't get very far when Buck called out again.

"AND GO EASY ON THAT LEG!" Buck shouted cheerily out to Plucky.

"DON'T WORRY! I WILL!" Plucky cheerily shouted back.

Then the journey had begun. Buck and Heather watched the fox the vixen and the hare disappear across the moorland, hoping they would be successful on their travels and get to White Deer Park safely. They knew fully about the dangers out there, not just from humans or other animals, but the environment too. However, they had gotten to know the three of them well over the last three months and they knew, as long as they stuck together, they would make it.

Plucky, Scarlet and Dash knew they had a very long journey ahead of them, and they knew it wouldn't be easy either. South was the direction they wanted to travel, as the truck had taken them far north. They travelled at a steady pace, towards the snow-capped mountains, following the glowing orange orb of the midday winter sun, heading south... heading home.

* * *

Just wanted to leave a note to say thanks to everyone who has read so far, and I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I probably should have mentioned at the start its a very Plucky and Dash and Own Character story.

Also I'm aware I changed the Farthing Wood canon there a bit by giving Fox a brother. The main reason for that is didn't know the outcome of the prequel book until AFTER I had written this chapter, just hope it didn't bother anyone, but I can justify why I never changed it either ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**'The Flightless Falcon'**

Several days had passed since Plucky, Scarlet and Dash had said goodbye to Buck and Heather and left the moorland. They were now in the wooded valley that stood, almost consistently in shade, before the rocky monoliths of the mountains. They had toned down to a slow pace after reaching the wood, so as to regain and maintain some energy for the long climb up and then down again.

This woodland was mainly full of coniferous pine trees but still had several smaller bushes and shrubs. There were also an abundance of raspberry bushes... these were a bit of a guilty pleasure for Dash and Plucky. Back in their childhood they discovered, warily, that they both liked raspberries, but never told anyone because it was just a thing for between them.

Dash was off in front of the pair of foxes, picking from several of the raspberry bushes. Plucky was lagging behind, like Buck had said, to go easy on his leg as it had started aching for the last few hours. Scarlet stayed next to him to make sure he was ok, but was then stopped dead in her tracks when she could overhear something.

The red vixen stopped and raised her head, pricking her ears up, and moving them ever so slightly to find the noise. She stood deathly still and heard the noise again. It sounded like very light and ruffled footsteps. She looked around but couldn't see anything so continued to walk, but not before seeing a small figure move very quickly through the corner of her eye. She stopped again but this time Plucky had noticed her action and also stopped.

"Scarlet, what's wrong?" the fox asked his companion.

She looked around listening for anything unusual before she spoke, "I think we might be being followed..." Scarlet announced, continuing to look around.

"By what?"

"I'm not sure," Scarlet then looked to Plucky and whispered to him, "stay with Dash, I'll be back in a bit."

"Where are you going?" Plucky asked inquisitively.

"To find out who our stalker is," Scarlet replied with a cocky sideways smile.

Scarlet quickly disappeared in between the shrubs and Plucky caught up with Dash, who then offered him some of the berries she had picked.

"Where's Scarlet gone?" Dash asked.

"She thinks we're being followed so she's searching the area," Plucky said.

"Should we be worried?"

"Not really, but I don't think she'd lie about it, so just stay close," Plucky reassured Dash. They were just as protective of each other.

Scarlet was sneaking around the woodland silently and stealthily, listening carefully and looking with vigilance for the perpetrator of the footsteps. She then saw it. It was a bird, from the looks of it, some bird of prey but she couldn't tell what kind as its back was turned. It was weird though that a bird of this kind would be walking, exposed along the forest floor, not even on a tree branch. Scarlet took no notice of that though, as she could see the bird was staring at Plucky and Dash, both of whom had their backs turned. She was wary of her friend's safety, no matter what this bird's intentions were. She did what she had to.

The vixen pounced on the bird pinning it right to the floor where it screeched in terror, which immediately got Plucky and Dash's attention.

"Ah! Please don't hurt me! I wasn't doing anything!" the bird cried out with a young male voice, terrified.

"Like I'd believe that?" Scarlet said sardonically.

"I mean it! I was just minding my own business!"

"Then why are you following us!?" Scarlet shouted, interrogating the bird.

"Wha- I... I wasn't following... please, ow!" the bird pleaded as Scarlet pressed harder down on his extended wing.

"Scarlet let him go! You'll break his wing!" Plucky commanded her, having now run over.

"But!"

"He's obviously terrified, he won't hurt us!"

"Really I won't! I wouldn't hurt a fly... well I would hurt things, but a falcons gotta eat right?... ow!"

"Scarlet!"

"Alright..." Scarlet huffed and released the falcon, who stumbled up to his feet and ruffled his feathers after the whole ordeal. He was only young, but he already had his adult colours. The feathers on his back and the top of his wings were a jet black and so was his head, but gradually merged into a grey with black spots on his chest and face. He had a yellow hooked beak and feet which also featured the knife edge talons that all birds of prey had.

"You ok?" Plucky asked the bird, keeping his distance in case it did turn hostile.

"Think so, nothing hurt," the falcon replied, after checking himself over.

"What's your name?" Plucky asked again.

"Oh, err my name is Perry," the falcon stuttered.

"I'm Plucky, and this is Dash and Scarlet..."

"Did you say you were a Falcon?" Dash suddenly interrupted.

"Huh- oh yea... a peregrine falcon..."

"Cool! Hey is it true you go super fast when you go into a full stoop?" Dash continued energetically, obsessed with speed as she was, she had always wanted to meet a falcon... on good terms of course.

"Well yes, fastest animal ever, supposedly... but... err, personally I wouldn't know," Perry bragged before changing his manner.

"Why not?"

"Well err... promise you won't laugh," Perry paused, ashamed, "well I... never learned how to fly..."

"How can you not learn to fly...? you're a bird!" Scarlet questioned, confused.

"Well I can kinda... I can hop and hover over the ground," Perry explained.

"Hop and hover?" Plucky asked, having never heard of such a thing.

"Yea, like this..."

Perry then presented the only airborne act he could do. He pushed off the ground and flapped his wings slightly and had glided a short distance away before touching the ground again.

"And that's all you can do? Didn't your parents teach you how to fly?" Dash enquired.

"Well... my parents are... dead," Perry sadly declared, "or I don't know... they never came back to the nest so I took my chances foraging and fending for myself rather than dying..." he then almost burst into tears.

"Aww you poor thing," Dash comforted the falcon, patting him on the back.

"Is that why you were walking along the ground? Because I thought it was strange," Scarlet asked calmly.

"Yea, sorry for sneaking about like that,"

"Don't worry about it; I'm sorry I attacked you,"

"It's just... I don't have any friends... you guys are the only ones I've met who haven't ran away from me screaming..." Perry sobbed, "Can I... err... come with you guys?"

"Well we are on quite a long journey, we're heading to White Deer Park, do you know it?" Plucky announced.

"No, never heard of the place, sounds fancy though... what is it?"

"It's a nature reserve, it's a place where animals are protected by humans, it's quite safe...ish, and it's our home,"

"Well it's not like I'm staying around here for anything, I'd like to come along... if you'll have me?"

"Of course, you can come with us... and we can help you learn to fly if you want," Plucky smiled.

"How are you supposed to help me learn, you don't have wings," Perry asked puzzled.

"No but I have other friends who are birds and I've seen them fly,"

"Err Plucky, if you're referring to Whistler then I think he's better off not having our help..." Dash whispered to Plucky.

"Oh... yea, but he's only bad at landing, and there's Owl and Hollow, and Speedy too, they're good flyers,"

"Yea but Speedy never shuts up... I've never actually seen her fly..." Dash joked.

"Well before I met you guys I befriended a hawk couple who were teaching their young, I've seen how they do it," Scarlet interjected.

"Oh come on, flying can't be that hard, bet I could do it... if I had wings," Plucky said confidently.

"So what do you say Perry? You ok with us helping you to learn to fly?" Scarlet asked the falcon.

"Well I suppose it's better than trying to learn myself," Perry replied cheerily.

Plucky, Scarlet, Dash and their new companion, Perry the falcon, continued to travel through the wood. On the way they conversed about each other and how they had got to where they were. Before too long they found themselves out of the pine wood and on the giant grass plateau at the foot of the mountains. The open air around allowed a strong cool wind to pick up, despite the sun being out, now it had managed to reach this side of the mountains in the late afternoon.

Plucky decided this was a good spot to help Perry learn to fly. The plan was to get his speed up by riding on one of the foxes' backs, of which Scarlet volunteered so Plucky could take it easy, while Dash and Plucky would run alongside telling him what to do.

"...So are you clear what you have to do," Plucky asked.

"I think so... what was the first thing again?" Perry spoke, a bit befuddled.

"Don't worry we'll go through it step by step," Dash assured the falcon.

"Just don't dig your talons into my back," Scarlet requested.

"Ok," Plucky said before they all posed to run across the highland, "let's go!" and they all rushed off across the plateau.

They tried it more than once. On a couple of runs Perry did manage to get airborne... but not for very long before his nerves got the better of him and he crashed to the ground. Continuously running was making the others tired and out of breath which only made Perry feel worse because of the guilt.

"I'm sorry guys... let's just stop, obviously I'm not meant to fly..." Perry moaned before he was interrupted.

"Yes you are! You have wings! You're a bird! Which means you can fly!" Dash suddenly burst out, surprising both Plucky and Scarlet.

"But I..."

"Say it! Say you can fly!" Dash continued to motivate the young falcon.

"I can fly!"

"Say it... I am Perry, I'm a falcon and I can fly!"

"I am Perry, I'm a falcon and I can fly!"

"That's it! Now come on," Dash cheered.

"Ok... we'll try, one more time," Plucky smiled.

They had been doing this all afternoon and evening but the group all got into position again for one last run before the sunset. They started running, Perry on Scarlet's back and Dash and Plucky ran beside her and they soon picked up some speed.

"Spread your wings!" Plucky ordered.

Perry obeyed and spread his wings as wide as they would go; the speed they were going was enough to feel some lift.

"Flap, you've got to flap!" Dash shouted out.

Perry listened and flapped, but he could feel his confidence fading.

"Argh! I can't do it!" Perry cringed, unintentionally clamping his talons on Scarlet's back.

"Talons Perry, talons!" Scarlet winced but continued to run at her pace.

"Sorry!" Perry loosened his talons.

"Perry listen to me, you can do it! We all believe you can, you just need to believe in yourself," Dash shouted out to encourage him.

It was enough for him to try again. Perry closed his eyes and just let his motions guide him. He spread his wings and flapped over and over before he finally got some lift.

"I don't even know if I'm doing this right!"

"Perry!" Dash shouted.

"I must look like a moron!"

"Perry!" Plucky shouted.

"I might as well just keep trundling along the ground like I'm used to!"

"PERRY!" all three of them shouted.

"WHAT?!" Perry finally answered back.

The falcon then opened his eyes... revealing that he was at least ten metres off the ground.

"You're doing it Perry, you're flying!" Dash cried up to him while Plucky and Scarlet smiled widely.

"I'm doing it! I'm flying! I'm actually flying!" he shouted with confidence, "ha-ha! Woooooo!"

Perry flew and glided about. Instinct took over now he was in the air, performing aerobatic manoeuvres he had no idea he could do while the others watched him from the ground.

"We did that, we helped a falcon to fly," Scarlet said amazed.

"Yes... yes we did," Dash stated cheerily.

"I think we've definitely earned a good rest today," Plucky declared.

"Yes... definitely," Scarlet winced slightly from the cuts Perry unintentionally made on her back.

"Here let me look at that," Plucky said walking over to Scarlet who had lied down on the ground.

"It's just a few scratches, they'll heal," Scarlet shrugged, as Plucky licked the wounds.

"Wait where's he gone?" Dash wondered after looking back into the sky expecting to still see Perry flying about, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Is that him?" Scarlet said, pointing out a black speck in the sky that was travelling very fast towards the pine forest.

"Yes it is... he's doing a stoop," Plucky said as they witnessed the falcon travelling faster than anything they'd ever seen.

Perry continued doing his first ever stoop but it was over very quickly. He pulled up and flew over to them and landed gently, albeit a little lopsided, he probably had to practice that a bit.

"Wow... that was amazing! Did you guys see me! I was like faster than anything," Perry boasted briskly.

"Yes, we're so proud of you," Plucky praised the bird.

"Thanks, thank you guys so much... I can't thank you guys enough... I know... you guys stay here, food is on me tonight."

"We can't ask you to hunt for us too..." Scarlet said.

"No I insist! It's the least I can do, this morning I couldn't fly; now I can thanks to you guys," Perry smiled.

"Actually, I think it was Dash's motivation that helped the most," Plucky stated, looking over to his friend.

"Perry I think you did know how to fly, you just needed the confidence to actually try," Dash calmly announced.

"Well I definitely do now, thank you so much," Perry thanked the hare and two smiled at each other, but didn't feel like it was enough

"Come here," Dash said urging the falcon to hug her, which he did.

Plucky and Scarlet laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" Dash asked.

"You two are just a bit of an odd couple," Plucky chuckled.

"Everyone said the same thing when they saw us together..." Dash tilted her head with a smug smile.

"Touché..." Plucky conceded.

"Come on, we best find some shelter for the night," Scarlet stated, having noticed the sun starting to disappear under the horizon.

"Ok I'll be back soon," Perry said, turning to leave to catch his and the two fox's dinners.

"You sure you'll be able to find us?" Plucky asked.

"Of course... your red fur is easily noticeable from up there!" Perry joked. He attempted to take off again but stumbled, "Guess I gotta practice that standing still a bit," he tried again and succeeded, and the trio watched him disappear into the sky.

Plucky turned around to the sound of Dash already munching on some grass and looked at her puzzled.

"What?" Dash said with her mouth full, she swallowed before speaking again, "I don't have to wait for _my_ dinner... plus all this running has made me really hungry... and thirsty."

"I could do with a drink to," Scarlet added, remembering they hadn't all drank since this morning.

"Ok, we should probably find some water first, there must be a stream around here somewhere, we are on a mountain after all," Plucky announced before they headed off to find somewhere to drink and sleep.

It didn't take long for them to find some water. It was a pond with a tiny waterfall running into it over a small overhang and a stream running out of it. It wasn't big but it was enough to quench their thirst. Perry soon arrived with two woodpigeons in his talons for Plucky and Scarlet and he departed to catch one for himself.

By the time Perry had returned again it was almost dark and instead of roaming across the plains in the night to find somewhere to sleep, they all decided to sleep next to the pond under the small rocky overhang.

"Everyone get some good sleep tonight, we're moving at dawn, I want us to get over that tomorrow," Plucky directed, looking up to the silhouette of the snow-capped mountains.

"You mean you want to get over that hill?" Perry asked.

"Err Perry, that's not a hill... it's a mountain," Dash corrected him.

"Oh I see, with the snow and all... that's going to be quite a climb."

"Well that's why I suggested a goodnights sleep," Plucky said before yawning widely, and lying his head down on his legs, "Night everyone,"

The others soon followed his lead in falling asleep and wished each other goodnight until only Scarlet was left awake. The young red vixen looked at her sleeping friends and smiled; thankful she had such a group of friends. She then looked up at the snowy peaks.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day..." Scarlet muttered to herself.

She too then laid her head on her legs and drifted off to sleep with the others, unaware how true her words were to become...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**'Whiteout'**

Dawn broke over the mountains, but dull and grey cloud filled sky limited the amount of direct sunlight available. Despite this, Plucky was still determined for the group to get up and down the other side of the mountain within the day.

Before it was even fully bright the group all took a drink from the pond and then began the long climb up. Perry flew above, keeping the others pointed the right and safest way up the mountain, often landing to rest for a few minutes. It was very windy and the consistent flight was straining his wings, which tired out the young falcon quickly. For the others it was a moderately steep slope but they were safe with Perry's reconnaissance of the route and they each kept a positive attitude, despite the cool strong winds ruffling through their fur. They kept at a steady pace keeping a firm paw on the ground so as not to stumble or slip, as it would be quite a fall... a fall that would definitely be fatal.

As they neared the top ridge of the mountain the majority of clouds had cleared and the slope started to decrease. Dash soon found herself further ahead than Plucky and Scarlet and reached the ridge first. Perry then flew down and perched himself on a rock next to her and the two of them stared into the distance over the ridge, which Plucky and Scarlet still had yet to reach.

"Hey guys get up here!" Perry shouted back to the pair of fox's.

"Yea, the view is amazing!" Dash shouted back too.

"Does she ever slow down?" Scarlet playfully asked Plucky making him laugh.

"No... I think it must be something in the grass she eats," Plucky chuckled.

The pair then decided to catch up with their companions with a swift trot and rushed up the slope to the top of the ridge to join them.

"What took you so long?" Dash asked cheerily.

"We were taking it steady," Plucky said.

"We don't have your energy you know," Scarlet joked.

"Here take a look!" Perry grabbed their attention, gesturing them to look at the view that was before them.

They weren't at the highest part of the mountain, not even to actually reach the snow-caps, but it was enough to see very far away. Directly below the mountains were several valleys filled with thick forests, as well as several large bodies of water. Further into the distance the features became less distinguishable. They could just make out a few fields and what looked like farms, and there were a few towns noticeable before the view got so far they couldn't even make out anything further away.

"Oh... wow..." Plucky uttered, upon seeing the view from the ridge.

"You can see for miles up here..." Dash stated.

"Hundreds of miles..." Scarlet corrected her.

"I never realised it was so far... it'll take us all winter to get there," Plucky said, slightly disheartened.

"Maybe longer," Scarlet added.

"But look how far we've come!" Dash commented, as they quickly looked behind them.

It was true. They had come quite some distance already in just a few days. The moorlands that they had left behind were already far behind them. Plucky thought for a moment about what his granduncle and his mate were doing... probably enjoying the company of each other, having had guests for the last three months. He then looked to the direction they were heading, wondering what awaited them when they got home, however far in the future it would be. It was so far to travel. He was glad he had waited till his wounds had healed because this journey would have already killed him, and it wasn't going to get any easier.

They were all exhausted after the climb so decided to rest for a while. But they couldn't stay here long, the winds were rough and there was no place to take shelter and it was already mid afternoon. They would have to travel much faster downhill to make it before nightfall.

"Do you even know which way to go now?" Perry asked, concerned of the direction they were actually travelling.

"As long as we keep heading south, the opposite way that truck was taking us, but apart from that... not really," Plucky commented.

"We'll find our way," Dash assured them all.

"We best get moving, I don't like the look of those clouds..." Scarlet interrupted, having noticed a mass of thick white clouds approaching them.

"Rain do you think?" Plucky asked her.

"Or snow..."

It was snow. Not just snow, but a severe blizzard. The mass of snow clouds had engulfed the entire mountain; the view that the group had gazed upon earlier was replaced with a complete whiteout. It was almost impossible to determine what was snow and what was sky, making every step perilous. Visibility was poor too, barely a few metres in front was as far as the group could see. The snow blew into their faces like iced daggers, leaving them half blind and cold, and the wind blew so loud and fast they were also half deaf. The winds were too strong for Perry to fly and the snow had quickly gotten deep too, it was already up to Plucky and Scarlet's knees and Dash almost had to swim through it. It soon dampened the group's positive spirit.

"I had to say it didn't I!?" Scarlet shouted out to Plucky in front of her, "I told you I was a jinx!"

"We were gonna get caught in this no matter what... don't blame yourself!"

"I can't fly in this!" Perry shouted as he fell from the sky again.

"I can barely see!" Dash cried out.

"Stick together! We can't afford to get separated!" Plucky commanded, trying to keep everyone calm, "Perry ride on my back! Scarlet you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Scarlet called back, while Perry clambered onto Plucky's back.

"Don't lag behind; we need to keep our pace up!"

"Plucky I'm exhausted; can't we stop for a minute?" Dash panted.

"We can't stop out here or we'll freeze to death!" Plucky asserted.

With his head cocked sideways, ears folded down and eyes half closed, Plucky intrepidly carried on through the deep snow, Perry lying on his back, Dash trundled just in front of him and Scarlet staggered behind him.

Without the others realising Scarlet had started to fall behind them. She had lied when Plucky asked her if she was ok. The vixen had never experienced such cold like this, it was much further north and much, much more snow than she was used to. It was chilling her to the bone and she was shivering uncontrollably.

Weakened from the cold, Scarlet suddenly slipped in the snow when a huge gust of wind blew into them and the blizzard got suddenly thicker. She picked herself back up and looked on through the blinding whiteness only to see more snow. Plucky, Dash and Perry were nowhere to be seen. Her heart suddenly sank and she felt even colder than before.

"Plucky!" she cried out, but only the shrill whistle of the snowstorm replied.

"Plucky...! Dash...! Perry...!" she cried out again, hoping for some sort of reply.

"Where are you?!" shouting desperately she tried to force herself to run, but she was just too exhausted, the cold had drained her of all her energy.

"PLUCKY!" she managed to scream out, before the cold took her. The red vixen collapsed into the snow, spent, unconscious, and hopeless.

The others were still struggling through the cold, bitter and blinding wind. It wasn't long though till the others had noticed Scarlet's disappearance. Dash turned around and waited for the others as she was ahead, she could clearly see Plucky's rusty red fur through the falling snow and Perry's distinctive black feathers, being a complete contrast to the white snow. She looked behind them expecting to see another red fox but there was nothing there.

"Wait... where's Scarlet?" Dash pondered, alarmed.

Plucky stopped and turned expecting the vixen to be just behind them but there was nothing but white.

"She was just right behind us!" Plucky shouted anxiously.

"Well she's not anymore..."

"Oh no..."

"Plucky, you see that?" Perry grabbed his attention.

"See what?"

"That over there! Looks like some kind of shack."

There was indeed some sort of structure visible through the blizzard. Perry's eyesight was better than the others, even through subzero element. They rushed over to the small wood structure housed at the edge of a small group of trees. It was some sort of shack built by the humans, possibly a hunting cabin, but it had definitely long been deserted. The door and windows had been boarded up and the wood looked very unattended.

"It looks abandoned... we can use it for shelter!" Perry suggested.

"How are we supposed to get in? It's completely boarded up!" Plucky exclaimed.

"Over here!" Dash called out having wandered round the corner and found a hole in the bottom of the wall.

Plucky poked his head in to look if it was safe. The cabin was warm inside and was completely deserted, but was rather gloomy. There were several pieces of old furniture, including a sofa, a couple of wooden chairs around a small table and a fireplace. Plucky then brought his head back out.

"It's clear inside; you two go in and get warm... I'm going back to find Scarlet."

"Plucky... you'll die out here!" Dash pleaded with him.

"So will Scarlet if I don't go back for her!"

"But you can barely see out there, how are you going to find her?"

"And she may already be dead!" Perry added.

"No she won't be, she's stronger than that, and I know I'll find her!"

"But Plucky!" Dash pleaded, not wanting to risk losing her friend again.

"Dash I'm not just gonna leave her!" Plucky shouted forcefully, making Dash and Perry back off. "Now go! Get in there and get warm, don't worry about me!"

Plucky ran off into the deep snow until Dash and Perry could no longer see him. Dash started to sob and Perry comforted her and begged her to come inside and out of the cold. She ultimately agreed and they both could quickly feel the warmth. Perry flew over to the old sofa and wafted away the mass of dust with his wings and Dash then climbed up onto it and curled up in the corner while Perry perched himself on the arm of it. Despite its obvious age it was still comfy.

"Don't worry Dash, I'm sure they'll both be fine," Perry comforted the hare.

"You said it yourself Perry... Scarlet might already be dead... and Plucky probably won't come back either..." Dash sobbed.

"I know you don't believe that."

"You're right I don't..." Dash paused and sighed, "I just hope they're both ok..."

Plucky boldly stepped through the deepening snow determined to find Scarlet. It was even worse now and he was starting to feel it. The freezing wind cut through his fur and chilled him to the bone and he could barely see through the snow as it felt like thorns in his eyes. What was affecting him most was the cold on his scars which at first felt ok, but as it continued it was starting to cause some pain. It was most distracting as he walked on, as the soreness slithered across his face, his left ear, his shoulder and most of all, his left front leg. Nevertheless, he was still resolute in his mission.

"Scarlet!" He called out through the blizzard.

"Scarlet...! SCARLET!"

He stopped and scanned around him but the view was blank. He knew the chances of finding her were slim, but he had to try. He had no idea where or when she had lost them, but Plucky was guided by his determination and adoration. He stayed there examining the surroundings until there was a break in the wind and Plucky could make out a small tuft of red in amongst the snow.

"Scarlet!" he cried and ran over to the patch of red.

It was definitely her and she was half buried in the snow. Plucky franticly dug around the lifeless vixen. He filled with hope when he could see that she was still breathing. He tried to nudge her awake and he realised she was ice cold.

"Scarlet! Scarlet! Come on wake up!" Plucky begged her, while he kept nudging her with his muzzle, "Please wake up..."

"Pl... Plucky...?" Scarlet weakly murmured.

"Yes it's me, come on, you've got to get up, we found shelter!"

"Just leave me... I'll only slow you down."

"You didn't leave me to die after I was shot and I'm not leaving you to die now... now come on!" he said assertively, as he forced his head underneath hers to get her up.

Scarlet felt at her absolute weakest but with Plucky's help she lifted herself up and he carried her the same way she carried him when he was shot. The pair stumbled through the relentless blizzard; it was as if the weather was determined to kill them. With each step he took, Plucky's strength began to fade but he soldiered on. He could now feel the stinging cold of the snowstorm more than ever and Scarlet leaning on him felt heavier as they wandered. Plucky thought he was heading back towards the abandoned lodge where Dash and Perry were sheltering, but it soon dawned on him that he'd lost his way when he placed his front paw down onto thin air.

"Oh shi-!" Plucky cursed, upon feeling his paw just fall beneath them.

"Plucky hold on...!" Scarlet shouted.

"To what?!" Plucky sarcastically interrupted, but was soon cut off when they both slipped through the snow and fell off the ledge.

"Argh!" they both cried as they fell. Luckily the drop was only a couple of metres and they landed on a pile of soft snow.

"You ok?" Scarlet asked concerned.

"I think so; at least it was a soft landing..." Plucky stated, but suddenly realised a pain in the scar on his leg.

"Plucky! You're scar's bleeding!"

"I know," Plucky said, and examined it quickly before speaking again, "don't worry about it."

"There's a cave there we can rest in," Scarlet said having turned her head to see a small fissure in the ledge they had just fallen off. It wasn't deep but it was enough to be sheltered. Plucky was reluctant to stay there as Dash and Perry would be worrying about them, but he knew there was no way they could find the cabin in this blizzard, and if they carried on they probably wouldn't make it. Scarlet's next statement made his decision.

"Plucky... I can't go on..." she panted.

"Ok, we'll rest here until the blizzard stops."

Plucky helped up the vixen and they entered the cave. It was a relief to be out of the sub-zero wind. Scarlet curled up in the corner as far away from the entrance as she could get; she was still shivering. Plucky lay down next to her and looked at her with concern on his face.

"Plucky... I'm so cold..." Scarlet stuttered, her eyes closed.

"Here, I'll keep you warm, you just rest," Plucky said calmly and comfortingly.

He curled himself around her allowing her to lean on his left front leg; he put his head over hers and lay his other front leg over her back. He also wrapped his tail around her as she wrapped her own tail around herself too. She was freezing, but was quickly warming up with Plucky's body heat.

"Thank you..." Scarlet whispered, before she succumbed to her fatigue and fell asleep. Plucky smiled at her and then lifted his head to look out the entrance. At least he knew Dash and Perry were safe and warm and now he knew Scarlet was ok too, he found it quite a relief. The blizzard was still seriously coming down but as soon as it was over they would all be reunited. He too was exhausted so he lay his head back down on top of Scarlet's, and he too soon fell asleep.

Hours passed before the blizzard died down to just a small snow shower and Plucky woke up. It was now dark but he wasn't prepared to risk their safety by trundling through the snow during the night, even if the white snow made it brighter than usual. He lay his head back down onto Scarlet who was now much warmer than before and sleeping soundly and he went back to sleep.

Plucky was then suddenly awakened by the sound of his own stomach churning. He and Scarlet hadn't eaten at all yesterday and he had no idea if Perry or Dash had either. It was now morning and light outside. Plucky lifted his head and tried to free his left leg from Scarlet's grip. He worried a bit when he realised how quiet and still she was.

"Scarlet..." Plucky nudged her, "Scarlet!"

"Hmm... wha-?" Scarlet muttered, still half asleep.

"Sorry... I forgot you were a quiet sleeper."

"Oh... yea," she yawned, "is it morning?"

"Yea, err... can I have my leg back?" Plucky chuckled.

"Oh, sorry," Scarlet said embarrassed and let go of his leg.

"How are you feeling?" Plucky asked worriedly.

"I think I'm ok, definitely not as cold anymore... I'm so hungry though, I didn't even eat yesterday."

"Neither did I... we'll find Dash and Perry first and then try and go hunting, I don't think they will have eaten either."

Plucky stood up and strolled to the entrance of the cave they was in. It was completely blocked by snow with the exception of one small gap allowing some sunlight in.

"We're snowed in a bit, wait there," Plucky said.

He dug his paws into the snow and began to shovel it out of his way. It didn't take him long to dig a tunnel for them both. Scarlet soon came over and Plucky stood aside.

"Ladies first..." Plucky said smugly.

"Don't get any ideas though..." Scarlet sniggered.

Scarlet proceeded through the small tunnel and emerged onto the landscape outside. Plucky soon followed her (– not averting his gaze). There was a noticeable temperature difference that they both felt as they witnessed their own breath condense before their eyes. There was a chilly wind and the snow was deep up to their knees which cooled their paws and legs. The morning was clear with a screen of sky blue and few streaks of high clouds. It meant that the sun was out and the direct heat from it was rather warm on the two fox's backs, which helped to moderate their temperature. The sunlight also reflected off the snow which made it very bright.

"Over there," Plucky said, pointing out the small wood shack by the patch of pine trees.

It wasn't far away but it would still have been impossible to find with the poor visibility through yesterday's blizzard. They scampered off in the direction of the hut and soon reached it. Plucky walked around to where the hole in the wall was but it too had been blocked off by snow.

Inside the shack Dash and Perry were sleeping soundly when they were both awoken by the sound of shovelling outside. They both looked at the snow plugged hole which was where the noise was coming from. Neither of them said a word, but Dash stayed hidden, peeking from behind the sofa arm and Perry stood on the arm with his wings half extended, ready to fend off any intruder, despite being scared himself. The snow fell away from the gap and determined to scare off the intruder Perry made a defensive screech only falcons could make.

"Take it easy Perry it's just us," Plucky said, emerging through the hole, followed by Scarlet.

"You guys made it!" Dash cheered and ran over and hugged them both.

"What happened out there?" Perry asked.

"We couldn't make our way back here so we took shelter in a cave we err... stumbled across," Plucky explained.

"And that was all after Plucky saved my life," Scarlet added, smiling, before all of a sudden she nuzzled Plucky, "thank you for coming back for me."

Plucky just smiled at her and she smiled back before they were interrupted by a small rumble.

"What was that?" Perry wondered.

"My stomach," Dash admitted.

"I thought it was mine," Plucky chuckled.

"Might as well been all of ours, I'm starved!" Perry announced.

"Well there won't be anything up here to eat, especially since most of outside is buried in a foot of snow," Scarlet stated, as they were still halfway up the mountain.

"You're right; we'll have to get down the rest of the mountain first, assuming everyone's ok to travel?" Plucky ordered.

"As long as I can fly this time, no offence Plucky, but your back isn't very comfortable," Perry joked.

"I'm ready whenever," Dash said energetically.

"Ok, let's get going then," Plucky asserted cheerily.

Plucky led the way out of the warm hut and into the snow as the others followed. Now it was clear they could see the incredible view from the mountain again, though this time much of the landscape had been turned from a lustrous green to a snowy white. Perry took to the sky straight away. The others looked up and couldn't help being slightly envious that he didn't have to lumber through the deep snow like they did, but he had his job of pointing them in the right direction. He did it very well and they were soon on their way downhill into one of the valleys below, the snow getting slightly shallower the further down they went.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**'Lightning Bolt'**

Only the cool whisper of a winter wind was all that could be heard on the snow covered slopes of the mountain, while a screen of cerulean blue plastered the sky. It took most of the morning for the group to travel down the mountain. Despite the snow getting shallower as they went it still put a stint on Plucky, Scarlet and Dash's pace. Perry was finding it much easier being able to fly, though he often flew off to scout ahead and point the others in the right direction.

As they went on downhill, Plucky paused for a moment. His hunger had heightened his senses and he could hear a muffled squeaking through the snow.

"You hear that?" Plucky asked Scarlet.

"Mice... or at least, _a_ mouse..." Scarlet stated having now heard the squeaking too.

Plucky stayed silent in contemplation, "Wait here," he said, walking off to the direction of the noise.

"Plucky you're not going to catch anything; they'll be burrowing under the snow," Scarlet laughed, trying to stop him waste his energy.

"Just watch..." Dash then stopped her.

Plucky skulked off along the slope while Scarlet and Dash watched. Perry soon appeared and swooped down wondering why they had stopped.

"What's going on?" Perry asked.

"Plucky's going to catch a mouse..." Scarlet said sarcastically before Dash shushed her.

Plucky's ear twitched consistently, listening carefully for the squeaking and suddenly found the source. He positioned himself facing up the slope. He was still, listening and waiting for the right moment. And then he pounced. He pushed off the ground with all the force he could with his hind legs. He launched himself into the air and dived head first into the deep snow, half burying himself in the drift. Scarlet and Perry burst out in laughter when they saw Plucky's legs and tail trashing about in the air before he fell over and got back up onto all fours and shook the snow from his fur. Their laugh was suddenly cut off when they both saw him walking over with the mouse in his jaws.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Scarlet exclaimed in surprise.

"Obviously you've never hunted in snow before; here you can have it," Plucky joked and offered Scarlet the caught mouse.

"No you earned it."

"Take it, I can wait," Plucky insisted.

"Ok... thanks," Scarlet accepted the mouse but didn't eat it yet, she was too intrigued of how Plucky caught it, "but really though... when did you learn to do that?"

"Last winter, back in White Deer Park, it was quite a harsh one and food was scarce, so I decided to teach myself how to hunt in the deep snow," Plucky explained.

"It took a while though, most of the time it didn't work," Dash added, as she'd been with him when he was learning.

"One in five tries I find, but it always works when you face north," Plucky continued.

"I was just with it to see you jump head first into the snow... it was funny!" Dash laughed.

"I second that," Perry laughed too, but was also impressed.

"You've got to teach me that sometime," Scarlet said eagerly.

"I will," Plucky smiled, "but no point now, I think that mouse was alone, we should keep moving."

The others started off down the slope again while Scarlet ate up the mouse. Plucky offered it to her because of the ordeal she had experienced yesterday; she needed to regain her energy, especially since she was very near death. Scarlet was very grateful for this and once again she was indebted to him. She soon caught up with them after she'd eaten and continued downhill.

The valley they had entered was a forest full of all kinds of trees but coniferous pines were the majority. The thick canopy had meant that the snow on the forest floor was very thin, the groups paw-prints through the snow trailed behind them wherever they went. Perry had been flying high above the wood but soon swooped down and announced there was a stream not too far ahead of them. They were all relieved; finally they could all get a drink.

They soon reached the stream and all of them quenched their thirst. The water was very cold due to the recent snow fall so they each found it very refreshing. Plucky and Perry both went off to hunt having not eaten yet, leaving Scarlet and Dash by the stream. Scarlet lied down in the snow on the bank of the small torrent of water, basking in the warm sunshine. Dash hadn't eaten either but she didn't have to go far to find any food and she had soon wandered off picking and eating from blades of grass and some more raspberry plants that she had found.

As the hare wondered around there was a sudden rustle of leaves and Dash looked up from her munching. She stood still and pricked her ears up to listen around. She was vigilant... but there was nothing around her. She was about to walk off when, quite suddenly, a tree branch bent down right in front of her revealing another hare hanging upside down from it and they both stopped, staring at each other, startled by the sudden appearance.

"AHHH!" the two hares screamed at each other for a good few seconds before Dash slapped the other hare round the face.

"Ooofh," the male hare wheezed as he fell to the floor with a thud.

Dash looked completely befuddled as the other hare picked himself off the ground and shook his head. He looked at Dash but didn't manage to say anything.

"Dash! You ok?" Scarlet shouted running over to Dash, having heard her scream.

"Ahh! A fox!" the other hare yelled and ran off, upon seeing Scarlet.

"What was that?" Scarlet asked Dash, confused on what had just happened.

"I dunno... some other crazy hare was just screaming in my face..." Dash started to explain before she was interrupted by the other hare sneaking up behind her, making her jump.

"Why aren't you running?" the hare asked Dash.

"Err..."

"You do see_ it_ don't you..."

"See what?"

"The fox?"

"It?" Scarlet said a little insulted.

"Oh... She's my friend!" Dash explained.

"Wait... You're friends... with a fox?" the hare asked bewilderedly.

"Yes... what's so hard to understand about that?"

"You know foxes eat us right?!"

"Would it help you to get past this if I told you I've already eaten?" Scarlet butted in but spoke sarcastically.

"Maybe a little, but still... how do I know I can trust you?" the hare asked Scarlet suspiciously.

"Because I trust her," Dash stated.

The male hare looked between them for a while, in a sort of judgement. He soon spoke out calmly: "...I guess I can trust you too then..."

"Dash! Scarlet! Where'd you go?" Plucky called out from a distance.

"Over here," Scarlet replied to him. Plucky soon appeared through the trees and Perry swooped down and landed on and exposed tree root on the ground next to them.

"Where'd you get off to?" Plucky asked.

"Let me guess, they're your friends too?" the male hare enquired to Dash, the two hares were having their own conversation.

"Yes," Dash affirmed.

"What's going on?" Plucky questioned Scarlet

"Dash ran into another hare..."

"What literally ran into...? Because I can believe that," Plucky sniggered.

"No not literally!" Dash called out to him having overheard Plucky's snigger.

"Though she did slap me," the other hare exclaimed.

"That's because you just dropped out of the tree in front of me... almost scared me half to death!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"What were you doing in the tree anyway?" Scarlet asked the hare.

"Hiding from you two actually... so you couldn't hunt _me_," the hare explained, referring to Plucky and Scarlet.

"Well I don't hunt hare's on a matter of principal... Dash is my best friend and has been for as long as I can remember," Plucky said.

"Oh... that's alright then," the hare said with a smile before looking back at Dash and spoke shyly, "So... your name is Dash then?"

"Yea, and this is Plucky, Scarlet and Perry,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"So err... what's your name?" Dash asked the other hare.

"My names Bolt"

"Bolt?"

"That's right... because I'm lightning! You're speaking to the fastest hare in this valley, and the next... and the next... and the next... pretty much the fastest undisputed really," Bolt boasted.

"Oh... really?" Dash said inquisitively, as she narrowed her eyes, and a look of determination formed on her face.

"Uh oh..." Plucky muttered with a hint of worry under his breath, while Dash and Bolt continued talking to each other.

"What?" Scarlet asked having heard him.

"I knew this day would come eventually... I'm just gonna hide underneath a bush or something..." Plucky said nervously, (of course he was half joking) before turning to walk away until Scarlet bit his tail and dragged him back, "Ow... ok, ok, ok."

"What's so bad about this?" she asked him.

"You know how competitive Dash is at racing... now she's actually got to race another hare instead of a fox..."

"Err guys..." Perry grabbed their attention having just been quiet so far, "they're gone."

"Huh?" both foxes said confused, and looked to where Dash and Bolt were standing only to not see them anymore. They looked around them before Plucky spoke.

"Oh great..."

Turns out Dash and Bolt had gone off racing, having claimed they were each faster than the other. The two hares sped through the snow covered forest floor, leaping over exposed tree roots and ducking underneath fallen logs, the surroundings blurred as they went by, both only looked forward. Bolt had the upper hand as at least he knew where they were running to, but despite this Dash still kept up. They were neck and neck as both hares were clearly evenly matched. They soon approached the place Bolt said was the finish line. It was the edge of the trees on the top of a steep slope that led down into a large meadow, which was now a lake of smooth even snow. They both passed through the line of trees at the same time and both immediately skidded to a halt in the deeper snow before the slope.

"Ha! Told you... I won!" Bolt said proudly.

"No you didn't, I won! I'm the fastest!" Dash protested.

"No I am!"

"No I am!"

The pair continued to squabble over who was the fastest for a while, enough time for the others to follow them. It wasn't difficult for Plucky, Scarlet and Perry to find the two quarrelling hares. They had left some very definitive prints through the snow which were easy to track. Upon seeing them arguing Plucky knew exactly what it was about so decided to step in.

"Hey stop arguing, that's not going to decide which of you is fastest,"

"I doesn't matter because I am the fastest!" Dash asserted.

"Are not!" Bolt disputed.

"Are too!"

"Stop it!" Plucky exclaimed cogently but before anything else could be said by anyone a snowball hit him in the head, "ow!"

"Ow," Scarlet also let out, as a snowball hit her in the head too. Both she and Plucky looked up into the tree where the snowballs came from and could see two young male grey squirrels.

"Stay away from our friend fox!" One of the Squirrels shouted.

"Take that!" the other said, throwing another snowball at the two foxes.

"Hey, quit it!" Scarlet growled.

"Guys stop!" Bolt called up to the pair of squirrels, "They're ok!"

"Is that what they told you?!" one squirrel quarrelled as he threw another snowball at the two foxes.

"Yes they're safe," Bolt reassured the squirrels.

"Really? Because if you recall, the last time we saw a fox chasing you, it was trying to eat you..." the other squirrel pointed out.

"If they were trying to catch me, then one... they wouldn't, because I'm too fast, and two... do you really think they would be politely waiting for us to finish this conversation before they pounced on me?"

"Well, he has a point," one squirrel said to the other.

Unknown to them both though, Perry had just landed silently behind them on the tree branch, he couldn't resist to scare them.

"Boo," Perry spooked the two squirrels.

"Ahh!" both squirrels emitted and scurried away from the falcon, who was now laughing cheerily, as well as the others on the ground.

"That's not funny!" one of the squirrels moaned now on the ground having been scared from the tree.

"It was kinda funny!" Bolt chuckled while the others still laughed. The laughing soon died down and the two squirrels perked up after their scare.

"So Bolt, who's the hottie?" the other squirrel pondered, referring to Dash, who was sitting next to Bolt.

"This is Dash..." Bolt began before Dash interrupted him.

"Did he just...? Who do you think you are?" Dash retorted, obviously disliking being objectified by a couple of squirrels.

"Dash these are... well," Bolt sighed, "I call them my friends, Woody and Jester."

"Charmed I'm sure," Jester said strolling up to Dash and bowed.

"Right," Dash said, looking at Bolt confused, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"And this is Plucky, Scarlet and Perry," Bolt referred the two squirrels to the two foxes and the falcon who had now flown down off the branch. The trio introduced themselves and Perry apologised for scaring them and Woody and Jester apologised to Plucky and Scarlet about the snowballs.

The group conversed for a while and started to get to know each other. Turns out Woody and Jester were twin brothers and had known Bolt for ages. They had taught him how to climb trees, which explained how he got up it earlier. The group continued to talk until the conversation circled back to where it began and Jester asked Bolt why he and Dash had been running through the wood.

"...So what were you doing then?"

"We were racing," Bolt explained.

"And I won!" Dash quickly announced.

"No you didn't!" Bolt retorted.

"Yes I did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The two hares began another 'did not, did too" back and forth squabble, until Plucky stepped in again.

"Dash! Bolt!" Plucky raised his voice so they could hear him over their arguing, "once again, arguing isn't going to decide which of you is fastest."

"Ok... what do you propose we do then?" Dash irritably asked him.

"Have another race, but this time have someone at the finish line to see who crosses it first," Plucky explained.

"I'll do it; I got the best eyes," Perry proclaimed.

"And one of us has to say go so both of you start off evenly," Scarlet added.

"And we can scurry through the trees to make sure neither of you are cheating!" Woody added too.

"Fine by me," Bolt agreed.

"Alright then, let's do it," Dash agreed too.

They agreed to race along the slope and the tree line as the ground was more even and the snow not as deep. Perry flew off to the finish line which they could see in the distance was a collapsed tree. He perched on it and made his shriek to announce he was ready. Dash and Bolt stood side by side ready to race while Plucky and Scarlet sat perpendicular to them to make sure they were in line.

"You guy's ready?" Plucky asked the two hare's posed to race.

"Yep," Dash and Bolt replied together.

"Ok, 3... 2... 1... GO!"

The two hare's bounded off the start line and darted off into the distance along the top of the slope while the two foxes watched, and the two squirrels started to clamber through the trees, not wanting to miss any of the race. Dash knew this was the most important race in her life; Bolt was certainly experienced and was very fast. He was a worthy opponent, but she wasn't about to give up. She was determined to win and to uphold her title as being the 'the fastest'. Bolt too was trying desperately to match Dash's speed, he had never met another hare with such determination and she was undeniably giving him a challenge. They continued through the thin snow, which both stunted their pace slightly. They were just as evenly matched as they had been before and were side by side for most of the race.

"Go on Dash!" Scarlet cheered from behind them.

"You're faster than ever!" Plucky cheered too, giving Dash all the support she needed.

"Go Bolt!" Woody chanted.

"Show them what lightning is!" Jester shouted out.

Dash and Bolt continued onwards, edged on by their friend's cheers and encouragement. They were almost at the finish line, still side by side, both of them almost completely out of breath. They crossed it and tried to stop but slipped through the snow into each other and rolled through it in a ball until they stopped, after ploughing straight into a large snow drift. The others rushed over to check on the sate of their friends.

"You guy's ok?" Woody asked concerned.

Both hares popped their heads up out the snow and shook the rest of it off their heads. Dash wriggled her ears too as some snow had got lodged in it.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed, "Did you see I was faster than ever!"

"Would have been better without the snow!" Bolt laughed which Dash joined in.

"I think they're fine," Scarlet chuckled to the others.

"So who won?" Bolt asked the others.

"Bet it was me!" Dash boasted.

"Was not!"

"Well let's ask Perry shall we?" Plucky injected, diffusing another squabble, "So Perry, who did win?"

"Well, err..." Perry paused, "This is kind of awkward."

"Don't tell us you weren't looking?" Dash said.

"No I was looking... saw you both clear as day..."

"Then what's the problem?" Bolt asked, eager to hear who the victor was, as was everyone else.

"Well... I couldn't tell who won..."

"Huh?" everyone let out at once.

"You two literally crossed the line at exactly the same time..."

"So... it was a draw?" Dash said, sounding disappointed.

"Apparently," Bolt agreed with her.

"Come on you two, don't feel bad," Scarlet comforted them.

"Yea, you both did your best and now you know you're as good as each other," Woody added on.

"I guess," Bolt said, and then he turned to look at Dash, "You wanna get a drink?"

"Yea ok."

The two hares picked themselves out of the mound of snow and trotted off back to the stream the group had been at earlier. The others followed close behind them.

"Should we talk to them?" Scarlet pondered.

"I think we should give them some space right now," Plucky stated.

He could tell how they were both feeling; two competitive racers finally meet their match... no wonder they were both disappointed. However the situation between Dash and Bolt soon developed in a way none of the others could have anticipated.

After reaching the small torrent of water, everyone took the chance to have a drink. After their thirst was satisfied the group were talking again and the travelling group were telling the others of the origin and the reason for their journey.

"...Well we're actually on a long journey, back to where Dash and I was born, White Deer Park," Plucky was explaining to them.

"I've heard of that place, a nature reserve for all animals... but it's a long way away... how did you get here?" Bolt enquired.

"It's a long story really, few twists and turns... but that's where we're going... me, Plucky, Scarlet and Perry," Dash explained.

"Well... we could come along? There's nothing tying us to this place," Bolt declared.

"Really? Wouldn't you miss your home?" Scarlet wondered.

"We don't live here! We just travel around," Woody injected.

"We never stay too long in one spot or we get bored," Jester added on jokily.

"So you just go wherever you like, whenever you like?" Perry asked bewilderedly.

"Pretty much, yea... but this White Deer Park place seems nice," Jester said.

"It is, and it's safe...ish," Plucky said reassuringly.

"Are there... other squirrels there?" Woody asked warily.

"Yea, there's many of them, grey like yourselves and red," Dash answered.

"Well I'm game for it," Jester said eagerly.

"It would be nice to actually travel with a destination in mind for once..." Woody said eagerly too, "as long as Bolt comes along too."

"Of course I would, someone's got to keep you two mischievous squirrels in check!" Bolt laughed.

"Gosh we aren't that bad," Woody declared before turning to Jester, "are we?" to which Jester just shook his head.

"Well, we definitely wouldn't mind having you along... as long as you don't cause too much trouble," Plucky said.

"No we've already got you for that!" Scarlet joked to Plucky, making everyone laugh as Plucky shook his head.

"Hey Dash, can I speak to you privately for a sec," Bolt asked the female hare softly, while the others continued to talk.

"Yea ok," Dash said before the two walked away from the rest of the group, "what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering..." Bolt paused, before asking thoughtfully, "if I'm joining you guys on your journey, would you... be my mate?"

Dash just stood there shocked for a while before she spoke, "That's a little fast don't you think?"

"Well if you didn't notice... fast is the only way I do things," Bolt chuckled, Dash couldn't help but chuckle too, despite all the thoughts that were now racing through her head.

"Plus I kinda told myself I would wait for the one hare that could best, or at least match my speed." Bolt smiled.

"That's funny... because I kinda told myself the same thing," Dash said sweetly and smiled too.

Dash and Bolt both stared into each other's eyes and smiled. Although they had only met that day, they could tell they had found a kindred spirit in the other. They could already see the admiration for each other and a feeling neither of them had felt for another being before overwhelmed them both.

"So what do you say? Will you be my mate?" Bolt asked again.

Dash took a long pause to gather the last of the thoughts rummaging in her head before she suddenly answered, "Yes... I will."

Both hares swiftly embraced and nuzzled each other passionately for a while, lost in the sudden connection between them and the newfound love that engulfed them.

"Well I wasn't expecting that..." Jester remarked to the others, looking over to Dash and Bolt.

"Come on lovebirds! We're moving on," Plucky called over to the two nuzzling hares.

"Hey, Plucky, me and Bolt are mates now!" Dash announced, running over to the others.

"What really?!"

"Yes, we just decided."

"Congratulations you two," Scarlet beamed.

"Thank you," Dash smiled as Bolt came up next to her and they smiled at each other, "now come on," she said turning back to Plucky, "thought we were moving on!"

Dash then sprinted off ahead and Bolt soon followed.

"Wait for us!" Jester and Woody said together rushing to catch up to them both; leaving the two foxes and the falcon left half in a daze.

"Well, I'll be... I didn't think it would happen all in one day," Plucky murmured, completely bewildered.

"I think they're just... made for each other," Scarlet said joyfully.

Plucky just stared looking at the quickly disappearing couple and the squirrel twins with a smile on his face before Scarlet grabbed his attention and said with a smile.

"Come on, we should probably catch up."

"Right..." Plucky answered and turned to look at Perry, "Perry, you heading up front?"

"Not a problem, haven't let you down yet have I?" Perry said proudly before taking to the sky.

"I doubt you ever will," Plucky smiled as he and Scarlet watched him rise into the clear blue sky.

The fox and vixen soon caught up with Dash and their three new companions while Perry high above them had them pointed in the right direction again. Together they continued their journey through the shallow snow, the tall trees of the wood all under a clear and cold winter sky.

Plucky was baffled but also inspired by Dash and Bolt's sudden partnership, considering they had only just met. He knew Scarlet was right though, they were obviously made for each other, despite that both of them were proud, impulsive and competitive... but for some reason it just worked between them. He could see it in Dash's actions particularly, since he knew her better than anyone, that she was in love, and he was happy for them both.

It made him think if he should be more impulsive with his feelings for Scarlet, they had been through a lot together already... he just needed to find the right time for it. Little did he know though, Scarlet was feeling the same way, but she still had yet to tell Plucky much about herself and the dangers that surrounded her before she could even consider asking, or answering the question.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**'On Thin Ice'**

There was now twice as many of them in the group of animals when they had set off on their long journey to White Deer Park. Plucky and Scarlet, the two foxes, Dash and Bolt, the newly engaged hare couple, the squirrel twins, Woody and Jester and Perry the peregrine falcon. All of them now taking part in the lengthy expedition to the safe haven nature reserve of White Deer Park.

It had been a few days since Bolt, Woody and Jester had joined the group on their journey. While the mountains were still far behind them in the distance, they were still on highland terrain, where there was a mix of exposed grass plains and more woods, all of which was still covered in snow. The thick snow had kept the groups pace fairly to a minimum even on their most energetic of days. On these most difficult days it wasn't best to travel on an unplanned route. Perry had taken it upon himself to fly ahead to scout their route and would return to tell the others what he'd discovered and would discuss their travels for the next day. It was a good system which gave them a goal to achieve consecutively each day.

On this one particular day it was lightly snowing but was clear enough for Perry to fly. He had seen a large body of water that blocked their path. From his initial inspection it was big enough that it would take the ground dwellers almost a day to get round it at the pace they were going. He personally knew how privileged he was that he could just as easily fly over it, but of course he owed that to the others, as they had helped him learn to fly. He swiftly turned around in the air and returned to the rest of the group to inform them of the lake. When he arrived they were all there taking a rest underneath a pine tree, which sheltered them from the calm snowfall.

"There's quite a big lake in our way," the falcon announced, perching on a branch above them.

"How big?" Plucky asked.

"I couldn't really tell from up there, but it's big... very big," Perry continued.

"I think that counts out swimming across it," Woody said quickly, he himself wasn't very fond of swimming.

"It'll be too cold to swim anyway," Bolt interjected.

"And I don't fancy almost freezing to death again..." Scarlet said impassively.

"Well let's just get there first and then we'll decide what we do," Plucky asserted.

The group continued through the pine forest, Perry flew above the canopy, while Woody and Jester scrambled through it, enjoying being in the trees again. The two foxes and two hares kept a brisk pace along the forest floor. After a few hours they reached the bank of the lake but when they arrived they were surprised to see, instead of liquid water, it was covered in a thin clean layer of fresh ice.

"Well it wasn't frozen earlier when I flew ahead," Perry announced bewilderedly.

"That means the ice will be quite thin," Dash assumed.

"There's no way this could have frozen over in a few hours..." Bolt said sceptically.

"Well I was looking at it through the snow... and I was quite high up, it might have already been frozen and I didn't realise, sorry guys..." Perry said remorsefully.

"Don't be Perry, you did well," Plucky reassured the bird.

"Is it safe to cross do you think?" Scarlet asked out to anyone.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Jester said before impetuously jumping down onto the ice.

"Jester be careful!" Bolt shouted hastily.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly fine," the squirrel replied after rushing around and jumping up and down at points of the frozen lake. Woody soon joined his brother on the ice and did the same.

"He's right, it seems solid enough," Woody confirmed Jester's conclusion.

"It's alright for you two, and Dash and Bolt probably, but me and Plucky are much bigger and heavier than you," Scarlet enlightened them.

"We'll go across anyway, it'll cut a huge corner off our path," Plucky soon cut in, taking charge, "but we'll cross at night when it's colder, make sure the ice is more firm."

The group took the chance to rest from their day's travels, especially if they were going to travel through the night instead. The group watched as the weather soon changed and the snow clouds passed by. The sky was still overcast but the air was cold, clear and clean. By sunset the clouds had cleared from the sky and a bright, glimmering orange from the setting sun shone on the flat expanse of ice and crisp snow covered canopy of the surrounding woods. When night fell the sky was replaced with a deep black spotted with only the brightest stars. A glowing gibbous moon also shone down illuminating the landscape, providing much light from the reflection off the white snow. The temperature was also much cooler now it was night and it was clear, as Plucky had said. There was an eerie silence around them. It was only interrupted at times by the whisper of an arctic wind that channelled itself across the frozen lake as it raced across the land. They collectively decided, now it was clear and cold would be the best time to cross the lake before the weather could change again.

"Let's get going," Plucky asserted, "and stay spread out."

"I'll go up front," Bolt volunteered to take the lead.

"I'll be right behind you," Dash whispered to him affectionately as they quickly nuzzled each other.

"And I'll go at the back, in case it does crack under my weight," Plucky said almost nervously.

Dash quickly gave him a look of concern which he noticed, but he just smiled back at her. They didn't exchange words but he knew she was worrying about him and she knew that he would say not to; they knew each other well enough for that.

"Don't go too fast either; we don't want to put too much pressure on the ice," Scarlet added on, speaking to all of them.

"That means you two," Plucky said jokily looking at Dash and Bolt.

"Ok, ok, no running... probably wouldn't want to slip over anyway," Dash replied sardonically.

"I'll stay in the air and warn you if there are any problems," Perry announced and took to the sky.

The ground dwellers walked onto the freezing ice, one by one. Bolt went first, followed by Dash, then Woody and Jester, then Scarlet and Plucky at the back. They kept a good distance between them and travelled slowly, both to not put any sudden pressure on the breakable frozen water and to not slip on it.

Plucky felt uneasy at times as he could hear the ice creak and moan under his footsteps. However it wasn't just him who was uneasy. At the head of the group Bolt stepped warily, carefully plotting a path across the ice. Not that it made any difference, he couldn't tell where the ice was thin or thick, nor could he tell the best path the take; the frozen lake was completely flat. Even Perry flying above them couldn't tell which way was the best to take, despite him having the best vantage point. The only way they all knew to travel was forward, to the opposite bank, and soon they were already halfway across. It was then, as they crossed the halfway point, when the lake decided to prove its maliciousness to the adventuring animals...

All of a sudden, as Plucky placed down his paw, he heard a very distinctive loud crack and stopped dead, as if turning to stone. He slowly looked down to see the fault line underneath his paw. The sound cut through the eerie silence and echoed across the ice as did the crack. It alerted the others too who looked back at him anxiously. Plucky looked back up at them with a pained look on his face. Before any of them could speak, he had barely moved a millimetre when suddenly the ice gave way and began to fracture around him.

"GO! RUN!" he bellowed.

The group followed his order instantly, hastily turning to run the rest of the way. Plucky backed up and jumped across the widening crack. He almost slipped but dug his claws into the ice to stop himself. The break had started to fracture across the whole width of the lake following the group as they ran. Chunks of the ice had begun to splinter apart into separate little islands. Suddenly it broke apart between Bolt and Dash and the two hares skidded to a halt.

"Dash!" Bolt exclaimed looking back worriedly.

"Just go!" Dash shouted back; Bolt reluctantly went on.

Woody, Jester and Scarlet soon caught up with her and too skidded to a halt, except for Plucky who had been cut off by the collapsing ice again and had to go round the edge of the part that broke away.

"Perry!" Plucky shouted up to the falcon, who was flying above them feeling powerless to do anything, "Get the others out of here!"

Perry flew off to the others "Follow me!" he called to them as he proceeded to direct the others safely across the broken pieces of ice, flying low.

Dash was looking around frantically, she knew Bolt was safe as he'd carried off to wait for them on the bank, but she couldn't see Plucky.

"Where's Plucky!?" Dash cried out, which had then distracted her from her footing and she slipped on the ice landing hard on her front.

Woody and Jester continued to follow Perry leading them along the ice, but Scarlet had noticed Dash's fall. The vixen dug her claws into the ice and slid to a standstill. She was about to go back for Dash when the bit of ice she stood on splintered off from the rest. She quickly jumped off and slipped as she lost her footing and the edge broke off underneath one of her back legs. She quickly pulled herself along and she was fine, but now she had been cut off from Dash. She felt like she had to do something but she could see Plucky quickly catching up, he came up behind the fallen hare having gone the long way around.

"Go! I've got her!" He shouted over to Scarlet who nodded and carried on across the ice.

The mass of ice was begging to drift from the wind having broken off from further up the lake. It had almost completely collapsed to the other bank, exposing the pristine cold water.

"Dash, come on!" Plucky said trying to get her to move.

"Ah... I think I've hurt my leg!" Dash said looking up at him.

"Can you walk?"

"It hurts... but, I'll try..."

Dash composed herself and got back up. She and Plucky then proceeded to catch up to the others but the piece of ice they were on suddenly broke off from the main part and quickly began to drift. Both the fox and the hare slid to stop but Dash at the speed she set off at almost fell in the freezing water until Plucky bit her tail to stop her.

"AH!" Dash exclaimed from the shock and the relief of not falling in. Plucky quickly pulled her back and slipped over himself hard onto his side, and released a small yelp.

"Ah... Damn ice..." Plucky muttered in annoyance but then turned to Dash, "You ok?"

"Yea, thanks... did you have to bite so hard though?" Dash panted almost jokily.

"Sorry... I didn't want you falling in," Plucky explained himself.

They both stood up onto all fours carefully and looked around them. They could see the others safely on the opposite bank of the lake, but they were in the middle of the now exposed water. The ice to the opposite bank was almost completely broken apart and each piece was too far away to jump across it, never mind being too unstable.

"We're stranded..." Dash dismayed.

"Great..." Plucky huffed, "We can try paddling over there."

They both went the opposite end of the ice, it tipped up on Dash's end with Plucky being heavier than her. Hey both dunked their one paw in the water but immediately retrieved them as the water was freezing cold. Gritting their teeth, they dunked their paws in the water again and began to paddle across the water, but to no avail.

"It's no use; we're just going in circles, and we're barely moving," Dash exclaimed.

"I hate to say this... but we're going to have to swim it..." Plucky said reluctantly.

"Plucky... that water is freezing..." Dash exclaimed again.

"I know, but we don't have a choice..."

"Couldn't we just swim between the other pieces of ice and climb on those?" Dash asked trying to propose an alternative.

"That would just waste more energy; if we jump in we stay in until we get to the bank," Plucky explained.

"This is not going to be pleasant..." Dash sighed.

"Together?" Plucky asked.

"Together," Dash affirmed.

"On 3, 1... 2... 3...!"

Safely on the bank the others were catching their breath and warming their paws on a patch of bare earth, relieved to be off the treacherous ice. They could see Plucky and Dash stranded on the drifting piece of ice helpless to do anything. They were all shocked when they witnessed them both jump into the water and begin to swim.

"What are they doing! They'll freeze in that water!" Bolt exclaimed, fearing for both their safety, his eyes locked onto them.

At that moment Scarlet turned and ran into the pine wood without saying a word, adding to the surprise of the group.

"Scarlet! Where are you going!?" Woody called out to her.

"Come back!" Jester called out too. But the vixen had already disappeared through the wood.

Meanwhile Plucky and Dash were struggling through the subzero water; fortunately they were both strong swimmers. The cold however quickly overwhelmed them, the water drenching their fur and only their core body temperature kept the lake from claiming them... but was quickly dissipating. They both started to tire very quickly; with each paddle they lost more and more strength, the cold continuing to engulf them. Dash was struggling more so than Plucky on her recently injured leg. They were almost at the bank but suddenly Dash, completely exhausted, fell beneath the water line.

"Dash... DASH!" Plucky shouted full of fear having noticed his best friend no longer beside him in the water. He took a deep breath and quickly dived.

Back on the bank Bolt, watching anxiously, had seen his mate disappear under the water and Plucky dive down to save her, and without thinking he rushed into the freezing water to help.

Underneath the water the moonlight shone through, lighting up the underwater world. It was deep and, beyond the depth the moonlight could reach, dark. It was clear and excruciatingly cold, almost painful, as it stung the skin unmercifully. Plucky hadn't wasted any time to retrieve an unconscious Dash and caught her in his mouth by the ruff of her neck. Carefully he dragged her back up to the surface where Bolt had now arrived to help. They didn't exchange words, Bolt took Dash off Plucky who was almost ready to faint himself and they headed back towards the bank as fast as they could paddle. Plucky dragged himself out of the freezing water and shook off the worst of it before collapsing from fatigue, panting heavily, while Bolt dragged himself and Dash, still unconscious.

"Come on Dash, please be ok..." Bolt was whispering worriedly to himself, despite Plucky able to hear him.

Dash lying on the ground suddenly coughed up some water and woke up with a start, much to Bolt and Plucky's relief. Bolt embraced her, thankful she was ok, and Dash buried her head in his shoulder.

"Thank you..." she muttered weakly, "You came back for me..."

"Actually it was Plucky who saved you... I just helped," Bolt admitted humbly.

"Well... Plucky isn't my mate..." Dash said with an affectionate smile, and the two hare's nuzzled each other.

"Come on you guys... get a burrow..." Plucky chuckled, which caused Dash and Bolt to laugh too.

Just then Woody and Jester came rushing over and Perry landed on the ground next to them.

"Are you guys ok?!" Perry enquired hastily.

"We were worried sick!" Woody exclaimed.

"Well I think I can say we've been better," Plucky stated glumly.

"I'm so cold," Dash mumbled, shivering having set in.

"We need to find some shelter, otherwise this cold..." Bolt began speaking frantically.

"I know Bolt, I'm freezing too, and me, Scarlet, Dash and Perry have been through this already on that damn moun- "Plucky stopped suddenly, "...wait... where is Scarlet?" he asked stuttering, having noticed the lack of the vixen's presence.

"We don't know... she just took off and abandoned us..." Jester explained.

Plucky's mood suddenly drooped when he heard this. He refused to believe that Scarlet had abandoned them, not after all they had been through together, if she had run off, it must have been for a reason. A while passed by where the group just rested, Plucky and Dash were still too exhausted from their freezing swim to move. Suddenly Scarlet reappeared with a rush through the snow dotted forest floor.

"Where have you been!?" Plucky asked her aggressively while the others listened.

"Bargaining for some shelter," Scarlet defended herself, "came across some grumpy old badger and... persuaded him to open his set for us for the night."

"Persuaded how?" Plucky asked warily.

"Offered to do his hunting for tonight and tomorrow morning," Scarlet explained.

"Nice work," Plucky said changing his tone to a calm one, "sorry I asked so harshly,"

"It's ok... yet again have we gone through a death defying ordeal and all come out the other side," Scarlet stated.

"Too true... too true," Plucky said solemnly, he felt like today's dilemma was his fault, it was his idea to cross the lake after all and it was his fault the ice broke apart.

"Come on, it's not far... follow me." Scarlet smiled.

The group followed Scarlet through the pine wood, away from the treacherous lake, towards the shelter she had bargained for. Plucky and Dash were still shivering but at least Dash had Bolt to keep her warm, he had entered the water too but for much less time so he was still cold but not as much as they were.

They soon reached the badger set and Scarlet proceeded inside to inform their host they had arrived. After a time she popped her head back out and called the others to come inside. On the interior of set, the old badger was lying in the far corner, looking at them judgingly. It was large inside and much warmer than outside.

"You didn't say there would be this many of you..." the elderly badger complained upon seeing the rabble enter his set and gather in the opposite corner.

"You never asked," Scarlet replied with a snide smile.

"Just so we are clear... I want you lot out by morning," the badger continued to complain, not bothering to argue with Scarlet's response, "After of course you pay your... rent."

"Yes I understand clearly," Scarlet replied in annoyance to the badger, who then looked away and lied his head down to go to sleep.

The group huddled together in the opposite corner of the set to stay warm. Dash and Bolt lay together and Dash, still exhausted, fell asleep right away. The squirrel twins were next to them and went to sleep too. Perry, uneasy about being underground had settled near the entrance peering into the night. He was still too awake to sleep and contemplated going out for a night fly. Instead he decided to stay with the others, but insisted he would get some sleep eventually.

Plucky had settled lying on the earth making a barrier between the sleeping old badger and the hares and squirrels; on the off chance he couldn't be trusted. Lying on the floor he tried to get to sleep, placing his head on his front paws, curling his tail around him and closing his eyes; but he couldn't stop shivering, despite it being much warmer in the set than outside. He was then pleasantly surprised when he could feel the form of another fox lie next to him.

"Come on, my turn to warm you up..." Scarlet whispered warmly, curling up next to him, referring to the time on the mountain when he had saved her from the blizzard and kept her warm.

"Thanks," Plucky smiled, still with his eyes closed. Scarlet's warm dry fur quickly heated his shivering figure and content with each other's touch, they too drifted off to sleep.

The morning quickly crept up on them. It was dull outside due to the large pine tree canopy and the fact the sky was full of puffy white clouds, threatening to snow again. Plucky and Dash had recovered from their freezing swim and Dash's leg had gotten better after her fall on the ice, luckily it was only a small sprain that had healed during the night.

As soon as the light had partially lit up the inside of the set the group was awake and departed outside to appease the grouchy badger's wishes who was still dozing. Scarlet quickly went out to hunt for the badger as she had promised and returned not long after with several water voles which she claimed from a nearby stream. She placed them in the entrance of the set but dared not wake the badger... he'd probably prefer to not see them off.

After heading to the stream Scarlet had just been to, the group grabbed a refreshing drink before setting off again. They travelled at a slow pace, taking it easy after the previous day's events but with determination and courage they continued their long journey to White Deer Park.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**'The Long Ride Home'**

It had been a few weeks since the dilemma of crossing the frozen lake and for those last few weeks the band of animals had endured much more hardship. It was the peak of winter... more extreme snowfall... ice cold rain... freezing winds. Despite the danger, and the growing belief between them all that Mother Nature was determined to kill them, through adversity and with courage in all their hearts, they continued to travel onwards.

The group only travelled through the day as the heat from the sun was mainly the only thing that kept them warm. During the night they slept, either finding an abandoned fox earth or badger set, or sometimes they all worked together to dig or build a temporary shelter. If it was any other season they could sleep in the open, but this winter was relentless. Plucky and Dash had experienced one harsh winter in White Deer Park as did Bolt in his adventures. Scarlet had experienced a winter too, but not one as harsh as this, not from where she was from, but this was Perry, Woody and Jester's first winter, as they were the youngest of the group, having only been born the previous spring.

Plucky was also having trouble sleeping; the last few weeks he had feared for the safety of his friends, more so than his own. Although he didn't show it in his face or actions, he was beginning to feel cynical about this whole journey. He was beginning to feel as if this journey was more trouble than it was worth. However, as the self and group proclaimed leader of the band he was the last one of them who could be having these feelings, but his night-time sleeplessness hadn't escaped Scarlet's attention.

It was currently midday, and the sun was at its highest point in the sky... despite still being low due to the season. At midday they knew they had to follow the sun, as it was dead centre in the south of the sky, which was the direction they were travelling. The group of animals had reached the first patch of land in a month and a half that had no snow on it, only the slushy remains from some recent rainfall.

They all travelled at their usual steady pace. Plucky and Scarlet carefully scanned the surroundings on the ground for any danger and Perry scouting ahead doing the same. The falcon kept a weather eye around him and soon noticed an owl flying far in front of him. He swooped down to let the others know.

"There's an owl flying about around here."

"Ok," Plucky answered and then turned to the hares and squirrels, "Everyone, stay close..." But was then cut off by a distinctive hoot of an owl.

"Hoothoo," an elderly owl called out to the group, startling them. The Owl had perched on tree branch above them, "Now here is an interesting sight... predator and prey banded together as a group of travelling animals..."

"Call it like you see it if you must, we've been through a lot... and we all stick together," Plucky answered defensively.

"Well I am forced to repeat myself... it is certainly interesting," the owl chuckled and continued, "Where might you be heading, if I may ask?"

"Why should we share that information with you? We don't know you," Scarlet said warily.

"No of course not, but I am an owl... you'll be pleasantly surprised by any information I can lend."

"So you're offering to help us? Very rare for an owl..." Bolt interjected.

The owl pompously pushed his chest out in a way to shrug off Bolt's insult, "I think you've been grossly misinformed about our species then, actually we can be quite helpful, and of course... wise."

"Yes, of course..." Plucky said sarcastically, out of earshot of the owl.

"So, where might your travels be taking you?" The owl asked again.

"We're travelling to White Deer Park, it's a nature reser..." Dash began.

"Ha! Trying to make your own legend are you then?" The owl interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Dash said offended by the owl's interruption.

"I know all about the legend of the Animals of Farthing Wood... their valiant quest to a new home in White Deer Park... yes certainly an interesting story."

"Do you happen to know how far away the park is?" Plucky questioned the owl impatiently; obviously the bird had been around a lot.

"Oh heavens above... a long way from here still... you'll be travelling until summer at your current pace."

"But... we've been travelling for weeks..." Woody exclaimed.

"And my paws are killing me!" Jester exclaimed too.

"I thought we were making good progress..." Dash spoke forlornly.

"Apparently not good enough..." Perry added on negatively too.

"Well the longer we spend taking breaks and resting, the more time it's going to take us, we should keep moving..." Scarlet cut in.

"Scarlet's right and we've already come too far to give up now!" Plucky asserted, feeling the growing negative thoughts in the group.

"If I might interject? Seen as my assistance hasn't had its desired effect," the owl spoke to them all, "If you need to get a long way in a short time... you could take the train."

"Train?" Plucky asked confused.

"Yes, it's a human machine... a transport vehicle particularly."

"How are we supposed to get on a train full of humans?" Scarlet said judgementally.

"This train isn't... it transports cargo, supplies... usually it's just full of boxes and such... no humans in sight," the owl continued.

"Still, how are we supposed to get on if it's moving?" Scarlet judged again.

"There's a part of the railway not too far from here that goes uphill, the train always slows down to ascend it. One comes along every afternoon, you could run alongside and jump on, there's always one of the carriages with a door left open... humans are often careless of such things."

"How do we know when to get off?" Plucky now spoke.

"It slows down through the towns, I think the sixth one down the line is Whitehaven... it's right next to White Deer Park... it'll be morning before you get there though but you could get to the park by the end of tomorrow if you're lucky!"

"Well that's settled then," Dash said excitedly.

"Which way is the railway?" Plucky asked the owl.

"Just another couple of miles that way, you can't miss it," The owl said, pointing his wing in the direction they were already travelling.

"Thank you so much, err... sorry... we never asked your name," Plucky began.

"It doesn't matter," the owl chuckled, "Not like you'll be seeing me again."

"Well you can join us if you wish?" Dash asked the owl.

"Oh goodness no... I'm far too stubborn to take such an oath..." the owl laughed, "I'm just glad to lend a helping wing... I will bid you farewell and good fortunes on your travels!"

"Yes you too!" Dash said thankfully.

The group continued with renewed confidence after thanking the owl. If they got on this train they could be at White Deer Park by the end of tomorrow and their perilous journey will be at an end.

"Oh, just be sure to get off the train...! If you reach the big city you've gone too far!" the owl called out before flying off himself, he was unsure if they had heard him or not but he took off, and continued on his own adventures nonetheless.

With this new opportunity, the band of animals had become more enthusiastic and soon reached the railway line travelling swiftly. The rails cut across the ground down in a large ditch with two high banks either side. The group were still at the top of the bank where there were a number of trees but closer to the edge it was clear and full of luscious green grass.

"Perry! What do you see!?" Plucky called up to the flying falcon.

"Nothing yet, tracks completely empty," Perry announced after flying down.

"Well we're perfectly ready for it when it comes," Bolt said keenly.

"Does this mean we can go off and forage for a bit?" Jester asked.

"Yea... I'm quite peckish," Dash said.

"Me too," Woody added on.

"Very well, but don't go too far... and be careful!" Plucky ordered.

The two squirrels and hares went off around the place looking for food. Woody and Jester quickly scurried up a nearby tree while Dash and Bolt went wandering together through the grass. It was alright for them herbivores, able to find food almost anywhere, now at least, seen as there were only patches of snow around here. Plucky, Scarlet and Perry would have to wait till they had the chance to hunt to satisfy their hunger.

"I'll keep an eye out for the train," Perry announced, taking off into the sky.

"I will too," Scarlet added, who then turned to Plucky, "you need some rest, you look tired..."

"Oh, thanks..." Plucky said a little insulted.

"I didn't mean it like that Plucky; I know you haven't been sleeping well."

Plucky stayed silent and looked down before responding assertively, "I'll sleep better once we get on that train..."

"Speaking of... I can see it!" Perry shouted swooping past them both, "It's still far off though!"

"Can you round up the others!" Plucky ordered.

"Will do!"

Perry soon rounded up the others and they made their return to the bank. The train was coming up the hill, slowly as the owl had said, almost walking pace for the travelling animals. As the beast of a machine moved closer, the polished steel rails of the track started to whisper eerily with vibrations from the approaching train. As the engine passed them the classic clickety-click of the wheels along the rails and the loud groaning of the struggling diesel locomotive was all that could be heard.

"There! There's an open carriage!" Perry called down, bringing attention to an open cargo door on the side of a wooden carriage near the back of the train.

"That owls information didn't disappoint," Bolt said surprised.

"Right, let's go, we don't have much time!" Plucky commanded the others and they quickly ran down the bank to match the trains speed.

Perry remained in the air next to the train staying vigilant for anything that could cause concern. Down on the ground the group were scuttling alongside the open train door, Scarlet leading and Plucky at the back making sure they all got on before he did.

"Jump on!" he shouted from behind them.

Scarlet quickly pounced up and to the side and landed on the dry wood floor of the train. The squirrel twins jumped next, Jester jumped perfectly but Woody didn't jump enough and was hanging from the door until Jester and Scarlet pulled him up. Dash was next and jumped up perfectly, if not a little too much when she fell over embarrassing herself. She quickly composed herself and helped up Bolt who struggled over the door frame after he jumped up.

Now Plucky was only one left running, safe in the knowledge that the others were onboard and safe. He was about to jump but suddenly the carriage started to pull away, forcing him to quicken his pace. This was the fastest he had had to run since sustaining his shotgun wounds and the scar on his front left leg suddenly started to give him some pain the quicker he ran. The plucky young fox just gritted his teeth and continued to run.

"Plucky go faster! It's speeding up!" Perry shouted from above having noticed the locomotive had crested the top of the knoll and was now facing downhill.

"I Know!" Plucky shouted irritably, "I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Come on Plucky!" Scarlet shouted frantically from the train carriage while the others watched worriedly.

Plucky was panting heavily as he ran, "I think I can... I think I can..." he muttered under his breath. He put all his energy and force into his legs and was once again alongside the open door and made his leap with a "Gah!"

He managed to lift most of his body onboard but began to slip and dug his claws into the wood floor as his hindquarters where still dangling outside. He just needed something to push his legs off but there was nothing there to do so. Thankfully the others came to his aid; Scarlet had him hook his paws around hers and dragged him up with help from the rest of the group too. Now all securely aboard the train they ground dwellers all either sat or lied on the floor to catch their breath.

"That was close..." Dash proclaimed, still breathing heavily.

"You don't say," Plucky panted.

"You ok?" Scarlet asked Plucky worriedly.

"Yea... I think I'll take that rest now though," Plucky paused, still catching his breath, "where's Perry?"

"Over here," Perry answered from the opposite side of the carriage perched on some wooden boxes having flown in from the door on the other side.

"You don't know how lucky you are to have wings!" Plucky joked.

"Oh believe me I do! Watching you guys running and out of breath makes me very thankful I have these things!" Perry laughed, indicating to his wings which the falcon then spread wide to show off. The others all laughed at his comment of how much easier the journey was for him having the ability to fly.

"Seen as you two are bound to this carriage for the night I'll go hunting for you," the falcon continued, talking to Scarlet and Plucky.

"Thank you Perry, but don't strain yourself," Scarlet said warmly.

"Don't worry it's not a trouble, I'd prefer not to be cooped up in here all the time."

"So, when are we getting off again?" Jester suddenly enquired.

"That owl said it was the sixth town along," Bolt answered.

"But we won't get there till morning," Dash added on.

"Until then I think we just lay back and enjoy the ride," Scarlet announced, grateful for a now long rest.

"Well... that's fine by me," Plucky huffed jokily, exhausted, and lied down on the dry wood floor of the rocking train carriage, content with the fact they would reach journeys end very soon.

The train continued across the land on its route, now with its group of hitchhiking animals onboard. Across snow covered grassland, tunnels under hills and bridges over rivers, hour by hour the train took them further than they could have got in months.

They were on the train from the afternoon onwards during which they tried to occupy themselves. Woody and Jester, being squirrels, were happy clambering over the mass of piled up wood crates and cardboard boxes at either end of the carriage. Plucky and Dash stuck their heads out the open door of the train feeling the rush of wind in their face's. It gave them both a great sense of freedom, something they both craved. More than once though did they bring their heads back in and out again when some high speed commuter trains screeched on past their rickety transport. While this was going on Scarlet and Bolt were chatting while lying on the warm floor of the cabin. Meanwhile Perry was flying alongside or high above the train... because he could, like he said he didn't want to be cooped up in the train all day, though he would often fly back in for a breather.

As the sun began to fall lower in the sky and darkness began to descend across the land Perry went out to hunt and brought back a couple of doves for Plucky and Scarlet and then he went out again for himself. While the carnivores satisfied their hunger, the two hares and squirrels where racing, sprinting from one end of the carriage to another. The races were very quick and completely unpredictable, the winner usually the one who got the best start off the line but it was amusing to watch and provided some dinner entertainment for Plucky, Scarlet and Perry.

As the sun started to dip below the horizon the whole group sat and watched out the side of the train, basking in the glorious beauty of the glimmering sunset, the light rippling as they went past a line of trees. After the glowing orb disappeared from view the sky turned a dark navy blue and the group were tired from their travels. One by one they went off to sleep. Perry was the first to slumber, having tired himself out flying most of the time, perched on one of the piles of boxes. Next went Dash and Bolt after Dash let out a large yawn and reluctantly agreed when Bolt suggested going to sleep, after joking about it. The couple went to shelter between some boxes and drifted off to sleep. Woody and Jester soon went too one after the other and climbed to the top of the clump of boxes.

Eventually it was just Plucky and Scarlet left awake. The fox and vixen swapped their attention to the opposite side of the carriage where a deep black sky was littered with stars and a bright crescent moon that cast a silver radiance across the land as the train carried on creeping along it.

"It's such a beautiful night," Scarlet said warmly.

"It certainly is," Plucky agreed, both of them not removing their gaze from the moving image from the train carriage.

"Wish we could go hunting out in this, would be perfect."

"We?" Plucky enquired, turning to look at Scarlet..

"Well... I'd like us to go hunting together again," Scarlet replied looking back at him.

"Don't you remember the last time we went hunting together?"

"...We got in quite a big fight... literally," Scarlet said a little glumly before she continued in a positive tone, "That was a long time ago, we know each other better now."

"Yes we do," Plucky smiled, before asking warmly, "But I still don't know much about, who you are, or where you came from."

Scarlet was silent for a moment before she spoke, "There's a lot to tell really... some of which I'd rather not talk about."

"We got the time... and you never know sharing it might help you," Plucky coaxed softly.

"I guess..." Scarlet said unconvinced.

"So tell me about you, do you have family? Friends?"

"Well... you guys are my first real friends," Scarlet said with a small smile, which then disappeared, "But... family is complicated... I have three brothers... Prowler, Scamp and Rebel, Prowler and Scamp are a year older than me and Rebel."

"What about your parents?"

"My, err... mother died, not long after having me and Rebel, she became very ill and well... just couldn't hold on anymore..." Scarlet said sadly, but she kept her composure and continued while Plucky listened intently, "After that my father was the one that looked after us, until he..." she couldn't stop a tear this time, "was, killed protecting me from some wolves when I was still a cub..."

"Wolves?" Plucky questioned, having never heard of such an animal.

"Yea... they're like us... but much bigger and stronger..."

"They don't sound so tough..."

"Just wait till you see one... though I hope you never do... I'm scared to death of them..." Scarlet shuddered, but then continued, "But anyway... both of my parent's deaths Prowler and Scamp blame me for... they hate my guts... they were the ones who started calling me a jinx... Rebel though... I don't know what he thinks, he used to always put me before him... but now I'm not so sure," Scarlet explained, and continued again, "Prowler took charge after that, being the oldest, and we began travelling... not too soon after we ran into Caesar... and Tyran... and their troop of grey foxes."

"Oh right... Tyran must be Caesar's son then?"

"Yea... wai- how do you know about them?" Scarlet asked surprised.

"Um... err... I... kind of met them once," Plucky said awkwardly.

"What!? When did you meet them?"

"It was before I met you, and..."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Scarlet interrupted, keeping her voice low to not wake the others who where sleeping.

"I didn't think it mattered!" Plucky said in defence, also trying to keep his voice low to not wake the others.

"Of course it matters! Did they tell you that I was bad luck and that they were hunting me down...?"

"Yes for deserting them! But it's not like I believed a word of it... especially not after I met you."

"So... you knew all along about me...? Why didn't you turn me over to them? Scarlet asked anxiously.

"Because you needed help, and I wasn't about to hand someone over to their death... that's not what we do, those of us that have taken the Farthing Wood Oath," Plucky explained forcefully.

"Oh yes... of course," Scarlet conceded, "Well if you did meet them you'll probably have seen my brothers too."

"I do recall seeing some other red foxes."

"Yea... that'll be them..."

"Why did you desert the troop in the first place?" Plucky asked.

"When we ran into them it was over a year ago and... after, another period of bad luck centred around me... Prowler made a deal with Caesar that I was to be betrothed to Tyran... and we would all be placed under their protection, and obey Caesar's orders."

"I'm assuming things with Tyran didn't go so well then..."

"No, not at all... and if you think Caesar is bad then you don't know about Tyran... he's a monster... he's the one who gave me this..." she paused, pointing out the three inline scars on the left of her face, "last spring he..." She then suddenly tensed up and whimpered, trying to hold back bursting into tears, "He even tried to force himself on me... until Caesar beat him off."

Plucky was horrified to hear that someone could have acted so cruelly, but he continued to listen carefully to Scarlet's story. He felt a little guilty for asking about it, it was very obvious it was hard for her to speak about it.

"It was after that when, surprisingly enough, it was Caesar who told me to run away," Scarlet continued.

"What? Did he trick you into doing it so he would be forced to kill you?" Plucky said suspiciously.

"No he genuinely advised me too, but did warn me he would be forced to hunt me down and kill me if I did."

"And you left obviously."

"Yes, but I ended up tricking him... I left without him knowing... gave me a good head start..."

"Sounds too suspicious... like he wanted you to run anyway,"

"No... He took pity on me... not that I wanted it..." She stuttered, and regained her confidence before speaking again, "Don't get me wrong though, Caesar isn't a bad person... he's only upholding the laws of his ancestors and kin, and he'd do anything to accomplish it... which doesn't bode well for me..."

"I'm not so convinced he really had your best interests at heart," Plucky said solemnly.

"I don't know what to believe really... but I would rather be dead than forced to be Tyran's mate."

"I can understand... he sounds horrible... he seemed horrible when I saw him too..."

"Yes... well... ever since that last spring I've been travelling the world on my own... until I met you of course, but you already know that."

"Yea... you must have come a long way then..." Plucky lead off.

Scarlet nodded silently, but then quickly asked, evidently wanting to change the conversation. "What about you then? I imagine you have family and lots of friends."

"Well in here, yes," Plucky chuckled slightly, referring to the rest of the group, "and back in White Deer Park... I kind of have to know everyone, being leader and all... though... I don't think I'll be entrusted with that again once we get there..."

"Well I'm sure your family will understand..."

"I don't know... maybe, but I can probably expect the scolding of my life from my grandfather when we do get there," Plucky said awkwardly.

"Well once we tell him all we've been through he might let off," Scarlet tried to cheer him up.

"Hopefully," Plucky said unconvincingly.

"So about your family?" Scarlet asked again.

"Yes... well... you met my mother, and then there are my grandparents, Fox and Vixen, my aunt and uncles, Charmer, Ranger, Friendly and Russet, and all their cubs... my cousins."

"They're all still cubs?"

"Well, probably not now... but I'm still a year older than all of them."

"Did err... your mother... like me?" Scarlet asked anxiously.

"Yea, she thought you were very sweet," Plucky affirmed with a smile.

"Well that's a relief," Scarlet said cheerily, "what about your father?"

Plucky stayed quiet a while before he answered, "Err... well I..." he paused and sighed, Scarlet could tell she had unintentionally struck a nerve with him, which became clear when Plucky spoke again, "I never knew my father... he died before I was born."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..." Scarlet said guiltily.

"Well I try not to think about it much... let alone talk about it... I wish I could have met him though, or at least know what he looked like... " Plucky said sorrowfully.

"I couldn't imagine not knowing my parents, I mean both of mine died when I was young but I still remember them..."

"Yea I... I get it... can we change the subject though..."

"Of course, I'm sorry..." Scarlet apologised, feeling that she had been a little insensitive.

The fox and vixen stayed sitting in silence for a bit after that, watching the night engrossed world pass by and listening to the clickety-click sound of the train along the rails.

"I'm a little cold..." Scarlet suddenly muttered.

Plucky knew this was 'girl code' for she wants someone to keep her warm, so immediately obliged and moved closer to her. Plucky suspected that she was lying as when he pressed his body against hers and wrapped his tail around her, she was warmer than him.

"I guess in here we forget it's still winter out there," Plucky joked, causing them both to chuckle.

After a while again Scarlet broke the silence, "So... what's White Deer Park like?"

"You know, you've been there," Plucky replied jokily

"I was passing through remember, not exactly much time to explore it..."

"Yes I suppose... there are even some places I haven't explored yet, not since it was extended last year."

"It must be big then."

"Yea, there's plenty of land of all kinds of terrain, and it's safe-ish,"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Scarlet enquired, having noticed that it wasn't the first time he'd said that.

"What?" Plucky asked puzzled.

"That the park is safe-ish, it's either safe or it isn't."

"Well it is... from humans, but other animals... that's a different story."

"How so?"

"Well when my grandparents first arrived there with all the other animals from Farthing Wood, there were... complications."

"Have you ever seen Farthing Wood?"

"No, but when Owl... one of my friends, came back from leaving the park, she had been there... and it was all gone, no trees... just houses that humans had built..." Plucky said a little glumly.

"No wonder they all left there originally, but what sort of complications did they encounter then?" Scarlet enquired further, and Plucky continued to explain.

"Well, when they arrived, this was all before I was born... in fact it all started before my father and aunt and uncles was born too... but anyway, there was already a group of blue foxes that lived in the park. Their leader, Scarface... didn't like my grandparent's presence in the park and he went around killing some of the other animals, including Dash's grandmother and one of my grandparent's cubs."

"That's horrible... what happened in the end?"

"My grandfather challenged Scarface to single combat, and beat him, but didn't kill him. Both of them took some wounds from it... but in the end... Adder killed Scarface; bit him right in the leg."

"Adder of course being another one of your friends?"

"Yes, she's an adder, as you could have probably guessed."

"Yea, snake with venomous bite; I've never seen one before though... so what happened after?"

"After Scarface was killed the blue foxes left the park except for two of them, which my aunt and uncle had taken as mates... But then of course peace was short lived when last year the park was being invaded by rats," Plucky huffed snidely about the last statement.

"They couldn't have been too difficult to fight off..."

"Not when there were thousands of them... I hate rats," Plucky said almost maliciously.

"I can imagine," Scarlet stated.

"But apart from all of that it's as safe as safe can be... it's a... 'grass is greener on the other side' kind of place," Plucky quickly continued positively to change the mood, "we all look out for each other and care for each other, all of us on Farthing Land of course, the rest of the park isn't protected by the oath, nature just takes its course."

"It must be difficult... protecting animals you would normally hunt..." Scarlet asked almost uneasily.

"Not as much as you'd think, but I've grown up like that... when you go hunting you just have to be careful," Plucky reassured her.

"It does sound wonderful though, I'd like to get away from humans, particularly after the stuff we've gone through..."

"Well I think I came off worse," Plucky joked, referring to the scars across his face and on his leg, and the nick in his left ear.

Scarlet didn't find it funny though, she only sighed and looked down, full of guilt, and moved away from Plucky slightly. She still felt responsible for the event when they escaped the fox trappers on the moors.

"Hey..." Plucky grabbed her attention, "Don't tell me you still feel bad about that..."

"Of course I do...! It's my fault you got hurt..." Scarlet said miserably, "If I hadn't been such an idiot, you wouldn-"

"Scarlet look at me..." Plucky interrupted, grabbing her attention, "I might have these scars... but I'm alive and you're alive... all of us are alive... and by the end of tomorrow we'll be safe and sound in White Deer Park," Plucky reassured her, and she was easily consoled.

"Yes... we will," Scarlet smiled.

There was long pause before Plucky spoke, "Actually, I was wondering... when we get there, are you going to stay?"

"I've thought about it... but if Caesar or Tyran find me..." Scarlet stuttered, starting to become hysterical.

"You've got me now, I'll protect you!" Plucky assured her forcefully.

"I can't ask you to do that for me Plucky," Scarlet argued.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you as long as I'm here."

"Plucky I appreciate it but I can't be putting my problems on others! You know that's why I've been alone since I ran away."

"Nevertheless, you are..." Plucky paused being very careful on what he was saying, "...my friend... and I don't want anything to happen to you," he knew now, if he was going to tell her how he truly felt... this was the moment to do it.

"Plucky please... I don..." Scarlet began again but was quickly interrupted.

"Scarlet... I should... I should have told you this the moment I met you..." Plucky paused, letting go of his argumentative assertive tone and continued in a calm soft voice, "You're the most beautiful vixen I've ever met,"

"Come on... you must have met others," Scarlet shrugged, but was obviously flattered.

"Well yea, there are others in White Deer Park..." Plucky replied.

"And what's so different about them?" Scarlet asked, her heart sank slightly from Plucky's last statement.

"Well... they're just so boring! Not really fun or out going... not like you..."

"Plucky... I..." Scarlet began, both flattered and almost speechless.

"I lied to you Scarlet..." Plucky said, looking down in guilt, and paused as Scarlet listened intently, "When I told you why I left the park to travel with you, I didn't leave for adventure or freedom... there's plenty of that in the confines of the park," he lifted his head and smiled, "I left for you..."

"But... you just abandoned everyone..."

"And left them safely in my aunt's paws... of which I know she'll do a good job."

"Plucky... I don't know what to say..." Scarlet stated her speechlessness.

"When I first saw you out of breath in that clearing in the park..."

"Wait I remember that... were you stalking me?"

"No... all I did was look to my right one time when I was racing Dash... and there you were... alone in that glade, just popped into my life..." Plucky admitted, and continued in an affectionate voice, "and I looked at you and knew, I thought... to myself... this is the one for you..."

Scarlet just sat there speechless, and continued to listen to Plucky's confession of his emotions.

"I loved you from the moment I first saw you," Plucky said tenderly and went on to ask the question he'd wanted to say for months... "And if you do stay once we get there... would you stay... with me... as my mate?"

Scarlet stayed quiet, there were so many thoughts rushing through her head. If she'd say yes, if she'd say no, what would happen depending what she said, both now and in the future. She was completely surprised Plucky had asked the question so suddenly, even though she had been toying with it herself for ages. After a time, she gathered her composure and set aside her thoughts. For the first time in her life she listened to her heart and pursued the path that she _wanted_ to take, not what she _had_ to take...

"Probably scared you off now hav..." Plucky began solemnly before he was interrupted, by the one word he wanted to hear.

"Yes..."

"What?" Plucky stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes... I will stay, as your mate," Scarlet answered with an emotional break in her voice, and she continued in the same loving tone Plucky had started with, "Because... I realise now... I love you too..."

Both Plucky and Scarlet looked affectionately into each other's eyes. The amber colour glimmered in the moonlight; and without a moment's notice, they both nuzzled and embraced the other, engulfed in the love they now both shared between them, a bond that would tie them together for the rest of their lives. They nuzzled each other for a while, lovingly and intimately, content with the others scent and touch as they ruffled their fur together, entwining their bushy tails and pressing their bodies closer, feeling the warmth of the other much more deeply than ever before. It had taken them a long time to admit it, but they now both realised it from the start, this was love... true love.

After being lost in their new relationship for some time, they soon both decided it would be best to get to sleep; though the journey's end tomorrow wouldn't be long, they wanted to be refreshed and energetic for their return. The fox and vixen left the view out of the train door and nestled in a small alcove of the wooden crates, lying together in each other's embrace and, eventually, drifted off to sleep together. Meanwhile the train continued on its journey through the blissful winter's night, taking the group of, now sleeping, travelling animals ever closer to home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**'The Endless Urban Maze'**

It was a silent day. The sun was low because of the season but it still lit the landscape as it did any other day, made brighter by the thin layer of snow on the ground. Though it was in patches, and the bare ground broke through in these parts; each individual blade of grass glistened in the light as the sun attempted to rise higher in the sky. A cool winter wind blew, rocking bare trees ever so slightly, ruffling the empty branches. Yes... a blissful silent mid-winters day...

Which was abruptly broken when the roar of a diesel engine train cut across the landscape rustling the blades of grass along the track as it pushed the air out of its way. Inside the carriages it was much quieter. The band of valiant travelling animals was still sleeping soundly. Plucky and Scarlet snuggled together having confessed their love for each other and become mates the previous night. Dash and Bolt also cuddled in their sleep on the warm wooden floor. Woody and Jester were a lot less gracious in their sleep and were both sprawled on the top of the pile of wood crates and cardboard boxes while Perry had removed from his perch and settled lying down on top of another pile.

The group were then unexpectedly awakened by the booming moan of the train's horn, and the beginning of the unbearable screech of the wheels on the polished iron rails as the train started to brake.

"Well... that's one way to wake up..." Scarlet mumbled sarcastically to Plucky with her eyes still closed.

"Even so..." Plucky released a long yawn, "that's the best sleep I've had in ages."

"That's good to hear," Scarlet smiled.

Plucky then stood up and extended his front legs and stretched, yawning again. Scarlet just stayed lying down in a slumber and Plucky looked at her with a smile.

"You getting up?" Plucky asked warmly.

"Hmmm... five more minutes," she replied softly, still not moving.

Plucky just continued to smile. He was so happy after last night, now he and Scarlet were mates; he thought there was now nothing in the world that could change that. He wore a huge smile of pure happiness on his face as he walked along the carriage to check on the others to get them awake, as he did so he peered out the open side door. That sudden mood of absolute happiness disappeared, as well did his smile, when what he saw was not what he was expecting.

The view that greeted him was not of the luscious green (or white, as it would be covered in snow) countryside. What stood before him was an image of tall dull and grey stacks scraping the sky. Some were less dull than the others and instead shone and reflected the sunlight. But never the less, they all stood taller than any tree. The air he breathed felt stale and unclean.

"Guys... get up... get up now!" Plucky commanded having raised his voice.

The others yawned and arose slowly, still drowsy from their night's sleep and also began to wander over to the fox. Scarlet however knew something was wrong. She could easily tell the change in Plucky's voice and mood and immediately got up and rushed to his side despite her drowsiness.

"What...? What's wrong?" She stuttered.

"Yea why wake us up; I was having a nice dream..." Jester called over to them.

"And I was so comfy..." Dash yawned as she snuggled up to Bolt again.

"We overslept... that's what's wrong," Plucky said gesturing them to look out the train door.

The group adhered to his gesture and looked out the train. It was still moving, but slowly. They were in a mid-city rail yard. Many other carriages littered the other tracks and beyond the far off boundary fence the rest of the city could be seen. There was little to no green in view apart from a few overgrown shrubs and patches of sickly brown grass around the rail yard. It was also very noisy. As well as the sound of the train engine and the wheels along the tracks there was a faint hum of much traffic, obviously coming from the many roads of the city, as well as car beeps and horns... and alarms.

"How could this have happened?" Perry asked bewilderedly, although he and everyone else already knew the answer.

"We should have had someone on watch... Urgh! I'm such an idiot!" Plucky exclaimed, admitting his failure with frustration. With a pained solemn look he dropped his head and folded his ears looking down in guilt.

Scarlet moved over to comfort him nuzzling him gently, "It's not your fault," she said calmly "all of us we're tired, you especially." It did make him smile, but it was half-hearted.

"What do we do now then?" Perry enquired.

"First of all we need to get off this train..." Plucky perked up, taking charge again.

"And into the city? Are you mad...?" Jester argued.

"Where else are we going to go?" Scarlet defended her mate (not that the others knew it yet).

"But there are no trees in there..." Woody said full of worry.

"Or grass..." Dash also worried.

"Not to mention it'll be full of humans..." Bolt added on.

"Look it's barely midday and we're in the city... we've gone too far south," he paused looking to find the position of the sun, "the sun is behind us so that means White Deer Park is on the other side of the city," Plucky explained calmly.

"But how are we supposed to get there?" Jester asked cynically.

"Go through the city..." Plucky continued.

"We'll never get through without being seen..." Bolt said anxiously.

"The humans will be too busy in their own lives to bother with us," Scarlet reassured them all.

"And we can sneak about at night... they definitely won't notice us then," Plucky suggested, but wasn't prepared to have to convince the others anymore; he finished speaking with authority, "As long as everyone is ok with that."

None of the others voiced any protest, there was no point to it; Plucky was right, they had to go through the city now, no matter the risk. They were all no stranger to danger, they had encountered much of it on their journey already. But this was different; this was danger not from nature but from man and his machines, something which made each of them nervous. Plucky in particular was already beginning to stress over it.

The train suddenly emitted a loud, intolerable screech and came to a halt, shuddering the group from their disturbed thoughts. The next few minutes would alter the group's emotions more than once over...

Satisfied that the train was stationary Plucky jumped from the carriage onto the adjacent track and signalled the others to follow. Before any of them moved though another train horn could be heard near, drawing the animal's attention to it. It was on the track Plucky was on. Travelling at great speed.

"Plucky look out!" several of the group shouted together as the others were in a state of shock.

Without any thought for her own safety, Scarlet jumped from the carriage and pushed Plucky out the way of the approaching behemoth and just in time jumped out the way herself. The train boomed past them and nothing could be seen of Plucky or Scarlet.

"NO!" Dash yelled with fear as she and the others looked distressfully for any sign of the two foxes.

The train soon passed by and silence fell. Once it had disappeared down the line, the rest of the group were relieved to see Plucky and Scarlet unscathed on the other side of the track, both themselves were panting with relief too. The rest of the group disembarked the inactive train they were still on and rushed to them, carefully looking around for any other deadly unstoppable locomotive. They were speechless with worry, more so than ever now, and terrified of what other perils they would have to face next.

"Thanks- " Plucky panted but was immediately cut of when Scarlet hit him on the head hard with her front right paw, "OW!"

"Dumb country fox!" She scowled, "You have to always look...! You could have been killed!"

"Alright..." Plucky conceded, "I'm sorry..." he was then interrupted again when Scarlet came up and nuzzled him.

"We've only been mates for the last few hours and you're already trying to kill yourself..." She whimpered, almost loosing tears.

"I'm sorry," Plucky said lovingly, "I'll be more careful, I promise..."

"Wait you guys are mates now? When did that happen?" Dash asked them, both confused and overcome by her previous speechlessness.

"Err... last night when you lot were asleep, we just err..." Plucky explained and looked back to Scarlet warmly with affection, "...decided."

This news, very unexpectedly, changed everyone's mood. Plucky and Scarlet's union lifted all of their hearts from the pit of despair they had previously been in. For a moment they forgot where they all were and all the dangers that surrounded them.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Dash almost shouted, joyfully.

"As are the rest of us I'm sure," Perry said with a big grin and all of them chuckled.

Smiles and laughs were shared between them for a while, that was until another train zoomed on past them. It put an end to their small celebration as they then remembered where they were.

"Come on, let's keep moving," Plucky said calmly.

"And try and find somewhere a little safer too," Scarlet added.

The group wandered across the rail yard, looking warily for any other speeding trains, but nothing stirred. They quickly reached the boundary fence but after a quick inspection they couldn't find any way through it. Woody and Jester suggested climbing over, as they would... they were squirrels after all. However climbing it was impossible as there was not only no way to get up there, but also the top of it was laced with barbed wire, something of which Bolt warned the others about staying away from, obviously from a previous bad experience. They all decided they would have to dig under. Perry flew across the other side to check if the terrain the other side of the fence was movable so they could dig. It was just bare soil, and some grains of gravel. The foxes and hares proceeded to shovel the soil away. In no time at all there was a hole big enough for them to pass under, with a slight squeeze for the larger mammals.

Gathered on the other side of the fence, the group found themselves in the back alley of some rundown old red brick apartment buildings. Round the corner though they looked out upon a single carriageway city road; there were more parked cars than moving and few humans about. Having expected more humans to be around the group had renewed confidence. Perry flew out high to find a safe place the other side of the road and returned in almost an instant reporting an alley on the other side. The group boldly sneaked out the alley and crossed the road, hastily looking both ways, and soon reached the other alleyway. It was a relief to all of them having expected much more danger in the city than they had encountered so far. However this was only one hurdle of many... and secretly they all knew it.

For the next couple of hours the group sneaked carefully and vigilantly through several other alleyways, crossing some other empty roads. However they were soon stopped by a busy duel carriageway on the fringe of the city centre. They couldn't take the risk of crossing it and so collectively decided to wait in the alley till night to carry on.

The group passed some of the time foraging for food and water up and down the alleyway. There were plenty of bins and piles of rubbish but food was scarce for them... all they managed to find were a few scraps of lettuce and some assorted berries for Dash, Bolt, Woody and Jester to ration out. Plucky, Scarlet and Perry were forced to go hungry for now, despite Perry offering to go flying out to find something further afield, claiming that there must be some birds around to hunt. Plucky and Scarlet insisted they were fine and he should wait till night, even for a bird the city could be dangerous.

For the rest of the evening they peered from behind a pile of unused concrete blocks, stacked at the end of the alley, looking out onto the busy road. It was evening but the sun was already out of view, hidden behind one of the many tall glass clad skyscrapers, so the surrounding area was very dull... until the roadside street lamps began turning on. Down the alleyway it remained dark and dull. The animals observed the humans activity, lost in a state of curiosity as the humans went about their day.

"Humans must live such complicated lives..." Plucky thought aloud, and then stayed quiet.

"What are those tiny glowing slabs they keep looking at in their... weird front legs that don't touch the ground?" Dash questioned out to anyone.

"I dunno, but most of them seem to be transfixed on them," Bolt replied, also having noticed this strange behaviour.

"What, like mind control?" Perry asked bewildered.

"Could be... it's peculiar though, some of them seem to be holding it up to the side of their heads and... talking to it..." Bolt continued also in a bewildered tone, "I think they might use it to communicate over great distances."

"That just sounds _too_ ridiculous," Plucky said sceptically.

"Well we know already that humans are weird," Scarlet stated mockingly.

"Yea, one minute they like animals... next they don't..." Dash started.

"Then there's some that keep animals as pets... like that dog there..." Jester interrupted, adding on to Dash's statement, but almost unaware what he had just said.

"Wait... dog!?" Woody shouted frantically.

"Get down!" Plucky ordered hastily having noticed too, and the group then concealed themselves behind the concrete blocks.

The dog was a greyhound, a breed of dog notoriously used for coursing hares, and sometimes foxes, which meant the group wanted to avoid its attention. Fortunately it was on a lead but had detected the scent of some unfamiliar animals... animals which it could hunt. The dog approached and started barking aggressively down the alleyway where the group was hiding. Nervously they waited till the human on the other end of the dogs lead started dragging it away impatiently, telling it off.

"Is he gone?" Woody whispered anxiously.

"Yes he's gone," Plucky said with relief, having poked his head from behind the concrete.

"Actually I think it was she..." Scarlet joked.

"Oh don't give technicalities, _she_, was still barking at us..." Bolt stated forcefully.

"Clearly it's not just humans we need to be wary of," Dash stated almost emotionless.

At that moment the animals were completely unaware of the situation about to develop behind them down the alley. A man had placed himself strategically in an ambush position for a woman who had just turned down the alley, with intent to rob her. He was carrying a small pocket knife if his victim would prove... uncooperative. The crime was brought to the animals attention when they heard the scuffle behind them.

"Hand over the bag and the phone and you won't get hurt!" The man threatened the woman, catching her completely off guard, brandishing the knife at her aggressively.

"Wha- Don'- Get away from me!" She shouted frantically.

There was a brief grapple between them and the man overpowered the woman, but there was no need for the use of his knife. He had pushed her to the ground and proceeded to run away clutching the bag and phone he had demanded off her.

"Hey! Help someone! That man just stole my phone and bag!" The woman pleaded for help from anyone that could hear her.

The group watched the crime take place with shock... it seemed that humans don't get along any better than any other animal.

"We should do something..." Plucky stated, almost feeling guilty that they had seen a crime and were just letting it happen.

"Like what?" Bolt asked cynically.

"Were just a bunch of animals, let the humans sort out their own problems..." Scarlet denounced Plucky's intentions.

"She might be human but she needs help!" Plucky claimed.

"Plucky the oath doesn't extend to humans..." Dash tried to convince him too.

"Well... maybe it can..." Plucky said leading off.

The brave fox ran down the alley to attack the criminal. Scarlet sighed and followed him, despite her thinking it was a stupid idea, she wasn't going to let him do it alone. Perry also took to the air to help while others watched but still followed. After catching up to the man, who hadn't ran very far, Plucky leapt and bit hard into the human's leg. His sharp fangs went straight through the fabric the human was wearing and drew blood and in complete shock, the human tripped and fell flat on his front. He turned over and looked to his disbelief; his own assailant was a fox!

"Ah! What the f**k!" the man shouted.

"What the-" the mugged woman muttered, witnessing a group of wild animals come to her aid.

Struggling on the ground the human drew his small pocket knife in his left hand with intent to stab the fox that attacked him. He didn't hold it for long though, when another fox appeared out of nowhere and bit his hand, almost ripping off his fingers. He dropped the knife and managed to struggle to his feet as the two foxes let off him.

"To hell with this I'm outa here!" he shouted, dropping the stolen items and staggered away hurriedly, defeated and ashamed.

Satisfied that the man wasn't coming back, and that he would never try to steal again, Plucky carefully picked up the black rectangular slab called a phone with his mouth and returned it to the woman, placing it warily, in front, but safely away from her. Perry flew down and picked up the bag with his talons and too placed it in front of the woman.

"Err... thanks..." the woman thanked the animals completely baffled, which the fox replied with a loud yip and the falcon an inaudible shriek. She went to pick up her items but once she was about to turn her attention back to her animals helpers, they had already disappeared down the alley with the rest of the group. "Well that's certainly a story to tell..." she continued still completely baffled.

Further down the alley and happy that they were safe from any other danger the group stopped to take a rest. Plucky and Scarlet in particular were panting after their intervention. The others were staring at them in some sort of confused amazement, and they were silent until Dash voiced what they were all thinking.

"Guy's... that was amazing!" Dash praised them.

"Yea you should have seen yourselves..." Woody exclaimed.

"You just took down that human!" Jester said resolutely.

"He did have a knife Jester..." Scarlet enlightened, looking anxiously at Plucky... she knew that knife could have ended up plunged into him if she hadn't helped.

"I don't believe I would have done it under any other circumstance," Plucky said emotionlessly, realising Scarlet's worried face.

"Nevertheless it was great to watch," Bolt continued the praise.

"If you guys could do that... what makes humans the dominant species in the world?" Perry asked naively.

"Because they have knives and guns and we don't..." Scarlet stated.

"Oh... Yea that probably has something to do with it," the falcon replied.

"We probably shouldn't have done anything to help... we don't know what consequences it could have..." Plucky said glumly.

"Plucky that's nonsense, you just stopped a crime!" Dash consoled him.

"It was heroic what you did," Scarlet smiled.

"You did it too..." Plucky replied.

"Yes, but only with your inspiration... something that, I think we all need right now."

This made Plucky smile and the rest of them knew there was truth in Scarlet's words, right now they needed a strong, dependable and inspirational leader... to which they all looked towards the plucky fox. His leadership and authority would definitely be needed over the coming weeks.

A couple of days after entering the city the group were foraging for food in another alley, further into the city. They separated to cover more ground as the best they could usually find were a few morsels of assorted foods. Perry often left the alley to look even further away, he was able to considering he could fly about, but rarely came back with anything. Food was scarce in the city and what they did find they had to ration out; sometimes they even had to go on hungry. In this particular alley though there were more than just a few scraps of food.

Dash was rummaging around the alley in an effortless search. She had quite been successful so far, finding a whole bunch of grapes, several leaves of lettuce and other assorted fruits and vegetables, perfect for her, Bolt, Woody and Jester. She even found a half eaten chicken for Plucky and Scarlet to share, and Perry, if he fancied it too. Unknown to Dash at the time, she wasn't the only one looking for food; she was being stalked...

Hidden in the shadows a stray cat was watching her eagerly, ready to make his move. Dash though was naturally wary. She stopped at times to look around her for any danger and on one particular time she turned around quickly to see the unfamiliar feline figure in the darkness. On knowing he was spotted, the cat launched after the hare causing Dash to scream loudly with distress, and, as her namesake, dashed out of the way of the charging cat and down further into the alley, hopefully to run into Plucky or Scarlet to help her.

She rushed down the alley, the cat quickly giving pursuit. As frantic as she was, Dash turned around a corner but was immediately brought to a standstill. It was a dead end. She turned with fright to face the cat, who had fallen to a casual stride, knowing his prey had foolishly cornered itself, chuckling menacingly. The hare backed away slowly from the cat.

"I'm warning you..." Dash gulped, scared for her life, "I'm not alone..."

"_I_ don't see anyone around to help you..." the cat emphasized nastily, "A city like this is no place for a lone rabbit..."

"I'm not a rabbit! I'm a hare!" Dash replied assertively.

"Pfft... you look like a rabbit to me... which means, you look... tasty..." the cat smiled menacingly, licking his lips and creeping closer to the cowering hare.

Dash slowly skulked further backwards into the corner of the alcove, as the cat gradually advanced on her. She couldn't take her eyes off her attacker, she was too terrified and had to be ready to run for her life, but she knew she wouldn't get very far around the stray cat. Fortunately her scream had not gone unnoticed...

"Where the hell have you been?" Dash called behind the cat.

"Excuse me?" the cat said confused.

"She's talking to _me_," Plucky growled, having suddenly appeared to save his friend. He advanced slowly on the cat. His back arched in an aggressive stance, ears flat against his head and bearing his sharp fangs.

"Leave fox... this rabbit is my kill..." the cat replied aggressively, thinking this fox was just a competitor for a meal.

"I don't think you understand," Plucky explained, "that, _hare_, is my friend, and as long as there's breath in my body you will not dare lay a claw on her..."

"HA...! I've never heard of anything so absurd in my life!" the cat mocked.

"Clearly... but I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you..." Plucky replied coldly.

"And that is your entitlement... but..."

"If you want to hurt her..." Plucky interrupted, before continuing vigorously and fearlessly, "You'll have to kill me first..."

The cat paused before speaking, "I can do that," he stated, smiling malevolently.

"You might want to think again," Plucky returned a spiteful smile.

"Oh no... I don't think I need to..."

The feline then turned, ready to engage the fox, he hissed menacingly, revealing his own sharp fangs. Plucky stayed resolute in his fighting stance, snarling aggressively. Dash stayed deathly still in the corner, watching them cautiously and now fearing for Plucky's safety more than her own.

The cat prepared to pounce at Plucky, but hadn't anticipated anything else to happen. He was completely stunned when another fox than the one that stood before him had pounced on him full force, pushing him to his side. It was Scarlet. She snarled violently at the cat as he picked himself off the ground. Infuriated, the cat prepared to take revenge, but backed off when he saw both foxes approaching him, and when Perry had swooped down too; the falcon perched atop the wall of the alcove, wings spread wide and shrieking with menacing hostility.

"Clearly you're outnumbered..." Plucky snarled.

"And outmatched," Scarlet added aggressively.

The cat said nothing; he just snarled, huffed and stormed off with shame. The group watched him travel down the alley until he was out of sight; but they remained vigilant, in the likely case he would emerge again.

"Thanks guys," Dash spoke, her voice still filled with nerve.

"Don't mention it," Scarlet said, almost emotionlessly, still looking down the alley to where the cat had disappeared.

"We stick together remember..." Plucky assured, as if reminding Dash that as long as she was with them she would be protected.

Bolt, Woody and Jester suddenly appeared; they had hidden themselves away until the threat of the cat had been dealt with. Bolt quickly ran over to Dash to make sure she was ok and they nuzzled gently.

This most recent of dangers had shook them all slightly, particularly the smaller animals, and they didn't fancy wanting to stay in the same alley as that cat in case it did come back. They decided to cross another road, early in the morning when it was still dark; but not before they satisfied their hunger.

Crossing the roads at night soon became routine. Under cover of darkness was when the animals were the safest from humans and there had been no encounters with other animals, other than a few rats, none of which dared to pose any threat. Every night they continued, carefully and cautiously through the endless urban maze.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

** 'Drunken Antics'**

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes into hours. Hours into days. Days... into weeks...

Before they knew it, the band of travelling animals had been in the city for nearly a month. Their progress was sloppy and slow, only going through usually one alleyway a night. This wasn't exactly their fault though; they couldn't take the risk of crossing the roads when they were busy... and they were busy almost all the time.

"...Seriously... do humans _ever_ go to sleep...?" Plucky muttered irritably, peering out from the end of yet another alleyway as he observed many active humans even though it was a very late night.

"Apparently not..." Dash replied glumly.

"They must some time; they can't go without sleeping," Woody injected.

"Perhaps some are nocturnal and others aren't," Scarlet suggested.

"That would make sense..." Plucky began, but was interrupted by Perry landing heavily on the ground behind him.

The falcon had gone scouting out the city, as he was the only one who could. It made the others feel guilty (particularly Plucky) that Perry was tiring himself out doing so, but Perry insisted on doing it, to make sure they were going the right way. It was the only way they didn't get lost in the endless maze of buildings and roads, considering to them every street corner and every alleyway looked almost identical.

"How far have we got to go?" Plucky asked the falcon.

"Still a way to go yet... probably another week at our current pace... maybe longer," Perry explained, catching his breath.

"Well... we best get comfortable for the night..." Plucky huffed, "I don't see us making any more progress today."

More days passed, and it was the same over and over again. It was beginning to become unbearable, considering also that the transition from day to night was almost unnoticeable due to the excessive light from the city's illuminations. The only time they could be sure it was night was when Perry flew up to see where the sun was. The weather was also a benefactor for their misery; in the city it was barely ever sunny. Whenever it was, it was blocked by the tall buildings, but overall it was overcast most of the time and when it wasn't, it was raining; it actually made the animals miss the snow they had already travelled through. At least it wasn't as cold as before; the mass of manmade structures insulated the ground and shielded the animals from most of the elements.

While the times when the others slept, Plucky remained awake, unable to sleep. He could have sworn the days were just passing by over and over as he lay on the ground amongst his sleeping friends, staring down this latest of alleyways. He thought he was going mad... and probably would have if he didn't have Scarlet to comfort him. He was stressing so much, trying to keep the group calm at times, let alone himself. Tempers were high, and arguments often erupted between them; usually about something petty, but in the darkest of times, even petty disagreements could cause the fiercest of arguments. Even Plucky and Dash were in a frenzy at each other at one point which shocked all of them, even Plucky and Dash themselves... they had never argued between them before in their lives. However, they couldn't afford to fight amongst themselves and each eventually made peace with each other, renewing their feeling of camaraderie. But they were still miserable in the city, they were all in need of a night off, to let go of their stress and worry and just have some fun, or a laugh. Fortunately, that night did come eventually, but not in the way they ever could have imagined.

In another back alley of the city the group had decided to nestle for the night in a deserted dead end alleyway, having already made a perilous crossing of yet another bustling city road. They were still a little agitated and tense from it and so had gone around the alley foraging for food, vigilantly watching for any more danger. There were barely a few morsels for them to stumble upon after rummaging through several rubbish bins. While foraging Dash discovered a small glass bottle with a red label on it, discarded in the alley, obviously left by some human. It was half empty with a clear liquid inside it. Little known to her or the others, what she had actually found was a bottle of alcohol... specifically, a bottle of vodka.

"Hey, I found a bottle of something," Dash called out, rolling the glass bottle along the floor before propping it up on its end.

"It looks like water," Woody said curiously, as he and Jester looked at it inquisitively.

"Are you sure it's water?" Bolt replied warily.

"I dunno, does water come in bottles too?" Jester asked out to anyone.

"Sometimes humans drink from bottles, but I've noticed it isn't always water they drink," Perry answered, having been the most observant of the humans.

"Well it can't be harmful if humans drink it..." Plucky said evenly.

"I wouldn't risk it though..." Scarlet said unenthusiastically.

"Oh don't be silly..." Dash said naively.

"Yea humans drink from bottles... why can't we?" Plucky pointed out, joining in on Dash's eagerness.

He picked up the bottle with his mouth and held it in place with his paws, using his sharp teeth to twist the cap off. While it was heavy, he lifted it up above his head and gulped some of its contents. Only then half a second later did he drop the bottle from his jaws and coughed excessively, releasing several long wheezes. The others just watched him anxiously.

"Ok..." Plucky coughed, "It's definitely not water... I dunno what it is..." he coughed again, his voice a little tense, "it's warming my throat though..."

"Let me try some..." Dash said eagerly.

"Dash I don't think-" Bolt tried to stop her.

However Dash had already grabbed the bottle and, like Plucky had, gulped some of the clear liquid in it. She swallowed and cringed, coughed too and wheezed from the strange sensation.

"Whoa... that's..." Dash coughed, "certainly got a kick to it..."

The group was quiet for a while, while they watched Plucky and Dash drink from the bottle a couple more times, slowly becoming intoxicated thanks to the alcohol, not that any of them knew what was going on. Suddenly Scarlet spoke a little worriedly having noticed Plucky shaking his head and swaying side to side slightly.

"Plucky... you feeling ok..."

"Errmm... yea..." Plucky replied, and he looked at Scarlet confused and cross-eyed, "Since when were there two of you?"

"Err... what?" Scarlet asked baffled.

"Why are you lookin' at me like that?" Plucky asked almost aggressively.

"Like what?"

"Like that... that weird stare..."

"Because you're acting... weird,"

"I do feel a bit... weird..." Plucky summarised curiously, "and happy... gimme some more of that!" He shouted as he went for the bottle and began drinking from it again.

"Plucky stop!" Scarlet ordered, struggling to take the bottle from him.

"No! No, it's good... I like it!"

"Yea its great... try some!" Dash interrupted.

"Not if you forced me to, someone's got to keep their wits about them," Scarlet said forcefully.

"It doesn't seem to be harmful Scarlet," Bolt said calmly, "we could just let them have some fun."

"But... they're losing their minds... what is that stuff?"

"I think it must be something humans drink for fun... it definitely seems to make it, haven't you noticed some of them staggering and laughing like they are at night?" Bolt coaxed, while they were witnessing Plucky and Dash laughing hysterically at the most random things.

"Well I could do with a laugh... now pass me the bottle," Jester said eagerly.

"Fine... just don't drink too much of it," Scarlet conceded and rolled the bottle over to them.

Jester went to drink from the discarded bottle as did Woody... they too quickly became drunk and were soon up to mischief. Perry was curious enough to try it too and it was quite obvious it hit him straight away when he fell flat on his front trying to take off. The intoxicated animals laughed and joked for some time, while Scarlet and Bolt, as the more responsible ones, tried to keep them under control. At times though it proved to be a difficult task.

"Hey guys bet I can make this jump!" Plucky called out to them all, standing atop a bin with intent to jump to another a couple of metres away. For a sober fox, that jump would be easy...

"Plucky no!" Scarlet implored, wary for Plucky's safety, but it was useless to reason with a drunk and Plucky jumped.

The bin he was on toppled over as he leapt from it, meaning he only launched himself _into_ the other... not _on_ it, and he fell with a thud onto the floor. However he was fine because he was laughing out loud, as were Dash, Perry, Woody and Jester. Scarlet and Bolt however were a bit more sceptical.

"Well... almost made it, haha!" Plucky laughed.

"Come on get up," Scarlet gestured walking over to him.

"Ooooo... someone's getting touchy..." Plucky sniggered.

"No I'm not! I'm just trying to keep you rowdy lot under control."

"Oh... pfft...! we're fine!"

"Yea, we're not that bad," Dash piled on but then started hiccupping vigorously, which continued for some time.

"Ok... time for sleep" Bolt declared, and then had to take the bottle away from Dash when she tried to drink from it again, "No... no more of that for you!"

"Oh lighten up and have some fun!" She shouted, but as she got up from her sitting position on all fours she murmured, "Whoa... err... oh... I don't feel so good..."

"Come on..." Bolt persuaded her softly, leading her to a secluded corner of the alley.

"Alright bossy..." Dash said jokily as she followed her mate out of sight.

"Hmmm, you're so snugly..." Plucky said warmly to Scarlet while he nuzzled her.

"Yes Plucky, I'm snugly," Scarlet said a little annoyed. She was about to force him to go to sleep too when she heard Bolt shout from round the corner.

"Oh... god!"

Scarlet quickly got up and walked round the corner. What she saw wasn't pretty.

"What happened to you?!" She exclaimed at Bolt.

"Err... Dash just hurled... all over the floor... and onto me a bit," he replied sardonically.

"She ok?"

"Yea she's just out cold so I'll keep an eye on her..." He said warmly, looking back at his sleeping mate then back to Scarlet, "Though I could really do with a bath now..." he continued but was interrupted when a bowl of water had been tipped over him from the windowsill above them, "Gah!"

Scarlet couldn't help but giggle and they both looked up to see the culprits were none other than Perry, Woody and Jester. The two inebriated squirrels were rolling on the ledge laughing loudly while Perry stayed swaying on his perch laughing also.

"Thanks guys..." Bolt said sarcastically, shaking the water from him.

"You're very welcome!" They shouted back at him, still laughing hysterically.

"Look at his ears... they're so floppy!" Woody exclaimed amusingly to the others. This just made Bolt look at them judgingly, raising an eyebrow.

"What are we going to with them?" Scarlet huffed irritably.

"Not a clue... but Plucky seems to be occupied enough right now."

Plucky was indeed. He was lying on his side facing away from them, suckling from the bottle of vodka cupping his front paws around it. He was releasing several inaudible murmurs and chuckling to himself while his tail swished around agitatedly.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Scarlet looked at her mate with affection, he might have been a drunken idiot at the moment but he was still cute, "can you make sure Woody and Jester don't do anything stupid."

"I guess I'll have to..." Bolt replied but was cut off when behind him a falcon fell from his perch with a thud, completely unconscious, "I think Perry just blacked out..."

"Yep," Scarlet answered while Bolt turned around. Perry was out cold, in an uncomfortable heap on the floor, with a cheery smile on him, "help me get him up right, he'll wake up with a cramp if he sleeps it off like that."

The fox and the hare helped each other lift up the falcon from his back and placed him more comfortably on his front, carefully folding his wings back into place. They looked around to then attempt to subdue the two mischievous squirrels, but they had run off down the alleyway.

"Damn it..." Scarlet mumbled.

"I'll deal with them; you just keep an eye on the others..." Bolt asserted, feeling that Woody and Jester were kind of his responsibility.

"Well considering they're mostly out for the count already it won't be difficult."

Bolt took off after the squirrels while Scarlet placed herself so Plucky, Perry and Dash were in view. Dash and Perry were deep in an inebriated sleep, but Plucky was still awake. Now though he had thrown away the bottle (as it was now empty) and was lying on his back, peering into the sky, but also playfully swatting the air at something imaginary with his paws; like a cat playing with an invisible ball of twine.

Scarlet watched him humorously with a big smile on her face. She knew he had been stressing so much the last few weeks and about the other weeks to come, he needed a time to just relax and, although he was drunk, to be himself. She then realised he had changed his gaze to look at her; he was still on his back and was looking upside down and was smiling affectionately towards her. The vixen tilted her head slightly and the fox tilted his, as if to mimic her. After a passionate stare between them Plucky rolled over and stood up to wobble over to her, criss-crossing his legs more than once, Scarlet stood up and met him halfway and sat before him. It was then his legs gave way and he fell on her, startling the vixen slightly. Plucky just chuckled as did Scarlet and the couple didn't swap any words, Plucky just snuggled up to her and hummed tenderly and peacefully.

"Plucky... Plucky?" Scarlet nudged him. All he released was a few more small hums but he didn't move. He too had fallen asleep, but obviously a lot more calmly than the others.

"Well at least _you_ aren't going to run off anywhere... just don't throw up on _me_ will you," the vixen joked and nuzzled him gently.

Not too long after Bolt had chased Woody and Jester back to the end of the alley the group were resting in. It had successfully tired them out and they quickly fell asleep too. Scarlet and Bolt then shared a bit of light-hearted banter about the events of the night but eventually bade each other goodnight. Bolt went to nestle next to Dash, after cleaning her up a bit after she threw up and went to sleep. Scarlet however stayed awake a while longer as a look out before eventually succumbing to her tiredness and fell asleep herself.

Night quickly turned to morning and shuffled Scarlet from her rest. She lifted her head and looked around to see all the others were still sound asleep. It was still dark down the alley, but only because of the cover from the surrounding buildings; beyond the alley it was a bright clear late winter's day. Scarlet's slight stirring had suddenly awoken Plucky, who was leaning his head on her body like a pillow. His face was slightly scrunched up, and his ears pointing in opposite directions. He just released a quiet moan of anguish and opened his eyes; he was feeling very hung-over.

"Morning drunky..." Scarlet said softly yet with light-hearted mockery.

"Don't... don't... that... was just, way too loud, you're practically screaming," Plucky murmured quietly, folding his ears down, "Ah... my head..."

"Well you had a bit to drink, and certainly got a little weird last night," Scarlet injected, commenting on the cause of his poor state.

"Drink? Of what?" Plucky asked confused.

"Don't you remember?"

"I don't remember anything that happened last night,"

"Well... I'm not surprised really... you were wasted!" the vixen laughed.

"What about everyone else?" Plucky winced, still feeling very hung-over.

"You were all smashed, except for me and Bolt, we made sure you didn't get into... too much mischief."

"Thanks..." Plucky sighed, "Though I shouldn't have been so irresponsible, I should have helped too..."

"Plucky you needed a night off... you've been running yourself ragged the last few weeks looking after us,"

"Alright... if you say so," Plucky said a little unconvinced, but he was in no state for a discussion, "Urgh... my head is killing me... and my stomach feels iffy... Ow!" Plucky gasped after trying to stand up on his four legs, he looked down at his front right paw, and there was a small cut on it from his failed jump, "What happened to my paw?"

"Wow... you really don't remember do you?" Scarlet laughed.

"No... why? What did I do?" Plucky asked confused.

"Doesn't matter," Scarlet smiled and gestured for him to lie back next to her, which he wholeheartedly obliged, "I think we'll just take the day to rest, can't imagine what the others will be like when they wake up too."

It was another few hours until the others who were drinking last night woke up too. They all weren't feeling their best, which made Scarlet and Bolt quite grateful they hadn't participated... of course their fun came today in that revelation. It did mean they had to look after the others for the day but at least it was _much_ easier than the night before.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**'Blackout'**

More days passed after the group's night of drunken antics. Despite the repercussions it had had on them, personally they all felt a bit better than they had been the previous weeks, they did need a good laugh. However, they still currently resided in a dangerous place in the centre of the city, still risking their lives going alley to alley every night. Before too long they began to despair again, as the days and nights started blending together again thanks to the duel light from the sun in the day and the street lamps at night.

Then on one particular night they made much more considerable progress on their journey... though that wasn't until after the occurrence of a mishap they had caused that affected even the human residents of the city...

The group were stuck in yet another alleyway in the city centre by several busy roads on every side. This alley went three directions from the centre of the block, one opposite the other and the third perpendicular to the other two. This alley was wider, longer, more open, but they still looked up only to see a thin strip of the sky above them, their gaze blocked by the concrete chasm they were in. There was also access to the back of several shops and businesses, which meant there was more human presence than the animals would have liked. There was one section in the centre of the alley which served as a giant communal bin for the whole block, despite there being other bins around the place. There was also part of the alley cut off with a wooden fence with barbed wire on top of it, next to the shared bins, and a large alcove behind it filled with some strange machinery making a faint humming noise. By the time it was nightfall the alley was vacant of any humans and after a quick inspection of the area, they decided it was safe enough to split up and forage for food.

Scarlet had gone straight to the large communal bin in the centre of the three alleyways, while the others had gone further afield. The vixen climbed up a pile of cardboard boxes to reach the top of the bin. The smell was rancid... even if she found some food in here she would possibly have second thoughts about eating it... but then again, a scavenging urban fox couldn't afford to be picky, let alone her companions too. She let her nose lead her but couldn't smell anything particularly appealing, let alone edible.

"Hopefully the others will be more successful," She thought out loud to herself.

Scarlet lifted her head out of the huge bin and looked at the wooden fence laced with barbed wire, curious what was making the quiet humming noise. She noticed a sign on the fence; a yellow background with a black triangle on it and inside the triangle the stick figure of a human being struck by a comically shaped lightning bolt. Underneath it read 'DANGER OF DEATH', not that Scarlet could actually read the words, but she could get the gist of what the sign meant. She shifted her gaze around the alley looking for her friends, but they weren't in sight. Distracted by her surroundings she hadn't noticed nor felt her right hind leg getting tied up by some discarded reel of electrical wire while she was rummaging, until she attempted to jump down from the boxes. The front of her body went where she intended but her behind did not and she swung down onto the floor with a crash, releasing a wail of annoyance and discomfort.

"Urgh... what the hell..." She cursed, looking at her elevated tangled leg. She attempted to reach up to bite through or untangle herself from the wire, but she couldn't reach far enough.

"Great..." Scarlet huffed with frustration, knowing that unless she wanted to draw blood on her leg from struggling to get out the wire, she would have to wait until one of the others came to help her.

In another part of the alley, Woody and Jester had been distracted from their foraging by watching a human stacking boxes outside the back of his shop. They were watching, curious what could be in the boxes... it could be food? The two squirrels were mischievous and quick enough to steal some if necessary. The human was cursing under his breath and drinking from a bottle of liquid, similar looking to the bottle the group had been drinking from several days before. They were startled from their observing when the bottom of the box the human was lifting fell out from it, dropping its contents on the floor; several cylindrical objects with pointed ends and a what looked like a tail coming from the end of it.

"Oh for f**k sake..." the human exclaimed, as he went into the open back door of his shop, leaving the items on the floor. The squirrels took their chance to satisfy their curiosity and went over to investigate.

"Cool, they're fireworks," Jester said enthusiastically.

"How do you know what a firework looks like?" Woody asked sceptically.

"Once you've seen one you know what it looks like..." Jester said arrogantly, and then continued excitedly, "Let's take one!"

"What just steal it?"

"Yea... he isn't going to chase us, plus there's loads... he won't miss one."

"Alright then," Woody gave in quickly... only because he was excited too, "Err... how are we going to light it?"

"Hmmm," Jester thought and looked around the place for something that made some fire.

"I think that human had some matches in his top pocket..." Woody said. They knew how matches could make a flame by watching campers use them when they still lived in their home wood.

"Those will do... but how to get them..." Jester thought aloud, as if plotting an unnecessary elaborate scheme.

At that point the human came back out the door but didn't notice the two squirrels; he went to pick up the fireworks from the floor. Jester saw this as an opportunity and jumped onto the humans back, and quickly scurried over his shoulder to grab a match with his mouth and then jumped back down next to Woody. They both then quickly grabbed one of the fireworks and carried it away down the alley. It was then the human saw the squirrels... stealing some of his merchandise and just watched baffled.

"Ok..." the human muttered, "I gotta quit drinking..." he finally summarised, dropping his bottle of alcohol in a nearby bin.

Down the alley, the squirrels were revelling in their success, clutching their stolen items.

"Well that worked," Woody said cheerily.

"Yea... and this is gonna be awesome..." Jester replied mischievously.

Dash and Bolt were together foraging in another section of the alley, a small alcove full of wheelie bins and piles of black bags, cut off by a brick wall, there only being a small opening big enough for a human to pass through. They had bit though the polyethylene bags and emptied the contents in hopes of finding some scraps of something to eat. It was a fruitless endeavour though, and the two hares found it quite degrading to have to go searching for food like this. Suddenly though, after emptying another bag, something solid and shiny fell out before Bolt's feet. He then abandoned his search for food and picked up the item. It was a bracelet, a mix of both gold and silver (but mainly gold), with a couple of diamond studs in it.

"Oh... wow," Bolt whispered as he examined the bracelet, it wasn't too big and it wasn't too heavy. Usually he wouldn't be interested in such an item but he thought he could show it to Dash first.

"Hey Dash, take a look at this," Bolt called to her and she soon rushed over to him. Bolt sat displaying the gold bracelet.

"Oooo that's beautiful..." Dash said in wonder, she meant what she said but she had no idea what it was, so decided to ask, "Err... what is it?"

"It's some jewellery," Bolt answered.

"Jewellery?"

"Yea, something that humans wear just to... well... show off... it's made of precious metals," Bolt explained while Dash listened intently, but also examining the bracelet closely.

"Precious metals?"

"Yea, like gold and silver..."

"Why would a human throw away something like this?"

"Probably didn't, someone might have dropped it accidently," he examined it closer, "I think it's real too... and there are even diamond studs in it..."

"Bolt... how do you know all of this stuff?" Dash asked him earnestly.

"I'm... naturally inquisitive..." Bolt answered quickly, as if trying to hide something.

"Really Bolt... tell me the truth... you've been most uneasy as soon as we entered the city, why do you seem to know so much about humans?" Dash asked again sincerely.

Bolt just drooped his ears, looked down and sighed. There was no point hiding his secret anymore, Dash, as his mate, had to know. He spoke quietly and sullenly.

"I know about humans... because... I used to be a pet... ok..." he looked away in shame.

"Really? I thought you were born in the wild?"

"Yea I was... but they took me as a newborn leveret... not like I had a choice..."

"I don't understand... if you were a pet, how did you end up wild again?"

"When I grew up, I started roaming further and alone in the grounds the humans owned, so the family who took me in decided to let me go... and of course you don't spend your youth growing up around humans without learning about them... it was them who gave me my name too,"

"Yea that makes sense," Dash commented, unfazed by what Bolt had just told her.

"Urgh..." Bolt exasperated, before continuing sadly, "What you must think of me now..."

"Hey, I don't think any more or less of you than I do already," Dash said reassuringly with a smile.

"Really? It doesn't bother you?"

"Of course not! Why would it bother me?"

"I dunno... I just thought..."

"That since you were taken as a pet and cared for by humans you felt less free?"

"Well... yea..."

"Bolt... you weren't a pet when I met you, and you're not a pet now... plus we're travelling to a Nature Reserve, where we animals are protected by humans... what makes it any different than being a pet if you still had your freedom and independence, that you could go as you please, live your life how you wanted..."

Bolt thought to himself for a moment before he replied, "I suppose I never thought of it like that..."

"I just don't understand why you never told me before."

"I never told anyone that... not even Woody and Jester know about it... but I'm so glad I've told you now."

"As am I... and it's nothing to be ashamed of," Dash smiled at him and pulled him over to face her.

Dash looked reassuringly into Bolt's eyes and they both shared a compassionate stare, as if gazing into the others soul.

"Here," Bolt gestured for Dash to turn around as he picked up the gold bracelet. Carefully he slipped it onto her over her long graceful ears and over her head, resting it around her neck. She accepted the trinket lovingly and it fit round her neck comfortably like a collar. It wasn't too heavy on her but she could notice the weight from it.

"You're not just putting this on me to slow me down for our next race are you?" She whispered jokily, causing Bolt to chuckle.

"No, not at all, but I can't wait for it," He replied tenderly.

"Nor can I," Dash said turning back to face him.

"Dash... I love you."

"I love you too..."

The two hares embraced each other and cuddled for some time, pressing their bodies together, fitting like a jigsaw puzzle. They were content with the others touch and scent and continued their nuzzling until they were interrupted by a bird landing not too far away from them. They released the other from their grip, slightly startled by the birds landing, but became relaxed again when they realised it was just Perry.

"Hey guy's..." the falcon greeted them, but suddenly realised he was interrupting a tender moment, "Sorry, I'm not intruding am I?"

"Maybe a little, but its ok," Dash smiled at him a little awkwardly.

"I do apologise, I was just wondering if you found anything to eat yet?" Perry continued.

"Not yet, but Bolt found me a beautiful necklace," Dash announced, pointing to the jewel around her neck.

"Oooo it is beautiful," Perry looked closely at Dash's gold necklace, revelling in its shine.

"Just like her," Bolt said warmly looking to his mate causing Dash to look away blushing and flattered, "but so far we've not been so successful in finding something to eat..."

"Well that's ok..." Perry said as he took off over the wall, but instantly returned with a cabbage in his talons, dropping it in front of the hares and landing again, "otherwise I found this for nothing," he smiled widely, in a sort of triumph.

"A whole cabbage?! Where did you find that?" Dash exclaimed.

"Outside a shop... human wasn't best pleased when I flew off with it though... so I suppose I... stole it more than found it," Perry laughed openly as Dash and Bolt tucked into the cabbage.

"Thank you Perry, I'd offer for you to join us but I know greens aren't to your taste," Bolt said gratefully.

"Not particularly," The falcon answered.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Dash asked after swallowing a clump of the cabbage.

"Haven't seen Plucky or Scarlet yet, but they can look after themselves well enough... I think I saw Woody and Jester with something good... but... it didn't look like food," Perry explained.

"Oh, what mischief have those two got up to now...?" Bolt said pessimistically.

Back by the large communal bin, Scarlet had been waiting... impatiently, for someone to come past and help her. Fortunately for her Plucky suddenly came into her view, but hadn't noticed his mate in the pickle she was in.

"Plucky!" Scarlet called out to him.

"Scarlet?" Plucky cried back and galloped over to her now having seen her, he couldn't help but a short laugh at her misfortune, "What happened to you?"

"Save it will you..." Scarlet said irritably, "Just get me out of this,"

"Ok, ok, I'll untangle you," Plucky smiled and jumped atop the boxes to free Scarlet's leg, "Err... These wires aren't gonna electrocute me if I bite threw them right?" He asked warily.

"Well if they are electrical, I think_ I_ would be dead already..." Scarlet replied unamused.

"Good point."

"Err... don't tell anyone else about this will you..." Scarlet asked him embarrassed.

"Not a word," Plucky smiled reassuringly.

They smiled at each other and Plucky went to bite through the wires. The leads were made of a thin copper wire wrapped in a rubber coating. The rubber was easier to bite through but the copper proved a challenge, and there were a lot to bite through, Scarlet had indeed tangled herself up quite a bit.

As she now knew she would be freed from her predicament Scarlet waited more patiently this time, but suddenly her curiosity peaked. She was attracted to a tiny red and black box in front of her that was no bigger than her paws; it intrigued her that the box shared the same colour as her fur. She dragged it towards her and noticed there was a liquid inside and a hinge cap. After attempting several times, she eventually flicked the cap off with her claws and there was a little latch on it. Still filled with curiosity, she flicked the latch and the device released a small spark. She flicked it again but this time it made a bright orange flame, which she burned her paw on.

"Ah" she gasped quietly, and lifted to lick her paw. As she did though, her other one had accidently kicked the cigarette lighter away into the pile of rubbish, but the flame hadn't gone out...

Scarlet's eyes widened, noticing her blunder. She stretched forward, but the lighter was out of her reach. Trying to not alert Plucky, who was still biting threw the wires, she blew on the flame, trying to put it out. She made a couple of short puffs on it but all it did was just made the flame flicker. Then she blew on it harder... only so that the flame caught fire to the rest of the rubbish.

"Uh oh..." She mumbled, and attempted vainly to blow out the fire again, but it was too big now, and Plucky still hadn't noticed, he was too busy biting through the wires.

"Err... Plucky... I gotta tell you something..." Scarlet spoke anxiously.

"Don't get soppy now Scarlet; I've almost got you free," Plucky dismissed her anxiety, but still not knowing the actually reason why she was.

"Well it's kind of important..."

"How important?"

"The floor's on fire..." Scarlet stated, almost smugly, "See..."

"Wha-?" Plucky looked up and then noticed the flames next to him.

"And all the rubbish..." Scarlet continued, and then began listing where the fire quickly spread, "and the fence... and part of the wall..."

"Ok... so hurry up?" Plucky said warily.

"Yes hurry up!" Scarlet shouted.

Plucky quickly went back to biting through the wires, while Scarlet shuffled away from the fire as far as she could. There were only a couple of wires left wrapped around her leg, but Plucky was sure she could get out of those.

"Ok, try moving now," Plucky suggested.

"Ah..." Scarlet expressed as her leg slid free of the wires, relieved to be out of her uncomfortable situation, "Thanks,"

"No problem..." Plucky replied, then changed his gaze to the fire, which was now twice as big. It had engulfed most of the barbed wire laden, wooden fence, and most of the rubbish, "Time to run I think!" he exclaimed, and both foxes ran off down the alley to find their companions, and away from the fire of course. Little did they know that down the alley, while they were in their dilemma, Woody and Jester had been up to no good...

The two squirrels were excited to launch their stolen firework and having found a suitable spot in the alley to ignite the fuse, Jester wasted no time. He struck the match along the floor. It lit and he placed the small flame at the end of the fuse of the firework. The fuse caught it and quickly started to burn, fizzing and sparkling brightly. They quickly darted away from the launch site but when they looked back the rocket had fallen on its side, refusing to stay upright.

"Oops..." Jester let out. He and Woody then went back to the firework to lift it back up.

"You're supposed to put it in the ground..." Woody pointed out, while he and Jester lifted the lit firework and started pushing it over to the other.

"It is in the ground!" Jester argued, pushing it back to his brother.

"No it isn't!" Woody argued back.

"Well the grounds covered in concrete so how am I supposed to-" Jester continued to argue but was suddenly interrupted.

"Woody! Jester! What the hell are you doing?!" Bolt screamed at them, he Dash and Perry having just turned around the corner of the alcove they were in.

"Is that a rocket?!" Dash enquired.

"It's a firework..." Jester corrected her.

"Never mind that... put it out! Put it out!" Bolt ordered them.

"Perry can you flap it?" Dash asked the falcon.

"I'm not getting anywhere near that thing..." Perry replied warily.

In a desperate attempt to put out the fuse, Bolt stepped on it, but all it did was successfully burn his paw.

"OW!" Bolt yowled, retrieving his paw.

The fuse of the firework continued to burn and it was still lying on its side, pointing down the alley towards the already burning rubbish heap next to the electrical substation, which they were currently unaware of.

"Just blow on it!" Dash suggested forcefully, as the others obliged.

"It's not doing anything..." Woody exclaimed.

"Get down!" Perry shouted, and extended his wings to push the others to the floor

At that point the fuse had burned out, and the flame reached the main body of the firework. It fizzed with bright white sparks and immediately launched itself down the alley with a loud screeching noise. It was heading right for Plucky and Scarlet who suddenly noticed the missile approaching them.

"DUCK!" Scarlet shouted.

"Where?" Plucky looked up confused, "Oh!"

They both quickly hunkered down to the floor and the firework screamed over them. It slammed into the substation and exploded with a loud bang and released several flares of all colours of the spectrum, making the already existing fire substantially larger. The substation was now ablaze too. It burned white hot and was fizzing loudly with wasted electricity, sparks flying all over the place, and a deep black smoke bellowing from it. The blaze burned so brightly it lit the alleyway as if it was daytime.

"What the hell was that?!" Plucky yelled in shock.

"Plucky! Scarlet! Are you ok?!" Dash shouted to them, rushing over from the launch site, the others following her.

"Almost... that rocket nearly hit us...!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"You can thank Woody and Jester for that; they decided to weaponize a firework!" Bolt shouted.

"It _meant_ to go up in the air..." Jester defended half-heartedly.

"You idiots!" Dash told off the two squirrels, slapping the back of their heads.

"OW!" Woody and Jester both let out, "there's no need for hitting!" Woody continued.

"You could have killed us!" Scarlet enlightened them to their fault.

"And look... you set the building on fire...!" Bolt carried on but was interrupted prematurely.

"We're sorry ok!"Woody apologised.

"Really! We didn't mean to cause a fire!" Jester also apologised, forcefully, both squirrels clearly having learned their lesson.

"Actually Scarlet already set the building on fire..." Plucky interjected, causing them all to look at the vixen with a confused yet judgemental look. They were surprised because Scarlet was usually more responsible.

"I didn't do it on purpose! The one time my curiosity gets the better of me..." Scarlet defended herself.

"See! We aren't solely to blame!" Jester exclaimed in attempt of slight redemption.

"Still... it didn't exactly help," Dash told him off again.

"We should tell someone about the fire..." Plucky announced as he looked over to it.

"How are we supposed to do that? Just shout to the next human we see... Help! Some bunch of animals are arsonists!" Bolt yelled unenthusiastically.

"Well not exactly..."

"Look, can I suggest we get out of here..." Perry shouted to all of them, reminding them of the dire situation they had caused "...before something else bad happens...!"

As soon as Perry had finished his sentence and before any of the others could reply, there was a loud blinding and sizzling explosion behind them. The fire had caused the substation to blow up. Bright electrical sparks littered the area, and a loud fizzing noise bellowed then suddenly disappeared. The fire continued to burn brightly, lighting the alley with an orange flush, black smoke continued to pour from the flames. The sudden explosion startled the group and they took cover from launched burning debris and rubbish by hiding behind an outcropping brick wall. They looked back to the smouldering section of the alley in shock, but were shocked even more when they looked around them. There was a slight hum noise, which eventually dissipated as the bright city lights dimmed and eventually extinguished gradually, plunging the entire city into total darkness and complete silence...

The group just looked around them, silent and eyes widened in shock, until one of them broke the silence.

"Hey what do you know... it _is _night time..." Jester almost joked, commenting on the now blacked out city.

"_Really_... I wouldn't have noticed!" Bolt said sarcastically.

"I... think we broke something important..." Scarlet announced perturbed.

"Well _that's_ not at all an understatement..." Perry replied bitterly.

"Come on guys is it really worth arguing?" Woody tried to mediate everyone.

At that moment the silence of the blackout was interrupted. Car horns and screeching tires could be heard on the roads off the alley, as well as several loud sirens. The group of animals were then forced to relocate when a large vehicle with red flashing lights and bellowing sirens turned down one of the alleys three entrances.

"Ok, now I think it's time to leave," Dash stated nervously.

"Yes, definitely, let's get out of here," Plucky declared, and led the group down the alley away from the fire and the recently arrived fire engine, not wanting to stay around.

They reached the busy road and looked around to see a couple of crashed cars at a road junction and a couple of others with blaring blue lights. The road was completely dark, the only light coming from car headlights. The traffic was not moving, the roads were completely gridlocked. On the pavement some humans were completely unperturbed by the blackout, while others were looking around and muttering to others in confusion. The animals saw their chance and Plucky led them across the road completely concealed by the darkness to another back alley on the other side. They all looked back in a state of astonishment; it took them barely a few seconds to cross that road in this darkness.

"Well that was easy," Dash claimed, the others nodding in agreement.

"This darkness is perfect cover for us..." Scarlet stated.

"I was thinking the same thing; we need to take advantage of this... we could actually make some good progress," Plucky asserted.

Indeed they did. It was barely an hour before the power had come back on, and the city resumed its 'night time' activity. By then though the group had crossed the entire city centre, taking shelter from some sudden rainfall in an abandoned construction site on the border of the suburbs and the city centre. Content that they had made enough progress (considering they made more progress tonight than they had the last few weeks), they decided to stay in the construction site for the rest of the night. The site was obviously abandoned as the building was just a concrete and steel shell, the surrounding area overgrown with vegetation and full of unused building supplies and fenced off from the rest of the city, making it quite safe enough.

Plucky and Scarlet had taken shelter from the rain inside a piece of giant concrete tubing, while the others had nestled elsewhere for the night, but they were all never too far from each other. The fox and the vixen lay together enjoying some long awaited privacy, looking out the opening, gazing at the glowing cityscape.

"I like the rain," Scarlet said randomly, then realised Plucky was giving her a weird look, he himself wasn't overly fond of it but Scarlet explained herself, "it's calming..."

She was then interrupted when there was a sudden flash and the distinct rumble of thunder afterwards, it made her jump slightly, causing Plucky to chuckle.

"Ok... I'm not a fan of thunder and lightning though," Scarlet laughed.

"At least it's only a small storm," Plucky summarised cheerfully.

They continued to lie next to each other, sharing their warmth between them. By now the cool winter breeze had almost passed, and spring was soon to arrive.

"Can you feel it?" Scarlet asked tenderly.

"What?"

"The air... it's warmer now... which means..."

"Spring..." Plucky finished her sentence for her, "Wow... I almost forgot how long we've been in this city, feels like it's just been one really... really long day to me,"

"Well it's certainly been quite stressful," Scarlet concluded.

"It does looks much nicer from over here though," Plucky pondered out loud, referring to the bright city lights in the distance. The great towers of glass, concrete and steel were illuminated vibrantly, and it glimmered through the rainfall. It was certainly a mesmerising spectacle.

"Yea... it's almost beautiful..." Scarlet replied.

"Yea... but not as beautiful as you," Plucky smiled at her warmly.

"Aww... Plucky," Scarlet nuzzled him gently, and smiled passionately, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Plucky replied adoringly.

"Can't wait to get out of this city and just be together, you and me," Scarlet said as the two foxes continued nuzzling each other romantically.

"Well... we're together now,"

"Yes... yes we are,"

Plucky and Scarlet spent the night together, intimately in each other's company. Come the morn they and the rest of the group would continue their journey... hopefully avoiding anymore mishaps. White Deer Park wasn't too far away now and they could feel it, just another few day's travel and they would be home. However, those 'few days', were likely to be most difficult yet...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**'Sibling Hatred'**

So maybe not a just a few days till journey's end; it was a few days before the brave travellers made it through the city suburbs. Crossing the suburbs was easy though, both day and night it was quiet, much quieter than the city centre, which was much a relief to the animals hearing. They still only travelled at night crossing empty roads, passing by house after house, garden after garden.

Eventually it was over... they made it back to open country, and out of the hellish nightmare of the perilous urban labyrinth, back to their own domain, instead of that of mans.

After a brief celebration that they had crossed the city unscathed, the group went searching for food and shelter. Plucky and Scarlet in particular were revelling in the ability go hunting properly again, instead off scavenging off the humans.

After another long days travel the group found themselves in sparse open woodland. Patches of oak and beech stood strong, now regaining their leaves for the coming of spring. Around the trees were several meadows and clearings. The group had their best bit of luck for a while, an abandoned fox earth, long since unused, hidden in a hollow of assorted trees. When darkness began to fall the group split up to quench their hunger. Perry flew off far and wide on his own, Woody and Jester made straight for the trees, Dash and Bolt lounged in the meadow and Plucky and Scarlet roamed together, free and unopposed. They all realised though, that quite eerily, the air around here still felt stale and unclean, as if the city air was following them.

Plucky and Scarlet came back from their hunt disappointed. They had failed to find any other animal around, let alone to catch it. They were so hungry from their last day's journey that they had reduced to eating assorted roots a berries, and even insects, something they both weren't keen on. Perry kindly offered to go hunt for them but they declined, not wanting to put a burden on the falcon again. Now though Plucky and Scarlet were exhausted and just wanted to rest, as did the rest of the group, and soon went to sleep inside the warm earth.

The next morning the group were awoken from their slumber by a deafening roar outside. Terrified by what the approaching roar was the animals cowered inside the earth and Plucky stood guard by the entrance, but the noise suddenly passed, reducing to a shrill whistle. The sound soon came around again, and then disappeared again. This happened several times before they all went outside to investigate. There was nothing in the hollow they were standing in and nothing beyond the trees or in the meadow. Dumbfounded the group looked around them, what was making that noise? They soon got an answer...

The roar remerged and they looked for what was creating it. Their fearful gaze soon turned to the sky and the group were disconcerted by what they saw. A gigantic metal bird roared through the sky at a low altitude. It looked like no other bird, not just considering the size or the roar, it was a strange shape. A long shaft pointed at both ends, two large wings with two large cylinders under each one, four in total, and three tail wings, two on the sides and one, slightly larger facing upwards. It soon passed over and was out of sight behind the trees, the roar once again replaced with the dissipating whistle.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Plucky exclaimed warily, his stance was still tense, staying close to the ground, as was all the others, except for Bolt, who had seen this type of contraption before.

"You're kidding right? You guy's never seen an aeroplane before?" Bolt asked humorously.

"Aeroplane?"

"It's one of the humans' strange flying machines," Bolt explained, demonstrating his limited knowledge about man and his machines.

"Flying machines...if humans were meant to fly they'd have been born with wings!" Perry stated arrogantly, partially insulted too that humans were even encroaching on his domain in the sky.

"How does it work? The wings don't flap..." Dash wondered out loud.

"I don't know how it works but it just does," Bolt summarised, but rather unconvincingly.

"Does anyone really care..." Jester interrupted cynically.

"Nevertheless... they make one hell of a roar," Plucky stated.

"That's the engines making the noise," Bolt continued.

"Probably why there's not much other wildlife around here, that noise is just too distressing," Scarlet now spoke, overcome by her initial fear.

"I'll second that... I think I can still hear it," Woody added on.

"So can I..." Plucky said, his ears pricked up for the slight sound.

The roar returned, bellowing across the landscape. Looking to the sky again for the metal beast, they all saw it, though flying in the opposite direction. This one was different; it only had one engine on each wing, was notably smaller and also brandished a different colour scheme.

"Obviously there's more than one around," Scarlet proclaimed.

"They must be landing somewhere nearby," Bolt suggested.

"Clearly we haven't made it so far away from human civilisation than we thought," Plucky stated, a hint of glum in his voice.

"Could we possibly go somewhere at least a little quieter," Perry voiced with annoyance as another plane passed over.

They all agreed with Perry's request and departed away from the boundaries of the nearby airport, all while the assorted sizes of landing or taking off planes soared through the sky. Determined to get away from the repeating deafening roar the group soon reached the quieter part of the open woodland. However it was harder to escape the noise of the aeroplanes than they thought. Even though they were now a good distance away, the flying machines still made quite a racket when they lifted into the sky.

At least it was a good day. The sun was higher in the sky, now that winter was becoming spring. It was also becoming warmer which was notable by the group, considering the last three months they had spent most of their time braving the cold elements. Now though they rejoiced in the blissful early spring sunshine, now free to go as they pleased and continued their journey to White Deer Park... now closer than ever before. Later in the day Plucky soon paused when his stomach growled at him violently, and he decided to voice his hunger to his mate, sure that she too was feeling the same way.

"I don't know about you Scarlet but I'm starving."

"Me too, we didn't eat last night remember... well not much at least anyway," Scarlet replied.

"I can't think going hunting now could hurt could it?" Plucky proposed, driven by his hunger, normally foxes wouldn't hunt during the daylight.

"Naaa, with that racket nothing will hear us coming... that is if we can find anything," Scarlet answered, referring to the constant air traffic.

After telling the rest of the group their intentions to go hunting, Plucky and Scarlet departed, but decided this time separately, so they had double the chance of being successful. The rest of the group decided to use this chance to satisfy their own hunger too, but safer from other predators in the daylight they all went further afield.

Scarlet galloped alone through the woodland. She sniffed the air attentively, trying to pick up the scent of anything she'd consider edible. However, nothing drew her interest and she went onwards, her swift, lithe vulpine form leapt through the wood, scarcely making a sound. Despite the craving hunger that drove her, she was ultimately joyful that she could just go running again, let alone hunting. She then got a whiff of a scent. Scarlet paused for a moment, sniffing the air attentively again. It was a familiar scent, but was one she had not sensed for a very long time. She stopped still when she realised whose it was. She and Plucky weren't the only foxes roaming this woodland... and Scarlet was no longer alone.

"Well, well, well... it's been too long little sister..." a male voice called out, almost menacingly.

It was Prowler, Scarlet's elder brother. He boasted the similar fur colour to Scarlet, though there was a blacker tinge on him and the brown head-stripe went long down his back. His muscular, stout figure stood firm atop a fallen log as he looked down at his younger sister, a snide smile on his face. Scarlet hunched to the floor startled by his sudden appearance, she knew now if Prowler was here, so would be the grey foxes that hunted her.

"Prowler... what are you doing here?" She asked warily.

"Hunting... same as you," Prowler answered, jumping down from the log and approaching her, "but I can easily ask you the same question,"

"You've already answered it yourself..." Scarlet replied coldly, avoiding letting him know about her travelling companions, "That's all I'm doing... hunting,"

"So... how has the world been treating you...? Jinx?" Prowler asked, snidely calling Scarlet by her old nick name.

"Don't call me that!" Scarlet retorted, infuriated by its use, "My name is Scarlet!"

"Someone finally found their self-respect I see," Prowler said mockingly before asking, "So... who's the fox... Scarlet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Scarlet snapped.

"Don't try to deny it..." Prowler huffed. He sniffed lightly, and appeared to cringe, "I can smell him all over you,"

Scarlet paused for a moment, as she composed what she would say next; "Then you understand that I'm not alone," Scarlet threatened, knowing that she couldn't hide Plucky's existence from him now.

"And I'm sure you know that nor am I... and it's a shame you brought your new mate into such a situation... for he will now most likely share your fate," Prowler threatened also, his though had much more weight to it.

"You'll leave him alone; he's done nothing to you!" Scarlet exclaimed aggressively.

Prowler just released a throaty chuckle before speaking again, "That's not really my decision though is it... but I'm sure Caesar and Tyran will be particularly pleased to see _you_, ever since you ran from your engagement, they've been very determined to catch you..."

"They've failed before and they shall again today," Scarlet said clearly and boldly.

"I don't think you understand; you're not leaving..." Prowler growled, slowly moving closer to her.

"And I don't think you understand... I'm not afraid of you anymore... you don't control me anymore,"

"Then why are you trembling?"

"I'm not!" the vixen retorted, though she was trembling, but not solely from this encounter. There was another reason for her trembling but she continued defiantly, "If you want to take me to them, you'll have to drag me there,"

"Well... that was already the general idea," Prowler growled again and began to advance on Scarlet slowly.

Scarlet posed herself, ready to fight off her brother. She crouched to the ground and arched her back, her tail thrashing agitatedly side to side and her ears pressed against her skull, snarling defensively. She didn't fancy her chances though; Prowler was much stronger and a much more experienced fighter than her, but she couldn't run, it would put her friends in danger. Unfortunately, one already had when she came dashing through the shrubs, unaware of the situation.

"Hey Scarlet, have you-" Dash posed to ask a question, but stopped dead still when she saw the unfamiliar red fox she was facing.

"Dash stop!" Scarlet screamed at her.

"So you have become so good at hunting your prey comes willingly to you, ha!" Prowler chortled acerbically.

"Leave her alone, she's my friend-" Scarlet replied angrily.

"What!" Prowler interrupted, humorously surprised, "Ha-ha, you make friends with your prey... to what end?"

"No, Dash is not my prey..." Scarlet stated defensively.

"I've never heard such nonsense," Prowler stated harshly.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Still... _I_ haven't tasted hare... for a _very_ long time," Prowler muttered menacingly, craving in to his hunger, turning his gaze to the petrified hare, licking his lips, "As I recall, it was the perfect sustenance after the lengthy chase they like to give..."

"Dash stay behind me..." Scarlet said to her protectively.

"Let's see how long _you_ can last..." Prowler summarised, preparing to pounce.

Scarlet noticed his stance and turned to face the hare before bellowing loudly.

"DASH RUN!"

Once again she had to run for her life... Dash swiftly leapt away as Prowler launched himself to hunt her, forcefully pushing Scarlet out his way as he did. He knew she would try to stop him, so dispatched her quickly. Scarlet fell to the floor hard and her brother was out of site before she returned to her feet and rushed to pursue him. Unknown to each of them though, a certain falcon flying high in the sky had seen it all...

Dash ran as fast as her legs would take her, weaving through the wood, consistently changing her direction so as to throw off the fox that pursued her. She even strategically went through the densest of the shrubs and ferns so as to disorientate her hunter, hopeful it would distract enough so she could escape. It didn't work. Prowler was still on her tail, gaining fast. Dash then decided to result to her shear speed to escape and scurried through the rest of the wood to reach the meadow, where she began her full force sprint. The hare was going so fast she crossed the meadow so quickly that the opposite wood approached so soon she had barely any time to slow down, and tripped over, now losing her lead. She went to get back on her feet after rolling several metres, but before she could, Prowler had pounced, and she prepared for the end. But as he was mid air he was swept aside by another red fox that had leapt at him.

It was Plucky. Coming to Dash's aid again. Both foxes rolled over on the floor, and Plucky, as the attacker, quickly composed himself and got back to his feet and snarled at Prowler maliciously. Prowler, left a bit in a daze, soon got back to his feet and faced his assailant.

"So it's you... the plucky fox, you must be Scarlet's mate..." Prowler snarled, slowly advancing on him.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you!" Plucky threatened, standing resolute, posed to fight.

"I'd like to see you try!" Prowler growled loudly as he leapt at Plucky.

A brawl commenced between them. Dash had taken cover behind the bushes and watched nervously. Plucky and Prowler snarled, spat and lashed at each other violently, teeth bared and claws out. They were fairly evenly matched. At one point Prowler caught the scar across Plucky's left eye (from his shotgun wound) forcing it to open and bleed again. As Plucky staggered back Prowler went for his shoulder and bit hard and Plucky fell to the ground. Plucky, fuelled with rage lashed out at Prowler and caught his claws across his neck, drawing blood. As Prowler fell backwards he intended to finish Plucky off, Plucky's eyesight now impaired, but Scarlet suddenly came up to assist and leapt at Prowler with all her force. Again as Prowler went to attack, he was cut short when a shrieking falcon dive bombed him and clawed at his eyes, it was Perry, and his talons cut deep across the fox's face. Perry took to the air again and Plucky and Scarlet both stood defensively, snarling aggressively. Prowler backed off, he couldn't take them all on his own.

"You've made a big mistake today," Prowler summarised menacingly before running off.

Scarlet knew he would be back though and knew he wouldn't be alone. Next time he'll come with her other brothers and also the grey foxes, and then they would have no chance.

"Who was that?" Plucky asked her panting; he was still a little tense.

"That... was Prowler..." Scarlet answered, walking over and licking Plucky wounds.

"Your brother...? Then that means..."

"Caesar and his troop will be around too," Scarlet summarised worriedly, "Plucky... they only want me..."

"No you're not sacrificing yourself!" Plucky asserted, Scarlet listened to him intently. At this moment she wanted nothing more than to escape death so it didn't take her much convincing.

"Then we can't stay here," She stated, Plucky completely agreeing with her.

At that moment Dash emerged from the bushes, she was still shaking with fright.

"You alright," Scarlet asked her warmly.

"Yea..." Dash replied half-heartedly, "thanks... to both of you... again..." she then stuttered a question to Plucky, "How did you know...?"

"Perry saw everything from the sky and came straight to me; I sent him to gather the others too then come and help when he could,"

"I'm so glad he did..." Scarlet said worriedly, "Oh Plucky, your eye..."

"It's ok, I can still see straight," Plucky reassured her. It was a white lie, he could see straight... but with difficultly.

Just then Perry swooped down again and landed on the ground and Bolt, Woody and Jester soon emerged from the edges of the meadow. Bolt without hesitance, ran over to Dash.

"Dash! Are you ok?" he called worriedly as he approached her.

Dash didn't answer until she felt safer in Bolt's embrace, "I'm ok... I'm just a bit shaken up,"

"From now on we don't separate, ok?" Bolt forced, but only from compassion, and Dash tenderly agreed.

"What was that all about?" Perry questioned the two foxes.

"Scarlet..." Plucky grabbed her attention and continued warily, "we have to tell them too."

Scarlet nodded reluctantly. They were all part of it now and she told them all the quick version of her troubled past and why she was being hunted and why they too were all in danger now. As she explained she couldn't help lose some tears as Plucky comforted her. She felt so guilty about it all and she voiced it in despair.

"I'm so sorry... all of this is my fault... and now it's put all of you in danger too."

The rest of them looked between themselves for a while. They could see the troubled look on Scarlet's face, clearly she felt terrible. She almost openly wept, but consoled herself not to. She was then surprised when the others comforted her, rather than turning on her as she was expecting.

"Scarlet, we've all been together so long... there's no point to abandoning you now in your hour of need," Bolt said genially.

"We are your friend's," Jester input warmly.

"We are your family," Woody said also warmly.

"Precisely... and we all owe something to you too," Perry expressed kindly.

"You're not alone anymore... you don't have to be so tough," Dash said reassuringly.

"Thank you... all of you," Scarlet managed to smile, before reminding them they were still in danger, "But we are still in danger... my former kin are out there coming for us right now,"

"I guess we need to make ourselves scarce then," Woody pointed out.

"Yes but we can't just run, we need lose them somehow," Scarlet explained.

"There was a stream I saw downwind when I was hunting," Perry announced.

"That'll be perfect; they'll lose our scent when we cross the water, and they'll find it hard to track us if we go downwind," Bolt stated.

"You guys go, Perry lead the way," Plucky ordered them. They all stood up and prepared to leave for the stream, but Plucky looked the opposite direction and Scarlet had noticed.

"What're you gonna do?" Scarlet asked him anxiously.

"I'll draw them off..."

"Plucky no!" Scarlet exclaimed, rushing to stand in his way.

"You said it yourself Scarlet, we need to lose them... not just run from them... we... you, need a diversion,"

"Plucky... If they catch you... they'll kill you," the vixen pleaded with her mate.

"Then I won't let them catch me," Plucky said boldly with a sideways smirk.

Scarlet stayed quiet for a second and then gulped before speaking again, "Plucky... there's something I have to tell you..."

"Scarlet..." Plucky stopped her by nuzzling her affectionately, "whatever happens... we will see each other again... I'll find you... trust me," he said reassuringly.

"I love you..." Scarlet said, muffled as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I love you too," Plucky replied lovingly, and then almost had to push her away, "Now go, and take care of the others,"

"Just please be safe," Scarlet sobbed.

"You know me... I will," Plucky comforted her.

"I do... that's why I'm worrying,"

"Then stop worrying," he comforted her again, "Now go!"

Scarlet unwillingly turned to leave and the rest of the group departed, Perry guiding them to the stream he had found and Scarlet taking the lead. Plucky watched them disappear through the wood and now stood alone awaiting to put his (half-thought out) plan into action. He sat calmly and still, sniffing the air attentively and listening carefully, thinking what he could do. Then he saw in the distance, another one of those giant metal birds called and aeroplane, taking off from the ground, and then he had an idea. He had two options... fight or flight... he had already fought, now was time to fly...

Not so far away Prowler had returned to the hollow where the grey fox clan was resting for the day, as well as his other two brothers. The injuries he had sustained showed well but had stopped bleeding. He now bared a scar across his face from the falcon's talons and longed for the chance to take his revenge. As he entered the clearing he saw his brothers, Scamp and Rebel lounging on the grass in the shade. Scamp was rather the odd one out of his siblings, his fur was more orange than red and he had a black tipped tail and paws but still boasted the brown head-stripe as his siblings. Rebel was very similar to Scarlet in appearance, but of course looked more masculine and only his paws were black. Scamp noticed Prowler's appearance and greeted him, though rather mockingly.

"What happened to you?" Scamp asked humorously, while Rebel stayed quiet. Unlike Scamp, he took no pleasure in on purposely annoying Prowler, especially in the mood he was clearly in.

"Shut up Scamp..." Prowler scowled, "Where's Caesar, got some news he'll want to hear,"

"Where do you think he is? Sunbathing like he does on a day like this," Scamp summarised mockingly, "Why?"

"Had a run in with our beloved sister," Prowler said sarcastically, and walked off to the centre of the clearing.

Scamp was almost unperturbed by this remark but Rebel's ears perked up when he heard this. He was the only one who really cared for Scarlet. It was a pleasure to hear that she was alive and well... and hopefully she would escape this time too.

Prowler sauntered over to the centre of the clearing where Caesar was lying in the sun in a slumber. The old grey fox lay quiet in the sun, head placed on his paws and eyes closed, enjoying the first few days of spring. His sunlight was then abruptly blocked by an approaching red fox, who stood decisively before him.

"You're blocking my sun... cub," Caesar scorned, with his eyes closed.

"I have some news you'd quite like to hear," Prowler announced.

"Unless it's something important you can leave,"

"It is important... it's Scarlet..." Prowler explained. Caesar then lifted his head off his paws to listen intently as Prowler continued, "She's here in this woodland... and she's brought her mate too..."

"Mate?"

"Yes... and you'll never guess who it is," Prowler said, almost smugly, "That plucky black eared red fox... the one who stared _you_ down."

Caesar stayed quiet. He remembered that encounter well, back in the confines of the Nature Reserve almost six months ago. He remembered the three foxes that came to him, two red, one blue, but only one he knew the name of, the black eared red fox... Plucky. Caesar chuckled quietly when he memorized the confrontation in his head. Not that he showed it to his kin, personally he suffered a humiliation that day. No one dared to oppose him... but this fox did. He then stood up, his overpowering figure stood tall and his head rose over Prowler's. He then spoke clear with authority and malice in his voice.

"Well then... I guess we're going hunting... gather the troop."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**'Fight or Flight'**

Plucky sat firm at the edge of the meadow, waiting for the grey foxes and Scarlet's brothers to pick up his scent. The cut across his eye from his fight with Prowler had stopped bleeding, and Scarlet's attentive (although brief) care had soothed the pain, but it was watering uncontrollably. When it became too much he had to wipe it clean with the back of his left paw. After he did this a couple of times and stayed waiting patiently, he picked up a definitive scent in the air; the scent of a group of foxes, coming closer. He narrowed his eyes to scan the distance and saw the vulpine figures closing fast, at least a dozen of them. Plucky examined them for a moment as they gradually drew closer to his position. Now it was time to run. He stood up quick and prepared momentarily, managing his breath. His heart beat fast... this would be the run of his life. And then it commenced. He darted off; towards the place the human flying machines were landing and taking off. Luckily it was upwind of his current position, which meant his scent would be more detectable by the pursuing grey foxes.

Caesar led the way, Tyran, his son by his side, several other grey foxes and of course Prowler, Scamp and Rebel, Rebel towing at the back on purpose. Each one of them sniffed the air and the ground intensely to pick up the scent and scanned the distance for a red fox. They soon reached the edge of the meadow where Plucky was once sitting.

"I'm only picking up one scent," Tyran shouted out disapprovingly, "You sure you aren't lying to us Prowler?"

"I can assure you they were both here," Prowler defended.

He knew Tyran was distrustful of any fox that wasn't grey, but if his information proved true (which he knew it was) Caesar would reward him with a commendation. Although reluctantly; Caesar didn't revel in this hunt, but he kept a straight face.

"Then explain why there's only one scent!" Tyran scowled at the red fox.

"Because they've split up..." Caesar interrupted, having wandered to sniff at the surroundings, "Clever... very clever," he muttered to himself, before announcing loudly, "We'll follow the more potent scent though... that Plucky fox will meet his match today,"

"But what about our sister?" Rebel voiced out worriedly, but not for the same reason the others would be.

"If it's true she and the plucky one are mates, I imagine she'll be selfless enough to come to us willingly, that is... if we capture him," Caesar explained.

"Well I intend to follow her... I have a grudge with one of her companions," Prowler spoke out, unconvinced by the grey fox's logic.

"You will not leave the troop!" Tyran commanded.

"No, leave off him Tyran... Prowler is only trying to make up for his earlier failure," Caesar said snidely, "but do not go alone this time, follow the weaker scent and do what you can."

"Very well... Scamp! Rebel! You're with me," Prowler ordered.

The group separated. Prowler, Scamp and Rebel went off into the woodland to pursue their sister and her companions, while Caesar, Tyran and the other grey foxes followed the plucky fox's scent.

After a period of endurance running the grey foxes stood atop a small rise and Tyran, with his younger eyes soon spotted the fleeing red fox in the distance and called to the rest of them. Target in sight, they all began the lengthy and tiring pursuit, but these grey foxes endurance outmatched any other fox.

Plucky running alone had seen the grey foxes on the horizon. He was sure they were now in full pursuit of him. However he couldn't feel successful, the red foxes he had seen with them were no longer among them and he knew that they would be following Scarlet and his friends. His diversion had failed, though only partially, but he was powerless to help them now. Now he relied on his running skill and experience to escape his own pursuers.

The coarse roar of the jet engines passing over were clearly audible again as Plucky further approached the airports boundary with the surrounding wild country. He was halted suddenly when he reached the edge of the patch of trees... he hadn't counted on it being fenced off. Beyond the fence the red fox peered across the vast open airfield as another plane startled him as it landed on the tarmac runway. In the distance he could see several other grounded planes next to a large glass clad structure. Plucky then turned his attention to the fence... what kind of fence was this? He examined it carefully baffled that the wiring was clearly so far apart he could easily squeeze through... he shook his head arrogantly, this fence was a joke! He was soon to regret these thoughts.

Plucky approached the fence and found a good size part of it he could pass through easily. He pushed his muzzle through the gap, lightly grazing the wire against his face. Then he realised why the fence looked so poor. He was taken aback when a sharp pain struck his face, he yelped loudly and fell backwards in shock. The fence was electrified; meant to deter animals like him from trespassing on the runway... which unfortunately was his intention. However, _he_ would not be deterred! He could jump? No... It was too tall. He could dig? No... There was no time. While he was stuck here by the fence, his pursuers were catching up to him. He frantically scanned along the edge of the fence and to his luck, found a hole underneath that he could easily pass through unscathed. This he did and was soon the on the other side of the electric fence. Looking back cockily, Plucky saw the grey foxes emerge from the shrubs and face up to the fence, but there were many more of them than him... and they soon started to dig under at the bare soil. He set his plan to lose them into motion, now certain they were following him; Plucky scurried away, heading for the centre of the long, straight tarmac runway, the grey foxes hot on his tail.

Much farther away, Scarlet, Dash, Bolt, Woody and Jester had fled the wood while Perry guided them towards the supposed stream, all travelling swiftly and determinedly. They all couldn't help but worry about Plucky, but they had to be free and clear first before they could be certain his diversion had worked, and his possible sacrifice was not in vain. Soon they reached the stream but all suddenly stopped, and Scarlet exclaimed loudly at Perry.

"Perry, that's not a stream! It's a bloody river!"

It was a river... a wide one, easily between forty or fifty metres, a long cross for animals of their size.

"Sorry... it looked much smaller from up there," Perry apologised.

"Look at the bright side; we'll definitely lose them crossing that," Bolt said optimistically.

"We're still going to swim it?" Woody asked worriedly.

"Yes we don't have a choice!" Dash asserted

"It's not fast flowing... we should be ok," Jester explained.

While the others discussed the action they would take, despite the futility that they would _have_ to cross the river, Scarlet looked back nervously. Three scents had enticed her sense of smell, all three of which she knew... he brothers were coming for her, but it was only them. She knew then Plucky had been partially successful, but she also despaired, knowing that Caesar and Tyran were following him... wherever he was.

"You guys get across now!" the vixen commanded.

"What about you?" Dash asked nervously.

"This is my fight... and I'll fight it alone..." Scarlet said emotionlessly.

"No!" they all pleaded at once.

"Scarlet we can help!" Dash cried.

"No offence to any of you... but two hares and two squirrels won't last five seconds against even one fox..." Scarlet explained morbidly, they couldn't deny that her statement was completely true.

"I can help," Perry announced nervously.

"Guys we won't go on without you," Bolt pleaded with both of them

"This is no time to argue!" Scarlet said forcefully, "Now get swimming!"

There was no point to changing her mind, the two hares and two squirrels obliged and took to the water, although hesitantly. They didn't want to leave another of their friends behind even if it was for their benefit.

"We'll wait on the other side..." Dash said nervously before jumping into the water herself to swim.

After they were partly across the river, Perry and Scarlet shared looks of concern. Not for the others, for they were safe, it was for themselves.

"Where do you need me?" Perry asked.

"Where you do best... in the sky, when I bark... you attack," Scarlet ordered resolutely.

"Understood," Perry said with the utmost fortitude.

The falcon did as instructed and took to the sky, waiting for Scarlet's signal. The vixen stood firm at the bank of the river, facing inland, prepared to defend herself and for the sake of her friends. She didn't have to wait long...

The tarmac runway felt solid and smooth under Plucky's paws. It was also warm to the touch, having been heated by the sun all day. There were also long streaks of black along the length of the runway; skid marks from the planes landing gear as they touched down on the ground, as well as the clearly distinct airstrip markings. The runway was empty at the moment but Plucky could see in the distance, another large four engine plane taxiing to the tarmac, making the distinguishable harsh whistle of jet engines. He then looked behind him as he continued down the centre at his full sprint. The grey foxes were also undeterred by the electric fence and imposing danger of the open runway. Barely a quarter the way down the asphalt corridor, Plucky started to tire... he was low on energy. He'd not drank at all today, nor had he eaten today or the day before, and his earlier fight with Prowler had weakened him. His eye continued to water from irritation and now his leg, wounded from the same gun, started to ache.

Plucky looked back again. The grey foxes were gaining on him. Not that he knew it; Caesar's intention was to endure the pursuit for longer until the red fox tired first... and then would strike. A group hunting style he had adopted from the foxes Canidae relatives... wolves. The grey foxes travelled at a steady endurable run which prolonged their energy, while the red fox was sprinting, determined to escape, but in turn started to tire quicker.

Unknown to this, Plucky still ran at a full sprint and soon turned his attention back in front of him. The massive aircraft that was previously taxiing was now at the far end of the runway, turning on the spot to face along the extensive length of the dark grey landing strip... towards the foxes. Plucky held on to some hope that he would keep his own nerve and his pursuers wouldn't. The shrill jet engine whistle then changed to its discernible roar... it was taking off. Plucky stared at the metal behemoth as it began to move closer, first slowly... and then instantly sped up to its take off speed. The roar came louder and louder as it approached. Plucky was terrified, more terrified than he had been in his life, but didn't falter. He boldly kept his pace, but veered slightly to move himself from the path of the planes front landing gear. He closed his eyes and kept moving forward; only one thought pulsed through his head... "What the hell am I doing?!"

He need not have veered from his path though. The plane had soon reached its take off speed and its nose lifted, the rest of it following. Plucky still with his eyes closed, was temporarily deafened by the bellowing screech of the passing jet engines as the metal behemoth soared over him cleanly. Once he felt it pass over, he opened his eyes and looked back. The plane was in the air low over the rest of the runway, rising into the sky, and just as he'd hoped, the grey foxes had scattered to the edges of the tarmac, not risking staring down the metal gargantuan unlike Plucky. The red fox revelled quickly in his success.

"Ha-ha!" Plucky panted joyfully, "Whoa!" He was then shocked when he was engulfed by a warm foul smelling air. It was the wash from the jet engines, and it pushed him forwards, giving him a quick boost to his sprint, despite it smelling potently of crude exhaust fumes and mechanical oils. However he needed this, now he had a clear and long lead on his hunters as he leaped and bounded down the rest of the runway; the grey foxes recomposed themselves and soon followed again. Eventually Plucky reached the opposite end of the runway and continued across the flat cut blades of grass, only to be then stopped by another electric fence.

"Oh, no, no, no! Damn it!" Plucky exclaimed frenetically to himself as he breathed heavily. He scanned along its length again but this time there was no ditch underneath he could use to pass through. He looked behind him; the grey foxes were there in the distance... he was losing his lead fast. Frantically he ran the length of the fence. There was still nothing to pass under. He knew that he could dig under, but it would take too long, they grey foxes will be on him before he could escape. He could run in another direction but they would cut him off easily with their greater numbers. Plucky had no choice, if he wanted to escape, he would have to brave the pain and go through the fence.

He found a hole big enough to slip through the electrified wire, hopefully not to graze along it too much. He approached the wire and forced his head through. The sharp pain shocked him again but Plucky only lightly flinched and gritted his teeth as he started to thrust the rest of his body through the hole. As he did, more shocks struck his body, repeatedly and mercilessly. Plucky couldn't take it anymore and he started screaming as the electricity, while not lethal to him, started to course agonizingly through his body. It took barely a few seconds for him to pass through, but to him it felt like an eternity in hell. As soon as he got through he staggered forward away from the fence before collapsing onto the floor, still releasing cries and moans of anguish. His muscles were in spasms and he shuddered uncontrollably as some electricity still flowed through him while he trembled on the ground. For a moment he forgot where he was and why he was running while he re-tuned his senses. He suddenly remembered when the grey foxes, his pursuers, came up to the fence. They started to dig under swiftly, their larger numbers made it possible.

Plucky stared at his hunters for a while. He could clearly see Caesar pacing impatiently but with authority, ordering his followers. Tyran stood beside him. The other grey foxes he didn't recognise... not that he would; they were of a varied age. Plucky watched one in particular that seemed very eager... a young fox obviously determined to prove himself to his kin. Plucky ceased his examination and got up to his feet, only partially recovered from his electrical torment. Plucky dashed off through the wild scrubland. He got barely another hundred metres when he stopped dead in his tracks. He stood atop the edge of a large ditch; in it was a road... an eight laned motorway...

Meanwhile by the river, Scarlet still stood resolute on the bank, ready to fight off her brothers. While physically she stood firm, mentally she was terrified. Her heart beat fast and mind wondered, thinking what could happen in the next few minutes.

Soon three red foxes emerged from the wood, their run fast and unwavering. It was Prowler, Scamp and Rebel and upon seeing them Scarlet started to tremble, but she kept her composure. The three foxes slowed down and approached her, Prowler leading, Scamp beside him and Rebel behind them. Rebel's heart warmed when he saw her. She had grown up a lot since the last they saw each other and she looked well... but for how much longer?

"Not one step closer!" Scarlet threatened angrily.

"That didn't stop me before... and I don't see your companions to help you now," Prowler replied sardonically.

"I see you've passed on your bad luck to others," Scamp spoke coldly to his younger sister.

"I'm not bad luck... You just needed someone to blame all your problems on and you chose me, just for convenience..." Scarlet defended herself.

"You're nothing but bad luck ever since you were born! You and Rebel! But at least _he_ knows his place," Scamp replied angrily, as Rebel behind him looked down almost in shame.

"I'm not bad luck...! It's not my fault mom got ill... it's not my fault dad was killed! You led me into that forest for those wolves to get me... I know you did! And it's why you tried to get rid of me by forcing me to pair off with that monster Tyran! It all makes sense now... you never loved me, you never cared for me! So why should I care for you!?"

"A furious accusation without any proof... _Jinx_," Scamp growled at her.

"That is not my name!" Scarlet retorted loudly.

"Now now, _Scarlet_... come willingly and I promise you won't be hurt..." Prowler said, almost convincingly.

"Do you take me for a fool Prowler? ... Like I'm so gullible," Scarlet replied sarcastically.

"It's your only option... I don't see your mate coming to help you... and I'm sure Caesar will make... quick work of him..." Prowler scowled.

"He's more stronger than you think," Scarlet snapped.

"Then you give us no choice... I guess we do it the hard way," Prowler stated, malice in his voice.

"If you're so sure... I can take you all on!" Scarlet shouted defiantly.

"Ha!" Prowler mocked, "You must be either very brave or very stupid to stand against all three of us alone..."

"Oh my dear brothers... what makes you think I'm alone?" Scarlet said snidely, before barking loudly towards the sky.

A falcon's screech echoed loudly in reply and Scarlet posed herself to attack. Prowler was her intended target... if she could catch him off guard, she could overpower him. The distinct form of a bird appeared in front of the sun and dived. Perry in his full stoop aimed to attack the more orange fox, Scamp.

"Falcon!" Scamp yelled with fright upon hearing the birds call; all the foxes raising their heads to scope their aerial attacker. Prowler just smirked... a chance for revenge.

Perry dived bearing his razor sharp talons towards Scamp, who had barely any time to prepare before the falcon started clawing at his face and eyes. Scamp thrashed around trying to shoo away the bird, but Perry was a relentless foe. Prowler saw a good moment he could ground the bird and rip it to shreds before it had known what had happened, but as he moved to, Scarlet had launched herself at him. He fell over from her force as she had caught him off guard. Prowler quickly got up from the floor and charged at Scarlet. Both Brother and Sister entered a lengthy grapple, both fuelled with rage. They stood on their hind legs beating and clawing with their claws, and snapping and biting with their sharp teeth. They growled mercilessly at each other as their tails thrashed around agitatedly. Soon though Prowler's more physical strength overpowered Scarlet and she fell backwards on her back. Prowler went to go for her neck, but Scarlet rolled over and he caught her shoulder instead, biting hard. Scarlet screamed as the blood gushed from the wound, infuriated she twisted herself round to swipe her claws clean across Prowler's front leg. He staggered back, blood now gushing from his own wound.

Prowler was then caught off guard again when to his shock he saw Scamp running away. Perry had left a number of deep claw marks upon him and he forced his own retreat, Perry was completely unscathed, of course he had the advantage of the air.

"COWARD!" Prowler shouted cruelly to him as Scamp disappeared.

Scarlet saw another opportunity and leapt at him. But Prowler was ready for it this time; he pushed Scarlet right down with all his strength, she left completely in a daze as her head hit the ground hard. Prowler went straight for her neck again and this time found it. He sank his teeth into her ruff and Scarlet screamed in pain. She struggled underneath him as he bit harder, her strength started fading quickly as did her consciousness as she tried to thrust her claws into Prowler's chest, but he would not be moved.

Fortunately Perry came to her aid and again went straight for Prowler's face. But the falcon shrieked too early. Prowler let go of Scarlet's neck and she lay panting on the floor in pain. As Perry went to attack his face Prowler lifted his front legs above him as he stood back on his hindquarters and as the falcon approached, he slammed his paws across the falcons head and wing. Perry tumbled out of the air and crashed in a heap, with a loud thud on the ground, and Prowler went straight for the falcon's right wing, biting into it hard.

"AARGH!" Perry screamed in pain and shock, helpless with the fox's teeth through his wing.

"NO!" Scarlet cried and launched herself with her remaining strength, but Prowler beat her down instantly.

Prowler went to finally subdue the vixen, but as he did another fox rammed into his side. It was Rebel, who had been watching and waiting for an opportune moment.

"What're you doing?!" Prowler scowled at him

"Defending my sister!" Rebel retorted.

Rebel then launched himself into Prowler again, this time teeth bared and scratched across his already injured shoulder. Prowler was infuriated, but as his rage fuelled him, he made mistakes. Every time he lashed out at Rebel was wasted energy as Rebel was more agile and dodged every attack. When Rebel attacked he found his mark, he was fuelled with compassion for his wounded sister, each move he made was thought out and he soon overpowered his elder brother. Prowler forced himself to retreat, but not before voicing his rage.

"You'll pay for this Rebel! I'll see to it!" he shouted threateningly.

Prowler took off to recover and soon disappeared into the wood as Scamp already had. He was going to stay true to his word... he would make Rebel pay for his treachery.

"Are you ok?" Rebel asked Scarlet tenderly, he went to lick Scarlet's wounds but she backed away from him.

"Why...? Why help me?" She asked warily.

"Scarlet... I never stopped caring for you despite what you may believe, you're my sister," Rebel said in a protective brotherly tone, and this time Scarlet let him sooth her injuries.

"Thank you..." She whispered. Her attention was then brought to a moaning injured falcon on the ground; she got up instantly, "Perry!" she called worriedly, "Are you ok? Can you move?"

"No..." Perry squeaked, his voice clearly pronounced his anguish, "Ah... I can't... I can't move my wing, Ah! It hurts so much!"

"Help me get him on my back," Scarlet said to Rebel and he obliged. Scarlet lay on the ground so Perry could easily mount her back, as he leaned his other wing over Rebel. After Perry was securely lying on Scarlet's back she stood and looked back to the wood worriedly.

"You need to go, get across the river now!" Rebel ordered, having noticed.

"Rebel come with us..." Scarlet pleaded.

"No... You know Prowler... he'll come back, and someone's got to stop him,"

"Rebel no...! You know what they do to traitors... they'll kill you!"

Of course Rebel knew this, "Then remember me for what I've done today..." he said gently, he then nuzzled his sister in a brotherly way, "I have missed you... but you must go now!"

It was futile to argue with him, and Scarlet made Rebel promise to follow once she and Perry were safely on the other side of the river. Scarlet entered the water, Perry sprawled but clinging on to her back, and she began to paddle. The river got deep quick but she kept on going. The water stung her cuts slightly but Rebel's care had soothed them enough. At times she looked behind her to make sure Rebel was still there. Each time he was and he was watching them carefully make the river crossing. However when she looked back for the fourth time she noticed another red fox had appeared behind Rebel, charging at him. It was Prowler, and before Scarlet could warn him and before Rebel had realised his elder brother's imminent attack, Prowler had pounced. He went straight for Rebel's neck. Scarlet witnessed the brief yet brutal scuffle between them before she saw Rebel fall to the ground lifeless.

"REBEL! NO!" She screamed, and attempted to turn around in the water to go back, "REBEL!"

"Scarlet come on... he's saving our lives!" Perry pleaded with her.

Scarlet knew there was not point to going back... she didn't want to believe it, but Rebel may have just given his life for hers. She was distraught and was almost fully sobbing by the time she reached the other side of the river and dragged herself and Perry from the water, and reunited with Dash, Bolt, Woody and Jester. For now, they were all safe.

Plucky stood atop the grass bank of the motorway. He watched nervously as the assorted vehicles zoomed along it at intense speed, releasing their usual mechanical moans as they went; Plucky was no stranger to this noise. Yet another obstacle... but if he could get past this one he would (possibly) be free and clear. At this moment he was exhausted, hurting and all round... desperate to escape. Scarlet had warned him that Caesar was relentless, but he had no idea this much. He made his decision; he would cross the motorway no matter the danger.

Plucky climbed down the grass bank, but as he did he lost his footing. He stumbled and fell, rolling the rest of the way. Once landing he released a grunt of annoyance and pain. As he stood up, a sting struck the scar on his left front leg... it was bleeding again. Plucky winced and almost let a tear out. He was in so much pain from all of his ailments, but he continued onwards. There was a gap in the traffic and he leaped into the road. He crossed the first and second lane but on the third he could see a huge vehicle coming fast; a twelve wheeled articulated lorry. There was no chance to get out its way... Plucky dropped to the ground, keeping his limbs and tail close to his body and prayed it would pass over him cleanly. It did, and Plucky felt the air move violently around him as the lorry passed, leaving him unscathed. He stood up and took the chance to cross the final forth lane in front of a speeding car, but Plucky had reached the concrete divider before it was anywhere near him.

Halfway... he'd made it halfway. He then looked back behind him. The grey foxes were atop the grass bank. Would they really dare follow him? One of them did, the young one that was obviously determined to prove himself, he was ahead of his comrades and darted down the grass bank in pursuit of the red fox. Unfortunately for Plucky, this grey fox had some luck as he crossed the first four lanes, at his brisk pace, as they were completely empty. In a peak, well rested condition Plucky could easily fight off this daring fox... but he was already exhausted, weak and in pain. There was now a gap in the traffic going the other way, and Plucky jumped from the concrete partition, bounding to cross the rest of the road, the single grey fox was right behind him!

Suddenly a car appeared on the final forth lane next to the grass, but Plucky in desperation leapt across in front of it. There was a loud beep from the car's horn and as Plucky was mid air a sharp pain struck the tip of his tail and he spun around landing hard on the grass verge. In amongst all the noises he heard a loud 'thunk' and a short yelp. Plucky had made it, but his grey fox pursuer had not been so fortunate. He had been hit by the car, and without a doubt, been killed instantly. Plucky was saddened, almost distraught, that grey fox was only young... younger than him and now was dead. He realised how lucky he was to be alive, despite that the car had clipped the end of his tail.

Plucky dragged himself off the grass verge and started climbing up the rest of the bank. When he was halfway he looked back across the motorway to his other grey fox pursuers. Even though Plucky could only see their figures and Caesar, the opposite side, could only see Plucky's figure, the grey and red fox shared a prolonged, deathly stare... in examination of their new nemesis. Soon Plucky broke this stare and disappeared through the shrubs on the top of the bank. They grey foxes could only watch him vanish beyond it.

"Let's get him!" Tyran said with fury.

"No... Let him go..." Caesar replied.

"What do mean let him go?! He's just caused the death of one of our own..." Tyran protested aggressively.

"And unless you want to end up like him... splattered across the front of a vehicle, then you'll do as I say! Understand?!" Caesar commanded with an angry snarl, as he looked to his son.

"Yes father..." Tyran said reluctantly, but was still furious.

"We will see him again..." Caesar commented snidely as he looked back to the point the plucky red fox had disappeared.

Caesar then turned away and led his followers back to the chosen rally point for the whole troop. Upon meeting up with the rest of them a vixen mother wailed upon hearing the death of her son, as others comforted her. Just then Scamp appeared through the bushes, he had several deep cuts on his face and back. Upon noticing that there was no red fox prisoner among them, he called out mockingly to Caesar, a very bold action of him indeed.

"I see you weren't so successful..."

"Nor are you... I don't see your sister with you," Caesar replied harshly.

"Well I guess in that respect we did fail... but at least one of us has now shown his true colours..." Scamp stated, gesturing them to look at the bushes behind him.

Suddenly Prowler emerged from the shrubs towing Rebel along the ground by the ruff of his neck. Rebel barely stirred, Prowler had significantly wounded him, but he was alive.

"This one's a traitor..." Prowler announced loudly, and almost threw Rebel in front of him.

Rebel released a small whine as Prowler let go of his neck. He stayed still on the ground, breathing heavily and hung his head down, refusing to look at anyone.

"What did he do?" Caesar asked, walking over to them.

"He attacked me and allowed our sister to escape," Prowler explained, but then turned on his other brother, "But not before Scamp showed his cowardice and abandoned me!"

"I was almost blinded by that falcon!" Scamp defended himself.

"SHUT UP!" Caesar shouted loudly, it even silenced the grey foxes muttering amongst themselves. Caesar strolled over to Rebel cowering on the floor, and he snidely spoke to him "So... young Rebel finally becomes his namesake..."

Rebel said nothing and refused to look at Caesar.

"Look at me," Caesar ordered him, but Rebel disobeyed and Caesar repeated himself loudly, "Look at me!"

Rebel then did look at him. Caesar could see the terror in his eyes, as Rebel knew what was to come. Caesar then turned away and called towards his son.

"Tyran!" He bellowed, and Tyran instantly strolled over, "As future leader... I'll leave this one to you, how should we punish this traitor?"

Tyran looked over Rebel. He disliked and distrusted any fox that was not grey, though he had no quarrel with him. But no one was above the laws of his kin. He soon gave his verdict.

"We kill him... as the price of treason," Tyran announced loudly, "But not yet... once we capture his sister, we will execute her in front of him just to show that his life forfeit was in vain, and then execute him," he explained cruelly, and soon continued, "But for now... some form of... severe... punishment, is in order." Tyran then turned to some of the grey foxes and gave them an order, "Hold him down!"

Rebel was immediately subdued and held firm on the ground by several grey foxes. He struggled futilely to break free from their grasp. Tyran sauntered over to face him, and then brandished a claw from his right front paw.

"So what's it going to be Rebel...? Left...? Or right...?" Tyran asked callously.

"Go to hell," Rebel muttered defiantly, his breath heavy and fast.

"Left it is then..."

Tyran then initiated the punishment. He thrust his claw into Rebel's left eye, and began mercilessly to gouge it out. Some of the foxes cheered while others looked away in disgust, including Scamp, and even Prowler. Caesar looked on though, witnessing torture was nothing new to his old eyes, he had even been the one giving it sometimes, but he looked on disapprovingly. He did not relish in the act, in fact it pained him, unlike Tyran; he was one who craved power and preferred to be feared, and Caesar knew this. Blood had instantly gushed from Rebel's eye as Tyran plunged his claw into it; Rebel screamed deafeningly, his continuous cries of pain and torture echoed loudly across the landscape as the sun began to set.

Much farther away, another fox in pain. Plucky staggered across an open field, now miles away from the motorway where the grey foxes had given up their pursuit; he wanted to be sure they were no longer following. He grew weak and dizzy as he lurched along; he had run at a full sprint for many miles. His leg was still bleeding, his tail still pained, his eye still watered, his muscles still twitched ever so slightly, and most of all he was massively dehydrated, and his stomach still growled at him. Eventually Plucky could take no more, and gave in to his severe fatigue. He collapsed in the middle of the field, sprawled across the ground, panting heavily and dryly. Before losing consciousness he looked into the darkening sky and thought of his friends and in particular, Scarlet, hoping to the heavens that she and the rest of them were safe.

Unknown to the plucky red fox, he had attracted the attention of a bird; a carrion crow. A carrion crow of which, examined the fox with curiosity... this all seemed..._ very_ familiar to him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**'The Lone Red Fox'**

Plucky woke gradually, as he could hear the cawing of a bird from some distance away. He felt the absolute definition of terrible, but was at least well rested. He managed to force his eyes to open and gazed across the open field on its side. His vision was blurry at first, but after blinking several times it eventually cleared. The sun was high in the sky; clearly it was late morning, approaching midday. He raised his head from the ground, lifting a weary front leg to position himself to sit up. He immediately fell when his leg buckled, considering he used his injured left one. Plucky lay a moment longer with heavy breathing before he could will himself to rise again. He forced his ears to twitch around to listen and started to hear a faint rumble of an engine and... Was the ground shaking?

This time Plucky rose from the ground with a hurry and looked behind him. A strange vehicle with two small and two large wheels approached slowly as it towed something behind it. Suddenly Plucky had loads of energy and leapt out of the vehicles way as it rumbled slowly past. He shuddered the thought away that if he hadn't waked when he did it would have run him over; clearly the human who drove the thing hadn't seen him in the grass. He'd have to thank that bird that had woken him from his slumber if he ever met it. He recognised the vehicle to be a tractor, pulling some strange machinery behind it. Unknown to the fox, it was a plough. He was on farmland, and the ploughing season had arrived and all the local farmers, including this one, took to their tractors to churn the soil and plant seeds for the new year's crops.

Plucky slowly wandered to the edge of the field. His prolonged slumber had rested his weary figure, but he still didn't feel at his best. His eye was still irritated and was watering, though a lot less than before. The newly opened scar on his leg had stopped bleeding, but his leg was very stiff. He could barely bend it without causing some pain and it ached constantly. He winced whenever he put weight on it so tried not to; it did mean limping occasionally but he just endured it, there was no point to moaning; for who would hear him? He then looked behind at his tail to examine the point where the car had hit it. There was no noticeable kink in it but he thought possibly the bone was broken as it was causing some anguish. He was thankful though, if he was to break a bone in any of his appendages he would rather it be his brush than one of his legs.

After wandering to the edge of the field he came across a small puddle of water. Plucky then remembered how thirsty he was and proceeded to quench it. Unknown to him, some of the electricity that he had conducted from the electric fence the previous day had yet to discharge, and as his tongue barely touched the water, it did. It shocked his tongue as the electricity passed into to water and he fell backwards in shock, releasing a loud yelp. His tongue went momentarily numb and hung freely from his mouth as he panted, his head hanging down.

Plucky suddenly grew a strong unfathomable hatred for Man and his technology. Filled with rage he splashed his front paws into the puddle repeatedly as he growled loudly to himself. His sworn enemy at the time was obviously Caesar and the grey foxes... but they had not harmed him as of yet. The only misfortunes he had suffered were from Man. It was _Man_ that had taken him far from home, it was a _Man_ who had shot him, _Man_ had given him these scars, _Man_ had broken the tip of his tail, and _Man's_ electrified fence that had tortured him (despite it being his decision to pass through it). Plucky then stopped, having finished venting his rage on the puddle. It soon calmed and the ripples disappeared, and Plucky stared extensively at his own reflection.

It had been a long time since the last he had... Plucky barely recognised himself. His face looked troubled and his fur was no longer smooth and clean like it once was; it was ruffled and dirty. The nick in his left ear was prominent enough... he hadn't noticed this considering they were on the back of his head. Two scars streaked across the left of his face. The one on his cheek had faded, but the one across his eye was black with dried blood; he hadn't noticed his left eye was only half open. The scars made him look old and angry. He didn't like this; Plucky was barely two years old and the only reason he could accept why he looked the way he did was because of the way he currently felt. He then stared into his own eyes. They were no longer bright and naive; they were almost dull and lifeless and they clearly showed his suffering. He turned also look at his figure. He still looked like the stout plucky fox he had always been... but he was shaking, clearly he was weak and currently malnourished and his form showed it. His tail was also lifeless; it dangled behind him straight and barely moved, which too mimicked the way he was feeling.

What had this journey done to _him_? None of the others looked as badly as he did, or at least he didn't notice it. Another thought crossed his mind, if he looked this bad... What also did Scarlet see in him? He thought about her. _She_ was a perfect specimen of a vixen. Her lithe form sleek and fit, her legs dainty and her brush graceful. Her amber eyes twinkled with beauty and her fur, like her namesake... a bright shining scarlet. But of course he would see her like that... he was in love with her.

His stomach then growled at him, bringing Plucky back to his senses and away from his thoughts. He was so hungry; he hadn't eaten in two days... and he felt it. The pit inside his stomach felt like it could have been bottomless. He may have been well rested but he felt weak... so very weak. Plucky decided to move on but not before taking a drink from the puddle. He cautiously sniffed the water as he hadn't known what had numbed his tongue only that it had. Fortunately now the electricity had fully discharged and when he warily lapped the water with his tongue the only sensation he felt was a cool refreshing liquid pass down his throat. He was there for a while and almost drank the entire puddle! Finally he had quenched his thirst... now it was time to satisfy his hunger.

After travelling some distance and some time, Plucky found himself in another field. He was being ignorant of the daylight on purpose. He wasn't going to let Man dictate his actions any longer and he roamed across the land boldly and freely. He had even walked cleanly past several humans to assert that he wouldn't be controlled; they just watched the fox pass by in bewilderment. Of course Plucky made sure they were unarmed first... he wanted to force his own dominance of the land but not at the risk of getting shot again. Plucky sniffed the air attentively; he had followed his nose here for the last few miles. The scent was potent... the scent of a thousand pheasants. Although more than likely that was an exaggeration, Plucky knew they were obviously plentiful. The field he was in also had a lingering smell about it, something he recognised too... gunpowder. He was also enticed by a small metal cylinder on the ground that shone in the sunlight. He sniffed at it eagerly; it too smelled slightly of gunpowder. It was a brass bullet casing, ejected from a firearm, though some time ago.

Plucky was on game land, and upon realising it he decided to stop being ignorant and tread carefully. Fortunately the bird shooting season had already passed the previous autumn and winter, but the gamekeeper wouldn't hesitate to shoot a fox that could potentially kill off any of the game birds new roosts for the spring. Plucky knew about this danger all too well... it was the way his father had been felled by the humans. However this didn't deter him, especially not when he caught he glimpse of a lone pheasant through the long grass. Finally... something to eat.

Plucky stalked up to it, deathly silent and crouched low to the ground. This inadvertently caused some struggle to his injured front leg... but all he needed were his hind legs to pounce. His mouth watered preparedly as he advanced on it, his stomach growled quietly in anticipation. The pheasant was plump and fat... which only made Plucky give in to his instinct, and want it more and more as he continued to stalk it. The bird was completely oblivious of its hunter... until it was all too late. The fox pounced and instantly clamped its neck with his jaws... an easy kill. Plucky was surprised when several of other pheasants flew away from the surrounding area, a couple scurried around... foolishly but unknowingly towards the fox... towards their certain death; the fox instinctively caught those two as well. Plucky briefly celebrated his catch and immediately devoured one of the pheasants vigorously. By hunting the game birds, he knew and loved the fact he had, to put it in Man's terms, _'stuck a middle finger up to them'_ (whatever that expression meant). However he wanted _more_ justice for his injuries... he was just one creature of many trying to live their life.

Plucky lifted his head up high through the grass and could see in the distance a single cottage... obviously the gamekeeper's. A snide smile crossed his muzzle and he had an idea. He clasped his jaws around his other two dead pheasants and strolled cautiously towards the cottage. When it was clearer he picked up a new smell... a very potent smell... the rancid odour of rotting flesh. Plucky soon discovered what it was, and he dropped his catch from his mouth as it fell open in horror. A line of at least a dozen dead foxes, red, blue and grey alike and amongst them other assorted carnivores, including some badgers, weasels and stoats. There was a distinctive bloody hole in every one of them, a hole from a single bullet. The carcasses swung in the breeze, hanging from their tails along a wire line propped up by two wood posts. An obvious warning to any creature that would dare hunt the precious game birds. Plucky had second thoughts about his idea as he stared at the bloody gibbet, but he examined the house with care ... there was no movement around and nothing stirred. He went on and stopped again, this time in clear view of the cottage... and while he watched it vigilantly, he devoured the last two pheasants... an act of pure defiance of Man's will in this area.

Once he had finished he finally felt better, now full of energy. If not, he may have been too full... three fat pheasants? That was enough for a few days! As well as that, Plucky was too excited by his own defiance of Man... and suddenly decided to do something_ very_ reckless. He picked up several rib bones of the eaten pheasants and sauntered over to the cottage, leaving the rest of the remains to be discovered later by the gamekeeper; though if he was successful in his irresponsible act they would be discovered much sooner. He approached the cottage, and still, nothing stirred. Then he did it; he flicked his head in a way that the rib bones flew from his mouth. A couple hit the wall and fell but one smashed straight through the thin pane of glass which formed the cottage window, making a loud crash. Instantly after, Plucky heard a loud yet muffled shout from the inside of the house and he darted to safety behind a cobbled stone wall the far side.

Plucky watched eagerly, still a snide smile on his face, but now also of triumph and arrogance. He had his result. The door of the cottage abruptly swung open and a human rushed out, weapon in hand. He scanned around but saw nothing, but the fox could hear him cursing loudly. Plucky was fully content... he had no quarrel with this particular human but it was deserved, considering all the poor creatures that had been killed just trying to get a meal. Plucky didn't care that he had angered this human, and he didn't care what consequences there were... he didn't plan on staying here. He had fed well and drank much... and achieved some justice... and vengeance. Now though only one goal was on his mind... now it was time to find his friends, and his beloved mate.

Plucky sauntered on through the countryside. After a lengthy sleep the night before and now after a substantial meal and drink he was full of energy and travelled on through the night. Eventually he found a safe place to sleep, in amongst the undergrowth at the edge of another farm field. Curled up, head to tail, he drifted off to sleep. During the night though it got cold... very cold. A thin layer of frost covered the landscape. He was so used to sleeping in the company of his friends and most recently, for the last month and longer he and Scarlet had slept in a warming embrace. It was this night he began to feel lonely; he had been alone in his life before, on more than one occasion, but tonight was when he felt his loneliest. He also missed the warmth of his mate; Scarlet's body was like a shimmering warm fire next him. He missed her and his friends, but naturally he missed Scarlet the most. He went to sleep in a pit of depression that night.

The following week passed by quickly. Plucky's sleeping pattern was all messed up. A fox would usually sleep during the day and be active at night, but Plucky was active whenever the mood took him. His luck was fading too; catching live prey became a bit more challenging ever since he had made his presence known around the local farmland, woodland and wild grassland. He was also completely lost and had no idea of where he was, which way was White Deer Park? And more importantly to him... which way were his friends and mate?

At one point he passed a rabbit burrow, they all of which darted for the bolt hole of their warren when they caught the remotest glimpse of the fox. Plucky could easily dig them out; he was hungry enough to do it... No! He had made an oath unto himself to never hunt rabbits or hares... whether he knew them or not. What would Dash think of that? Plucky had already asked her that question... of course it quite disconcerted her, but she answered positively that the natural order of nature could not be changed... as long as of course Plucky never hurt her, which she knew he never would. It was after then Plucky sworn he would never hunt rabbits or hares... he felt it would be a betrayal to his best friend. What if by accident in an instinctive hunting frenzy he had killed her, and realised too late? The reason for this personal oath came to Plucky in his youth, where, quite distressfully... Plucky had experienced a dream... or by a better description: a nightmare, when he had done just that, where Dash's bloody corpse hung from his own jaws. To this date, that was the single most mental pain Plucky had ever suffered in his life. It was an all too possible mistake he would not let happen, so had ended it prematurely with his own oath. Plucky then came back to reality after letting his mind wonder. Not that he had any intention to catch them; the rabbits would be at the deepest point of safety in their warren now. So onward he went, and let the rabbits be, once again continuing to suffer through hunger.

Soon Plucky came across a small pond and after taking a drink; once again he looked at his reflection. Evidently the fox that had stared back at him the week before... when he still felt his absolute worst was but a mere fake image. Now his eyes were bright and full of wonder, yet... had a hint of hopelessness to them. The blood had dried from his reopened scars and had started to scab away. His figure looked fitter, stronger and healthier than before and his bushy tail... freely it swished and thrashed behind him. This renewed his confidence considerably, which became a good advantage later that day.

As Plucky strolled along the edge of some woodland he heard a bird screech. He looked up eagerly, hoping it would be his good falcon friend. It wasn't. Another bird of prey perched on a branch above him and was looking at him, screeching wildly. Plucky didn't know this particular species of bird but was clearly a bird of prey as it had a hooked beak, and razor sharp talons that dug into the wood. Plucky stared at it for a while... yes... it was definitely screaming at him. Though Plucky had done nothing to upset this bird, so he rolled his eyes, looked away, and continued to walk on.

"Oi! Fox! I'm talking to you!" an aggressive female voice suddenly spurted from the Goshawk.

"No... You're screeching at me... and I'm ignoring it," Plucky answered bitterly.

"Don't just think you can walk freely around here... _I_ own this land!" the Goshawk replied ruthlessly, her voice powerful and unfaltering, but Plucky stood his ground.

"No you don't... the _humans_ own it, you and I are merely creatures that live upon it," Plucky stated. He said it reluctantly. Though it was true, as angry as he was at the humans, they _did_ own the land and no creature had a claim on it.

"Nevertheless... the human's may _own_ the land... but I _rule_ it," the Goshawk continued harshly, "I have driven off many other predators and you shall be no different!"

"You needn't concern yourself with me... I don't intend to linger,"

"You cross _my_ territory ignorantly! That's enough to make us enemies!"

"This is just pathetic... I've done nothing to insult you... I walk along the ground as is my right, just as yours is to fly above it," Plucky said defiantly, and soon turned to leave, "Now leave me alone... I am in no mood for games,"

"Hey come back here!" The Goshawk commanded as she flew down to the ground and stood decisively in front of the fox, a daring action for a bird.

"Perhaps you misunderstood me... I said: I am in no mood for games," Plucky said spitefully, and then threatened, "Now fly away... before you get hurt,"

"That supposed to be a threat? HA! - I'm not afraid of you-" the bird laughed callously at Plucky as he walked past. Suddenly Plucky went feral. He wasn't merely going to let this bird talk to him like this. He snarled, turned and pounced on the bird as quick as a bolt of lightning. It happened so fast the Goshawk had no chance; Plucky had pinned the female bird on its front, his paws leant hard on her wings and his jaws clamped... though lightly around the back of its neck.

"I told you I am in no mood for games!" Plucky growled maliciously, "I am tired... I am hungry and I am trying to find my friends... now give me one good reason why I shouldn't satisfy my hunger right now..."

"Ah no... Let me go! Please!" the Goshawk pleaded, her previous aggressive mood had completely subsided into a submissive plea.

"That's not a reason..."

"My species is endangered round here... you can't kill me! Please!" The bird pleaded again.

"Very well, I won't... but being endangered doesn't give you the right to be a bully!" Plucky scowled and then let the bird go. The Goshawk stood up and ruffled her feathers from the grapple, now terrified of the fox, she stared petrified until Plucky spoke again, this time less aggressively, "Now I suggest you now make yourself scarce... lest any other... less merciful creature, finds out you're really a coward."

The Goshawk said nothing, only nodded quickly and then flew off into the distance, having learnt its lesson. Plucky watched it disappear until the speck of the bird could no longer be seen, he was rather pleased with himself. The fox went to continue his travels but suddenly another branch of a tree ruffled and another bird called, making several very distinctive 'caws'.

"Now_ there_ is another bold young fox if ever I did see one!" The bird called out to the plucky red fox.

Plucky looked up to see the creature was a crow, it's coal black feathers stood out in amongst the re-growing canopy of the trees, Plucky soon replied, "Of course, I'm flattered,"

"I should also fully express my gratitude towards you too," the crow continued.

"Gratitude? What for?"

"For ridding this area of that terrible Goshawk..." the crow announced almost irritably "Arrogant bitc- I mean bird... has been terrorizing all the creatures round here... many have fled in hopes of escape."

"I see... well you're very welcome," Plucky granted the bird's thankfulness, "But I must be moving on,"

Plucky then turned to leave, thinking the conversation was over. However the crow intended to quiz the fox further.

"Where might you be heading?" the bird asked.

"That's for me to know," Plucky responded abruptly.

"I can help you know... I've been watching you eagerly for the last week,"

"Humph... like I believe you would help me?" Plucky huffed, "I know what you are... you're a Carrion Crow... you were probably just waiting for me to die so you could rip the flesh from my bones..."

"I shall not deny it... it was on my mind," the crow stated innocently, before admitting, "But you should thank your lucky stars I came along... it was I who woke you from being run over by the tractor, do you remember?"

"That was you?" Plucky turned back, "Yes I remember... thanks... but I would have woken on my own accord,"

"To late probably," the crow stated cynically.

"Pfft... I was fine..." Plucky huffed again, this time arrogantly.

"No you weren't... clearly you were weak and weary but I kept watching you... and now you've obviously returned to a peak condition," the crow observed.

"You knew I was well alive, yet you continued to examine me... what kind of crow are you?"

"One that has seen this all before..." the bird said forlornly, hanging his head down for a moment. He soon lifted and continued more positively, "I also found your defiance of the gamekeeper rather... entertaining, yet you realise how careless it was right?"

"Of course I did... I'm not an imbecile," Plucky snapped.

"Then why do something so reckless?" the crow snapped back.

"It was revenge... Man has caused me pain and suffering so I damaged his home and feasted on his precious pheasants!" Plucky exclaimed boldly and aggressively.

"You've suffered from the hands of Man?"

Plucky then turned on the spot and revealed the other side of his figure. The side that featured his clearly evident scars that the crow had yet to notice. He said scornfully, "What do you think?"

"I see," the crow replied with a hint of guilt as he saw the scarred side of the fox, "You remind me very much of another young fox I used to know,"

"_Really_... how _very_ interesting..." Plucky said sarcastically as he turned to walk away.

"Yes," the crow announced, ignoring Plucky's sarcasm, "Bold his name was..."

"Wait..." Plucky stopped dead in his tracks. Did he hear what he thought he heard? He turned back and asked, "...did you say Bold?"

"Yes... did you know him? You remind me so much of him..."

"I suppose I would... he is - was... my father..."

"Goodness! You're Bold and Whisper's son?!" the crow exclaimed with surprise as he bobbed up and down on his perch with excitement.

"You know my mother too?!" Plucky also asked in surprise.

"Yes! They're old friends of mine..."

"Wait I know who you are! You're Robber, the carrion crow!" Plucky exclaimed, now realising who his fellow converser was. He had learned of the crow's existence by stories told by his mother of his father's adventures.

"Yes... that was the name Bold gave me considering the way I, well... steal food,"

"It really is a small world," Plucky muttered to himself, out of ear shot of the bird.

"What should I call you?" the crow suddenly asked.

"Plucky," the fox replied proudly.

"Fitting name for you I'm sure," Robber cackled, but abruptly stopped, "But ultimately... I think your recent actions completely disrespect your father's memory!"

"Excuse me?"

"You! You've been gallivanting off in defiance of Man... a stupid... stupid creature you are!" Robber scolded the young fox.

"Why are you being so harsh?" Plucky asked nervously.

Robber ignored him and continued to reprimand the young fox: "Your father was a beloved friend of mine... he gave his own life to be sure _you_... _his_ offspring... could live their life in a safe place, far from the many dangers he himself had suffered! And you've abandoned that... for what possible reason?"

"I understand... I hadn't thought of it," Plucky stuttered in a state of grief. Robber was right, he had been most irresponsible, not just recently, but ever since he had left the Nature Reserve... and even at times when he still resided in it. Though he understood Robber had obviously grieved for his father, the crow clearly didn't understand his emotions about it: "...but it's hard to preserve the memory of someone you never knew... no matter how much he meant to me,"

Robber too then realised... Plucky never knew his father, he soon spoke his own thoughts, "I suppose_ I_ never really saw it like that... I apologise,"

"As do I, I'm sorry,"

"I guess though, considering your recklessness and how _very_ bold you are... you really are your father's son," Robber stated with a forlorn smile.

"So it would seem..." Plucky returned the forlorn smile.

They stayed quiet for a while. The only real connection between the two creatures being one individual long gone... it had been nearly two years since Bold had died, and it was something which made it fairly awkward between them. Robber soon broke the silence.

"So, why did _you_ leave the Nature Reserve?"

"Err... multiple reasons really, but one was more prominent than the rest..." Plucky began.

"Let me guess... a vixen is involved?" Robber interrupted with a playful smile.

"Err... yes,"

"Is she already you mate? Of course, you know what time of year it is?" Robber chuckled mischievously.

"Yes she is my mate... and I'm well aware of it," Plucky replied, knowing exactly what the crow was referring to... currently it was mating season for foxes.

"I suppose you aren't alone by choice then?" Robber pried further.

"No... It's a long story, and I've been separated from her and the rest of my friends... actually... I don't suppose you could help me?"

"Of course... anything for the son of Bold and Whisper," Robber beamed.

"Have you seen my friends?" Plucky asked.

"Depends, I'm assuming I'm looking for a group of foxes?"

"No, just the one: a vixen, two hares, two squirrels and a peregrine falcon," Plucky explained

"A peculiar set of animals... You definitely live up to your lineage... a true Farthing Wood creature," Robber smiled.

"It's how I grew up, and it's how I live my life... but have you seen them?"

"I do recall seeing such a group of animals, but naturally I thought nothing of it,"

"Where were they?!" Plucky exclaimed excitedly. His head lifted high and ears perked up, his tail too thrashed side to side eagerly upon hearing the news; Scarlet and his friends were safe.

"Edge of the local town, not too far from here... but of course I speak in terms of how the crow flies... literally," Robber explained, "It may be a couple of days travel for you,"

"That's not a problem, can you lead me there?" Plucky said eagerly.

"Of course, but you should only travel at night, human presence is thick in these parts, whether they intend to harm you or not, I'd suggest you avoid them," the crow warned.

"I agree, but you're only active in the day... How am I to follow?"

"I'll point you in the right direction and come find you when morning breaks,"

"Alright then, seems a reasonable set up,"

"I shall also assist you in feeding yourself,"

"No, I can't ask you to do that," Plucky dismissed this; he was perfectly able to find his own food.

"I insist, it's no trouble, otherwise you'll spend too much of the night finding food for yourself,"

"Alright then," Plucky conceded, knowing the crows logic was sound and his opinion unchangeable, "Thank you, Robber,"

"You're very welcome, Plucky," Robber beamed at him, "I suggest you get a quick nap somewhere safe, it'll be dark soon and we shall begin as soon as you're ready,"

Robber then flew off and left Plucky to rest. As he did to go scavenging for food he couldn't help but mutter to himself cheerily; "Bold's son... unbelievable!"

As dusk came that day, Robber returned to where Plucky was sleeping and left him a morsel of meat for the fox to snack on before his journey. The crow nudged him awake and Plucky woke with a long yawn and soon took the food. Robber pointed Plucky in the direction of the town, just like he had for his father before him, and Plucky set off; now it was Robber's turn to rest. Plucky went swiftly and enthusiastically through the night in great leaps and bounds, certain, that with the grateful help of an old friend of the family, he would soon see his friends and adored mate very soon.

* * *

Just a quick note to say, for those who don't know, Robber is the name of Crow in the book 'The Fox Cub Bold'.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**'The Young Vixen's Secret'**

While the previous week for Plucky had been a mixture of hardship, misery and at points, pleasure, it was just as worse for the rest of the group. After escaping from the fight and climbing out the opposite river bank, Scarlet was in a state of distress. She had witnessed her one brother's, possible, brutal murder from the same elder brother who had wounded her and her brave falcon friend. Once safe the other side of the river, Perry had passed out on her back; the injuries to his wing where significant and he may not be able to fly for a long time, so naturally, he too was full of depression.

Dash, Bolt, Woody and Jester were quick to help and comfort them, having witnessed full of nerve, the scuffle from the other side. They insisted Scarlet should rest like Perry already had. However she was still too tense to agree and insisted herself they should keep moving; lest her brothers, or even worse, the grey foxes came after them again. They kept moving, but not before drinking from the same river.

They continued across wild scrubland until the sun had disappeared below the horizon. Scarlet was in a bad way. Most particular was the wound on her neck where her elder brother had clamped his powerful jaws on it, it still bled gradually. She stubbornly staggered along behind the group, still carrying the unconscious Perry. She couldn't stop thinking of Plucky... where was he? Was he safe? She hoped to the heavens that he was; despite how pessimistic she currently felt. Suddenly her legs buckled and she collapsed in the open, much to the worry of her companions.

"Scarlet! Oh dear... come one you must get up!" Dash pleaded with her.

Scarlet's breathing was heavy and fast. The hunger and thirst she felt, coupled with the pain and blood loss had reduced her strength to a nonentity, "I... can't... I have... to rest,"

"Well at least just a little further," Bolt interjected, "It's too exposed out here,"

Scarlet couldn't deny this. Who knows what would be venturing this land... day or night. She found an ounce more of strength and stood shakily on her legs, "Lead the way," she panted.

Bolt went off ahead to lead them all to the cover of a copse, not but a little distance away. Dash and the squirrels stayed close to the suffering vixen and stricken falcon. When they reached the copse, Scarlet collapsed again, this time intending not to move until she had rested. Perry too had rumbled from his slumber, only again to fall asleep in a heap next to the vixen. Dash, Bolt, Woody and Jester knew they would have to forage for them. Each of them had never had to do such a thing for a predator... it's not like they could go catch live prey and it's not like there was anywhere they could find anything that once was. This was a problem, Perry, as a falcon, was solely a meat eater, but Scarlet was a fox, and she could eat certain fruits, roots, insects and grasses. Nevertheless, their friends were in great need. They thought of a plan; Dash and Bolt would go searching for food for Scarlet and Perry... the more difficult task, while Woody and Jester would go foraging for themselves and the two hares. They did this for most of the night, thankfully without any problems. Scarlet and Perry though had to rest, both had suffered a great ordeal. Perry had already drifted but Scarlet was full of sorrow... for her mate Plucky, and her brother Rebel. That night she silently cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Scarlet woke first. She was pleasantly pleased when she found several assorted morsels of food next to her. Dash and Bolt had certainly been busy; there were many berries of sorts, several root vegetables, and to her astonishment... an untouched carcass of a wood pigeon. How on earth had a couple of hares caught that? Unselfishly she left the dead bird for Perry to eat and she took to choice of the rest. When the others woke, Perry immediately tucked into the wood pigeon and the two hares explained the assorted foods. Apparently they got lucky last night and found the bird already dead, possibly stricken by another bird of prey but not taken for sustenance. The fruits and roots were easy to find, and Woody and Jester hadn't strained themselves in finding any for the herbivores. They themselves had feasted on acorns all through the night and Dash and Bolt had eaten from some of the assorted grasses around. Scarlet and Perry thanked them most graciously for their kindness... they really were more family than friends. But of course, someone was missing... the lack of Plucky's presence dimmed all their moods, particularly Scarlet's... But they all knew Plucky would want them to go on without him.

After the day had passed for the group to rest, the sun started to set. They were in conversation which soon steered to how they would fend for themselves. While Scarlet was ambulatory again... she was not to her fullest extent, she could go hunting for herself but with great difficulty, but she would have to go for Perry too. With his wing out of action, he was grounded for now, and therefore not able to hunt... it put Perry in a bad mood... he felt just as helpless as he did before he met his friends... a flightless falcon. What were they going to do? Woody soon injected.

"We did see a town in the distance last night... from atop the trees," he mentioned.

Jester then spoke, hinting at an idea "It wasn't too far either..."

Bolt sighed and spoke shortly after, "As much as _I_ don't want to go back to an urban environment... which I'm sure the rest of us don't want to either... it'll be easier to scavenge for food there, for you both, than out here,"

"It will be... I'm in no state to go hunting, nor is Perry," Scarlet said feebly, as Perry weakly nodded silently, "also... if those other foxes come after me again... they wouldn't risk entering the town."

"And if we stay there for a while, it will give you both some time to recover... and for Plucky to find us," Dash too saw the logic of the idea.

"It's settled then I think, we'll head for the town," Bolt announced, "Woody, Jester, lead the way."

Woody and Jester were quite overjoyed for their first great act of responsibility. Over the now darkened scrubland they led in front as Bolt and Dash took it in turns to be behind the squirrels and behind Scarlet to make sure they were keeping up, and Woody and Jester didn't go too far ahead. Perry still rode on Scarlet's back.

This was the night the frost came, so when the group reached the outskirts of the town, they briefly went scavenging but decided against doing it for a long time. The night grew colder and the group huddled together for warmth. They were soon asleep underneath the undergrowth of a patch of oak trees the far side of a garden fence, except Dash and Bolt, and unknown to them, Scarlet too was unable to sleep. She missed Plucky... his warmth and his loving embrace she had now been so accustom to, she wondered too how he was feeling right now... if he was still alive. She could overhear Dash and Bolt talking but kept her sleeplessness secret. At least she wasn't alone.

"You know... I don't think it's fully spring yet..." Dash quietly said to her mate.

"It's the turn of the season... weather gets... weird," Bolt explained humorously.

"Apparently so," Dash said; her mood obviously bleak.

"You miss Plucky don't you?" Bolt asked warmly.

"Yes... he is my best friend... but I know he's ok," Dash replied with hope in her voice, "this isn't the first time he's been on his own and he always finds his way eventually... I always have hope, no matter how serious a situation,"

As Scarlet overheard this, her heart warmed. Often she forgot how such close friends Plucky and Dash were. It enticed a sort of jealousy in her... something which she had already talked to Bolt about. He too felt the same sometimes, but they both let these feelings pass... they were foolish to get jealous over such a thing. However she knew as long as Dash had hope, she should too, and with that knowledge, the vixen went to sleep. Bolt and Dash continued to talk.

"It's very admirable of you Dash... that you should have such hope," Bolt said tenderly, "Most others wouldn't have such a trait... it's one of the reasons I love you."

Dash said nothing, only nuzzled the male hare with affection, "We should sleep soon," she said with a yawn, "though it's such a blissful night, even if it is cold out,

"I agree... on both of those," Bolt chuckled. The hare couple soon fell asleep together in amongst their already sleeping companions.

That night as she slept, the small glimmer of hope Scarlet had was brutally extinguished after experiencing a nightmare. She saw, as if through a clouded mist, the bruised and bloody dead body of a red fox sprawled on the ground, blood flowing and pooling on the bare stone the corpse lay on. She didn't want to go closer to it, but she had no control of her motions. Her heart almost stopped when she saw who it was. The rusty red fur and black ears were immediately recognisable. It was Plucky. Scarlet screamed.

She woke with a start. Her heart was pounding and her breath fast, only for her to then break down in tears. She was quiet, so as not to wake the others. It couldn't be true... it just couldn't be... Plucky had promised her he would see her again. She would know it if he was dead. She started to think deeply, wondering if instead of seeing the past or present... she was seeing into the future, as if it was a premonition. She didn't want to go back to sleep after that, the image haunted her mind, the image of the love of her life dead before her eyes. She laid her head down on her paws and stared out of the undergrowth, trying to not particularly think about anything.

A couple of days passed, and luckily, Scarlet's nightmare hadn't repeated itself. Mentally, she still felt terrible, and it clearly showed in her mood. She was becoming very pessimistic.

The frost had now thawed, and soon it was warmer again. The sun shone in the day, but the group did not venture, and only slept, even through the manic human activity inside the town and the immense noises it produced. Having been in the middle of a great big city for over a month recently, the animals were used to these noises and so easily slept on through them. During the night they ventured into the town, carefully they progressed and kept close together. Over the couple of days Scarlet recovered more from her injuries and was able to roam freely again. Perry too felt better, although his wing still kept him grounded he was not_ fully_ grounded, he could do his 'hop and hover' technique again which acted as a therapeutic without causing too much strain. Now that Scarlet and Perry could fend for themselves again, Dash and Bolt went back to foraging for themselves and Woody and Jester too fended for themselves. However it was not uncommon they would all pool their findings and share as they returned to their makeshift shelter.

Over the next few days though, Scarlet's physical condition slowly deteriorated. The first day she woke up feeling queasy, but kept it to herself as it wasn't serious. The second day it was more serious, enough for the others to notice; the vixen was releasing small wheezes of anguish every now and then, but when the others asked Scarlet... that natural resilient, tough personality she had... assured them she was fine. However she couldn't hide it the next day. When she awoke she was so nauseated she could barely stand without falling over again, she could only walk a few metres to the nearest, smallest puddle to drink from. Naturally the group were worried... but Scarlet knew what it was, she was sure now.

The group left her to rest while they went scavenging and on their return, gave her food, but she shrugged off any other help. When the next day came she was even worse; the rest of the group were abruptly awakened by the sound of the vixen throwing up, several times over; with regards to her friends she had moved away from the tiny hovel they were currently residing in. This time the group had had enough of her stubbornness and demanded that Scarlet let them help her. But Scarlet's stubbornness could not be broken, especially when she had growled at them to leave her alone, and insisted_ again_ that she was ok so long as they brought her food. That night Dash stayed with her for company and moral support... and unknowingly to Scarlet... to pry and question her into what was making her ill. Dash could tell, Scarlet was not worried that she was unwell, which she could only assume that Scarlet _knew_ what was causing it.

While Scarlet lay on her side, her eyes closed and her breathing steady, Dash lied opposite her and watched... there was almost a frown on her face. She was annoyed, that Scarlet... her friend... was being so stubborn to not accept their help, it wasn't how _she_ was taught to live her life. Dash decided to go steadily into it; when Scarlet opened her eyes again she asked:

"How are you feeling?"

"Not great... but don't worry about me," Scarlet replied calmly.

"Scarlet... you know I can't help but worry," Dash said with anxiety, trying to induce some sympathy from the vixen.

"And I'm telling you not to," Scarlet muttered.

"But you won't get better without any help... to do so we need to know what's wrong with you..."

"As long as you bring me food I'll be fine..." Scarlet continued.

"Scarlet you need help!" Dash interrupted forcefully, now sitting up.

"No I don't... I need rest and..." Scarlet began, a little startled by Dash's assertive outburst, before she was interrupted again.

"But you're not well!" Dash exclaimed, "Scarlet! Please just tell me what's wrong so I can help you!"

"Dash... it's nothing you can help me with..." Scarlet replied cogently, "It's my own problem... and I shall deal with it in my own way."

"I know, that you know, what's making you ill!" the hare asserted, but then turned to a desperate plea, "If you won't accept our help... then... at least just tell me... please..." Dash pleaded sadly, letting her ears droop, in a small attempt to guilt Scarlet into telling her. It worked too, as Scarlet stared at her, the vixen sighed.

"It's... err..." Scarlet began uncomfortably, "Dash..." she sighed again before she broke the news to the hare: "I think I'm pregnant."

Dash was speechless. Her eyes widened and her ears perked back up in surprise. Now she felt guilty that she had forced Scarlet into telling her what was probably her biggest secret.

"Does Plucky kn-" Dash began with a stutter.

"No... I never had chance to tell him before we were separated," Scarlet stated sadly. She then almost burst into tears, "Oh I do hope he's ok!"

Dash stood and came over to her to hug and comfort the vixen, "Don't despair Scarlet, I'm sure he's on his way back to us as fast as possible,"

"I hope so..." Scarlet sobbed, but the nightmare she had experienced told her otherwise, "But... it's been days... almost a week... what if he is-"

"Don't say it! You and I both know that he's perfectly safe... otherwise we'd know it,"

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because I just am..." Dash comforted her, "Plucky has been my friend for longer than I can remember... in fact – he's more like a brother to me... and I his sister, we've been like that ever since he first opened his eyes as a cub – and I took my first steps as a leveret... if he was hurt... I would feel it... in here," Dash pointed to her chest, "As I'm sure you would too,"

Scarlet sighed, "I wish I could have your optimism Dash..." she still openly wept, "I really do... I'd only like to hope but I... I can't... I can't do this alone... not anymore!"

"Look at me," Dash held Scarlet's muzzle to face her, "You don't have to do it alone... you aren't alone anymore... you have Plucky, and you have us... we will always be there for you, whenever you need us... and even when you don't know you need us, we will be there."

Scarlet looked at her tenderly with tears in her eyes, before speaking quietly, "Thank you,"

"Remember, me and Bolt, Perry and even Woody and Jester... we are as much a family to you as Plucky and your unborn cubs are," Dash smiled before letting go of her and backing off slightly.

"And I shall always remember it," Scarlet smiled back, now she had stopped crying, "Thank you Dash... you really are a good friend, Plucky is lucky to have you,"

"He's lucky to have you too!" Dash enlightened her, "I'm sure he must have told you already that he was enamoured with you from the moment he first laid eyes on you..."

"Yes, he had said," Scarlet replied with a small smile of joy.

"I'd never seen him so love-struck before!" Dash laughed, making Scarlet smile again.

"I'm so lucky to have him too... he's done so much for me already,"

"He wouldn't let anything happen to you," Dash smiled.

Scarlet would have replied back but she soon thought; Plucky would never let anything happen to her... what would happen to him then? That's what her nightmare was about... She feared, now especially that she was with cub, that he may do something overly reckless and selfless to save her, something that would cost him his life. How did she know he hadn't already done that? Dash had noticed her mind had wondered, so tried to move the conversation on.

"So then... you and Plucky already..." Dash began to pry a little awkwardly; she was of course still surprised of Scarlet's news.

"Don't sound so surprised Dash..." Scarlet interrupted, and then spoke as if giving her a lesson, "It is mating season after all, and I'm sure you and Bolt will do the same too," the vixen finished with a sly smile.

"Well yes," Dash said, almost excitedly, "but it's not hare mating season yet, that's much further into the spring,"

"Oh... Yes of course,"

"Though you will have to tell Plucky when we see him again..." Dash instructed.

"Well obviously," Scarlet agreed. Though she soon turned her head away as she tried to get comfortable to go to sleep. Despite all the positives Dash had just given her, she was still pessimistic about Plucky's return to them. She mumbled to herself, so Dash couldn't hear her, "_If,_ we see him again..." then she went off to sleep.

Dash stayed awake a moment before leaving the vixen to rest, then she went to join the others in the town. She felt quite privileged Scarlet had told her... though of course she had been asking forcefully. There was no intention to tell the others what was Scarlet's business, it was not her news to tell so she kept her mouth shut, but was excited and happy for Scarlet and of course Plucky too. Eventually in an overgrown back alley she found Bolt tearing out some plants from their roots, intending to take them back to their shelter. Dash watched him for a moment, thinking of their future together. It caused her own mind to wonder, thinking... she was so happy with him, and he with her. She soon approached the male hare though not very quietly; Bolt was immediately alerted to her presence.

"Hey, you seem in a good mood," He asked affectionately.

"Yea... because I found you," Dash returned a loving smile.

"Flatterer!" Bolt laughed and returned the smile, "Is Scarlet sleeping now?"

"Yes, she is,"

"Probably what's best for her, did you find out what was wrong with though?" Bolt questioned.

Dash was unsure what to say, making her pause for a while. Bolt was her mate... maybe she could tell him? No... Even how important he was to her, she would not betray Scarlet's trust in her – it wasn't her news to tell. She was forced to lie to her mate; "... no, she's still as stubborn as ever," she announced, but continued in a poignant tone, "But she's upset Bolt, she misses Plucky so much,"

"I can imagine..." Bolt looked down but tried to be optimistic, "but she has our company until he returns,"

"You believe he will?"

"Of course! He's a brave fox; no wonder his name is Plucky," Bolt said energetically.

"Yes he is," Dash replied with a smile, she noticed though that Bolt was being overly optimistic than he usually was, "You've certainly changed your tone."

"Well, I think some of your hope has rubbed off on me," Bolt smiled, and then nuzzled Dash, who accepted it lovingly, "You and Plucky have been an inspiration to all of us,"

Dash and Bolt engaged in a loving embrace for some time. His form was a warm blanket that engulfed her, while she was a searing fire that reached him to his very core. The gold necklace she wore shimmered in the moonlight, Dash had almost completely forgotten that she was wearing it... a token of Bolt's love for her. She was so happy... and couldn't wait to have her own family with him.

They were abruptly interrupted when a falcon landed flat on his front a metre away from them. Perry was still trying to fly again but the strain on his injured wing was too great and clearly he had fallen out of the sky, though not from a great height at least. He released a small whistle of annoyance from his beak, then realised he wasn't alone. Bolt greeted him.

"You always have a knack for interrupting our romantic moments Perry," Bolt said humorously.

"Sorry... I don't do it on purpose," Perry replied innocently, picking himself off the floor.

"No matter, we were just about to go searching for you lot anyway,"

"How's your wing?" Dash asked kindly.

"Urgh... mending... still hurts though, I hate being grounded... I feel so helpless," Perry huffed, obviously in a blend of frustration and depression.

"Don't worry, it'll mend soon and then you can fly again," Dash reassured the young falcon.

"I hope so... I'm just glad that fox didn't bite any harder... could have broken my wing! Then I would never fly again..."

"Well that didn't happen, and we saw you... you were so brave," Dash consoled him.

"Very brave, you should be proud of yourself," Bolt praised.

"I am, I'd have never considered doing such a thing before I met you guys," Perry said shyly with a smile.

Suddenly the two hares and the falcon's attention were diverted from their conversation when several acorns fell on the ground before them. They looked up, and from atop a brick wall Woody and Jester were both there watching them.

"There you go," Woody said cheerily.

"Err... Not wanting to disappoint you guys," Bolt said to them after picking up one of the acorns and looking at it weirdly, "but hare's don't eat acorns,"

"Or falcon's... and foxes," Perry added on.

"Huh?" both squirrels emitted, and then Woody continued, "Oh! No, no, no... Those were just to get your attention!"

"Yea... can't get a word in with you lot," Jester chuckled.

"Do you have something to tell us then?" Dash asked warmly.

"Yea, we found food, for all of us tonight... and the next few nights if we're lucky," Jester beamed, "follow us!"

Turns out the two mischievous squirrels had found their way into the storage room of a small local shop, through a partially opened window. They claimed there were all kinds of food in there, to each of their tastes. After reaching it, there was a dilemma though, only Woody and Jester could get in as they had climbed up the wall and squeezed through the window, so they had to come up with another way to get to the food inside. There was a door to the store room from the outside, but was obviously locked; that was going to be the only way. However when the squirrels entered the room again, they found the key still in the door... and with one small (though difficult) twist, it clicked and unlocked. Dash and Bolt pushed the door lightly... That wasn't going to be enough, so they pushed harder, and it moved freely, with enough room for them to enter.

The group had a field day in that storage room! Each of them grabbed their fill and of course, grabbed something for Scarlet too. Although they were knowingly committing larceny, they were careful about it and didn't leave the place ransacked... they couldn't afford to if they intended to come back the next night. After giving Woody and Jester the credit they deserved the group of animals soon left, closing and relocking the door behind them, and returning to their makeshift shelter before the sun arose. Scarlet had woken when they returned and was shocked when she saw Bolt dragging a whole lamb's leg behind him.

"Where on earth did you find that?!" Scarlet lifted her head in surprise.

"You can thank Woody and Jester actually... they found a food store we can raid every night," Bolt answered her.

"Credit where credit's due I see," Scarlet said warmly, before looking to the two squirrels, "Nice work you two, and thanks," she finished with a smile, and soon tucked into her food.

"Does this... err... make up for the whole firework fiasco?" Jester enquired nervously, it was ultimately his idea so he was the one to ask.

"To be honest I think we all forgot about that," Dash replied calmly as she lay down, "But yes, I think it does,"

"I agree," Bolt said with a long yawn.

"Well I think it's time for sleep then," Dash said to him jokily, this was the first time she had the chance to be the one who joked about the other's tiredness, of course, Bolt conceded with a laugh, as did the rest of the group.

Scarlet smiled as she listened to their friendly banter, but soon they were all asleep. After such a hearty meal she felt much better, physically. Mentally she was still in a state of worry, worry for Plucky. She was glad to have such a group of friends, but it wasn't the same without him there.

Scarlet felt better the next day. She still felt queasy but was ultimately over her morning sickness, but the group insisted she stay resting unless it crept up on her again. Unfortunately the animals luck had run out after the third night of raiding the food store. It was obvious the human who owned it had now realised the animal thieves; the window had been closed, and the door was now double padlocked... from the inside. It was good while it lasted but now they would have to scavenge again.

The following night Scarlet insisted that she was ok to go foraging with the others, but also stated she would go further into the town than they had. As a bigger and more intimidating animal she could cover more ground in much less time without fear of some of the dangers the others would. There was an ominous rumble in the distance, a rumble of thunder. A storm was coming. Regardless, the group of animals ventured into the night engulfed town, Scarlet went deeper into it, reaching the town centre; vigilantly and anxiously she roamed the empty roads and pavements bathed in an artificial orange glow, going bin to bin. She went past shops and houses; even a high walled off churchyard but was uneasy to go down alleyways, considering the last time she was in a small country town she had found herself in a fox trap, Plucky with her.

She quickly thought about that night; it felt like an entire era ago, almost six months now... a time before she and Plucky were mates... a time before she knew she could love another... a time before he even knew her real name... a time before he wore his scars. Once again she fell into her pit of despair, wondering and worrying about him. This was the tenth night since Plucky had been separated from her, from all of them. Despite that Scarlet had been alone most of her life, and now was surrounded by others who loved her, she never felt more alone... but this was to be the last night of her life she ever would be...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**'The Son without a Father'**

This was the ninth day Plucky had been separated from the rest of the group. For the last two days he had been intrepidly going cross country guided by the carrion crow, Robber, an old friend of his father's. With Robber's help Plucky travelled every night closer and closer towards the town where the crow had seen his friends.

Right now it was morning. The sun was low in the sky and bathed the land with its usual orange glow. The sky was a pure cerulean blue, painted over which were many puffy pink clouds, illuminated by the sun. The spring was almost upon the region fully, it was cool, but warm in the direct sunlight. Almost all the snow had melted now and the exposed greenery was draped in morning dew.

The rusted red colour of the lone red fox's pelt stood out amongst the greenery. Plucky continued onwards despite the fact the sun was up, ignoring Robber's earlier advice to him, but he did so with good reason... he could see the town not far ahead. However, with the town came the humans, and he could see them too. The coal black feathered crow looked anxiously to the ground for the red fox, and was surprised to see him still active and visible during the early hours of the day. Robber flew down and hovered alongside the running fox as he crossed, an as of yet, unploughed field.

"CAW!" Robber squawked to get the fox's attention, "What are you doing? You know its morning... you should be resting and hiding!"

Plucky replied back, pausing as he breathed heavy from his running, "Well... I figured... the more time I spend travelling... the quicker I'll get there... even if it's through daylight!"

"As reckless as your father _you_ are!" Robber scolded... again.

"So you keep saying," Plucky huffed back with slight petulance.

Ever since he met Robber he had heard more than enough about how similar he was to his departed father. It wasn't always bad things, while in their periods of rest during their journey together, Plucky and Robber had shared stories of each other's adventures and the comparisons between them. Plucky could tell Robber was delighted to be reminiscing about a dearly departed friend, but for Plucky, some of it was hard to hear. Of course he had been told stories of the father he never knew by his mother and others, but Robber had been there from start to finish. As Plucky had been listening, it had been digging up old emotional wounds, some he never even knew he had. Personally, he revered his father as a hero... but who was his father? 'The Fox Cub Bold' who had given his life for him? The one who he had watched his mother mourn for all his life?

Robber suddenly cawed again in effort to get the fox to stop for the day. Plucky could sense the anxiety in this one, and soon he came to a stop at the edge of the field. He squeezed through the bottom of a long hedgerow and soon looked through a wood plank fence out to a playing field of a local school, adjacent to several other stone buildings. Plucky witnessed the human activity by the school; Robber perched atop the fence and too watched. It was the start of a school day and the fox and crow watched as the humans dropped off their own young into the large building the far side of the field.

"I guess I _should _stop for now, there are too many humans about... even if they are clearly young," Plucky panted lightly, catching his breath.

"It's because we're almost there," Robber stated, then decided to comment on the fox's recklessness, "At least now you finally see some sense,"

"Yes... but you've got to admit... I've come far in a short time," Plucky beamed smugly.

"Hmmm... I will admit it... you should thank your lucky stars!" Robber conceded heartily, "but you should rest now, you'll be reunited with your friends and mate tonight," Robber smiled, "I'll go and fetch some food for you now,"

"Thank you," Plucky smiled back as Robber flew off. He returned to underneath the hedgerow so he was completely concealed from sight and curled up head to tail and waited for Robber to return.

Plucky was asleep by the time Robber returned the first time. He would need it for later, but he was too excited to see his friends and mate again, so naturally his sleep was agitated. By the time Plucky had been stirred from his slumber the sun was still up, but not visible. The omnipotent glowing orange orb was hidden behind a screen of thick grey clouds, clouds of which now dominated the sky far in the distance. Plucky could feel it in the air; a storm was coming... a big one.

When he awoke fully he found several titbits of food in front of him that Robber had stolen. Quickly he gobbled them up and then looked around for the crow. He was perched on the fence post, in a light sleep. Plucky barked quietly to wake him, which it did instantly.

"Thought you were supposed to be active in the day?" Plucky asked jokily.

"Well..." Robber yawned, "I thought I would stay awake tonight to make sure you find your mate in the town... plus an afternoon nap never hurt anyone,"

"That's debateable," Plucky chuckled, "Do you think it's safe to go now?"

"No," Robber stated, "wait till its fully dark... that shouldn't be too long though, not with that storm on the horizon."

So they waited. As the crow had said it wasn't long before it was dark and the towns orange street lamps turned on. The mass of thick grey clouds were closer now, and bigger... and louder. The thunder could be heard in the distance. The faint rumble was enough to shudder any brave soul to the core, but despite this, the fox and the crow entered the town, hidden in the darkness.

They split up to cover more ground. Robber flew around the outskirts, though he felt his usefulness may be tarnished as he couldn't see well through the darkness, even if most of the roads and paths were illuminated. Plucky continued to the town centre. It was completely deserted of any life but he wandered around, looking for any sign, any smell, and any sight of his beloved mate. This was the tenth night he had been separated from Scarlet and his friends.

He had been searching for several hours. He had passed shops and houses and even a high walled off churchyard. The storm was coming closer. It was even louder and bigger than before. Occasionally a sudden flash of white would illuminate the town, followed by the disconcerting rumble. Plucky thought, maybe they hadn't gone into the town because of the storm? He was about to give up hope... until he looked ahead. An overturned bin? He ran up to it and examined it, yes; clearly another fox had been here. He put his nose to the ground and sniffed around the area in hopes of picking up a scent. He needn't have bothered, for he then heard a muffled crash of another bin toppling over from around a corner down a small alleyway next to a shop; clearly this fox was not intending to act discreetly. Plucky closed on the alley entrance slowly and silently, and then poked his head round the corner.

And there she was. Plucky could recognise that beautiful shining scarlet fur and lithe female vulpine figure anywhere. It was definitely her, Scarlet, his mate, his one true love. He didn't move though. Like he had when he had first seen her, he just stared in awe of her beauty; though this time, instead of an open dropped jaw of amazement, he wore a wide smile of pure affection. He almost let lose a tear.

Scarlet was completely unaware of her admirer. She was too busy rummaging through the bin she had toppled over. There was nothing of worth in there for her, she huffed in frustration and left it to turn to face the other bin. This one she could reach in as she climbed up atop an adjacent stack of plastic crates. As the lid flopped open she stuck her head in, sniffing for anything edible.

Plucky continued to watch, but instead started to stroll quietly towards her, and upon seeing her reach into the bin, so far half her body was in it, he couldn't help but repeat some helpful advice Scarlet herself had given him a long time ago.

"You'll fall in if you climb any further," he said to her warmly.

Startled by the fact she knew now she wasn't alone, Scarlet lifted herself out of leaning into the bin so fast she fell backwards off the plastic crates. She quickly got back up and faced her company. When she realised who it was, her heart filled with joy, a smile of pure happiness crossed her muzzle, her eyes widened with surprise, her ears perked higher than they had in a long time, her tail swished eagerly side to side. She had to check first though.

"Plucky?!"

"Hey... it's been a while," Plucky replied with the same smile of pure happiness.

"It is you!" Scarlet almost screamed with joy as she leapt at him. She leapt at him so hard that Plucky was pushed right over onto his back as Scarlet jumped on top of him, nuzzling him hard yet full of love as she buried her head into his neck. Plucky placed his front paws over her shoulders as a form of hug and nuzzled her back, and on occasion, licking the top of her head.

"I've missed you so much," Scarlet almost sobbed.

"I missed you too," Plucky replied tenderly.

They stopped nuzzling for a moment and looked at each other intently, their noses touching and eyes locked on the other, staring into each other's very soul.

"I love you," Plucky muttered gently.

"I love you too," Scarlet whispered soothingly.

After what felt like an eternity of being lost in their love, Plucky and Scarlet were brought back to reality when a rumble of thunder bellowed across the sky. After this Scarlet lifted herself off Plucky and sat before him as he did the same.

"Plucky what happened out there?" Scarlet asked anxiously.

"I could ask you the same really, but it's a long story," Plucky stated.

"I'm sure..." Scarlet conceded, but she was too happy to pry any further, "Oh... I'm just so glad you're safe!" she said, as she nuzzled him again.

"I'm glad you are too," Plucky nuzzled her back lovingly. As he was doing so, he realised she was shaking slightly, "Are you ok? You're trembling,"

"I'm fine, don't worry," Scarlet lied. She of course was carrying cubs, she had to tell him, but now wasn't the time for it, especially since she too could tell Plucky was bothered by something; "But you seem a bit troubled, are you ok?"

"I'm ok, my mind has just been all over the place recently," Plucky gave a white lie, as his mind had been all over the place, but it was mainly because of his recent conversations with Robber, concerning his late father. However, he wasn't prepared to discuss these feelings yet, now that he'd found his mate, he had to make sure he found his friends too, "Where are the others?" he asked.

"Oh they're around-" Scarlet began to answer but was interrupted.

"CAW!"

"Robber!" Plucky shouted up to him, "Down here!"

The crow's coal black feathers gave him perfect camouflage in the darkened sky. The two foxes watched the bird touch down on the concrete pavement in front of them. Robber quickly looked between them before speaking to Plucky, "Oooo... Is this her then?"

"Yes, this is Scarlet, my mate," Plucky announced with a smile, "Scarlet this is Robber, he's an old friend of the family... he helped me to find you,"

"You helped?" Scarlet asked the crow.

"Yes, you should both thank yo-" Robber began, but was shockingly cut off when Scarlet pounced on him (carefully so as not to hurt him) and licked his tiny black head, much to Robber's struggling and disapproval of it.

"Oh thank you so much for helping!" she praised the bird and then let him go, "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"You could not pounce on me again or lick me," Robber said sardonically as he picked himself off the floor and ruffled his feathers. Plucky couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry," Scarlet apologised, "I'm just so overjoyed!" she turned to Plucky and nuzzled him again, "I thought I'd lost you... but now I've got you back,"

"As I was going to say... you should both thank your lucky stars!" Robber cackled, happy that he had reunited the lost couple. He watched warmheartedly as the two foxes continued their affectionate cuddling.

Thunder continued to rumble across the sky, which brought them to their senses again. However they were then dragged away from reality again when the two fox's ears caught the noise of what felt like something magical.

"What's that noise? It's enchanting..." Plucky pondered.

With curiosity, the three of them followed the sound, it wasn't far away. Round the corner of a side street, there was a house with a small open window with some sort of device next to it on the inside. It was a radio, playing a symphony of some calming classical music. Plucky and Scarlet didn't know what it was, having never heard such rhythms before, but Robber knew, having spent more time around humans.

"It's music... something humans listen to for fun," he confirmed.

"It's so rhythmic," Plucky said warmly, as he listened to the music intently.

"Almost romantic," Scarlet said as she nuzzled him.

Plucky and Scarlet leant on each other, listening to the music. They were swaying side to side, as if in some sort of romantic dance. Although Robber was happy he had reunited them, he started to feel a little like a third wing, though that wasn't to last long. Suddenly the music stopped.

"Arrr... I was enjoying that," Scarlet moaned slightly.

The music on the radio was then replaced by a small melody of quick paced music, following that, the voice of a human talking. This slightly startled the animals, thinking it was an actual human talking and not the radio until they realised it was just the radio, but they continued to listen with curiosity.

"This is a breaking news story," the voice from the radio announced, "The Met Office has increased the amber weather warning to red. The severe storm has multiplied in size and is approaching the region. Power outages are likely, and authorities insist that everyone should stay indoors until the storm has pas..."

The window was suddenly closed, cutting off the voice. Plucky, Scarlet and Robber looked between them with looks of concern. It may have been a human on the sound machine that had said it, but they knew what it meant.

"It must be a big storm if even humans are scared of it," Scarlet said worriedly.

"Overprotective I think..." Plucky stated naively, "I saw the storm forming from outside the town... I didn't think it was that-" he was cut off... by a huge clap of thunder that startled all three of them, "... big..."

"I felt the ground shake from that!" Robber cawed.

"Thank god it wasn't just me..." Scarlet muttered.

Suddenly the heavens opened. The rain from the storm had arrived but was only light at the moment. Another flash of light... another clap of thunder. It echoed across the sky and the land, momentarily deafening anything that heard it.

"We should find the others," Plucky said anxiously, then asked Scarlet, "Did you guys find shelter?"

"Yes... but not at all to last through this storm!" she answered worriedly.

"Robber! You know this town... is there anywhere we can go?!" Plucky asked the crow, raising his voice to be heard over some more thunder.

"Yes I know a place, gather your friends and meet me at the entrance to that churchyard!"

Scarlet knew where the others would be foraging themselves, if they hadn't gone back to the makeshift shelter to avoid the rain already; Plucky went with her. Soon though they ran into the two hares, two squirrels and the grounded falcon, as they were on their way back to the shelter. Dash noticed them approaching first, but then realised that there were two foxes... but she recognised that black eared fox anywhere.

"Plucky?!" Dash ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hello Dash," Plucky said to her warmly.

"When did you get here?!" Dash exclaimed, "We've all been so worried!"

"It's a long story, but I had some help," Plucky smiled, and the others soon came over to voice their relief in seeing him again. They would all have said more but another clap of thunder and the rain getting heavier soon reminded them of the great tempest above their heads.

"We're heading back to our shelter!" Bolt announced

"No we can't go back there, it'll be water logged already!" Scarlet declared, "There's some better shelter we can go to, to escape this storm,"

"By all means lead the way! I'm already drenched!" Jester shouted irritably.

The rain now was coming down in frequent huge droplets of water. The sky flashed with streaks and bolts of lightning and the air rumbled with roaring and booming thunder. With Plucky and Scarlet leading the way to the churchyard, they were there almost instantly, Robber was waiting for them, perched atop the iron gate. The crow led them into the churchyard, Woody, Jester, Dash, Bolt and Perry managed to squeeze though the iron bars, but Plucky and Scarlet had to jump the tall stone wall. All safely on the other side, but still in the pouring rain; Robber led them through the mass of gravestones until they reached the entrance to an old fox earth, in a mound underneath the roots of an oak tree. One by one they all went inside, including Robber; even he wanted to get out of the thundering rain. Once inside they all shook the worst of the rain from their fur coats or feathers.

"Ah nice and dry!" Woody expressed.

"And warm," Scarlet said quietly, lying on the floor.

"This place is cosy," Dash announced looking around the place.

"Robber, how did you know about this place?" Plucky asked him, still standing by the entrance. For some reason he felt uneasy being here, he soon found out why.

"Well... it's actually your parent's old earth... they lived here before you were born... ever since they left for White Deer Park it's been unoccupied," Robber explained almost awkwardly.

No wonder Plucky felt uneasy... his parents used to live in this very earth? He sniffed lightly. Apart from the obvious presence of his companions, there were also a couple of lingering scents still in here. One he recognised instantly as his mother's, Whisper. The other though... he had no idea. No doubtedly it must be his father's, Bold. Plucky looked on the ground and lifted his paw, underneath which was a paw-print set in the solid earth, one that wasn't his own... but was almost identical. Plucky couldn't take it... he had never felt so close yet so far away from the father he never knew. He stood looking at the floor of the earth with a pained look on his face.

"Plucky... are you ok?" Scarlet asked him sincerely.

"Yea... I... Err..." Plucky stuttered, a tear then fell from his eye, "I'm sorry... I... I gotta get out of here..." he turned tail and ran back outside, into the storm.

"Plucky wait!" Dash called out to him.

"Come back! It's not safe out there!" Bolt called out to.

"I'll go after him..." Scarlet said as she stood up to follow.

The full force of the storm was above the town now. The rain was persistent, thick and heavy... it took barely a few seconds before Plucky's fur was almost completely drenched, and he could barely see through it in the darkness. Like the human on the radio had said, the storm had knocked out the power: all the streetlamps were out. The only available light came from the abundant flashes of pure white light as more lightning streaked across the sky. Following the flashes was the thunder... it was a symphony of rumbles, booms and grumbles; the only thing that could be heard, as well as the pitter-patter of the rain splashing on the tarmac roads. There was also a relentless wind which at times blew roof tiles and chimney pots off the buildings. It was so fast, forcing Plucky to squint; it reminded the fox well of the blinding blizzard on the mountain almost three months ago.

Plucky still ran through it, as if he was unaware of the severe weather conditions around him. He may have been crying but it would be unnoticeable through the rain falling upon him. He just couldn't stay there... he had to think, he had to talk about it... but - the one person he wanted to talk to right now had been dead for the last two years. He suddenly realised he'd ventured back to the edge of the town. He stopped and thought. Through the darkness he saw a secluded overgrown stone shed, it had an uneven slate roof and he decided to climb to the top of it. He sat carefully on the rough slates and looked to the sky. Even if his father could not hear him nor communicate back to him, he just had to.

"WHY AREN'T YOU THERE FOR ME?!" He shouted vainly into the darkened, thundering sky.

Plucky was taken aback when the sky replied with a loud clap of thunder, "No... that's... that's not what I mean," he carried on, "It's just... everyone knows who their father is... why not me?"

He looked down with a sigh of despair, trying to stifle tears, "I know... you did what you had to..." looking back up to the sky, "For mom's sake... for _my_ sake,"

"But..." Plucky then raised his voice, "Why did you have to die?! ... Why couldn't you have just held on for me?!" tears freely left his eyes and mixed with the rain falling on him, "So I could meet you?! See you... even if it was just the one time?!"

Plucky whimpered, and then his voice turned into a sincere tone, "Father... all you'll ever be to me... is a name... All I'll ever know of you... is from tales and stories..."

He looked down with his eyes closed, his face scrunched up. He sniffed lightly, trying to suppress losing more tears. He was suddenly alerted by someone calling his name through the storm. He recognised the voice instantly; the calm, tender voice he had fell in love with.

"Plucky!" Scarlet called out to him. She then saw him through the darkness atop the shed as another flash of light occurred. She jumped up to the roof of it and looked at Plucky worryingly.

"Plucky! Please come back! It's not safe... you'll catch your death out here!" She pleaded.

Out of all the ones who could have come after him, he was glad it was her, but he was still upset; "Why can't I let go Scarlet?" he spoke sharply, "Why can't I let go... of someone I never knew... someone I will never know?!"

"Is that what you've been trouble about? Your father?" Scarlet asked sincerely.

"Yea... but not just recently... I've realised now... I've been troubled by it all my life..." Plucky explained forlornly, "Now... I just don't know... I don't know anything... All I am, all I ever will be... is a son without a father..." he looked away from her and down in sadness.

"Plucky... just because you never knew your father... it doesn't make you any lesser a person," Scarlet attempted to comfort him, "As long as you remember him; he'll never truly be gon-"

"But I _don't_ remember him!" Plucky snapped, "I will _never _remember him! I have _no_ memories of him! The only impression I have of my brave, heroic father is from his story... that's all it will ever be... Only from stories,"

Scarlet was taken aback by Plucky snapping at her. She'd never been on this end of a situation like this. Clearly, Plucky getting over the death of his father... even though it happened before he was born was something he had never tackled before. Plucky had told her more about it since the initial discussion of it during their time together. She knew Plucky revered his father as a hero, having given his life for him, but just listening to stories wasn't enough. She attempted again to try and console him.

"Plucky... I learned to cope with death at a very young age," Scarlet declared, trying to sympathise with his sadness, "it's probably the reason I can be... emotionally distant at times... but... even I can't begin to compare to how you must be feeling,"

Plucky said nothing nor did he move, he just stayed staring at his paws. But his ears twitched as Scarlet spoke so she knew he was listening.

"Plucky listen to me," Scarlet said warmly, moving closer to him. She flinched when some thunder rumbled loudly across the sky, causing her to pause. Plucky turned to look at her.

"Plucky... even if you don't remember your father, it doesn't mean you don't know who he was... he lives on through the memories of your family and friends... through the stories of him they have told and retold... the same stories you have told me! ... and most importantly, through you!" Scarlet comforted him. She could see Plucky's eyes darting around, but not looking at her, clearly he was deep in thought. So Scarlet continued:

"If you want to know who your father was... all you need to do is look inside yourself Plucky... you're probably more like him than you ever realised... he lives on through you! And-" Scarlet suddenly stopped when she realised what she was about to say.

"And what?" Plucky stuttered in his grief.

Scarlet knew she had to tell him now; "Plucky... there's something I have to tell you," she paused as tears started to leave her eyes, while Plucky listened to her intently, "It's probably not the best time for it really... but you _have_ to know..."

Plucky was silent, waiting for Scarlet to speak next, wondering, worrying, waiting for what she would say. Then Scarlet said it...

"Plucky... I'm carrying your cubs..."

Plucky's eyes widened. He was speechless, allowing Scarlet to continue.

"And your father will live on through them too..." Scarlet finished with a wide smile. Her eyes went watery, in a mixture of sadness and joy.

"Are you sure?" Plucky asked her, this wonderful news almost completely distracting him from why he was upset.

"Pretty sure..." Scarlet nodded, "otherwise I'd be a little more worried I've been throwing up the contents of my stomach most of the last week," she said as a half-hearted joke.

"How long have you known?"

"Over a week now... I tried to tell you before bu-"

Scarlet was interrupted when Plucky just suddenly nuzzled and cuddled her; she accepted it lovingly. His eyes too were watering with a mix of joy and sadness. Scarlet was carrying their cubs... he should have expected it really... but it was still fantastic news... the only thing that could retrieve him from his grief over the father he never knew - finding out he was to be a father himself. He stopped cuddling Scarlet and then turned to face the sky again.

"YOU HEAR THAT FATHER!?" Plucky shouted joyfully into the darkened sky, "YOU'RE GONNA BE A GRANDAD!" he finished with a big smile, tears still flowing from his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Scarlet asked him warmly.

"Yes... I'm ok," Plucky replied, a little half-heartedly, but he was ok.

"Will you come back now?"

"Yes! A storm like this is no place for a vixen in your condition!"

"I concur!"

Both foxes were almost drenched through to the bone by the time they reached the churchyard again; the storm had still not relented from battering the landscape, urban and rural alike. The roads had become rivers and drainpipes became waterfalls. Truly it was the most rain they had seen in their lives. At the entrance to his parent's old earth, Plucky paused again. He was still uneasy about going in there, but suddenly Scarlet lightly nuzzled him... it was all the comfort he needed. They both entered the den, and once safely inside they shook what they could of the water from their pelts. They had been gone a while; all the others were asleep. Quietly, Scarlet lied down on the floor of the earth while Plucky still stood, looking around as if examining the den.

This earth may have been a representation of his past... _before_ his past; but that beautiful vixen and the cubs she carried represented his future... and from now on, that's what he would look to. Plucky lay down next to his mate, placed his head lovingly and protectively over hers, and they both fell to sleep. The rumble of thunder and persistent precipitation continued outside, but in here it was nice and warm and comfortable.

A loud crash of thunder woke Plucky from his sleep. He looked up to the entrance; it was still dark outside. He can't have been asleep very long... who could have through this storm? Then again he had a long nap earlier in the day. He then saw through the darkness of the earth Robber was standing by the entrance, peering outside; his coal black feathers were perfect camouflage. Plucky stood up slowly, so as not to wake up Scarlet and walked over to the crow and sat next to him. They soon began to converse quietly.

"Thought you slept through the night," Plucky said jokily.

"No creature can sleep through this, not without being... _really_ tired," Robber chuckled in response.

"I'll consent to that... that last clap of thunder woke me up,"

"Are you ok?" Robber asked him warily.

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"I didn't realise until we got in here that I hadn't considered how you'd felt... this being your parents old earth,"

"Well... I couldn't handle it at first, but then Scarlet... cheered me up," Plucky gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry Plucky," Robber apologised sincerely, "if you hadn't met me you wouldn't have had to suffer through this," referring to the obvious emotional turmoil Plucky had just gone through.

"It's ok Robber... I kinda needed it," Plucky reassured the crow, "Plus you don't need to apologise, if I hadn't met you I would have never found my friends, and I'd probably still be wondering aimlessly, completely lost,"

"I guess then you should thank-" Robber began.

"My lucky stars... I know," Plucky said cheerily, "Thank you for your help Robber,"

"It was a pleasure, anything to help Bold's son," Robber affirmed.

"I'd feel a little a guilty if I ask one more favour of you..." Plucky enquired.

"Not at all, go ahead,"

"If it's not too much trouble, because I know it's still far... but since you know my mother... could I kindly ask you to fly to White Deer Park to tell her that I'm safe and I'll be home soon,"

"You can count on me; I'll leave as soon as the suns up... assuming this storm has passed,"

"You sure it's not too much trouble?"

"Not at all, it's barely a day's fly there for a bird," Robber smirked humorously, "Might be another week for you though, that is if the country isn't flooded!"

"Thanks again old friend," Plucky smiled, "I'm glad to have met you,"

"As I am glad to have met you," Robber beamed.

They both continued to chat for a while, but eventually attempted to get some more sleep, despite the storm making it a difficult task. Plucky nestled back next to Scarlet; she stirred slightly in her sleep but didn't wake, and Plucky just gave her a light nuzzle.

He looked out towards the entrance. He thought now: they were closer to home than ever before, but even so, he felt now it would only be more difficult to get there, yet also more imperative than ever, now that Scarlet was carrying cubs. Another thought soon crossed his mind. Even when they got there... Scarlet would still be hunted by her former kin, until they killed her. Plucky was _not_ going to let that happen... no matter the cost. He muttered to himself quietly:

"So near... yet so far."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**'Journeys End'**

When the morning came the storm had passed, though the rain still remained. It was only a light shower, but it was still frequent and persistent. It was dull outside; the sky was pasted with a light grey overcast and the ground around was completely saturated with water. Some areas of the town were flooded.

Robber woke up as soon as it was light. He lightly nudged Plucky awake to tell him he would be on his way. Plucky thanked him one last time and both bade each other a warm farewell before the coal black feathered crow took off into the overcast sky, heading towards White Deer Park. Plucky watched the direction he went to be sure he and the rest of the group would head the right way when they departed later that night.

Once darkness fell again, Plucky, Scarlet, Dash, Bolt, Perry, Woody and Jester all set off on the last leg of their long journey. The rain had stopped now but the sky was still overcast. The humans had their power back and the orange street lamps were back on as the group wandered through the night engulfed town. The ground was still wet beneath their feet and eerily the orange flush from the street lamps reflected off the immense puddles that had formed in the road gutters. In one part of the town before reaching the fringe of the country, they had to swim across a flooded section of a road. It was easy enough; the town was so devoid of human activity during the night it might as well have been abandoned.

They soon found their way out of the town and back in the open country; hopefully now that was to be the last time they would ever be in an urban environment. During the first night they crossed the surrounding farmland but at times their pace was very slow. The ground in the country was indeed waterlogged. At points they had to make detours around some fields where the ground was so saturated it was basically a mud pit. Trundling through the mud quickly tired them all out, so they commonly stopped to rest whenever they found the slightest excuse for a shelter. Initially they were only going to travel at night, but at times it was so dark and the conditions poor that it would be too dangerous to venture the land. At times they had to continue the journey in the gloomy daylight. Fortunately for them there were no humans about; clearly they were taking refuge in their homes not wanting to defy the weather. The poor conditions really put a setback on the expected time till journeys end, although that had already been extended since the group had been separated.

Perry was now managing to fly continuously on his previously injured wing, but only for a short time before it caused too much strain; when he wasn't flying Plucky and Scarlet took it in turns to carry him. The others had told Plucky of how he suffered his injury at the hands of Scarlet's elder brother and Plucky thanked him for his bravery. Scarlet had also told Plucky of her other brother's sacrifice for her, a time when he had to comfort her. Plucky had also told them all of how he escaped the grey foxes, running the airport runway, climbing through the electric fence and crossing the motorway; and the time he was all on his own. The sharing of these stories soon passed the time when they were forced to stop by the weather deciding to batter the land with rain again. During one of their conversations Scarlet accidently let slip that she was carrying cubs. Naturally, the ones who didn't know were shocked but they also gave Scarlet and Plucky their congratulations. It all became clear to them they had to get to White Deer Park as soon as possible for the vixen... and the unborn cubs sakes.

However, no matter the importance of reaching journey's end, the wet weather persisted. At one point it rained constantly for two days. It was the definition of miserable. The days were dark and gloomy even at midday, while Mother Nature continued unmercifully to pelt the group with daggers of rain; one final trial from the environment.

They were currently venturing across some wild scrubland, though it was recently flooded and had been turned into a bog of thick deep mud. With each step their paws sank deep into the soft, sticky sludge, their fur quickly becoming crusted with it. Each of those steps was perilous, for all of them, but the two foxes had to push the pace, Scarlet in particular. Her maternal instinct was getting the better of her, thinking only for the sake of the cubs she was carrying, her face showing a mixed look of anxiety and determination. Unlike her, Plucky was considering the safety of everyone. Perry was thankful to be able to fly ok now but was finding it difficult in the pouring rain. Dash, Bolt, Woody and Jester were lagging behind in the deep mud.

"Scarlet... we need to ease off for the sake of the others... this mud is treacherous," Plucky reasoned with her.

Scarlet looked back to the others, "I know... I'm sorry... I'm just getting anxious," she stuttered.

"It's only natural I know..." Plucky sympathised,"...but I think we should stop until at least the land gets a little dryer... one false move and any of us could be buried alive in this,"

"Ok," she muttered reluctantly. Plucky was right though... it was too dangerous to go on through this terrain.

"Perry! Can you scout ahead to find us somewhere to take shelter?!" Plucky called up to the falcon above them.

"I can try... though it's hard enough flying straight in this!" Perry called back before flying ahead.

Plucky and Scarlet waited for the two hares and squirrels to catch up and Perry soon returned saying he'd found a copse atop a small rise in the land; but he was exhausted so Scarlet insisted the bird ride on her back. The small thicket of trees bushes and shrubs was on an elevated piece of land, which meant it would already be considerably dryer than the bog of the scrubland. The climb up would have been easy if it wasn't so wet; the edge was slippery and loose, but they ascended the rise regardless, Plucky tagging at the back to be sure the others were safe before him.

Plucky had kept it quiet till now, but since the scar on his leg had forced open again when he fell down the bank of the motorway, it had felt... not as good as his other three legs. It came to the group's attention when his left back leg slipped in the mud on the hill, but when he tried to hold himself up with his injured front leg, it buckled, and Plucky fell. With a sudden gasp of anguish and annoyance, he rolled down the half of the hill he had already climbed, getting covered in the sludge as he went before managing to stop himself. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath lying in the thick mud, half of it matting his fur, but soon realised Scarlet in a fit of worry had rushed down to help him. Plucky spoke to her before she could summon a single word.

"I'm ok..." Plucky said unconvincingly as he stood up.

"Don't lie to me Plucky," Scarlet said anxiously.

Plucky sighed, "It's my leg... it's just..." he disregarded her worry, but lied to her again when he realised once again his leg was bleeding slightly, "hurting,"

"Are you ok?" Scarlet feared, "Can you walk?"

"It was just one stumble Scarlet... don't worry about me," Plucky reassured her with a smile, "It's you who has to be safest," he nuzzled her lightly, though he was covered in the mud, so it just rubbed some of it on her too... not that she cared.

The two foxes ascended the rise again, being a bit more careful this time and soon joined the others in the shelter of the copse. Before resting Plucky rolled over on the wet grass to get off the worst of the mud he had attracted.

The group took refuge in the copse and intended to remain there until the wet weather surrendered. It took a number of days, but eventually they could finally see the sun again. It was surprising how much they realised they missed the direct sunlight. They waited till the next day to see if the weather was luring them false hope but it remained bright, and warmer, and dryer. The next day they departed the copse hoping the land was less hazardous, hoping the next stop would be inside White Deer Park.

Despite the previous hardship and the two soon to be parent foxes pushing the pace again... Hopes were high throughout the group that with every day they travelled, every step they took, they grew closer and closer to White Deer Park. Then on the fourteenth day after leaving the town, during another dull overcast day, the group came to the crest of a hill, and suddenly, a break in the clouds shone a heavenly haze of bright evening sunlight on the view that lay before them. The land that they looked upon was land that Plucky and Dash recognised instantly: the downlands of White Deer Park... They had made it... They were home.

"We did it," Dash muttered, almost in disbelief, "We're back,"

"Well guys... Welcome to White Deer Park," Plucky announced proudly.

The rabble stood on the mound, gazing upon the promised land of the Nature Reserve and before too long all rushed down the grassy knoll they stood upon, towards the downlands; each of them eager and relieved and overjoyed to finally be here. At the bottom of the hill the boundary fence of White Deer Park stood before them, the sign placed upon it depicting the clear profile of a white stag. The fence wasn't exactly intimidating, it was a large wire mesh held up with wooden posts some of which were clearly rotting. The holes in the mesh weren't big enough for them to pass through, but there was a considerable enough gap underneath the fence which was. This was it though; the end of their journey of a lifetime... the final hurdle... the end of an era. This realisation actually made them all hesitate, standing almost nervously before the fence.

"You first Perry," Plucky said suddenly.

"Why me?" Perry turned to him, wondering why he was to be the first to enter.

"Because you deserve it the most," Plucky explained.

"You kept us in the right direction," Scarlet added.

"And kept us safe," Dash added too.

Each of the group gave him a look of encouragement, and Perry smiled. He felt privileged the rest of them had decided for him to be the first to enter the Reserve. The young falcon spread his wings, took a deep inhale; then took off over the fence and landed quickly the other side... and exhaled. The grass really did look greener on the other side.

"So who's next?" Woody asked eagerly.

"I say free for all..." Plucky smiled, "go on,"

With that the two squirrels leapt up onto and climbed over the fence... they were squirrels after all; and they jumped down and sat next to Perry waiting on the other side. Dash went next, easily passing through the gap underneath the fence speedily. She looked back at Bolt with an affectionate and gesturing smile. Bolt returned the smile, and too went through the fence, joining his mate on the other side. Plucky and Scarlet remained on the other side of the fence.

"Ladies first," Plucky smiled to her, gesturing for her to go first.

"Only if you're right behind me," Scarlet smiled back and soon squeezed through the fence, Plucky right behind her.

They all celebrated, now safe inside the boundaries of White Deer Park, their perilous journey now finally at an end. Although Plucky and Dash soon mentioned that although they were in the Nature Reserve, they were nowhere near Farthing Land. The sun was setting now, so they decided to stop where they were, and continue to Farthing Land in the morning... except for one of them.

The celebrations for Plucky were short-lived. All through the last two weeks Plucky had been thinking. He knew for a fact, just because they were now in White Deer Park... it didn't mean he and Scarlet were safe. The boundary fence hadn't stopped Caesar and his troop before, and it wouldn't stop them now, and he knew they would be tracking them; the question was: how close behind were they? He knew that he, Scarlet and their cubs couldn't live in peace if she was still hunted... and he couldn't let them kill her. Nor could he risk bringing the rest of his family into this feud of his own. He had thought long and hard over the last couple of weeks... but ultimately, there was only one thing he could do...

It was the middle of the night. It was clear and cool but also still and calm. The silver shine from a crescent moon dominated the deep black sky and cast down upon the surrounding downlands of White Deer Park.

Plucky and Scarlet were lying next to each other under the cover of a large gorse bush. Scarlet was sound asleep, but Plucky was wide awake. He made sure she was fast asleep before he rose from the ground and looked at his sleeping mate warmly for a time. It was possibly the last time he ever would see her. He moved on, releasing a tear. He came up to where Dash and Bolt were sleeping together and lightly nudged the female hare awake. Dash murmured irritably having been awoken from her slumber, but Plucky shushed her. She could tell there was obviously something important on his mind and followed him to a secluded hollow of trees. After making sure they were alone, Dash noticed the pained look on Plucky's face.

"What is it?" She asked nervously.

"Just so you understand..." Plucky began forlornly, "you can't tell anyone else this..."

Nothing was said between them for a moment, Dash was worried, almost terrified what Plucky was going to tell her, "Plucky... I don't like it when you get like this,"

"I know... but you're my best friend and I have to tell you,"

"Why can't you tell Scarlet, she is your mate-"

"Scarlet can never know of this," Plucky interrupted assertively.

"Ok..." Dash replied worriedly, "are you going to tell me?"

"Dash..." Plucky began, obviously he was reluctant to say it "...you know as well as I do, that me, Scarlet and our cubs can't live in safety if she's still being hunted by those grey foxes and her brothers... and I definitely can't let them kill her and you know why,"

"So... what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go to the grey foxes and make a deal... my life... for hers."

"Plucky no!" Dash almost shouted, Plucky shushed her again and she continued with a stutter, "There has-... there..." she almost started to sob, "Plucky... there must be another way,"

"I've been raking through my brain for the last two weeks trying to figure out what to do Dash... there is no other way," Plucky stated hopelessly.

"But... you can't..." Dash sobbed, "You can't just let them kill you!"

"And I can't let them kill her!" Plucky said forcefully, then continuing poignantly, "Dash... my cubs need a mother more than they need a father... and I'd rather they grow up without a father- like me... than not grow up at all," he sighed with a hint of depression, "And you know I can't tell Scarlet because she will try to stop me,"

"Then... why are you telling me?"

"Because... someone has to know,"

"There's nothing I can say that'll change your mind is there?" Dash said, still sobbing.

"No... not really," Plucky stated sadly, but almost jokily.

Clearly Plucky was pessimistic about his chances, but he didn't reveal what his plan was. The fox and the hare stared at each other intently, this possibly being the last time they ever would. Dash then swiftly went to hug Plucky as he sat before her. She cried as he leant his head down to nuzzle her gently and place one of his front paws around her back.

"I'll miss you..." Dash wept openly into the fur on Plucky's chest.

"I know... but I'll always be your friend," Plucky spoke back, almost beginning to weep himself, "Just promise me... if I don't come back, help Scarlet look after the cubs, and of course look after her too," Plucky then tried to push Dash off him slightly, but she wouldn't be moved. He then continued to speak, "Take Scarlet to my mother, my grandparents... anyone... make her feel welcome, make her feel at home."

"I promise, I will," Dash stuttered, and then let Plucky go, "What are you gonna do now?"

"I have no doubt that those grey foxes aren't far behind us... I'm sneaking off now... then whatever happens happens," Plucky stated.

"Ok..." Dash stuttered again.

Plucky then gave the weeping hare one last nuzzle, "Goodbye Dash," he muttered affectionately before turning to briskly wander off into the night.

Dash wanted to say something, but she was too inconsolable to muster anything else to say.

"Goodbye Plucky," Dash muttered as she witnessed her best friend disappear through the darkness, as if disappearing from her life.

Dash stayed in that hollow dumbfounded with sadness, almost not wanting to believe what had just happened. It was some time before she could compose herself to stop crying and go back to sleep next to Bolt. She hoped that Plucky might come to his senses and come back to her, but she knew in her heart that he wouldn't; she knew him too well, he had made his choice. She dreaded Scarlet's reaction to his disappearance in the morning... but if she was to keep Scarlet from knowing Plucky's sacrifice for her, she couldn't get upset again; she had promised Plucky to take her to the rest of his family... and that's what she intended to do.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**'One Life for Another'**

"PLUCKY!?" Scarlet cried out hysterically, as she darted around the surroundings, "PLUCKY!"

When the dawn had come she found that she was alone. Plucky had vanished, as if into thin air... no trace, no sign, no scent. Her cries and frantic rushing around had abruptly woken the rest of the group. As Dash had feared as she sleepily rose to her feet, the young vixen was distraught; her mate had gone, just disappeared during the night without a word.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Perry asked as he flew down from the tree canopy.

"He's gone!" Scarlet cried again, this time with tears in her eyes, "Plucky's gone...!"

"What do mean gone?" Bolt wondered anxiously.

"He's just disappeared! ... I've no idea where!" Scarlet sobbed, "I can't even find his scent!"

Of course Dash knew where he had gone, but Plucky had given her no specific location. She had to keep quiet though, and was forced to lie to all of them. She almost wished Plucky had gone without telling her but then she knew that she would be as worried as Scarlet and the rest of the group. Dash felt like it was her job to comfort Scarlet.

"Scarlet don't worry... I'm sure he's fine,"

"I can go look for him," Perry spurted out, "My wing is well enough, and I can easily see from up there,"

Dash couldn't think of any reasonable reason to tell him not to so Perry took off swiftly. They watched him go as he got up to speed and altitude before his jet black feathers could no longer be seen in the bright orange dawn sky.

"Well, wherever he his... Plucky would want us to go on," Dash announced glumly.

"I agree," Bolt stated.

Scarlet gave a small disheartened nod, still losing tears. Woody and Jester too nodded without a word; they seemed quite befuddled by the whole situation, and they were still half asleep, so decided to stay quiet. Bolt soon turned back to the female hare and continued:

"Lead the way Dash..."

Dash took the lead, her mate and friends in tow. They all thought the misery would be over once they got here... they weren't expecting this. Dash led them nonetheless, tormented in her head from the secret she was keeping as she led them further into the confines of White Deer Park towards Farthing Land.

As the sun rose higher, Plucky was once again, outside the boundaries of the park. It was now another bright spring morning but the sky was draped in streaks of pink clouds, and the singular blades of grass covered in morning dew. The red fox soon caught the scent of the group of grey foxes so he went cautiously. Plucky was then brought to a stop in the clearing of a small wood. A grey fox stood at the opposite end of the clearing, but Plucky didn't recognise this one. He was clearly older than him, but Plucky meant no harm, he had come only to talk. He then realised this elder grey fox wasn't the only one in the clearing. Two others were closing slowly on Plucky from behind him. One was a young vixen but the other Plucky recognised. It was Tyran, Caesar's son, and clearly... Tyran wasn't pleased to see him.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing yourself round here," Tyran snarled at Plucky.

"I have a right to walk this land just as much as you do," Plucky retorted.

"What I meant was showing your face around us grey foxes... one of our own is dead because of you!" Tyran scowled.

Plucky knew full well that Tyran was referring to the young fox that had followed him across the motorway... and was killed by a car; "That naive fool followed me across that road with no regard for his own safety... that fault is not mine,"

"Well you'll know it's your fault once I'm finished with you!" Tyran posed to lunge at him, Plucky ready to do what was necessary to defend himself, but the brawl was halted before it even began.

"Heel Tyran!" the elder grey fox called to him walking over from the opposite of the glade, Tyran huffed with frustration and stayed silent. The elder grey fox continued to talk, "He's come to us on good terms," he then turned to Plucky, "State your business,"

"My business... is with Caesar and Caesar alone," Plucky stated clearly.

Looks were shared between the three grey foxes surrounding Plucky and soon the elder one spoke to him again.

"Very well, we will take you to him,"

Plucky was led away as if he was a prisoner. Tyran went in front leading the group while the elder fox and the young vixen covered both his flanks. Plucky kept his mouth shut, but he commonly observed his overseers. He looked at Tyran in front of him; he was well built and muscular like himself. Plucky felt an unusual feeling... one of pure hatred towards him, and as far as he could tell the feeling was entirely mutual. He also noticed the vixen to his left was giving looks to Tyran in front; clearly there was something between them.

After a short time of walking through the wood they came to another clearing. Plucky looked around. There were as many grey foxes as there were the last time he had seen the whole troop, if not a few more, about twenty plus he guessed. Plucky also saw Scarlet's brothers, when they saw him Prowler gave him a stern look but Scamp was less bothered by his presence. Rebel wasn't with them; Plucky could see him lying almost lifeless in the shade the far side of the clearing, under guard by two younger grey foxes. He couldn't be sure from the distance but it looked like several parts of his fur was stained with blood, the most notable being the left side of his face. Plucky remembered what Scarlet said about Rebel's sacrifice. He told himself, if he could, he would try and save him too. At the centre of the clearing Caesar was sat up facing away talking to several of the elder foxes of the troop. The elder fox by Plucky's side soon went up to him and spoke quietly to Caesar, who then turned to look at Plucky. There was no emotion on his face and with a quick word to his fellow conversers they went their own way, and Caesar began a slow stroll over to the black eared red fox. Plucky's other overseers, Tyran and the young grey vixen left him alone as Caesar approached. Plucky's presence had been made known, almost the entire troop had averted from their activities to witness Plucky and Caesar's confrontation, though they all still muttered between them.

"It seems you've suffered some misfortune since we last met, Plucky," Caesar spoke loudly, obviously referring to Plucky's scars.

"Courtesy of some human with a shotgun..." Plucky replied boldly, "But on the contrary Caesar... the last time we met you were trying to kill me,"

"Humph... you can't really call that a meeting though can you," Caesar almost joked, he then continued clearly, "My second in command tells me you have a business proposition that only I am to be a part of,"

"That is true,"

"Then speak it,"

"I have a deal to make and I think you must know what it might be," Plucky announced.

"I have a hunch... but please, do enlighten me," Caesar replied almost sarcastically.

"I'm sure you must know... Scarlet is my mate,"

"So I'd heard,"

"Then you know... I can't let you take her life..." Plucky took a deep yet quiet breath, "So instead... take mine,"

Caesar was in fact shocked. He tilted his head in confusion and raised an eyebrow, "You'd willingly hand yourself over... for execution?"

"No... Not execution... as I am more able... I deserve the right to fight for my life," Plucky composed himself before proclaiming: "I challenge you, to single combat,"

Several laughs could be heard around the clearing from the rest of the troop, which Plucky ignored. Evidently they didn't fancy the plucky fox's chances against their inspirational leader. Others stayed quiet and actually admired Plucky's bravery. Caesar was unperturbed but eventually gave a conceited smile. Plucky kept a straight face of determination, and waited for Caesar's response.

"You must think I'm a fool... to agree to such a deal," Caesar mocked, "I can easily kill you both without any difficulty,"

"But you only have the right to kill one of us-"

"No..." Caesar interrupted, "I have the right to kill anyone if I so wanted... whoever it may be,"

"I'm sure though that you want to keep a moral high ground here... so prove it, fight me... one on one... and leave it at that,"

"I've got better things to do with my time than this," Caesar huffed.

"What? Like chasing down one vixen for the rest of your life? And lying in the sun when it's hot out?" "I'm sure that keeps you _very_ busy..." Plucky taunted.

"Stow your tongue Plucky... before you say something you regret," Caesar growled, and continued callously, "Clearly you underestimate me... I've stood against wolves and wildcats... all of which over twice my own size... I've even dragged a golden eagle from the sky and ripped it to shreds because it decided to hunt the wrong fox... what chance do you think you possibly have against me?"

"Because you underestimate me..." Plucky replied sardonically, "You've done it before... you'll do it again," Caesar rolled his eyes and turned away from Plucky, who continued:

"What have you got to lose by fighting me?" Plucky called to him, "So come on, and accept it..." clearly it wasn't going to change his mind; but Plucky knew exactly what to say to turn him around. Caesar had fallen right for his cunning; he said it arrogantly and mockingly with narrowed eyes and a snide smile.

"...Or are you yellow?"

There was a very long pause as complete silence fell amongst the grey fox troop. All their muttering ceased and some of them even produced looks of worry and terror across their muzzles. Some of the elder foxes remembered well the last time Caesar was challenged... that fox found bits and pieces of himself all over the place. Tyran watched the confrontation eagerly, a cruel smile across his face... finally he would get another chance to see his father's famous wrath. Plucky stood resolute and watched as Caesar turned back to face him.

"I said when we first met... you're boldness will get you killed... perhaps today is that day," Caesar said coldly.

"So... do you accept?" Plucky asked unperturbed.

"I accept... name your terms,"

"We fight... if I win... you leave me and Scarlet to live in peace and never set foot in White Deer Park again,"

"And, _when_ I win?" Caesar asked cruelly.

"The terms are the same... except that you can have the pleasure of killing me... And Scarlet is to go unharmed regardless,"

"It seems to favour your side more in both respects,"

"Those are the terms, take it or leave it..."

"You're not in the position to call the shots-"

"What more could you take from me than my life?" Plucky interrupted, "I have you all figured out Caesar..." Plucky then toned his voice down to a cruel taunting whisper, "All you are, is a manipulative liar... I know you tricked Scarlet into running, and when she did... you're just trying to regain lost reputation... one lone young vixen slipped past your gaze and your reach more times than once... and now you're trying to make up for that mistake... that's why you've been hunting her,"

"Enough!" Caesar injected irritably, "believe what you want... it won't change anything... I will accept your terms and your challenge... whether you are victorious or not... Scarlet will not be harmed, you have my word,"

"Good,"

"So... do I strike down and tear out your throat here or... what?" the old grey fox asked callously.

"No, not here," Plucky stated, before he went on to describe the place he had chosen for their duel, "Just before the north boundary of the Nature Reserve, there's an exposed stone clearing with a cliff on the end with patches of moss. It looks down upon some river rapids. You can't miss it... That cliff. At Midday. Be there. I will."

"Very well. I will too."

They ended with a nod of agreement, and Plucky turned to leave the clearing, making his own way to the place which could well spell his doom... but he had an endgame in mind. If it came to it, and he was to die... he would try and take Caesar with him.

Plucky re-entered the park boundary, he wandered further into it, across the downlands and into the woods. He wanted to at least say hello to the rest of his family, particularly his mother, Whisper... and he also wanted to apologise to his grandparents for his recklessness. Though he knew it would be best to not show himself, to his family or any other of the Farthing Wood animals; the sun was climbing higher into the sky, midday was approaching fast, faster than he would like. He could feel some slight static in the air... another storm was coming, though (hopefully) not as big as the last. Plucky took a deep, refreshing breath, as if coming to peace with himself and his surroundings... he had made it home, he had kept his promise that he would return; now it was time to keep another promise. He turned north and walked onwards.

As he paced on through the park, he took caution into avoiding any other of its residents, whether they were Farthing animals or not. However he couldn't hide from the sky and soon he heard the familiar screech of a peregrine falcon. Perry swooped down and landed on the ground next to him.

"Perry what are you doing here?" Plucky asked almost harshly.

"I came to find you," Perry said innocently, "Why did you just abandon us? You know Scarlet's distraught; you just disappeared without a trace,"

"It's none of your concern," Plucky dismissed, "now I need to get moving,"

"Moving to where? Plucky just tell me, or I'll tell Scarlet where you are," Perry almost threatened him.

"No you can't tell her where I am!" Plucky snapped.

"Why not... she's your mate, she's carrying your cubs, and she deserves to know," Perry snapped back, "Why are you trying to leave her?"

Plucky caved in, knowing that Perry would not be moved, "If you really must know... but you can't tell her,"

"No promises..."

"Perry..." Plucky moaned.

"Just tell me!" Perry said vehemently.

"Fine... I went to the grey foxes and made a deal with Caesar... I'm exchanging my life for Scarlet's," Plucky explained.

"What?!" Perry shouted in shock, "That's- there must be another way,"

"Urgh... I've already been through this with Dash," Plucky grumbled, but realised Perry's tilted head of confusion so Plucky explained, "I made her promise not to tell anyone..." he then continued forlornly, "There is no other way Perry-"

"No there is always another way!" Perry interrupted forcefully.

"No there isn't!" Plucky replied cogently, "I've already been raking through my brain for ages to think of any other option... this is the only one,"

"Plucky I might have only met you three months ago, but this goes against every impression I have of you,"

"What do you mean?"

"This! This whole deal... it's not you! While it is heroic... this is coming from the same fox who led us hundreds of miles across the country, through a damn city! And through the harshest of elements, and kept us all in good spirits and kept us all alive! ... For god's sake! You've even been shot by a human and you're still standing! ... You might think me as the one who kept everyone safe and pointed the right direction... but it wasn't me... you was obviously doing that perfectly fine before I joined you... it was you! _You_ who kept us safe... _you_ who kept us inspired... and without you we probably wouldn't have made it here... and now... you're just giving up?"

"I'm not giving up... me and Caesar _are _going to duel... whatever happens," Plucky stated impassively.

"Plucky... You know I have to tell her," Perry said nervously.

"If Dash hasn't blabbed it out already... I'm not expecting her to keep this promise," Plucky spoke glumly, "But it won't change anything Perry... the deal's already been made, there's no turning back,"

"Then... at least just tell me where," Perry pleaded.

Plucky was reluctant to inform him, but he did so regardless. After the brief description of the place Plucky continued to speak: "Don't let her come Perry... I don't fancy my chances... and I don't want Scarlet to watch,"

"You know I can insist all I like for her not to come... but you know she will,"

Plucky sighed, "I know... but she can't interfere," he continued forcefully. He then turned to walk past the young falcon, before turning back and spoke warmly, "Goodbye Perry,"

"No... I know you'll come out of it alive," Perry stated candidly, before taking off into the sky.

Plucky watched him go, no doubtedly to go tell his friends and family of his self sacrifice. He knew Scarlet would come regardless of what was said... but probably too late, it'll all be over by the time she did get there. As long as she remained with his family he knew his work was done, and whatever happened his cubs would live on with their mother. After watching Perry disappear into the sky he turned to walk on.

As the spring morning grew warmer, the Farthing Wood Fox and Vixen lay outside their earth, enjoying the first few days of a less wet part of the new spring, despite that both of them could feel the coming storm. This was to be the forth spring they would experience in White Deer Park since arriving. What neither Fox nor Vixen knew was they were about to be interrupted by a passing speeding brown hare.

"Was that...?" Fox muttered to his mate in disbelief.

"I think it was," Vixen said lifting her head up.

"Dash?!" Fox called out to the hare with surprise.

They were even more surprised when Dash's voice didn't come from the hare they were looking at. Instead it came from next to them: "Oh, hi Fox... Vixen,"

Fox and Vixen jumped slightly, "What-... how-... wh-... Where did you come from?!" Fox stuttered in disbelief. Vixen too was as wide eyed with shock.

"Well we just got here," Dash spoke innocently.

"We?" Vixen questioned.

"Yea all of us," Dash stated, referring to her companions who had now emerged into the clearing too. The hare Fox and Vixen thought was Dash was actually Bolt, who then came up to sit with them. Woody and Jester had just arrived too and Scarlet, lagging behind, trundled slowly into the hollow with her head down; she was still upset.

Dash proceeded with the necessary introductions, starting with Bolt, declaring that she and he were mates. She then went on to introduce, Woody, Jester and Scarlet to Fox and Vixen, but also mentioned that another companion was currently elsewhere, that companion being Perry. They were almost intimidated by Fox considering who he was; the famous Fox from Farthing Wood, the living legend they each knew from the story they had been told. Dash finished the introductions with Scarlet, establishing that she was Plucky's mate.

"...Plucky's mate aye?" Fox gave a sly smile, "Well... that's wonderful,"

"It must run in the family," Vixen smiled warmly.

The conversation was about to (inevitably) divert to where Plucky was but they were suddenly interrupted by the appearance of another fox.

"Dash!?" Whisper called out to the hare.

"Whisper!" Dash greeted her.

Whisper ran over to meet them, "Thank goodness your back... Robber told me you'd be home soon,"

Introductions were exchanged again, including Scarlet reintroducing herself to Plucky's mother, this time with her real name. When Scarlet revealed she was Plucky's mate to her, Whisper of course had to ask:

"Where is Plucky?"

Scarlet paused for a moment to stay calm, but she just couldn't "He just disappeared last night; I don't know where he's gone!" Scarlet exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

Fox, Vixen and Whisper all shared a look of worry and fear... it sounded too familiar and they didn't want to believe it. Eventually Whisper couldn't take it and asked anxiously: "Is he-?"

"He's fine... better than fine," Scarlet interrupted, but she couldn't muster a sentence, let alone an explanation, "I just don- oh I'm sorry... I just hope he's ok,"

"Urgh... I can't take it!" Dash suddenly exclaimed causing everyone to look at her. It was paining her too much to keep her promise to Plucky... Scarlet had to know, "I know where he is; Scarlet... he made me promise not to tell you,"

"Why? Wha- Dash tell me where he is!" Scarlet exclaimed. Everyone else present just listened warily.

"He went to meet those grey foxes... and... and bargain for your life..." Dash stuttered nervously, "By sacrificing his own..."

"Oh no... no..." Scarlet muttered; her latest and most terrible fear had come true, "I was afraid this would happen..."

It was just then that Perry landed lopsided on the ground behind Scarlet; everyone's attention turned to the landed falcon.

"I found him..." Perry said catching his breath.

"Where is he?!" Scarlet almost screamed at him.

Perry didn't intend to lie, but he also didn't intend to break it softly: "You can't go Scarlet, Plucky's already made the deal... he and Caesar are going to fight..."

"...But... Caesar will kill him! ... Where is he?!"

Perry described the place Plucky had described to him as the arena for the duel. He said it word for word to be sure that the details were correct.

"I know that place..." Fox announced, "we can go but..." he paused, "Scarlet was it?" he asked the young vixen, to be sure he heard her name right. Scarlet nodded and Fox continued assertively, "We can't interfere... whatever deal Plucky has made... it will nullify it if we do... Everyone else stay here,"

"Be careful will you," Vixen said to him softly as he stood up, but also with worry for their grandson.

"I'm coming too," Whisper injected cogently.

Fox gave her a look of disapproval, but he could tell Whisper would hear none of it. Despite not being introduced directly yet, Perry said he would accompany them from the air. They left the others worrying in the clearing, Fox leading Scarlet and Whisper to the direction of the cliff. He was relieved that Plucky and Dash had returned to the park finally... but he had no idea what they were going to the 'arena' to witness... neither of them did.

It was now midday, but the sun had disappeared behind thick grey clouds. In the distance a faint rumble of thunder could be heard, the storm was getting closer. Plucky emerged from the tree line onto the plateau. The grass soon thinned and became exposed stone. This was it... the arena. Caesar was already there, sat on the edge of the cliff staring at the view from the top of it while the rest of the grey foxes were placed around the edges of the clearing, but not all of them were there. The cliff wasn't very high, but was high enough for there to be a substantial view to look upon. It looked out beyond the park boundary, a mixture of wild and managed land was visible; it was clear to devise which was which. The managed land was farmland and also several orchards with manmade buildings amongst them, while the wild land was closer and featured a mix of deciduous woodland and grasslands. Plucky walked up with not a falter to his steps. The stone was cold under his paws and the patches of moss soft and velvety. He came up and sat next to Caesar and too gazed out at the view. They were silent for a while, but each knew of the others presence. A cool wind crept up, ruffling the fur of the red and grey fox, and there was another rumble of thunder... the calm before the storm.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show," Caesar spoke calmly.

"We had a deal remember, I keep to my word," Plucky replied emotionlessly.

"As do I,"

Another period of silence between the duellists; another louder rumble of thunder. The wind grew tougher and it then began to lightly rain.

"Just so you know... I _don't _relish in this," Caesar spoke almost remorsefully.

"I know, Scarlet said you weren't a bad person... just one willing to do what is absolutely necessary," Plucky almost sympathised.

"Aye... that is true... I guess that doesn't make us so different," Caesar proposed.

"Perhaps not," Plucky agreed, "But it doesn't change anything,"

"No... It doesn't" Caesar affirmed, he then finally turned to look at his adversary, "Last chance to walk away..."

Plucky too finally looked to his opponent, "Only if you agree to my terms..."

They examined the other with eyes filled of fury. Both of them knew the other wouldn't back down and soon Caesar replied coldly:

"So be it then,"

Plucky and Caesar turned away from each other to get some space between them. The rain suddenly got heavier, the smooth bare rock getting wetter and slippery with every droplet, the white flash from the lightning illuminated the arena and the rumble of the thunder getting louder with each passing moment. Some of the grey fox spectators leaned forward to watch the battle. Both the red and grey fox circled and snarled at each other, each of them waiting for the other to make the first move. One of them soon did. The duel had begun...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**'Duel'**

Caesar charged at Plucky, teeth and claws bared. Plucky was ready and dodged the old grey fox's first attack. His intention was to avoid and evade Caesar's first lunges at him, so as to examine his fighting style and hopefully... find a weakness. Plucky knew he was outmatched, both in strength and endurance; if he was to survive... let alone win, he would have to rely on his superior agility and cunning.

As Plucky dodged another of Caesar's attacks, he noticed the grey fox's frustration with his evasion. Soon Plucky decided to lay his own blow on his adversary. As Caesar leapt at him again, Plucky moved right and then bit into the grey fox's left shoulder.

Plucky had first blood. Caesar was almost shocked, but at least now he had the chance to attack the plucky red fox properly. With Plucky still biting his shoulder, Caesar in an instant turned and swept his front right paw across Plucky's face. They both fell to the cold wet stone, having both been off balance. Caesar had now drawn blood. The scratches on Plucky's face were neither deep nor severe but still bled freely.

This time Plucky lunged at the grey fox first and Caesar met him equally. Standing on their hind legs they grappled fiercely. Plucky made a bite for Caesar's neck but barely caught his ruff and Caesar clawed across his right shoulder. This grapple lasted long, repeatedly and violently did the two foxes claw, bite and snap at the other, growling and snarling furiously as they did.

Caesar was in fact surprised that Plucky fought with such brave ferocity... he was almost impressed, but the red fox was still his enemy. Plucky was feeling the strain but he endured it and put aside any of the pain Caesar had inflicted on him. They both continued the fight. Already with the coupling wounds and poor weather conditions, both foxes were beginning to tire... but neither gave up.

With each passing moment the thunderstorm grew louder and more intense as the fight progressed, as if mimicking the plight between them. As the rain grew heavier, the bare rock grew slipperier. Eventually during their grapple the two foxes slipped and fell hard onto the stone ground. Unfortunately for Plucky he fell hard onto his left side... hard onto his left leg; the leg with his worst scar. It bled again and Plucky could feel it... that leg was going to be the death of him if he wasn't careful. What Plucky didn't know was that Caesar had noticed that injury; he now knew Plucky's weakness, his (almost literal) Achilles' heel. They paused for a moment, both catching their breath after their stumble. The rain that had almost drenched them already did have a silver-lining; it was soothing to the cuts Plucky and Caesar had inflicted on the other, and allowed for (most of) the blood to wash away through their fur.

"You're a worthy adversary I'll give you that much," Caesar taunted.

"As are you..." Plucky taunted back, "Now let's finish this!"

"Gladly!"

They both charged at the other again and the battle continued.

Away from the fight, Fox, Whisper and Scarlet were running towards the makeshift arena swiftly, Fox leading. Perry was flying above them easily keeping up despite through the now thickening rain. None of them knew what they could expect when they all saw Plucky again.

When they reached the tree line, Perry had perched on a high branch underneath the canopy, staying silent while the foxes came to an abrupt halt. Some of the grey fox spectators averted to look at the newcomers, but did nothing; no one could interrupt the duel for it would void the deal Plucky and Caesar had made. They all stopped and looked out to the bare stone clearing, the cliff edge the far side. In the centre they could see the red and grey fox were already fighting; tumbling, leaping and lunging at the other; as if in a form of aggressive, badly choreographed dance.

"Plucky!" Scarlet bellowed with pure worry, not that Plucky could hear her through the storm or the fight. She attempted to run up and help him, but Fox suddenly held her back.

"No!" Fox commanded, "We can't interfere,"

Scarlet didn't say a word, she couldn't even think of a word.

"But Fox... we can't just do nothing... I... I can't just sit here," Whisper cried.

"We have to Whisper... that's how a duel works," Fox spoke reluctantly, "We can only hope Plucky emerges victorious,"

They continued to watch Plucky and Caesar's duel nervously. Scarlet watched agitatedly. She was quietly fretting and releasing several whimpers of worry for her mate. She noticed too that this was the stone plateau that she had seen in her nightmare... the one where she had depicted Plucky's demise. Scarlet would never forgive herself if it came to the worst; Plucky was only doing this for her sake... and their cub's sake. Whisper too was fretting, the first time she had seen her son in six months and it could possibly be the last time she ever would. It was more than a mother could bear... but she continued to watch, praying for Plucky's safety. Fox watched with a look of fortitude. This reminded him well of the time of his duel with the infamous Scarface, he himself was outmatched then but he still came out victorious. Fox knew there was just a good a chance Plucky will too. Plucky had his blood and the blood of Bold through his veins... and it showed. Fox, Friendly and Ranger had taught Plucky well how to fight, enough to give hope that he would emerge triumphant.

Plucky and Caesar continued to brawl and batter the other. Charging, leaping, clawing and biting, all while releasing very violent snarls and roars. However the noise of the duelling foxes was drowned out by the much louder rumble and crash of thunder above them. The great tempest matched the mood of the situation perfectly. The red and grey fox may have been fighting for only several minutes... but it felt much longer to both of them. Both were injured, both were tired, both were in pain, both still fought ferociously.

They entered another vicious grapple, though this time Plucky backed off when his weak leg ached. He hoped to get a breather but Caesar followed through as Plucky attempted his temporary retreat, pushing Plucky back until the red fox slipped on the cold wet rock, falling to the ground.

With this opening, Caesar went for Plucky's weak leg as he attempted to stand... and found it. The old grey fox's teeth sank deep into Plucky's front left leg, into his already bleeding scar. The pain was excruciating... Plucky could have thought he had been shot a second time as he fell back to the floor with a loud gasp of agony. With Plucky subdued on the ground Caesar went for the kill and immediately removed his teeth from the red fox's leg and sank them unmercifully into Plucky's neck.

Plucky could have screamed from the pain and shock but the only noise he could make was gasps and moans and a horrible choking sound as he struggled underneath Caesar's overpowering strength. He could almost feel the life being squeezed out of him... with each millisecond he grew weaker and fainter as Caesar's jaws grasped harder and harder round his neck. Blood ran thick and freely from the wound... but Plucky was not going to die like this! In desperation he used his claws to throw off his would be killer. His one hind leg cut deep and drew blood on Caesar's thigh, and with his forelegs he mauled at the grey fox's chest. It wasn't enough to throw him off... until Plucky lifted his right paw and a scratched deep across Caesar's left eye.

Caesar let go and staggered backwards with a cry of pain and frustration, while Plucky gasped and panted with relief but stayed unmoving on the ground, attempting to catch his breath. He had enough time, for Caesar was attempting to sooth his eye, wiping away blood with his left paw. Plucky had caught it deep; it would leave the old grey fox with another scar, but fortunately for Caesar, had not cut into his eyeball.

At the edge of the arena, Fox, Whisper, Scarlet and Perry watched nervously as Plucky lay motionless on the ground. They would have been in despair, but they could see he was still breathing.

"Come on Plucky... get up..." Fox muttered influentially under his breath.

As if he had heard his grandfather's words, Plucky shakily stood to his legs, but soon became firm where he stood, resolute and unfaltering. This time Plucky charged at Caesar and caught him off guard. Plucky rammed into his side forcing him over, but Plucky wasn't prepared for Caesar's next move. From stationary on the ground he leapt at Plucky, diving for his neck again. Luckily he only caught Plucky's ruff, but he still had a good hold on him. With a fit of rage and almost abnormal strength, Caesar threw Plucky around, towards the edge of the cliff. Plucky was given so much momentum he slipped further, resulting to digging his claws along the stone to stop himself... but not good enough... Plucky's rear was now dangling from the cliff edge, trying desperately to lift himself up, but there was no grip on the vertical edge. Plucky was helpless... the only thing holding him up was his claws from his front paws digging and scratching the stone.

Caesar sauntered triumphantly over to the helpless red fox dangling from the cliff. Plucky still desperately tried to lift himself up... but it was in vain. Caesar was soon stood before him, and suddenly and cruelly dug his own front claws into Plucky's legs, attempting to make him let go... and fall to his death.

It was then, as he dangled from the cliff edge, Plucky looked between Caesar's legs and noticed the far side of the stone plateau, Scarlet, his mate, was standing there. His heart warmed for a moment when he saw her... stood between his mother and his grandfather, at least he had seen them all one last time. Scarlet was safe now and so were his unborn cubs... Plucky's work was done. He knew this was it, there was nothing to save him now... but he wasn't about to go alone.

With one last look to his distraught mate, mother and grandfather, and too he noticed the jet black falcon perched in the tree above them, Plucky soon turned his gaze back to his grey fox foe. Plucky gave him a cruel look and then initiated his endgame. With his remaining strength Plucky released his claws from the rock surface and turned them over to dig them deep into Caesar's front legs firmly, and then pushed from the cliff edge with his hind legs.

"NOOOO!" Scarlet screamed full of dread as she witnessed Plucky disappear over the cliff, dragging Caesar with him. All the observing foxes watched shockingly as both the duelling foxes disappeared from view.

The fall may have only lasted seconds but it felt much longer. Plucky and Caesar freefell in the air, eventually plunging into the raging torrent of the river rapids beneath them and the cliff.

Scarlet, Whisper and Fox ran to the cliff edge, as did several of the grey fox spectators, including Tyran. They all scanned the river rapids nervously, looking for any sign of Plucky and Caesar... but there was none. Perry too wasted no time from launching off his perch and took to the air with no regards to his own safety flying through the storm. He flew over the cliff and too scanned along the river rapids. Scarlet saw him and began to follow the cliff round hoping the falcon would see something. Perry soon returned after a while, he couldn't keep flying in the intense rain.

"Anything?!" Scarlet asked openly weeping.

"Scarlet... I'm sorry..." Perry began sadly, "I couldn't see anything... there's no sign of him... either of them..."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**'Plight'**

The impact on the water was as if falling on solid ground. Plucky partially blacked out as he plunged into the white water before being helplessly thrown around like a ragdoll by the current of the river rapids. Left in a weak daze, he thrashed around, trying to raise his head above the water. For a moment he did and gasped for air... before the current dragged him back underneath the surface. Desperately he tried to paddle around with his paws to and balance himself... but to no avail, the water was relentless, relentless as his grey fox foe, who was nowhere to be seen.

He was carried far down the river... at least it felt like far. Plucky endured this submerged watery torture for what felt like hours, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. He tried and tried again to reach the surface for another brief inhale, each time being dragged back underneath. Eventually as he was pulled further downstream he got caught on a fallen log, protruding into the water. Plucky went into it with some force, momentarily winding him, but he clasped onto it tightly with his claws. He lifted himself further out of the water while it continued to crash into him hard. He didn't have the strength to lift himself out, so slowly and carefully he edged along the log to the river bank. As Plucky edged along he slowly emerged from the water and reached the bank. He stood shakily on his legs and, dripping wet, wandered further onto the solid ground, before collapsing with exhaustion, panting heavily.

Some minutes passed, allowing Plucky to regain some strength. The rain from the storm was still coming down, thick and persistent, though the thunder was not as vigorous. Plucky couldn't care less; he was already completely drenched to his core, the cold enveloping him. He was ultimately shocked he'd actually survived the fall and the peril of the river rapids, let alone to have escaped his assailant. He crawled across the ground to the shelter of a small coppiced tree. Plucky looked around, he couldn't see the cliff from where he and Caesar fell from. He thought for a moment what his mate and family must be thinking; they must presume that he was dead... but of course, Plucky was far from dead. Though unfortunately... so was his adversary.

From behind him Plucky heard footsteps and panting. He got up and turned, standing defensively. Caesar was there stood atop the fallen log... a look of hatred on his face. He too had survived and too was completely drenched.

"That was a bold move..." Caesar spoke callously, breathing heavily, "But I'm still standing..."

"You gotta be kidding me..." Plucky muttered under his breath.

Plucky was in no condition to continue the fight... but he could still run (despite his leg still hurting and bleeding). Caesar leapt at him violently, Plucky reared up and on purposely fell backwards. With all his strength he pushed Caesar over him with all four paws as the grey fox was midair. Caesar fell hard on the ground, perplexed from Plucky's counter move, but quickly got back up. The red fox wasted no time; he rolled to his front and launched himself the other way, attempting to run.

Upon seeing him disappear through the adjacent wood, Caesar called out menacingly, "You can run... but you can't hide!" He then ran in pursuit of his fleeing rival.

Plucky ran on through the wood, zigzagging between the trees. His pace was not as quick as it could have been... he was exhausted and his weak leg still ached and bled. The bite marks Caesar had put in his neck too bled vigorously, it had reduced his strength considerably. Luckily though Caesar too had suffered his own injuries and was not at his best, yet his pursuit of the red fox was still unyielding.

Suddenly Plucky came to a halt. He had reached a small ledge at the end of the woodland but now looked out upon a section of it that had been felled. The massive clearing was littered with tree stumps and stripped bare fallen logs. The ground around had become a muddy waterlogged wasteland, with no live trees to absorb the persistent rainfall. Plucky noticed a large wooden building the far side of the boggy deforested area. Not that he knew, the structure was a sawmill, long since abandoned by the humans, and the area left for Mother Nature to slowly reclaim.

With the grey fox hot on his tail, Plucky decided to head for the structure... though he wasn't sure what for, a human structure wouldn't deter his foe any less than himself. Nevertheless Plucky went on. He leaped from the ledge as Caesar came into view behind him; though instead of landing on solid ground, he fell right into the bog, getting covered in mud as he did. He sank deep into it but managed to lift himself out, the sludge matting his fur. He went to wander on, but was then knocked sideways by Caesar leaping at him. Plucky fell back into the bog from his attack but quickly swiped his paw through the mud, cupping a small lump of it before throwing it into Caesar's face. With the grey fox distracted, Plucky continued on towards the sawmill, staggering through the bog between the felled tree stumps. Caesar quickly composed himself and followed. Enduring the muck of the bog and soaking rain, Plucky reached the building and as soon as he was on firmer ground, he got up to a run and climbed inside through a hole from some broken wood wall panels.

The sawmill was an old wooden structure. Its long period of abandonment had left it in a state of disrepair, most of the wood rotten and metal rusted. The structure was unstable yet all the wood cutting machinery was still inside, and it was surprisingly dry, despite the storm raging outside. Woodchips and sawdust littered the floor. Large logs were stacked in a far corner of the structure and finely cut pieces in the other. The conveyor still had large half cut piece of wood on it, plus a couple of discarded metal chains. Some other chains dangled from the ceiling on pulleys and swung slightly as the building creaked. The large intimidating circular saw at the end of the conveyer was old, rusty and blunt, but was still connected to the petrol engine that powered it, a petrol engine, which still had fuel in it...

As the structure was designed for human use, Plucky couldn't get a good viewpoint from where he stood on the ground. No doubt Caesar would follow him inside... Plucky could try to ambush him? He looked around and saw an elevated part of the floor accessible by some metal steps, a small room separated by a thin pane of glass; not that the fox knew it, it led up to the controls for the buzz saw.

Plucky's chance to ambush his foe soon faded as Caesar came rushing through the same hole in the wall Plucky had entered. He charged straight at the red fox, but Plucky dodged out the way and swiftly climbed the metal steps into the control room, Caesar quickly following.

As Plucky tried to jump up onto the control panel to get a good vantage point, Caesar caught up to him and bit Plucky's tail as he jumped, dragging him to the floor. Caesar once again went for the kill but Plucky turned and bit into Caesar's already injured shoulder, making him gasp. It deterred the grey fox long enough for Plucky to leap atop the controls. His intention was to leap at Caesar with enough force he could leave him in a daze long enough he could go for the kill or at least force the old grey fox to surrender.

As Plucky climbed up he leant on a small lever, and the lever fell. Suddenly a loud groaning noise was emitted from the machinery; the conveyer sprung to life and gradually started dragging the large wood pieces towards the large circular saw, which had begun to spin and slice through the wood. Although startled, the two foxes continued to fight. Plucky initiated his plan, he leapt down from the controls towards Caesar, but the grey fox dodged and without a chance for the red fox to react, rapidly rammed into Plucky's side, pushing him hard against the glass, which cracked. It was Plucky who was left winded and dazed now, and suddenly Caesar backed up and rammed into him again, this time smashing through the glass.

As the glass smashed, both foxes fell through, right onto the conveyer leading to the spinning buzz saw. A shard of the glass had found its way into Plucky's right thigh and a couple more on his back. Caesar too had some glass lodged in him, none of them fatal. The conveyer continued to move dragging the large pieces of wood to be segregated by the circular saw, atop of them, the two foxes continued to scuffle violently, unaware of the predicament they were in.

Weakened even more so from the fall, Plucky barely had chance to move before Caesar was on him again. He leaned hard onto Plucky's neck with his front legs, cutting off his airway. Plucky gasped and struggled, again, under Caesar's overpowering strength. Plucky noticed behind the grey fox that was strangling him, there was a chain dangling from the ceiling from a pulley fixed to a joist. It looked loose... and he had an idea. In desperation Plucky used his free left rear leg to wind it around the dangling iron chain. He focused all his remaining and quickly dissipating strength into at as Caesar leaned harder on his neck. Plucky felt faint, he was going light headed as he gasped for air so the task became more and more difficult as the seconds passed... Once it was wound tight enough, with all his remaining force, he tried to yank it down where it was locked into the pulley on the ceiling. He pulled on it hard several times in a matter of seconds as the air was being squeezed from his lungs. The fixing for the hoist shifted slightly, being stuck in rotting wood, but it still clung on... just one more yank would do it...

Suddenly Caesar leant off Plucky's neck and Plucky gasped loudly, continuing to pant to catch his breath. But Caesar wasn't finished with him; he intended to finish him off there and then. With the realisation his next breath could be his last, Plucky summoned up an abnormal super strength and yanked the chain one last time with his leg. The pulley broke free from its fixing in the joist, snapping the rotted beam where it was weakened. The chain and the pulley fell from the rafters falling on top of both foxes, and the heavy metal pulley, fell straight onto Caesar's head... knocking him out instantly.

Both foxes lay still on the conveyor, Plucky still panted, now with upmost relief, while Caesar was out cold. After retuning his senses after his choking his attention was brought to the malevolent spinning buzz saw at the end of the conveyor... which was barely a metre and a half away. Plucky rummaged free from under the heavy metal chains and was about to jump off the conveyor to safety, but he suddenly looked back to his unconscious foe.

Caesar was still alive and breathing, but the cast iron pulley had made a large gash in his head, and he barely stirred. If Plucky did nothing the grey fox would be severed in half by the spinning saw, he thought about killing him, but something was stopping him... Plucky was no killer, and no one deserved a gruesome death like that.

They continued to be dragged closer to the saw, now barely a metre away. Plucky had no idea why, as this fox he had decided to save, was previously trying to kill him, but he wasn't going to leave him to die; there was no honour or respect in that. Plucky dragged the iron chains from atop Caesar and pushed him off the conveyor before jumping off himself. Caesar fell to the floor with a thud; the small fall had stirred the old grey fox from his unconsciousness. He was in a daze, bewildered by what had just happened, and he gave Plucky a look of confusion. They were safe from the spinning circular saw... but they were soon to realise they were far from safe.

Before anything could be said between them, a terrible, metallic screeching noise caused both foxes to flatten their ears against their heads. The iron chain that was left on the conveyor had been caught by the buzz saw, and as it was blunt, could not cut through it. Instead the chain had lashed around the mechanism stopping the saw from spinning but the engine was still in motion. Eventually it began to overheat and it groaned loudly... a loud pop occurred... smoke started pouring from around it... and eventually sparked and burst into flames with a bright flash. The sparks and flames immediately ignited the surrounding wood and sawdust, which caught the flames instantly...

"Oh... not again..." Plucky exasperated, once again having to escape a fire.

"Again?" Caesar asked bewilderedly.

Plucky ignored and instead commanded him, "Come on! We gotta get out of here!"

Caesar wasn't going to argue with that. They put aside their rivalry to escape the flames; Caesar rose to his legs and followed Plucky to the place they entered the building. The flames had quickly engulfed much of the wood structure. In a matter of a few seconds it had become an uncontrollable inferno due to all the dry wood products. The heat was immense; it lightly singed the fur of the fox's backs. The structure began to collapse as it burned; beams and joists from the ceiling began to fall and crash to the ground. Cracking wood and shearing metal coupled with the crackling of the fire was all that could be heard, and embers of burning lumber fell like rain.

Suddenly a burning joist fell in front of Caesar but he decided to crawl underneath it, but as he did, it collapsed, trapping one of his back legs and his tail, causing him to gasp in anguish as it scorched his fur. Plucky turned around to see the grey fox struggle underneath the wood beam. He could very easily leave him there to die... but even though he was his enemy, it went against everything Plucky believed in. Caesar needed help yet didn't call out for it, but Plucky went to his aid regardless.

"Take my paw!" Plucky shouted through the noise of the crackling flames, creaking wood and shearing metal.

Caesar was reluctant to do so, but he would have burned to death if he didn't. He reached his paw out hooking it around Plucky's and they pulled to release his leg and tail. Carrying on through the blaze, they soon reached the hole in the wall and passed through it, back outside onto the cold wet ground... the cool droplets of rain now a soothing luxury remedy to their burning ordeal.

The storm was still raging on outside, yet the sawmill was still ablaze, burning brightly with an orange glow. It shone across the land like a beacon through the dull state of the storm. Plucky and Caesar still ran away from it, through the boggy deforested area, staggering through the mud again. Suddenly they reached the same ledge they had both previously jumped off barely a few minutes ago, and climbed it. Both of them panted heavily and found some cover from the rain underneath the tree line and sat next to each other, both looking back to the blazing inferno now the other side of the deforested land. Suddenly there was a loud bang in the distance that echoed from inside the inferno of the sawmill, and then a large plume of fire and smoke... obviously the remains of the petrol engine and tank had exploded. The rest of the structure then collapsed around it, still burning although now exposed to the watery elements. Both foxes stared silently as the fire died down to smouldering wreckage, the orange flush dissipating quickly; it was as if there was no building there to begin with not but a few minutes ago.

Both of them were quite injured. Plucky of course was bleeding from his neck and his scarred leg, as well as a few smaller scratches across his face and body, either from Caesar's claws and teeth, or from the smashed glass. Caesar too had his share of injuries. His eye bled freely from were Plucky caught it and the gash atop his head from the heavy metal pulley too was bleeding vigorously, as well as several cuts across his body. It had certainly been a prolonged, eventful and vicious duel... but clearly... it was now over.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**'Peace and Reconciliation'**

Some time passed while Plucky and Caesar sat motionless in silence, staring at the smouldering remains of the sawmill. Eventually the storm conceded as it passed and eventually, only a light rain remained. The heap of burned wood and melted metal still had a faint glow of a fierce red underneath it and still smoked excessively, though it was also steam from the rain falling upon it. Both the red and grey fox sat there transfixed by the smouldering wreckage... hard to believe they were just in that (former) building. It was another few minutes before they had finally caught their breath back.

"Well... at least that building was abandoned..." Plucky spoke randomly, trying to break the ice. After a small period of silence Caesar responded.

"Why?" Caesar muttered to him.

"What?"

"You could have easily left me there to die... Why did you save me?" Caesar asked sincerely.

Plucky was silent for a moment, "You live by your laws..." Plucky proclaimed calmly, "...I live by mine,"

"Humph..." Caesar chuckled slightly, "We really aren't so different-"

"In only that one trait... otherwise we are completely different," Plucky rejoined harshly.

Caesar was taken aback a bit. He could more than understand Plucky's harsh tone, as he had previously been trying to kill him... and very nearly did. However, there was no intention for that now... the only hostility between them so far as Caesar was concerned was verbally and he continued nonetheless.

"I'll admit, you have my upmost respect... you fought very bravely and vigorously... and you were right... I did underestimate you... but just because you saved my life doesn't make us friends nor does it make us allies... but it does mean you are no longer my enemy," Caesar said. Both foxes stared at the other for a moment.

"So where do we stand on the deal?" Plucky asked unemotionally, "Because I was half expecting you to lunge at me again,"

"Plucky I may be considered many things... but dishonourable is not one of them... I'll adhere to your terms..." Caesar stated, "You and Scarlet can live in peace and I and my troop will not set foot in White Deer Park again,"

"You're conceding? Just like that?" Plucky asked a bit confused.

"Well... by default you did win the duel, and not only spared, but saved my life..." Caesar explained, "As bewildering as I find it... holding to your terms is the least I can offer... but you may also ask one more thing of me,"

Plucky thought for a moment what more he could ask from his old adversary. Then he remembered Scarlet tell him of her brother's sacrifice for her, and he knew that he was still alive... Plucky soon spoke his request.

"Rebel... Scarlet's brother, his freedom, and safety too,"

Caesar was silent for a moment before he spoke, "Very well, I shall see to it," he said conclusively, "Though first we probably need to get back to our own kin,"

"I think I know the way back... follow me," Plucky gestured as he went to head back towards the river, Caesar following.

That journey back to the old arena for their duel was going to be one Plucky and Caesar remembered for the rest of their lives. Mainly for the reason that only moments before they were arch enemies... but now spoke between them as if they were good friends. Stories were shared and told and even laughter broke out a couple of times. It was certainly a weird time for both of them.

By the time they had reached the boundary fence for White Deer Park the storm had fully passed, and the rain too had finally stopped. The sun began to spear bright rays of light through the dense grey cloud layer. The whole world suddenly felt much brighter and calmer.

It was late afternoon by the time Plucky and Caesar had reached the place where they had previously fought each other. To their surprise, everyone was still there, and now the rest of the grey troop was there too as well as Scarlet's brothers, Rebel still under guard.

Caesar entered the clearing first and barked loudly to make his presence known. There was a brief moment where Scarlet, Whisper, Fox and Perry feared the worst... that was until Plucky came walking behind Caesar and stood next to him. All of them could see the state of they were both in; it seemed that the outcome of the duel was inconclusive, considering both of them were alive.

"The duel is over!" Caesar announced loudly, "amicably... Plucky and Scarlet are free to live in peace,"

There was some muttering of confusion between the grey troop, until Caesar explained the more detailed outcome of the duel, where Plucky had ended up saving his life from the blazing inferno of the sawmill. Caesar was too proud to admit it was embarrassing to have lost the duel, but he had no worry that he would lose influence over his followers; he was a respected and influential leader nonetheless.

Scarlet wasted no time in running over to Plucky and they immediately nuzzled the other affectionately for a while. Caesar almost smiled before he went to join his troop, leaving the fox and vixen to reconcile. Fox, Whisper and Perry watched them happily and after a period of loving nuzzling Scarlet soon decided to speak.

"Are you ok?" she stuttered, "You look like crap..."

"Oh thanks..." Plucky replied sarcastically yet jokily, but then Scarlet hit him over the head lightly... "OW!"

She then cuddled up to him, "I know why you did what you did..." Scarlet sobbed into Plucky's ruff, "But don't you dare scare me like that ever again... I couldn't bear to lose you..." she then paused as she consoled herself to stop crying, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Plucky replied tenderly, "but can I request that you not hit me over the head anymore," he joked.

"Only when you deserve it for being an idiot," Scarlet joked back.

"That's as good as it's gonna get isn't it?"

"Pretty much," Scarlet smiled, before playfully licking Plucky's muzzle. He smiled back and nuzzled her again, gently and lovingly.

The other side of the clearing Caesar approached the two foxes guarding Rebel. He was sitting up but with his head down, still with the blood stains on his fur; not even the rain had washed it out. He wondered of course what was to become of him... he was soon to find out.

"Release him," Caesar ordered the two guards.

Rebel ears perked up and he looked up at Caesar with a look of bewilderment.

"Go on... Plucky has bargained for your freedom," Caesar spoke calmly.

Rebel immediately stood up and walked away without a word and without looking back. He was no longer a prisoner with a death sentence... he was a free fox. He walked over towards Plucky and Scarlet. They saw him walk over and both turned to greet him, though Rebel spoke first. He was still a bit confused how Plucky had bargained for his freedom too, but he was more concerned with thanking him than anything else... he'd pretty much just saved his life.

"So you bargained for my freedom?" Rebel said almost bewilderedly, "Thank you..."

"It's I who should be thanking you," Plucky announced, "Scarlet told me what you did for her at the river... I wouldn't know what would have happened if you didn't-"

"Oh Rebel... You're eye!" Scarlet interrupted as she noticed Rebel's blood stained eye socket. His eyelid was closed... obviously concealing what was remaining of his ravaged and mutilated left eye.

"Courtesy of... you probably know who..." Rebel replied sardonically. Scarlet then went to lick it to sooth it, but Rebel shrugged it off, "its ok really... thankfully I have spare," he chuckled lightly and then he then turned back to Plucky, "We haven't actually formally met,"

"No, but I know enough about you to feel like I have," Plucky smiled.

"Why what has she said about me?" Rebel asked anxiously, looking between Plucky and Scarlet.

"Nothing bad Rebel," Scarlet stated cheerily.

"Well... that's alright then..." Rebel smiled widely.

Back the other side of the bare stone clearing Prowler and Scamp watched as their younger brother and sister were reunited. They shared a look and quite suddenly, the two remaining red foxes among the grey troop soon segregated themselves and began walking away. Caesar soon noticed Prowler and Scamp's imminent departure.

"Just where do you two think you're going?" Caesar called to them.

"If you haven't noticed already Caesar..." Prowler spoke back almost harshly, "This new deal you have made makes the one we made over a year ago annulled... in my recollection that means we can go as we please,"

Caesar thought for a moment. Prowler was indeed right, and their actions were justified... they now no longer owed him any loyalty; "You are right... very well... go as you please..."

As Prowler and Scamp walked away, Plucky, Scarlet and Rebel noticed Scamp turn to speak briefly to Prowler. The two of them stopped and Prowler just looked over to them and Scamp began to walk calmly over. His head was low in a sort of remorse... his intention; to make peace with his younger brother and sister, because, even after all the quarrels and hate exchanged between them... They were still family after all. Scamp soon stood before them and instead turned to Plucky.

"This may go against everything you might think of me... but... take care of them," Scamp muttered to Plucky.

"Scamp... you don't have to go with him," Scarlet grabbed his attention, referring to Prowler who still overlooked from a distance.

"I do... someone's got to watch his back," Scamp replied, "and I err... just wanted to say I'm sorry... not that it means much... but you don't need me around anymore... and definitely not Prowler..."

"Then good luck... and I guess... goodbye," Rebel spoke almost solemnly before finishing with a small smile.

"I only wish we could have actually met on better terms Plucky," Scamp turned back to him.

"As do I," Plucky replied.

"Well... take care," Scamp uttered to them all before he turned to join Prowler. The two brothers then took off swiftly, no definite destination in mind, but they went off together and soon disappeared from view through the greenery. Neither knew whether they would see each other again, but there was no doubt in any of their minds, they were where they were supposed to be... Prowler, Scamp, Rebel and Scarlet were never always the closest family, but at least they departed on (moderately) good terms.

Across the clearing Caesar was mustering his troop to leave, wherever their destination lay, it wasn't here. Standing almost in solitude, Tyran was watching the troop gather for their departure. Everything was changing... and he didn't like it. He looked at Plucky with pure hatred... it was all _his_ fault! And Tyran was furious that his own father hadn't killed him when he had the chance. While Plucky's back was turned on him he decided to do what his father had not... and he leaped, teeth and claws bared towards Plucky, who was completely unaware of his attacker.

However as Tyran was midair he was swept sideways by a red vixen and was held down forcefully by her. It was Whisper, who had noticed the grey fox's imminent attack and instinctively went to her son's aid, summoning a maternal super strength that had Tyran quickly subdued on the floor... quite an embarrassment to him. The scuffle had been brought to the attention of everyone present. Some of the grey foxes entered a fighting stance but Caesar ordered them to stand down.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Caesar shouted out upon seeing the scuffle.

"Your son was about to commit an indiscretion against mine!" Whisper snapped back.

"I see," Caesar said as he gave Tyran a stern look of disapproval. He didn't even sound surprised, he knew well enough his son often did reckless and aggressive acts, this, was no exception, soon he reprimanded, "Tyran... here now!"

Tyran huffed aggressively as Whisper let him go, giving her a cruel look of fury, which of course she returned. Tyran then turned to Plucky, Scarlet and Rebel with the same cruel look.

"Let me be clear..." Tyran spoke callously to Plucky, "You may have made a deal with my father... but not with _me_... and _he_ isn't going to live forever..."

Plucky said nothing in reply and stayed quiet with a stern look as the grey fox turned to join his troop.

In that moment Tyran had an epiphany. In his mind there was no respect for his father anymore as he was briefly disciplined, he may have revered his father's malice but saw his compassion as a weakness. He believed that due to the actions against his troop... those red foxes needed to be punished, but there was no way to do that while his father was still in command, not after the treaty that had been made. He planned to overthrow him, but that wouldn't be easy; the rest of the grey foxes revered Caesar for his leadership and authority. Tyran would bide his time and wait... for the opportune moment...

Back the far side of the clearing the red foxes, Plucky, Scarlet, Rebel, Fox and Whisper, and the single solitary peregrine falcon, Perry, watched as the grey troop began to follow their leader, gradually disappearing through the trees to go on and live their own lives.

"He really is a monster," Plucky couldn't help but comment on Tyran's actions.

"But now they're gone... for good," Rebel spoke to reassure all of them.

It was much of a relief for all of them to hear that now finally, Plucky and Scarlet (and their unborn cubs) and now Rebel too... were safe. Soon all the grey foxes had departed, and only Caesar remained visible. He looked at Plucky before giving him a respectful nod of harmony, which Plucky gladly returned, an ultimate and absolute symbol to the end of their enmity. Caesar turned and left to go lead his troop, and after the last glimpse of grey fur disappeared through the greenery of the shrubs and trees, Plucky soon spoke to all of them:

"Well then..." he sighed happily, before continuing with a smile, "Let's go home."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**'A Promise Made, a Promise Kept'**

The walk back to Farthing Land was fairly quiet. Perry had flown off ahead to tell everyone the good news. Plucky and Scarlet were in front talking affectionately between each other. Fox and Whisper and Rebel too could only watch them with smiles on their faces, although they too conversed at times.

To their surprise there was quite a welcome party when they all got back to the hollow of the wood where Fox and Vixen's earth was. All the Farthing Wood animals were there... sitting or standing around to celebrate Plucky and Dash's return and to welcome their new friends, Bolt, Woody and Jester, Perry and Scarlet, and now Rebel too. They were already listening quite intently to Dash as she had already began telling the story of her and Plucky's great adventure, as well as their new companions. She abruptly stopped speaking when she saw Plucky, Scarlet, Rebel, Fox and Whisper enter the hollow, and she wasted no time in running over to Plucky to hug him. She came over so fast it actually winded him, forcing him to sit down.

"One day Dash you're gonna run into me so fast you'll knock me over," Plucky joked, making many of the animals laugh.

"Oh shut it and hug me back," Dash replied orderly.

Plucky of course obliged and placed a paw over her back and nuzzled her head lightly. Dash was jubilant, knowing she hadn't lost her best friend. She held him tightly ruffling some of his fur and she managed to stifle her tears of joy. Whisper then came up to Plucky at long last to get a chance to speak to him, and Dash finally let go. Whisper then licked the uninjured side of his face.

"Oh Plucky... I'm so glad you're back and you're safe," Whisper said as she nuzzled him motherly.

"I made a promise didn't I?" Plucky whispered warmly.

"Yes... you did, and kept it," Whisper smiled, "You've been away so long though,"

"I know... I'm sorry," Plucky stated calmly, "It wasn't exactly by choice though I will admit-"

"What happened to your face... and your ear?" Whisper pried, noticing several of Plucky's shotgun scars in amongst his more recent injuries, now actually getting a closer look at him.

"Well I was just in a fight... but... err..." Plucky briefly looked over to Scarlet and Dash, both of whom shook their heads flippantly with an anxious expression, "Probably best you don't know mom..."

Whisper narrowed her eyes... she knew well enough when Plucky was hiding something, but she was too overjoyed that he was home now, "Alright then..." she expressed cheerfully and lightly licked his face again.

"Come on mom... right in front of everyone," Plucky moaned though he knew his mother was just pleased to see him, and he too was pleased to see her.

"Ok I'll stop," Whisper smiled as she backed off slightly.

Soon enough the rest of the animals came up to greet Plucky.

"Goodness me Plucky... it looks like you've been through hell matey," Toad exclaimed having hopped over.

"And come out the other side... thankfully," Plucky replied.

"All's well that ends well I assume?" Owl called from an overhanging tree branch, Hollow next to her.

"Couldn't have put it better ourselves Owl," Dash responded heartily.

"If everyone doesn't mind though," Plucky soon announced loudly "Not that I don't appreciate the welcome party but... Personally I've had quite a long and tiring... and rather bloody day," he said a bit sardonically, after examining the state he was in, "Can you give me a day... or two, to rest before we share the story of our journey,"

"I think that's more than reasonable," Charmer stated calmly, clearly she had become accustom to her leadership role.

"Dash has already begun telling us all already," Friendly said cheerily.

"How far you got?" Plucky looked to Dash.

"About to reach the town," Dash stated.

"Which town?"

"The first one... just after yours and Scarlet's fight," Dash explained.

"Hmm... I remember that..." Scarlet murmured slightly irritably.

"That's barely after the beginning... still got plenty to tell then," Plucky laughed, "I think though maybe some of the story won't be suitable for... younger ears," he of course was referring to his younger cousins, who were all there too with their parents. There were Ranger and Charmer's cubs, Rusty, Roamer, Sapphire and Grace, and Friendly and Russet's cubs, Pace, Violet, and Faith.

"Plucky... we're like... a year old now," Pace made a small protest to his comment.

"And we want to hear your adventure too," Roamer added on.

"I was going to say that you lot have grown a lot since I last saw you," Plucky smiled. The last time he had seen his fellow cousins they were still only half the size of their parents and himself, now though they had grown to their full adult size.

"Well you've been gone half a year!" Rusty exclaimed heartily.

"Yes well... think we could all do with a bit of relaxing," Plucky turned to Scarlet and his other travelling companions.

"Rest for the weary travellers I think," Fox announced loudly, "Come of everyone, let Plucky and Dash... and of course our new friends get some rest," he finished with a warm smile towards Plucky.

"Thank you grandfather," Plucky smiled, "See you all tomorrow then,"

Plucky turned to Scarlet and smiled affectionately to the other, "Shall we... head home then?" Plucky whispered to her.

"I'd like that," Scarlet whispered back lovingly.

The couple departed the hollow together, heading towards Plucky's earth. The rest of the Farthing Wood animals began to disperse to their own homes as now the sun was setting across the sky, casting its usual bright orange radiance and assimilating the overhead expanse of cerulean blue.

Even though he only had his one remaining eye to see out of, Rebel had been trying to remember faces and names of what he was now to call his new kin... it was quite a new experience for him, having only lived around other foxes his whole life, now there were... all kinds of animals, some animals he would have considered his prey, though his brief conversation with Fox and Whisper had introduced him to the Oath of Farthing Wood. As he looked around taking it all in, he felt a bit out of place, which didn't help the fact that he didn't exactly look his best. Even so, he noticed in amongst all the animals – amongst the group of foxes, there was one charming young blue vixen who was looking everywhere but at him in a confused sort of way... and at times, he caught her staring only at him. He smiled at her one time... and she smiled back...

In amongst the rabble of all kinds of animals Woody and Jester had been going around introducing themselves, already making a mischievous reputation. Unsurprisingly, they got along with the weasel family quite well. Suddenly though they came across a couple of female grey squirrels... and also suddenly went a little nervous.

"Hi," Woody said to them though kept his nerves in check.

"Hi," the one female squirrel said shyly, "hey... err seen as you're both new around here... me and my sister were wondering if we could show you round the tree canopy?"

"Yea... I think that'll be fine," Jester said slowly as Woody nodded in agreement.

"Great... well, follow us then!" the other female squirrel exclaimed joyfully. Both then made for the closest tree and gestured for Woody and Jester to follow.

Woody and Jester both watched the two female squirrels scurry up the tree slightly befuddled. They then shared a look with a sideways smile... before they did a fist bump. They had no idea it would be that easy! And they followed the female squirrels up the tree and were soon up to mischief again.

Dash, Bolt and Perry laughed heartily as they watched the squirrels disappear through the canopy. Perry soon let out quite a long yawn, and after, prematurely stopped Dash or Bolt making a joke about it.

"Not a word," the falcon joked.

"Wasn't going to say anything," Bolt sniggered.

"Yes well... I think I'm gonna find a nice secluded high tree branch to sleep on..." Perry yawned again, "It's been a long day,"

"Yes, quite," Dash smiled.

"Well, goodnight," Perry said warmly.

"Goodnight Perry," Dash and Bolt said in unison.

Perry then took off into the now darkening sky as the two hares watched. Dash and Bolt stayed in the hollow for a while talking to the remaining animals that hadn't left yet. Toad, Whistler, Owl and Hollow, Whisper, Charmer and Ranger, Friendly and Russet were still there (though their sons and daughters had already left) and of course Fox and Vixen... as they were all outside their earth. Leveret too was there and was overjoyed to see his daughter again... though did give Dash a brief telling off for not saying goodbye when she did leave. Of course he was delighted too when Dash introduced Bolt as her mate and they quickly became acquainted, and got along really well... much the Dash's relief.

The sun had now disappeared under the horizon and the sky turned a deep navy blue. Dash and Bolt soon departed after realising the darkening sky, going off continue their lives together... now though looking forward to some long awaited peace and quiet and privacy. After travelling a short distance across Farthing Land, the hare couple reached the place Dash called home.

"Wait... you actually live if a burrow?" Bolt wondered aloud to her.

"It's not so much of a burrow... it's still above ground," Dash explained cheerily.

"Touché," Bolt smiled.

It was actually quite an ingenious place. It looked like a burrow but it was in fact completely above ground, keeping with the fact that hares don't live underground. It was small hollow of ground underneath a large thicket of assorted plants and shrubs with two entrances either side, only big enough for a hare, which provided the protection and the privacy. Dash led the way inside with Bolt following close behind.

"Ah..." Dash expressed as she lay on the ground, "home sweet home... our home,"

Bolt smiled warmly as he lay next to her, "And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else... still hard to believe we are actually here now,"

"I know... it's been such a long journey..." Dash said calmly, "but I don't regret any moment of it...

"Even the moments where we all almost died?" Bolt asked cynically.

Dash looked at him reassuringly, "Even those moments... because if I hadn't gone on this adventure I would never have met you," she nuzzled him tenderly.

Bolt hummed affectionately, "I can't argue with that," he smiled.

Dash soon whispered, "Bolt, I love you,"

"I love you too Dash,"

They nuzzled lovingly for a time and spent the night together intimately in each other's company, both of them now being exactly where they wanted, and where they felt they were supposed to be.

In another part of White Deer Park, still inside Farthing Land, Plucky and Scarlet still strolled calmly towards the hollow where Plucky had made his earth a long time ago... though it was to no longer be Plucky's earth... it was to be _their_ earth now.

"Ah... right where I left it..." Plucky expressed as they entered the hollow and could see the entrance to his earth in the bank the far side.

"Your earth isn't exactly going to suddenly move though is it?" Scarlet giggled.

"Hmmm... good point..." Plucky conceded. He then poked his head into his den and his voice echoed from inside as he entered, "Still, I think I might need to do some maintenance..."

"Well it hasn't been used in six months," Scarlet called down the hole before joining him inside, "Though it's as nice, warm and dry as I remember," she said warmly before lying down.

"I suppose I'm going to have to make it bigger soon though won't I?" Plucky whispered to her tenderly as he nuzzled her.

"Probably," Scarlet replied lovingly, "Depends how big a litter really," she then released a long yawn "Dear me... How can I be so tired...?"

"It's been a long day..."

"For you more than me," Scarlet said anxiously, referring to the events of the day. Plucky nuzzled her tenderly to calm her.

"Don't worry I'm fine," Plucky reassured though Scarlet still looked a bit unconvinced, "but it'll do us good to get some sleep,"

"Yes..." Scarlet wasn't going to argue with that, "but I'm also hungry,"

"Hmm... so am I..." Plucky realised he hadn't eaten all day, and apparently nor had his mate, "how about we get a quick nap now and then go hunting later?"

"Be better than going out tired," Scarlet chuckled.

They both nestled next to each other in the warmth of their nice dry earth, and of course from each other. Scarlet fell asleep almost instantly, though Plucky struggled. Surprisingly enough he didn't even feel tired, not even after almost dying today... more than once too. It was that realisation that stopped him from falling asleep. What would have happened if he had died today? He would have missed so much... so much that he dared not to ponder the thoughts. He tried to stop thinking about it and so decided to go outside for some refreshing cool air.

It was a clear night. Plucky could see in the sky above him thin streaks of dull grey clouds and beyond them a bright silver crescent moon. It was quiet and there was a cool breeze about. He ventured to the bank of earth adjacent to his den and sat down quietly on the smooth grass. It was still slightly wet from today's earlier storm but it's not like Plucky cared about that. He sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws and raised his head high as he gazed up into the night's sky. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. What was the point of wondering what if? He was home, he was with Scarlet and they were both safe and sound.

"Plucky?" A familiar voice called out calmly.

Plucky was drawn out of his thoughts and answered, "Hmm..." he then turned to look at his company, to see that it was Fox, "Oh, hi grandfather," Plucky said nervously as he looked at him. He suspected now that they were both alone, why he possibly was here, "Can I expect the inevitable scolding to come now?"

"No... I only just came to talk to you," Fox dismissed the suspicion and joined Plucky sitting on the bank.

"Soooo... you're not mad?" Plucky enquired.

"On the contrary," Fox began in a bitter tone, "When I found out that you had left all those months ago and abandoned being leader... I was... the absolute definition of furious... especially that you had made Charmer, Friendly and Ranger lie to me..."

"Oh..."

"But... that was a long time ago," Fox's tone picked up, "And you should thank them three too, they're the ones who persuaded me to be more lenient,"

"How so?" Plucky asked, with a hint of relief in his voice.

"Well... you're definitely not a young cub anymore... and you must understand I was just thinking of your safety more than anything... but I should have known better to have acted so commandingly, especially towards such a strong willed fox like you..." Fox paused, "Plucky... if anything had happened to you, I'd have never forgiven myself... still never forgiven myself for what happened to your father," he sighed but then smiled feebly, "You are so much like him,"

"I know..." Plucky feebly smiled back, "Listen... I'm sorry,"

"Whatever for?"

"For being so reckless... and impulsive... and arrogant, an-" Plucky said remorsefully.

"Never mind about that now Plucky..." Fox interrupted as he could see Plucky meant every word, "I'm just glad you're home and safe,"

"Just about," Plucky said almost cynically, "But... about being leader..." he paused and continued nervously, "I doubt you're going to entrust me wit-"

"I've already spoken to Charmer," Fox interrupted again, "And she's willing to hand leadership back to you... so long as _you_ think you're ready,"

"I think I am... now," Plucky smiled, and then asked inquisitively, "How did Charmer get on anyway?"

"Oh... perfectly, then again it's been fairly uneventful here, even the winter was quite mild,"

"Pfft... not where we were," Plucky joked.

"Really?" Fox said curiously, "You must have gone a long way away,"

"Yes... but not by choice," Plucky explained, "same way my physical state isn't really by choice either," he said after looking over himself. All of his injuries had stopped bleeding now and had begun to scab over, but his more noticeable scars hadn't escaped his grandfather's notice.

"I was meaning to ask... How did you get those scars?" Fox pried.

"Err..." Plucky was reluctant to say anything.

"Wrong end of a gun?" Fox assumed with one raised eyebrow.

"Err... yea..." Plucky muttered reluctantly, "But don't worry because I was... kind of ok, and I did have help," he then thought for a moment about the fox couple that had helped him and his companions on the moors all those months ago, "That reminds me, I actually met your... err... younger brother..."

"Huh?" Fox expressed a little befuddled, "I haven't thought about him in years... I imagine he doesn't go around calling himself Fox 2 anymore," Fox said cheerily, "Our mother was very unimaginative with names,"

"No," Plucky chuckled, "His name is Buck; he has a mate and two litters of cubs... he asked me to say hi to you,"

"Well how about that... it's glad to hear he's so doing well," Fox smiled, then thought for a moment, "Err... he didn't say much about me did he?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Plucky said with a sly smile. He was silent for a moment, of course mentioning cubs made him think about his own soon to be born, and he thought if telling his grandfather there and then; "... actually... speaking of cubs... err... never mind," he changed his mind.

"Plucky you can tell me..." Fox coaxed in a (grand)-fatherly way.

"Well... I'll put it like this... you and grandmother are... going to be great-grandparents..." Plucky said almost awkwardly.

Fox jolted his head to look at him, eyes widened, "What... really?"

"Yep," Plucky said proudly with a sideways smile.

"Ha! You son of a gun," Fox cheered.

"Yes well," Plucky smiled openly, "As you can imagine me and Scarlet have to prepare,"

"Yes of course," Fox compromised, after all he knew full well of the commitment it meant, "Probably outstaying my welcome a bit anyway,"

"Not at all... I'm glad we had a chance for a nice chat," Plucky said happily.

"As am I, and I'm looking forward to hearing the story of your adventure," Fox replied as he got up to leave, "I'm proud of you Plucky... and so would your father,"

"I know," Plucky smiled warmly, "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight Plucky,"

Fox soon disappeared through the shrubs leaving Plucky to himself. Fox was even more overjoyed now... great-grand-fatherhood? He never thought he'd live to see the day! He was soon back at his own earth... the one he still shared with his own beloved mate, Vixen. As he entered calmly she lay there peacefully waiting for him.

"Where did you get off to?" Vixen asked warmly as she lifted her head from her paws.

"I went to speak to Plucky for a moment," Fox replied lying next to her.

"Oh, Fox... you didn't shout at him did you?"

"No of course not... we just had a nice quick conversation,"

"How is he?" she asked sincerely.

"He's changed Vixen... he's definitely not naive anymore," Fox said, "in fact I'd say he's become humble... he's a grown fox now..." he chuckled lightly, "but he's still as plucky as ever,"

"Kind of makes me feel old...seeing how quick our eldest grandson has grown up," Vixen said with almost a hint of sadness.

"Hmm... now I'm speculating if I should tell you the news he told me..." Fox said wonderingly.

"News... what news?"

"Well... apparently... you and I are soon to be great-grandparents..."

"That's fantastic news! ... But, goodness me... now I do feel old!" Vixen laughed heartily.

Fox chuckled, "Oh don't be silly Vixen..." and smiled, "you still look as spritely and beautiful as the day we met,"

"Oh, Fox..." Vixen said tenderly, "Such a gooey romantic you were!" she joked.

"Oh shush!" Fox joked back.

They didn't need to exchange the words; they knew as they nuzzled the other intimately that their love for each other was just as strong as it was the day they first laid eyes on each other... that day so long ago during the long journey to White Deer Park from Farthing Wood, and soon, Fox and Vixen were asleep in each other's company and loving embrace.

Back at the earth he now shared with his mate, Plucky had returned inside the warm dry interior. The moss bedding was cushiony under his aching paws... the most comfortable thing he'd placed them on top of in a long time. He went to lie down next to Scarlet... who looked asleep but soon revealed she too was awake when she turned her head to look at him affectionately.

"Thought you were asleep?" Plucky joked.

"And I thought you were next to me... where did you go?" Scarlet asked wonderingly.

"Just outside... I spoke to my grandfather too,"

"So... did he tell you off?"

"No... we just had a nice chat," Plucky summarised, "and he and my aunt actually handed leadership back to me, or at least proposed it I think,"

"I told you didn't I?" Scarlet boasted, "I hope this doesn't mean you're going to be an absent father now," she joked.

"No of course not," Plucky nuzzled her, "I hope you don't mind though... I did tell him about our cubs,"

"Well... it's not like we can keep it secret, not for much longer anyway," Scarlet smiled. Her belly had certainly gained a bit of girth that soon would be more noticeable. Suddenly though her stomach was what growled at her.

"Was that your stomach?" Plucky asked humorously.

"Um... yea..." She said a little embarrassed.

"Shall we go hunting then?" Plucky said cheerily as he rose to his paws.

"Sure," Scarlet replied as she got up too, "Are you sure you're ok to go though? I just don't want you to strain yourself,"

"For the last time..." Plucky chuckled softly, "don't worry about me, you know for a fact I've been through worse,"

"Alright then," Scarlet conceded, "Where do we go though? I'm sure you can't hunt on Farthing Land can you?"

"No, but follow me... I know the best spots,"

Plucky led her out of the earth. It was still clear and cool outside, the entire land bathed in the dim silver shine of the crescent moon. Scarlet followed Plucky eagerly through the wood. It was weird that she could roam around without caution, without fear. There was now nothing she needed to fear... This Nature Reserve; White Deer Park, was indeed a paradise. They travelled for a short time but covered ground quickly, until Plucky stopped in a small clearing of the wood.

"Do you remember this clearing?" Plucky asked warmly. Scarlet looked around trying to remember, though Plucky soon reminded her, "It's where I saw you for the first time," he smiled. Plucky wandered to the centre of the clearing, "You were standing here going like this..." he comically did an impression of her panting, which Scarlet tilted her head in slight irritation, though she knew he was joking. Plucky then came over to her and pointed her to a direction towards the tree line, "And I saw you from behind those bushes there,"

"Why didn't you come out then?" she asked.

"Err..." Plucky began, "well I was a little nervous, and you had run off before I could,"

"You were nervous?" Scarlet giggled.

"I can get nervous... I just don't show it," Plucky said proudly, then he changed his tone down to an affectionate one, "plus I think I was intimidated by how beautiful you were... and are,"

"Aww... Plucky," Scarlet nuzzled him passionately.

"Come on, let's go hunting," Plucky smiled warmly.

Plucky turned to begin their hunt together, but Scarlet stayed still on the spot, as if rooted to the ground. She looked up and took a deep breath and then looked down, in deep reflection, reflection in how much her life had changed now, how much being with Plucky had changed her life.

"What is it?" Plucky asked, noticing Scarlet's motionlessness.

"I just realised..." She began calmly, "For the first time in my life... I'm not running from something... I don't have to fear anything... I'm finally free," she looked up at Plucky, her eyes filled with love and admiration, "You saved my life Plucky... but not _only_ saved my life... you saved my soul," she then turned away and continued to speak, "it almost doesn't feel real... like... I'm in a dream- OW!" Plucky had playfully bit her left ear, "Why'd you do that?"

"Proof..." Plucky smiled, "you're not in a dream Scarlet, I'm very real, and so is all of this," he said warmly, "Remember... I made a promise... I would protect you and keep you safe... from anything and everything,"

Scarlet smiled lovingly, "And you kept it... Oh... Plucky... you've done so much for me," she said tenderly as she nuzzled him, "there's no way I can repay you for what you've done for me..."

"Scarlet... you've already repaid me enough... you're carrying our cubs," Plucky whispered to her lovingly, "that's more than I could have_ ever_ asked of you,"

Scarlet smiled widely, "Well... if anyone told me six months ago that I'd be a mother next spring I wouldn't have believed it,"

"You know... I don't think I would have believed it either, if someone said I'd be a father," Plucky chuckled.

"Times really do change," Scarlet said, continuing to smile.

"For the better," Plucky said warmly, as they both looked intently into the other's loving amber eyes, staring into their very souls.

"I love you Plucky,"

"I love you too Scarlet,"

They nuzzled each other intimately again. Both ruffled the fur on their muzzles, cheeks and heads, content with the touch and scent from the other, their love emanating from the very core of their hearts. They could have been there for a while, cuddling in the clearing of the wood... the same clearing of the wood where their adventure together had begun a long time ago.

"So... end of an era?" Scarlet whispered, "Now that we're here..."

"No..." Plucky smiled as he turned away, gesturing for them to start their hunt, "Start of a better one..."

Plucky then ran on, Scarlet quickly catching up. In the cover of the night's darkness yet under the silver radiance of the moon, the plucky fox and the scarlet vixen ran on through the night on their hunt together. Their strides and leaps in unison as they roamed free and unopposed through the woodland. She couldn't be happier. He couldn't be happier. Both now free to live their lives and raise their family in peace and security, in the confines of the safe haven Nature Reserve of White Deer Park, in the true spirit of Farthing Wood...

**THE END**


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

** 'The Fourth Generation'**

Two Months later...

It was now the peak of spring in White Deer Park, which meant new life was abundant in all areas of the Nature Reserve and new parents were busy raising and teaching their young. The most prominent among the new parents of the new spring were Plucky and Scarlet; a month ago Scarlet had given birth to their cubs. There were four of them, two male and two female, and were all very healthy. It was a couple of weeks until the four fluffy little fox cubs had first opened their eyes and started to explore the enclosed den which was currently the only world they knew. Due to the anticipation of the happy event, Plucky and Scarlet were commonly visited by family and friends... they barely got any peace and quiet! Not with all the attention and young cubs they had to look after, but both parents managed well enough, and the cub's grandmother, Whisper, was more than willing to assist in looking after them.

However, Plucky and Scarlet had not decided on names for their offspring as of yet... well for two of them at least. It was also becoming clear that the young cubs were becoming impatient for the time they would eventually be allowed outside. It wasn't until one lovely spring day that all the young fox cubs finally had their names, when their parents finally allowed them to venture into the real world for the first time...

It was a warm, bright and glimmering spring day. The omnipotent orange orb of the sun ruled the sky, positioned in the centre of the clear expanse of azure; there wasn't a cloud in sight. While the direct sunlight was warm, there was a calm cool spring breeze which moderated and kept a pleasurable temperature for the time of year. In the hollow outside their earth, Plucky and Scarlet watched over their cubs playing in the sun, rolling and tumbling around in the clearing. Whisper was there too watching over her grandchildren and Fox and Vixen too had come to visit the newest addition to their family.

The two fox cubs were barking and growling and fighting playfully with each other in the centre of them. One vixen cub skulked around the surroundings suspiciously; Plucky quite often had to pick her up by her ruff to bring her back if she went too far. Meanwhile the other vixen cub lay sleeping still next to her mother, leaning over Scarlet's right front leg.

"They're adorable Plucky," Vixen said warmly, "You and Scarlet should be very proud,"

"We are," Plucky replied, raising his head high with fatherly pride, while Scarlet smiled with motherly warmth.

"Though they do keep us very busy," Scarlet then yawned.

"Yep... been there," Whisper chuckled. Plucky tilted his head and gave her a confused look, which she noticed, "don't look at me like that... you don't know how much trouble _you_ were!"

"Me? Trouble? Pfft... I was a good cub..." Plucky said smugly.

Whisper, Fox and Vixen all burst into laughter, much to Plucky's embarrassment as he lowered his head.

"You? A good cub?!" Fox laughed jokily.

"You were a little menace!" Whisper laughed, "You know the first time I let you out the earth on your own you came back covered in mud... I had to dunk you in the pond just to get you clean!"

"Well luckily none of this lot is _that_ bad," Scarlet said cheerily.

"Though this one is always skulking around the place," Plucky said as he stood up to fetch the one wondering vixen cub. He calmly picked her up (much to her annoyance) by her ruff with his mouth and carried her back to the entrance of their earth... only so she could start sneaking around again.

"Have you thought of names for them yet?" Fox asked curiously.

"For two of them yes," Plucky answered.

They turned their attention to the two little fox cubs playing in the centre. As they watched it became clear both fox cubs were evenly matched but one was always eventually beat down (playfully) by the other, but only so he could get back up again and continue.

"The one fox cub we named Valiant..." Scarlet announced, "...because no matter how many times his brother beats him down he always gets back up," she then turned to the one roaming little vixen cub, "and the one vixen cub that stalks around we named Rosa, mainly because her fur is just like a red rose, but she's also very... clandestine, very sub-rosa..."

"How so?" Fox asked again.

"Well she's very stealthy and secretive, and generally keeps to herself... and she also has a tendency to like biting our ears..." Scarlet explained, "...so she'll definitely make her presence known when one of us says-"

"OW!" Whisper suddenly yelped.

"-That," Scarlet continued, and sure enough the vixen cub was hanging from Whisper's left ear by her mouth.

"Rosa don't bite your grandmother's ear... it's not polite," Plucky chided softly. He picked Rosa up by her ruff again and placed her on the ground, where she made a quiet yip of disapproval. "How'd you like it if I bite your ears?" Plucky joked, before playfully snapping his jaws at his daughter. Rosa giggled and placed a tiny front paw on Plucky's nose to stop him. He then nudged her around gently, "Go on, go play with your brothers," he smiled.

For once young Rosa did as she was told and went to join Valiant and the other fox cub play fighting.

"Fitting names if ever there was," Vixen chortled heartily.

"Yes," Scarlet smiled, "Yet we still need to name the other two,"

"Yes... though this little sleeper is always... well... sleeping... so she doesn't make it easy for us," Plucky said cheerily, referring to the other vixen cub still asleep over Scarlet's front legs, "believe it or not though, she's very energetic when she's awake..."

"I daren't wake her though, she looks so peaceful," Scarlet said warmly, looking down motherly to her sleeping daughter. Plucky came over and sat next to Scarlet, and too looked at the sleeping cub.

"So precious..." Plucky said fatherly, "...like..." and then he and Scarlet both said at the same time, "a diamond..." Plucky and Scarlet looked at each other with a realisation.

"Well I think we just named this little vixen then," Plucky announced with a smile, "little Diamond,"

It was that moment the young vixen cub woke with a long wide yawn and rolled over to her back. She looked up at her parents with wide glittering eyes and saw them looking at her lovingly. Young Diamond could feel her parents love and she calmly nuzzled into her mother's fur while her tail wagged briskly side to side behind her. Scarlet then nudged her away to go play with her siblings which Diamond happily obliged, trotting off energetically, as Plucky said she would.

"I think she likes the name too," Scarlet said warmly.

"So... just that one young fox cub to name now," Plucky stated.

All the attention was on the four young cubs playing in front of them. The still as of yet unnamed fox cub was clearly the strongest of the four. In order for his siblings to have a chance at their play fighting he had taken a break; but now he was the one stalking the surroundings, under the watchful gaze of his elders. The young fox cub was alerted by the rustling of some shrubs (even though it was just from a sudden gust of wind) He began to stalk up to it and growled, ears flat against his head and tail unmoving behind him. However, Plucky soon had carried him back by the ruff of his neck, thwarting the cub's first instinctive hunting experience.

"He is a brave little youngster isn't he?" Fox said cheerily as the young cub forgot his stalking and returned to playing with his named siblings.

"Just like his father," Scarlet said warmly looking to Plucky affectionately.

"And grandfather," Whisper added (though with a hint of sadness).

"And great-grandfather," Vixen added too, as she calmly gave Fox a nuzzle, who smiled lightly.

Plucky thought for a moment while Scarlet, Whisper, Fox and Vixen proposed names for the young cub, but Plucky had thought already what to name the courageous youngster, "I think I know what I'd like to name him..." he announced grabbing everyone's attention, and paused for a moment, "...Bold... after my father,"

Whisper smiled and gave a praiseworthy motherly look to her son. Fox and Vixen too looked at him estimably. They were all happy that Plucky had decided to honour the father he never knew in this way.

"That's very admirable of you Plucky," Fox said commendably.

"Bold... I like that," Scarlet gave her approval.

"It's decided then... so now we have the names for all our cubs," Plucky announced happily, "Bold, Valiant, Rosa and Diamond..." each of the cubs stopped playing as they now acknowledged their own names and looked attentively to their father;

"...welcome to the real world..."


	28. Epilogue 2

Just wanted to say thanks again to anyone and everyone who has read my fanfic :D reviews would be much appreciated too!

I'm going to say it now though that this second epilogue leads on to a (possible) sequel that I'm working on, albeit very slowly, it's currently in the planning stage.

BE WARNED! Do not read on if you would rather be left on a happy ending.

* * *

Epilogue 2

** 'The Enemy of my Enemy'**

A long way away from White Deer Park, a grey fox lay... dead. It was Caesar. An honourable self sacrifice for the safety of his kin from a pack of vicious wolves... some of which he had taken with him to the grave.

Little known to the lifeless old grey fox and his kin, this attack was all masterminded by his son, Tyran, who had finally instigated his plan to usurp him. Now Tyran had taken his rightful place as leader of the grey foxes... and he ruled unopposed, and those that did defy him... met a swift and brutal end at the claws and teeth of his new 'bodyguard'.

Tyran's intention now was to mobilise his troop to his cause... and they would soon march on White Deer Park on his quest for vengeance. However on their travels the grey fox troop had encountered a certain clan of blue foxes... and it was then that Tyran learned of the old feud between the red and blue foxes of White Deer Park. As he led the troop back to the Nature Reserve, he intentionally ran into the blue foxes again... this time with a purpose...

It was a dark and dull night over some wild woodland. The sky was dominated with sinister grey clouds, with only a few small sections through which a bright full moon shone streaks of silver light. There was also one solitary single lane road cutting through the wood which provided several specks of artificial orange through the dense greenery of the trees and shrubs.

Strolling as if he owned the place, Tyran walked alone, towards a rocky depression in the ground where he knew the blue foxes resided. His presence hadn't gone unnoticed, he had been stalked for a while... but he knew this already and continued unwavering. Tyran had no intention for hostility against the blue foxes and he was sure he would be successful in his current mission... after all; Tyran could be very... persuasive.

The trees fell short closer to the mini quarry and only small shrubs and thin grass grew across the bare stone amongst the protruding and cantilevering rocks and boulders. When Tyran reached it, his stalker revealed himself as did several of the blue foxes. They moved like shadows... their dark blue fur a hue of the surrounding night-time. Tyran was impressed, and he stopped. He stood with fortitude, and a straight face that showed no emotion.

"You are trespassing on our territory," one blue fox called to him and then jumped from a high ledge and strolled over, "I suggest you leave... before you get hurt,"

It was Blaze... the last son of Scarface (with the exception of Ranger). Even in the darkness the opposing fox's navy blue fur was prominent enough. He bared an uncanny resemblance to his father, minus the scar and maimed left eye.

Tyran briefly examined him... clearly this one was the leader, and he wasted no time to incite his current opposition; "I have a grudge against one of the red foxes of the Nature Reserve called White Deer park... I understand you too have a feud with the same foxes?"

"Had... a feud... one that ended long ago with the death of my father," Blaze retorted. He remembered the feud quite well, despite how long ago it was.

"And don't you think your father should be avenged?" Tyran coaxed coldly.

Blaze scowled at him silently. He did long think about that... but he was determined not to make the same mistakes as his sire.

"Just say what it is you want... and get out of my sight," Blaze snapped.

"Really now?" Tyran raised his head in insult, "Is that how you treat a guest?"

"An uninvited one yes... now speak," Blaze replied coldly.

Tyran paused for a moment before speaking clearly, "Have you ever heard an old human proverb: _The enemy of my enemy is my friend_?"

"No."

"Well... we have the same enemy," Tyran stated unemotionally, and then revealed his scheme, "I'd like to propose an alliance,"

"An alliance?"

"Yes... to finish off those deplorable red foxes of White Deer Park once and for all," Tyran said with malice in his voice.

"I have no intention to reigniting a quarrel that ended years ago," Blaze replied emotionlessly.

"Then don't think of it like that... think of it as taking back what is rightfully yours... your old territory... that was taken from you," Tyran coaxed strongly, finishing with a cunning smile.

Those words resonated in Blaze's mind. They hadn't been forced out, but even so... he couldn't deny that Tyran was right, White Deer Park was _their_ land. However Blaze was reluctant to decide on marching on the park to take it over from the Farthing Foxes... he knew his brother and cousin was among them. Many of the other blue foxes considered Ranger and Russet as traitors who had abandoned the clan for their own personal gains.

He remembered how his mother, Lady Blue, had died during the winter... old and heartbroken she didn't want to go on. She had wished to see Ranger once more, but that was not to come true; she didn't hate him for his life decisions, she was proud. But before passing, she had still cursed the Farthing Fox for all the misfortunes that had befallen her.

This was what persuaded Blaze more than Tyran's words, he knew this grey fox stood before him was only trying to persuade him to join his conquest, yet... now he had the opportunity and the motive... even if it meant fighting, and if necessary, killing his own brother. He looked back around at some other of the blue foxes who were in attendance; the majority of them were giving him a look of approval; only the younger generation looked on innocently.

Tyran could tell his words had cut deeply... igniting a hidden rage within the blue fox stood before him. With the might of the grey and blue foxes together... there would be nothing that stood in his way...

"So... what do you say?" Tyran asked again, "Do we have an accord?"

Blaze had made up his mind, and turned back to look at the grey fox. He spoke resolutely, with a cunning smile;

"Very well... I'm listening..."

...


	29. Side Story 1

I almost completely forgot these little side stories! I recently found them when looking through word files on my laptop. Anyway, these are a couple of side stories that tell events in White Deer Park during the main story. There was going to be three but I've only written two due to... lack of inspiration for the third :/ think i may have put off uploading because I didn't think they were any good... but here we go anyway... :D

Here's the first one...

* * *

Side Story 1

Short story to go alongside main story. Takes place during Chapter 5 (the day Plucky and Scarlet have been captured by the fox trappers and travelling in the back of their truck)

**'Fox's Fury'**

It had been five days since Plucky and Dash had left White Deer Park, and for those five days everyone had been completely oblivious to their disappearance. It was normal to them as Plucky and Dash often went far afield across the park together, sometimes for days at a time. However, five days was a long time and some of the animals were beginning to worry, apart from the ones who knew where they had gone: Whisper, Charmer, Ranger and Friendly (and Friendly had told Russet too). They were now finding it hard to keep it secret, and eventually the inevitable day came when the secret was let loose.

It was mid morning, and Fox had awoken from a long and deep slumber. He wasn't as young as he once was, but even so he was still full of life, as was his mate Vixen, who still slept soundly next to him. He looked at her lovingly, examining her beautiful form. It was hard to believe they had been together so long, and he nuzzled her lightly, causing her to stir in her sleep. His attention was soon brought to outside and he decided to get up and go for a wonder.

Fox ventured out across the park, and was greeted many times by friends as he went, including walking past Toad and Spike playing a round of the mole game with Mossy. Whistler even crashed out of the sky (again) where they shared a brief conversation, and Fox also strolled past Owl and Hollow's roost, yet did not converse with them as they were fast asleep during the day.

It was a particularly nice day. The sun was high and warm but the temperature pleasant. Autumn was setting in, and the leaves on the trees had begun changing to their crisp golden brown colour, but still had yet to fall. This was Fox's favourite time of the year... it was this time of the year he and the other animals from Farthing Wood had made their journey to White Deer Park... the same time of the year he had met Vixen.

He stopped at times to admire the scenery and took deep inhales of the clean early autumn air, taking in the multitudes of smells and scents of the woodland. One scent soon took his notice; it was of his daughter-in-law, Whisper. She soon revealed herself walking quite slowly in some sort of inebriated state... it became clear it was from tiredness when she released a long and loud yawn. She hadn't noticed Fox's presence whatsoever.

"Good morning Whisper," Fox called merrily.

"Huh," Whisper muttered, slightly startled. She turned to look at Fox, "Oh... Morning Fox..." she replied, then made another wide yawn, "Well call it bedtime for me, I've been out all night,"

"Well don't let me stop you," Fox stated cheerily, and began to walk off... then he remembered he had been meaning to ask Whisper something for the last few days: "Oh... by the way, have you seen Plucky recently?" he asked a little awkwardly, "I haven't seen him in a few days; I imagine he's probably still upset with me,"

Whisper was barely listening as she was so tired, she quietly murmured: "Who?"

"Plucky... you're son?" Fox reminded her.

"Oh yes, sorry... I'm not thinking straight... I'm so tired," Whisper spoke softly, again with another yawn.

"Clearly," Fox murmured (a little irritably), before asking again, "Have you seen Plucky recently?"

Whisper _really_ wasn't thinking straight, she soon answered: "Plucky... no... He left the park days ago..." It wasn't until after she finished speaking she realised what she had just said, and she stood deathly still with widened eyes of that realisation.

"WHAT!" Fox shouted at the top of his voice, quite suddenly his mood that day had changed.

"Err... I'm starting to get the feeling I shouldn't have told you that..." Whisper spoke awkwardly.

"Excuse me Whisper... I have to go speak with my son and daughter," Fox said harshly, before turning the other way.

"Fox wait, stop!" Whisper pleaded, "Don't be mad at them, I'm the one who said he should go if he wanted,"

"Why would you do that? You of all of us know what it's like out there!" Fox reprimanded assertively, "And quite notably Charmer, Ranger and Friendly have blindly lied to me!"

Before Whisper could voice another protest Fox had took off. He was furious, and if he could he would have scolded Plucky quite severely, but what he was most infuriated that his own son and daughter and her mate had lied to him when they had reported back to him that Plucky hadn't left the park. It didn't take him long before he found Charmer and Ranger, Friendly and Russet. They were all by the pond, giving their cubs a swimming lesson. Fox's presence was immediately noted but he spoke first, sternly and assertively:

"Charmer, Ranger, Friendly... a word please?"

The three fox's had their smiles swept from their muzzles as Fox turned around and gestured rather forcefully to follow him to a secluded area away from the pond.

"We are so busted..." Friendly muttered worriedly.

"Shh... we don't know what he wants," Charmer reassured.

"Well he looks stern... which can't be good," Ranger spoke pessimistically.

Friendly quickly turned to Russet as now she was to be left to look after the cubs alone momentarily.

"I won't be too long... hopefully... will you keep an eye on them all?" Friendly said tenderly.

"Of course dear... and good luck I guess," Russet replied and both shared a quick affectionate nuzzle.

Russet turned her attention to the seven adolescent fox cubs playing in the water, watching over them carefully as Charmer, Ranger and Friendly walked off after Fox. They didn't go too far from the pond but it was enough for the privacy... that was going to be needed. Fox didn't intend to tell them right away that he knew they were lying to him. Instead he would use his cunning to force them into owning up to their lie.

"What is it father?" Charmer asked in her usual sweet and calming voice.

Fox spoke as if there was nothing out of the ordinary, "I was going to see Plucky today but he wasn't in his earth... nor has anyone else seen him. I imagine he's probably off with Dash somewhere... but... no one has seen her around either,"

"Well he was quite mad with you; perhaps he's just keeping his distance... you know, till he calms down," Ranger explained, "and of course Dash goes where he goes, and vice-versa,"

"Probably... just let him know I'd like to speak to him... I'm a little worried that no one's seen him... you know how Plucky is usually more sociable,"

"Well... he can be quite independent too... perhaps he's got more of his father in him than we knew," Charmer said softly.

"Indeed..." Fox said looking away, "... Including leaving the park to explore the real world... no I'm sure he wouldn't do that at all," he said sarcastically.

With that last statement all three of them knew they were found out, even so Friendly responded... though very awkwardly, "What? No... He wouldn't do that dad..."

Fox was quiet for a moment when he realised now, there was no weight to their lie anymore, and he chastised them, "You really think I can be so easily fooled?"

"Dad... come on... why would we be trying to fool you?"

"Drop the act!" Fox snapped, making them all jump, "Because I know you're lying... all three of you," "Plucky's gone hasn't he? He's left the park to follow that vixen he met hasn't he?"

"Father... we wanted to say something but Plucky made us promis-" Charmer began to explain themselves.

"How could you let him go!?" Fox snapped loudly.

"We tried to talk him out of it!" Ranger snapped back.

"Yes we did... but you know he is... he's stubborn and he'd already made up his mind," Friendly backed him up.

"Father don't take it out on Ranger and Friendly, I'm the one who said Plucky should do what he felt,"

"Charmer why would you do that?" Fox asked forcefully, "You don't know what it's like beyond the park boundaries because you've never been there! It's dangerous out there...!"

The argument continued and escalated; the raised voices of the arguing foxes could be heard from the pond. It immediately caught Russet's attention, but all she could do was make sure the cubs didn't see or hear their parent's admonishment; she continued to watch over them playing in the water, all of them oblivious.

Russet's attention was suddenly attracted to Whisper emerging rather hurriedly from the bushes.

"Russet..." Whisper panted, "Where are they?"

"Back there..." Russet gestured in the direction of the verbal fracas, "I'd keep your distance, though... Fox is quite angry,"

"I know... and it's my fault," Whisper muttered, walking off.

She had followed Fox in a vain attempt to call him off before the inevitable argument occurred. Her tiredness obviously slowed her down. As Whisper emerged through more shrubs, she became witness to the heated argument between Fox, Charmer, Ranger and Friendly.

"Fox please stop this!" Whisper pleaded, interrupting and attempting to dissolve the squabble. Their attention was immediately brought to her arrival.

"I'm also surprised at you Whisper," Fox said to her harshly.

"Fox... Plucky is my son," Whisper stood her ground defiantly, now attempting to reason with him, "I know you all helped me... but I raised him by myself and I know just about better than anyone that he was ready... and none of you can deny it that he's accomplished so much in his life already... he deserves to find a mate, which is exactly what he's done..."

"That may be, but did you take into consideration anyone else's thoughts before letting him go gallivanting off into the world? And not to mention abandoning the role of leadership that _I_ entrusted him with..."

"Father... To be honest," Charmer interrupted quite irritably, "I can see why Plucky made us promise not to tell you... because he knew you'd react like this,"

"Yes I probably would have, but I would have understood eventually... what pains me more is that you had to lie to me? And your mother?"

"What would you have us do dad? Tackle him? Force him to come back?" Friendly interrupted forcibly.

"No... I just thought you'd all be a little more cautious about letting _your_ nephew leave the safety of the park!" Fox scolded again, "Don't you all remember what happened to Bold?"

There was a moment of silence among them. Fox's expression suddenly went from angry to solemn... as did the others. They all briefly held their heads down silently in remorse, and Whisper looked away, hiding the tears forming in her eyes.

"Father..." Charmer softly broke the silence, "...we all remember very well what happened to him... But Plucky is over twice his age when he left,"

"He's not a young cub anymore dad... and you can't treat him as such..." Friendly said calmly.

"And we've all watched him grow up from just a cub... he's a grown fox now, and old enough to make his own decisions," Ranger commented serenely.

"Not to mention he's probably smarter and braver than any of us," Charmer added on.

"I can't deny that... but I just don't want to see him get hurt," Fox said solemnly, "I've already had to suffer outliving a son... I couldn't bear to think of outliving my grandson too,"

"Father you can't think like that... Do you really think we would have let him leave if we didn't think he was ready for it?" Charmer said softly.

"I suppose not," Fox conceded, knowing they were right. His daughter always did have winning ways, she really was a charmer. He managed a small smile, "I know me and your mother didn't choose your name just because we liked it Charmer,"

Charmer smiled back and Fox gave her a quick fatherly nuzzle.

"I assume then... Plucky must have put one of you two in charge," Fox said looking between Friendly and Ranger.

"Actually no... He made Charmer leader," Ranger stated.

"Really?" Fox said looking to Charmer who was making a half smile.

"Don't sound so surprised father," Charmer said calmly.

"You sure you can handle it?"

"I've seen you do it for years... I think I'll be alright," Charmer smiled.

As the argument had now died down the splashing of the fox cubs playing in the water could be heard from the pond. There was an abundance of laughs and giggles, although amongst them there was also Russet raising her voice.

"Honestly... those cubs..." Friendly muttered cheerily, as he Charmer and Ranger looked back towards the pond

"Go on," Fox said with a small smile of pride, "Go give Russet some relief you three,"

Ranger and Friendly immediately left to go help Russet keep the cubs under control, swiftly heading back to the pond. Charmer stayed a moment before she left.

"Thank you father," she said softly, "and don't worry, I'm sure Plucky will be just fine,"

With that last speech of reassurance, Charmer went off to join them, leaving Fox and Whisper alone.

"Fox I'm sorry... I should have been more cautious about letting him go," Whisper said remorsefully.

"Actually Whisper I think it's quite brave of you," Fox smiled at her, "I know how much Plucky means to you, it must have been difficult to let him go,"

"It was... they're all right though, Plucky isn't young anymore, and we can't keep treating him like a cub,"

"Hard to believe really... feels like only yesterday he _was_ just a little cub," Fox smiled in reminisce of seeing his first grandson's youth, "though I do admit... somehow I knew something like this would happen eventually,"

Whisper was silent. She knew well what Fox meant when he said that, considering who Plucky's father was. Whisper knew better than anyone how much her son shared the traits of her lost mate. Both she and Fox shared the same thought at that moment.

"I just hope the world beyond here treats him better than it did his father," Fox broke the uncomfortable silence.

"You don't have to remind me of that Fox," Whisper said quietly, releasing a small tear, "Oh; I do hope Plucky is alright,"

"Me too,"

They all went their separate ways for the day after that, all with the hope that Plucky was just fine. The news was quickly spread around the Farthing Wood community, and around the rest of White Deer Park of Plucky and Dash's disappearance. When Fox had told Vixen she surprisingly understood, yet she couldn't help but worry about their grandson.

They all knew Plucky and Dash so well, being as sociable as they were. Yet everyone was optimistic about their chances in the 'real world'; Plucky and Dash were adventurous and courageous but also cautious and intelligent... and of course Plucky had clearly inherited the legendary cunning of his father and grandfather.

However, both Plucky and Dash were also arrogant, and arrogance is a dangerous trait when wandering the real world. Fox knew this too well, many of the animals did; and if they all knew then the dire situation that Plucky and Dash (Plucky in particular) was in that day... and that night... all the Farthing animals would have slept a lot less peacefully...


	30. Side Story 2

Now technically this is the third short story, but its actually the second because (as I've mentioned before) I haven't written the other one. This particular story though is loosely inspired by the 200th episode of 'How I Met Your Mother', (titled 'How Your Mother Met Me') so if you know the show or the episode, you'll know where the inspiration comes in. :D now enjoy!

* * *

Side Story 2

Short story to alongside main story. Set during Chapter 20 (the night of the huge storm when Plucky and the group are sheltering in his parents old earth in the town)

**'****Whisper's Grief'**

With Plucky, her only son, having left White Deer Park to pursue the young vixen he had met, Whisper had been left alone with none of her direct family around.

Of course she had her extended family, and quite often she would help Ranger and Charmer, as well as Friendly and Russet to look after their cubs and teach them the ways of the land in the traditional Farthing Wood spirit she had been introduced to. Charmer, Ranger and Friendly had also been true to the promise they made to Plucky before he left, to look after Whisper and make her feel included. Often they would invite her out on hunting trips and exploring the, as yet, unexplored regions of the extended park.

Whisper did appreciate this, but still, somehow, she felt left out, she felt like something was missing; that there was a hole in her life and in her heart that could not be filled... And she knew why...

She missed Bold.

Even though she had originally used him for his noble bloodline, a secret endeavour of hers that was clearly successful, Whisper did like Bold's company, and she did grow to love him as he had loved her. But it wasn't until she lost him though when she realised it, and she had realised it all too late. Bold's death effected her more than she realised. Whisper fell into a deep depression and illness when she was due to give birth, so much so that two of the three cubs she did give birth to died hours old. The third though; he clung on to life with the same determination as his departed father, and that same determination Whisper admired. It was because of that one young fox cub that she herself resolved to live on, giving her the hope and reassurance that Bold had not died in vain... and that young cub grew into a strong, stout, bold fox, which, despite wearing his mother's colours, was the spit of his father... and that was Plucky. But now, Plucky had grown and had left her, as was the way of nature, and now she was alone.

Now in her solitude Whisper's past gradually crept back up on her, particularly as she slept. Often she would wake up in tears having dreamt about Bold. She couldn't escape the guilt or the grief... she blamed herself for his death. She blamed herself for not telling him how much she loved him before he died. Often it was the only thing she could think about, and how different things would have been if she had been more patient. Maybe if they had stayed in the town Bold would still be with her, and Plucky could have met his father... but she knew the past could not be changed. However, she hid her grief well. She was a strong vixen, not wanting to show any weakness, especially in front of her in-laws. Though while she could hide her grief well, it still tore her up inside.

She felt like this for a very long time, that is, until she met Fleet. Fleet arrived in White Deer Park just before winter. He was a red fox the same age as Whisper and a rather handsome fox too. His build was slender and athletic. His coat was a red similar to her own, a white tipped tail and ears and a white underbelly. She remembered well the day they met; after all it wasn't too long ago.

While out in the darkened late autumn evening wandering the park alone, Whisper was shuddered from her thoughts by a friendly; "Hello,"

She turned to see who it was and half expected it to be someone she knew. But it wasn't, a red fox she'd never seen before stood before her.

"Hi," she responded, "you must be new around here; I've never seen you before,"

"Yea, I've not long arrived," replied the fox, "I heard rumours this place was a haven for all animals like us,"

"Yes, it is," Whisper said, confirming the fox's rumour, "well at least it is now," she continued, referring to the previous year with the rat invasion.

"Well I guess all the stories are true then," the fox stated, looking around the surroundings in the fading sunlight. He then turned back to Whisper, asking; "what's your name?"

"Who wants to know?" questioned Whisper, defensively.

"Well I'm Fleet, it's only fair I know who I'm talking to,"

"I'm Whisper,"

"That's a beautiful name," Fleet stated, causing Whisper to smile. "I was just about to go hunting, dunno if you'd like to come along?"

"Sorry, but I'm still only a cub," Whisper joked.

"Oh... My mistake, I'll be on my way, nice meeting you," Fleet said turning away, only to then hear Whisper laugh behind him.

"You believed that!?" she giggled, and continued smiling "I like you,"

Fleet looked back puzzled but smiled too.

"Come on, I know the best spots," Whisper continued, stepping up next to him, before leading him off to travel into the setting sun to go hunting.

Throughout the winter Whisper and Fleet spent much time together, but kept their relationship secret from the rest of the Farthing Wood animals. Whisper wouldn't know what they would think of her with another fox, even if Bold had been gone a long time, and even if it would have been expected of her to take another mate. Whisper did feel quite guilty, even though she and Fleet weren't officially mates. She felt like she was betraying Bold. They never had a proper goodbye, and even though she was happy spending her time with Fleet, it still haunted her, and Bold still came to her in her dreams.

She also thought of her son Plucky, and what he would think of her, but that was the least of her worries about him. Plucky had been away from the park a long time, since the start of autumn. She had no idea where he was or what he was doing. For all she knew she might not ever see him again. However, she quickly dismissed these thoughts as she couldn't bear to think of losing her son, and also because there was no chance of it. Plucky was smart, much smarter than her, and of course he was plucky, just like his namesake. But as important as Plucky was to her, Whisper hadn't told Fleet about him, she'd kept a fair few amount of secrets from him.

She hadn't told Fleet about Bold either, she didn't know how to, or even to bring it up. She was happy, and the hole in her life and her heart was quickly filling up. But deep in her heart she still loved Bold and tried mercilessly to try and let go but it wasn't any use. Fleet was a nice fox, kind-hearted, fast runner, an exceptional hunter, all traits that Whisper liked. But he wasn't like Bold.  
Fleet wasn't so daring, but not to the point where he was cowardly. Very rarely would he try anything new or do something that was considered dangerous; and while Bold had respected Whisper's need for some independence, Fleet did not. Whisper knew that Fleet only acted the way he did because he cared for her and it didn't necessarily annoy her, it was only things she had noticed. To her it was a friendship, a close friendship... but it wasn't love.

She only wished she'd done or said something about it before one stormy night at the start of spring.

The storm had not reached the park yet but the animals felt it coming. Everyone was in shelter by the time the thunder could be heard far in the distance, but the rain had already arrived. Whisper had taken refuge with Fleet inside his earth near the edge of the park. They were both lying down staring out the entrance at the rain.

"It's really coming down, huh?" Fleet said, not moving his gaze from the entrance.

"Yes it is," Whisper replied with a chuckle, also without breaking her stare, "but it's only going to get heavier,"

Some time passed as the light outside went dull. Whisper and Fleet stayed lying next to each other, and sharing each other's warmth.

"So, I was just wondering," Fleet pondered out loud, turning his head to look at Whisper, "we've been hanging around and doing a lot together, so I thought..." he paused.

"Go on," reassured Whisper, who was now looking back at him.

"Can I ask you something?" Fleet questioned.

"Ok," Whisper replied with a slight pause.

"Well I... I like you Whisper, so... I was wondering... would you... be my mate?" Fleet continued, looking affectionately into Whispers eyes.

Whisper was shocked, but she didn't show it. She felt like such an idiot, she should have told him about her past earlier. Now she had made Fleet fall in love with her, but she really didn't know how she felt, and now she was most likely about to ruin her friendship and break the heart of this fox that had very kindly been there for her the last few months. She knew though there was one thing she had to do before she did anything else.

"Can you give me a minute?" she said with a stutter, while standing up.

"Um... okay," Fleet replied, a little confused.

"There's... someone that I need to talk to", Whisper turned to leave the earth, and then looked back saying; "I... I'll be right back,"

She walked out into the rain, it didn't bother her much, it was still fairly light as the bulk of the storm was still a while away. It was late in the evening and the thick cloud cover meant it was darker earlier than usual. She came to a part of the park she thought was perfect, a small gap in the trees that featured a ledge looking down upon a meadow. Whisper could see clearly into the cloud filled sky which is what she needed. She lifted her head up, her ears folded down, and sat on the moss covered stone on the ledge, curling her tail around her legs, and called up with a heavy heart;

"Hi, Bold... It's me, probably the last person you want to hear from," a tear escaped her eye that quickly mixed with the rain falling on her.

"Sorry to interrupt... I know you're... probably up there, roaming free, like you always wanted," with a sorrowed chuckle but then immediately stopped, she continued.

"Um, look, I-I've got a situation here," looking down, and then back up to the sky again.

"I think that I have been holding myself back from not just finding another mate... but from falling in love again... and I think it's because I can't let you go," she whimpered, with more tears running from her eyes.

"But you're not here anymore! ... and I keep blaming myself and it's tearing me apart! ... so, I have to ask this: Would, it be okay... if I moved on?" She paused, looking intently into the cloudy sky with her widened, watery eyes.

Whisper then continued, "I realise that you have no way of answering that, but... err," she paused as a sudden gust of strong wind blew into her, pushing her backwards slightly and forcing her to blink, making more tears run down her face.

"Oh, okay, I will take that as, yes," looking back into the sky, conclusively before further saying; "Um, in that case... I should... get back," she stood back up and turned to return to her shelter. Before though, she had to say it now at least. She turned back to look at the sky;

"I guess this is it," she paused, taking a deep breath, "For real this time," her face scrunched up, stifling her need to burst into tears, but to no avail, when they freely left her eyes.

"Goodbye Bold."

On her return to Fleet's earth, Whisper had tried mercilessly to hide her sobbing tears, though the persistent rain had made it easier. She walked in the entrance and found Fleet still lying there eagerly awaiting her return. Upon seeing her Fleet lifted his head, his ears perked up.

"So?" He asked eagerly.

"Listen," Whisper said, quickly pausing taking a heavy breath, until continuing, "I never, told you this before, because I didn't know how I could,"

Fleet didn't say a thing, he only laid there listening closely, allowing Whisper to continue.

"I... had a mate, before, a long time ago... and," she paused, holding back her tears, "and, he died,"

"Oh, I'm so sorry... I had no idea," Fleet said apologetically.

"Well, it's not like I spoke openly about it... I also have a son, but he's gone off into the world on his own now..." Whisper spoke sincerely, "I'm sorry if you felt like I deceived you,"

"No, I... I understand," Fleet said, trying to repress his own sadness.

"But... my answer is... No," Whisper concluded.

"Oh... Ok," Fleet said saddened, looking down at the floor, his ears drooped.

Whisper then quickly carried on, as Fleet looked back up at her.

"You'll find your own mate someday Fleet... but I'm sorry... that vixen isn't me," she paused again, her eyes watering, "I... I'm sorry Fleet... I have to go,"

She gave him a short companionate nuzzle and quickly left the earth, but stopped just before she went outside, and turned before finally saying;

"Goodbye Fleet."

"Goodbye, Whisper."

Whisper then left Fleet's earth, not knowing if she would, or should ever come back. She just broke the poor fox's heart; it would take some time before they could ever face each other again. She felt terrible, not only could she still not let Bold go; she had just lost a very good friend in Fleet.

She ran through the wood of White Deer Park, crying as she went. The rain now being so heavy it was quickly drenching her fur. The thunder was also louder, it was right overhead, but it didn't frighten her, nor did the flash from the lightning, as it usually would have. It was almost completely dark but she could still vaguely see where she was going.

It wasn't long before she found herself back on Farthing Land, her home, though felt just as out of place as she did anywhere else. She slowed down to a walk to catch her breath, even still with the pouring rain drenching her through to the bone.

"Whisper?" someone called out to her in a calm voice. Whisper looked round wondering where the voice had come from. For a second she thought through the poor visibility of the darkness and thundering rain that she saw Bold standing before her, it was only once the figure came closer to her that it was revealed to be Charmer. She then realised she had just walked past Charmer and Ranger's earth.

"What are you doing out in this?" Charmer asked, referring to the great tempest above their heads.

"What are you doing out?" Whisper replied, wanting to avoid any conversation with anyone.

"I couldn't sleep through the thunder so I was just watching the storm when I saw you walk past. Are you ok? You look upset,"

Charmer was good at reading emotions, Whisper knew there was no point hiding them from her.

"I... I'm ok, it's a bit complicated... I just feel a bit... lonely right now, that's all,"

"Well... If you want, you can stay with us tonight, Ranger is fast asleep, and the cubs have moved out now so there's plenty of roo-"

"That's very nice of you Charmer," Whisper interrupted, "but, I'd rather be left alone to my thoughts at the moment,"

"Ok," Charmer said, almost disappointed. She turned to head back to her earth before continuing; "do remember though that you are not alone, we're all here if you need us,"

"Thank you," Whisper said with a slight smile.

Charmer smiled back to her, before returning into her earth with her mate, and escaping the heavy rain.

Whisper carried on through the park, enduring the now full force of the storm around her. A rough and fierce wind cut through the trees, breaking branches and causing the trees to lean ever so slightly. The pitch black darkness was momentarily ceased by the bright flashes of lightning, and the world echoed with the booming and rumbling thunder that followed. The ground was becoming waterlogged with the intense and frequent rain, creating puddles and thick mud that Whisper's paws sank into as she wandered on.

She then came across Plucky's unoccupied earth. She was desperate to get into some shelter now, so without hesitation, she entered her son's earth to escape the storm. Despite the fact Plucky's earth had been empty and unused since he left, it still had his scent. Whisper found this comforting. She proceeded inside and tried to shake as much water from her drenched fur that she could.

Plucky had certainly dug himself a nice home here; it was a large earth supported by some roots from two nearby trees. The trees made sure the soil inside was nice and dry and there was less chance of any water flowing into the entrance. There was also a moss bedding on the floor making it rather comfortable too. Whisper was very proud of her son; she could only wonder how the world outside the park was treating him. She missed him, but her maternal instinct was telling her that he was perfectly fine.

A sudden clap of thunder then made her jump. Normally in this mood she would have gone out hunting, or exploring in the night. But the darkness and storm outside was overwhelming so instead she thought it was probably time to get some sleep. It had been a long and upsetting day. She lied down on the moss covered floor and curled her thick bushy tail around her to help keep warm. Closing her eyes to the sound of the rain and thunder, Whisper drifted off to sleep, wondering what she could expect to dream of tonight, and hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

Little did she know as she slept, drowning in a well of sorrow, come the morn, after the storm had passed; she would receive some good news, from an old and dear friend...


End file.
